Once More With Feeling
by hostile18
Summary: Edward Cullen 22 year old reclusive, musical prodigy begins teaching music lessons to help pass his time. Enter barely 17 year old Bella, daughter of the town's police chief; What could possibly go wrong? A/H A/U Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Once More With Feeling**

Chapter 1

BPOV

Damn, I muttered as I grabbed my backpack from my bed without realizing that it was unzipped spilling the contents onto the floor. Why after all of this time is it now that Charlie decided to take notice of the fact that I spend most of my free time holed in my room with nothing but my Ipod and books to keep me entertained? It's not like I'm out doing drugs or drinking, I don't smoke, in fact I do nothing that would be considered "normal" for an average 17 year old to be doing. Then again I never claimed to be average. My mom Renee always said that I was an old soul. I personally think that since she refused to grow up and take care of me it just naturally fell on my shoulders to do that for her. Once she married Phil and I new that she would be taken care of I decided to come spend my senior year of high school with my dad and give them some much needed newlywed privacy. Charlie seemed pleased to have me come live with him, maybe because he was in desperate need of some taking care of himself, but I can't be sure. Charlie and I have always had a comfortable relationship because I don't mind solitude and he doesn't hover. That's why now after three months of living here, I can't believe that he has taken it upon himself to see that I have more to occupy myself than books. He has decided that I needed a hobby and according to him since I love music so much I should take piano lessons. I mean seriously has he met me? He knows that I can't even walk and chew gum at the same time, how does he expect me to play a piano? That takes so much more coordination than I have.

I'm still bitching to myself about all of the injustice of being treated like a five year old that needs to be "well rounded" so that mommy and daddy can show off; as I reach the staircase making my way down and naturally miss the last step only to land firmly on my ass. "Great it just gets better and better." I hear Charlie chuckling in the kitchen and walk in to see him reading the paper with a cup of coffee in his hand. "Bells I am about to leave to go fishing with Harry, I will be home later in the evening maybe we can just go to the diner tonight, I hear that they are going to have berry cobbler on the menu again tonight and you know that's my favorite." "That's fine Cha I mean dad" at least if I have to go through the torture of piano lessons than I can get out of dinner duty tonight. He gets up and puts his cup in the sink and is about to head out. He stops like he is remembering something and says "Oh yeah, here's a check for your lessons tell Edward that I am going to pay for a month at a time instead of weekly if that's ok, and here's the address , you are supposed to be there in 45 minutes and the Cullen place can be kind of hard to find so I suggest you leave shortly, I don't want him having to wait on you." "fine dad, just let me get some juice down and I will leave." "Ok Bells, I'm gone. Don't give Edward a hard time and try to have a good time." Yeah right I'm sure it's just going to be a blast but I keep that to myself. I mean really a teacher named Edward. I can just see him now, a balding overweight man who lives in a dusty old house with a million cats scattered around. That is enough to make me shudder but then I continue with my musing and can all but see him sitting next to me with a ruler in his hand ready to pop me with it every time I make a mistake.

I hastily wolf down a pop tart and a glass of orange juice, rinse out my glass and put it in the dishwasher. I gather up my things making sure that I have my keys and make my way to "the beast" as I refer to her. The beast, being my truck, was a welcome home present from Charlie. He bought if from his best friend Billy Black. He and his son Jacob were here waiting with it by the time that Charlie had picked me up from the airport. It is a monstrously big, loud, truck probably circa 1964 but it was perfect. I have never been one for flashy things. My needs were simple, I guess you could say that I'm a less is more kind of girl. The only problem that I had with the truck is that it's a manual transmission and I had never driven anything but an automatic. Jacob was kind enough to teach me how to drive it. As were driving in the high school's parking lot while I got used to it, he leaned over and told me that his dad and my dad were intending this meeting to be a prequel to matchmaking. I just groaned and he laughed. "He said not to worry," because while he thought that I was gorgeous I just rolled my eyes at that and blushed, he was taken. He had met Nessie (aka Vanessa) on the reservation and from the moment he laid eyes on her he just knew she was the one. Love at first sight. From that moment on he was my best and truly only friend since I moved back to Forks.

I carefully back the beast out of the drive and begin to follow the directions to Edward Cullen's home. On the way out of Forks I pass by the diner and notice Jessica and Mike, followed by Lauren and Tyler and finally Angela and Ben filing out towards the street. I have classes with all of these kids but Jessica and Lauren are absolute bitches to me. I heard that it was because they had heard their boyfriends Mike and Tyler betting on which one of them could get me to go out with them first. Yeah right as if…. I don't date, even if they weren't taken I would have never agreed to a date with either one of them. Angela and her boyfriend Ben are completely different than the other two couples but it seems as if they are always together so I don't have a lot of opportunities to become great friends. I do have a couple of classes with Angela and we sit next to each other since she is the only girl in the whole school that has attempted to nice to me. We have traded a couple of short phone calls over the past couple of months and we have even gone shopping once together. I was speaking with her yesterday about these piano lessons that Charlie was forcing me into. She said that she could sympathize since she is a minister's daughter and for some reason she was expected to play piano too. She said that she had taken lessons for about a year until everyone realized that she was hopeless. Great that was encouraging…. Angela is on the gymnastics team and if she wasn't coordinated enough to play there was no way that I would be able to do it.

She asked me before the end of class who I would have to be taking lessons from, I told her that it was some man named Edward Cullen. She suddenly had a very strange look on her face and started picking some invisible lint off of her sweater. I asked her what she knew about him and she said truthfully not too much, but she had this weird look on her face. I'm not sure that I believed her. I was beginning to get worried, I mean Charlie was the chief of police in this town. Surely he wouldn't be sending me to my death or having me spend an hour a week with a pedophile would he? Oh God what if he didn't know very much about him. I'm in a full fledge panic attack now.

Much too soon, I realized that I was nearing the turn off for the house that I would probably be meeting my death in today. Just two more miles and then my life would be over. Finally I pulled into the drive of what I'm sure of would become a torture chamber for me. My God this place is secluded nothing but forest around. No one to hear me scream. I catch myself slowing down to follow the drive that seemed to never end until I stopped in front of the most beautiful home I had ever seen in my life. The whole house seemed to be built of wood and glass. I have never seen anything like it before. Holy Shit, it was so beautiful that I could not even catch my breath. The sunlight was bouncing off of all of the glass, it was like prisms that we had played with in 9th grade science class. I must have really spaced out because I have no idea how long that I been standing there, when suddenly in front of me was a gorgeous girl maybe a year older than me with short, spiky, jet black hair. She was maybe 4'10 and looks like a pixie. She was actually bouncing with energy. I am seriously exhausted from watching her. She puts her arm around me and starts leading me towards the door of the house. She said that she knew that I must be Bella, and that her name was Alice. She also said that she knew that we were going to be best friends. Ok I have to give her points for enthusiasm and she did truly seem sincere. Her laugh was infectious and I caught myself giggling along with her despite my nerves. I am beginning to suspect at least that I was not going into the house to meet my death. I was not prepared however, for what I do see when I walked into the home.

The home was something that you would find inside a Martha Stewart magazine or at least in a Christmas commercial. The floors were a light natural wood, varnished to a wonderful, glossy shine. White, plush sofa's were arranged beautifully with wooden accent tables scattered very decoratively. There was a huge rug in the middle of the room, in cream, gold, black and crimson. It was stunning. There were candles burning everywhere that fragranced the room with scents of apple, cinnamon, vanilla and something else that I couldn't quite put my finger on. There was a roaring fire in the fireplace and the scent of coffee brewing which I guessed had to have been coming from the kitchen. Once I had a moment to take in my surroundings; I heard a giggle from the little pixie. I started blushing immediately; she just hugged me and said that she was glad I liked it because she "knows" that I will be spending a lot of time here. I don't know what to say to that so I just go with "yeah, ok." "Mom, we have company" she yelled. I was immediately greeted by a beautiful woman with long perfectly straight blond hair, She was dressed casually in khakis and a black sweater on anyone else the look might have been a little frumpy but on her it was stunning. I started feeling self conscious again but she hugged me briefly and said "you must be Bella, I am Esme. Welcome to our home. Please you must excuse Alice, she gets a little hyper sometimes." I just laugh a nervous laugh. "Well, I'm sure that you are excited to get to the reason for the visit, so I will let you go. Alice, please show Bella into Edward's music room." I tell Esme that it was nice to meet her and then I follow Alice into the music room.

The music room to say the least comes as quite a surprise. Where the living area that I was just in, was warm and cozy this room was a study in contrast. What furniture was in there, was contemporary in leathers with clean hard lines. There was an unused fireplace, one rug simply in cream with a black abstract design to it. In the corner of the room was a beautiful baby grand piano. "Damn, for a minute there, I had forgotten why I was here." Once I looked past the piano and through the glass walls, I noticed that this side of the house was overlooking a bluff. The view was so breathtaking that I bet if you leaned against the window and you looked down I'm sure that you would get dizzy. "Would you like something to drink Bella?" I'm sure that Edward will be down in a minute, but in the meanwhile?" No thanks, I said. I'm just trying to take all of this in. " I'm glad that you like it in here, this is the one place that truly makes Edward happy. I know that you will see what I mean, in a minute."

Alice pointed me towards the black leather sofa and suggested that I have a seat. I do and I begin to notice that Alice is uncharacteristically quiet and still. What is going on here? I believe that we sat there for about 5 minutes and I begin to truly wonder what Edward is like. Obviously, the child killing, cat loving old man is probably not correct. I begin to fidget nervously, when I hear soft footsteps echoing through the room. I have yet to look up, when I hear a smooth, velvety voice, that sounds likes sex say "Hello, you must be Bella, I am Edward Cullen."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**BPOV**_

"Hello, you must be Bella, I'm Edward Cullen." I hesitate for a second thinking to myself that there is no way that his face could ever match his voice. I look up to find myself staring into the most amazing pair of green eyes that I have ever seen. To say that his eyes were just green is like saying that the sun is just bright or that chocolate just tastes good. The green is like a sparkling emerald or maybe freshly cut grass in the summer. They were brilliant. I tear my eyes from his gaze and try to take in the rest of him. He has a jaw that is so perfect and angular that you would swear that it must have been sculpted by a master artist. The stubble on his chin was absolutely perfect, not too much not too little. How did he get that just right? Then his hair… I mean seriously I could have spent hours just trying isolate all of the colors of his hair. Immediately I noticed copper, with some bronze touches, and then in other areas some lighter patches almost blond and then I could swear that I see areas of almost a walnut color and then…I notice him run his hands through that hair. The style to say least screams I just got laid it was damn good. I take a second to make sure that I'm not drooling and force my mouth shut. "Hi" I stutter _Brilliant Bella, how about some more stimulating conversation. Let's try to prove that you can utter more than one syllable at a time._ I stand up slowly on my unsteady legs and I must have wobbled a little bit because all of a sudden I feel a pair of very strong hands grab me by the waist to keep me from falling. I blush again and pull my hair to make sure that it's covering my face. It was then that I heard a childlike giggle to my left and I instantly remembered that Tinkerbell was still sitting with me. Oh God, I wish that the floor would just open up and swallow me whole. Edward immediately came to my rescue "Thanks Alice for waiting with her, but I think that it's time that we start the lesson. I don't want her to be uncomfortable, so maybe now would be a good time to go find Jasper and spend some time with him." Alice jumps up and starts skipping out the door but stops instantly and does a little spin and says to me " Bye Bella, enjoy your lesson" it almost seems like she is implying something else though and then I heard Edward start coughing. "Enough Alice" As she is dancing out of the door, she said please make sure that you see me before you leave, I want to talk about us doing something together just us girls. Like I said, we are going to be the best of friends."

I stand in place for a moment unsure of what to say or do next. Then Edward spoke up and said "Please excuse Alice, apparently she forgot to take her Aderall today. We try to keep her caffeine to a minimum, but I swear she must have Red Bull by the cases stored in her room." I laugh nervously but I can tell that he is trying awfully hard to make me feel at ease. I notice that he has a stool sitting next to the piano bench and he asks me to take a seat there. He sat quietly at his piano bench for a moment, before he asks why I had decided to take music lessons now. I explain that truly this was Charlie's idea and that I was convinced that there was no way was I going to be able to do this. He sat thoughtfully for a moment and then stated "Truthfully, I'm used to younger students, so I may have to take a different approach with you." "Do you have any interest in music at all Bella?" I explained that I love music, that along with literature there was nothing that I loved more, but I know that loving music and performing music are two different matters all together. He seems thoughtful and I was sure that he was going to say that he wouldn't be able to do this and to go home, but to my surprise he got up from the bench and walked to the double doors shutting them firmly before turning around and coming back to the piano. He said that today he had decided that we will not actually be doing a lesson, but instead taking the time to talk and discover music that ignites the passion in me. "So Bella, tell me; what kind of music do you listen to?" " I am almost embarrassed by what I'm going to say, and I think that he can tell and laughs softly "There is no need to be embarrassed, all music has value, all music no matter what is beautiful in it's own way; so talk to me about it." " Well, I say, I will listen to anything, but truthfully, I'm kind of a rocker girl. And I mean by that I mean more classic rock. " I was raised on The Beatles, Aerosmith is probably my favorite band of all time" as soon as I said that he started playing Dream On, perfectly. "Keep talking" he said. I have lost focus for a moment, I was captivated by watching his hands. His fingers were long and slender, his touch firm. Wow, if I keep staring I know that he's going to kick me out and sue me for sexual harassment. I think that he knows what he's doing to me so gently he says "What else Bella? Think about memories certain songs have attached to them. Tell me the songs and what it feels like when you hear them" I start thinking about being a little girl and every time that I had a nightmare, mom would come in and sing me back to sleep with Blackbird by The Beatles, so I guess that would be a comforting song. He quickly switched songs to that one and I couldn't believe how easy he made it seem. "What else Bella?" " What was the song that was playing the first time that you were kissed?" I started mumbling then, and tried to answer under my breath that I had never been kissed. That was the first time that this perfect man missed a note. It kind of startled me for a moment but quickly he recovered and acted like it hadn't happened. I then started describing that when I felt rebellious, I liked to listen to Ozzy or maybe Billy Idol. He got a laugh at that. Then it all just started flooding out. I went on and on for what seemed forever about how when I felt overwhelmed and needed to relax that I put on Pink Floyd. He stared at me for a moment when I said that and said that he falls asleep almost every night to Dark Side of the Moon. It felt like I had been there for hours, but realized that it had barely been a half an hour. How was it possible that after just knowing him for such a short time, that he has made me feel so totally comfortable, speaking to him about things that I never have with anyone else? He stopped playing at that moment and turned to look at me, I didn't quite understand what he was doing as I had never seen anyone look at me like that before. He said that since I wasn't going to try to play anything today that he would give me another kind of homework assignment. "I want you to go home and throughout the week any time you feel any emotion, I want you to write down a song to go with it. Please name the emotion and tell me why the song applies to it." "Please let Charlie know, that since I did all of the playing today, that there will be no charge for today and that I will wait until our first real lesson next week to cash his check." He stood up and held his hand out for me to take in order to help me up. He then kissed me on the cheek and said " I truly hope that you will decide to continue the lessons." "I have to run an errand to run now, but let me help you find Alice . I know that she would be pissed if you left without seeing her, and we don't want an angry pixie now do we?" and then he winked at me. Once again at that I turn the color of a very ripe tomato and he laughs. A genuine laugh this time, if it weren't such a beautiful sound, I probably would have stormed off, but for some reason my feet were still glued to the same spot. He started to lead me out, with his hand resting gently on the small of my back. My body tries to read something into that so simple gesture but just as quickly my head shuts it up, stating that he is a gentleman that noticed earlier that you have trouble staying upright on flat surfaces and wants to make sure that you don't fall again; effectively avoiding a law suit. I quickly agree with my head, because I am so plain that there is no way that this exquisite man would ever notice me.

As soon as he opened the double doors to his music room, I saw her. Alice was there waiting for me and again with the bouncing. She has this huge smile on her face and I can't help but wonder what it's for. I notice at that moment Edward stopping to pick up his leather jacket and a set of keys. As he is stepping out of the door he turns around and says "until next week Isabella."

I almost forgot to breathe after that statement. Nobody ever calls me that and I never thought that I would want them to, but after hearing him, I'm thinking about never answering to Bella again.

I turn and smile at Alice, wondering what has made her so happy. She walks up to me and hugs me. I can't help but think that this has to be the most affectionate family I have ever met. She asks me to follow her up to her room, immediately she begins pulling clothes out of her closet and holding them up to me and either throwing them down claiming that they are all wrong or muttering to herself how perfect that color is and that he will "lose it" over that. I am frozen in place, mouth hanging open, thinking what the hell? Has she lost her mind? Apparently she doesn't notice or doesn't care one, because then she starts pulling out jewelry, shoes, and bags to match the outfits. Once she is satisfied with whatever it is she is doing, she starts tripping all over herself, to get to her very large vanity debating as to curly or straightened, and either smokey eye or red lips. Oh shit, I have now picked up on the fact that she wants to play Bella Barbie. "Uh, Alice" I stutter, "I'm not exactly that girl." You see me, hoodie, ripped jeans, Chucks, that's more me. "Silly Bella" she exclaimed, that may have been you today, but not any longer, at that she starts throwing clothes at me telling me to try them on. I am too terrified to argue, apparently there is no challenging her when she is on a mission. After about an hour of this torture I explain to her that I have to be on my way so that Charlie and I can have dinner. She reluctantly consents, but takes my cell phone and programs her number into it and quickly calls her phone so that she has my number too. As I am on my way out, she tells me that she will be at my house at 11:00 a.m. tomorrow, because we have to go shopping. Something about my underwear won't do. I am really confused now, but I can't help but think that it will be really nice to have a close friend. As she hugs me goodbye, I hear Esme laughing somewhere in the house, wishing me luck and telling me to be careful on my way home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**EPOV**_

I knew when I woke up this morning, that I had a piano lesson to teach but couldn't remember any details of this student. I go through my blackberry, trying to get the name of the student so that I could decide what was really expected of me. I see the name Bella Swan, and I remember that she is the 17 year old daughter of the town's chief of police. I remember the discussion that I had with him a couple of weeks ago, while running into him at the police station. I was there of course with my brother Emmet, he needed to pay yet another speeding ticket. Chief Swan, had been informed that I was home now after graduating from Julliard six months ago. That's the way it is in a small town, everyone knows everything about everyone else. I had heard that his daughter, Bella had moved back in with him after her mom remarried and had moved to Florida. He congratulated me on graduating with a masters at such an early age. I'm 22 and had worked my ass off to finish that soon. Truth be told, New York was really starting to get to me and I just wanted to get home; The sooner the better. He asked me what my plans were and I explained to him that at the moment, I just wanted to unwind some and weigh my options. I'm almost ashamed to admit it but I'm a trust fund baby and really don't have to work unless I want to. I mentioned that I will probably teach lessons for a while just to keep myself occupied and my fundamental skills sharp. He started discussing Bella with me and explained that she was so introverted that she barely came out of her room except to cook for him and to go to school. I can totally relate to that. He's concerned that she doesn't seem to be making any friends and that's she more involved with Bronte and Shakespeare than she is with anyone else. Again, I can relate except for me it's Beethoven and Chopin. He really wants her to get out and find something more to get involved in. He knows that she always is listening to her Ipod, so maybe music lessons is what she needs. I agree to a meeting with her to see if she has any interest at all and explain to him that if she does wish to take lessons, he will need to buy her a piano. He quickly agreed and I gave him the phone number to an instrument dealer that I know, who had called me recently regarding a small spinnett, that he needed to get rid of. I had plans for that coming weekend to attend the symphony in Seattle, but would be happy to meet her the following weekend. By this time, I had already taken on a few young students, they were more what I was looking for. I can't help but love the younger children. Their innocence is beautiful and refreshing and their enthusiasm is contagious. I don't know that I ever been happier in my life than when a parent picks up their little one and wants to show them how well they have learned to play Mary had a little lamb. The parents are so proud and their eyes sparkle while listening to what their child has worked so hard to learn. It's while I sit with my coffee this morning, that I begin to worry about how to approach this with Isabella, no Bella, I remind myself. I have had several calls from teenage girls the past couple of weeks begging me to take them on as students, but I always decline. I know that they have no interest in my teaching them, or at least my teaching them music at any rate. I'm not stupid by any means, and I while I am not vain by any stretch of the imagination, I know that women generally speaking find me attractive and I am positive of the motives of these eager "students". Several have even had their parents call and beg me to reconsider, but I stand firm. I'm sure that they have visions of trust funds, my family's standing in the community or big weddings. Nope, not interested thank you. I have always been aware of my effect on women, but truthfully, I can't find anyone that interests me. If I find them attractive, usually they just open up their mouths, try to complete a sentence and I am completely turned off. It's of no matter though. I have convinced myself that I am meant to be alone in this world, having only my family and music to turn to for companionship and love.

I suddenly look down at my watch and realize that time has apparently decided to take on a life of its own and has flown by. It's after ten and I have only a few minutes left to prepare for this lesson, so I decide to go back to my room and listen to Debussey for a bit trying to get into the right frame of mind. I'm not sure why the thought of teaching this girl is causing me such distress; Maybe I should have politely declined Chief Swan's request, but I knew that my parents would not have appreciated that. My adoptive parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen have a very high standing in this community and I do understand that image is important. So I decide to pull myself together and go approach this as I would any other lesson, praying to the gods if they are listening, to at least allow this girl to be somewhat interested in the music so that I can just do my job.

I take a deep breath and turn off my stereo and begin to make my way to my music room. That room is my sanctuary, the one place that sooths my tortured artist's soul. As I descend the stairs I begin to hear my sister's voice speaking with someone. I hear things like "I'm so glad that you're here" and "I know that we're going to be best friends." "Christ, she is going to scare the poor girl away. I take a moment to wonder to myself if that is a good or a bad thing. Suddenly I hear my mom, Esme, welcoming the young girl to our home and doing her best to make her feel comfortable. I think that I hear another voice mumble something, but it was so quiet that I can't be sure. As I hear Esme instruct Alice to lead Bella into my music room, I get my first glimpse at the girl I would be attempting to teach.

From where I was standing I saw this small girl, with long brown hair that fell into soft waves framing her sweet face. She was dressed in a hoodie, jeans and Chucks, that oddly enough matched the ones that I had on. I don't know why that appealed to me so much but for some reason it did. I stifled a chuckle and continued to take in the vision of her. Her body frame was small, but definitely curved in the right places. _Wait, where did that come from? Get it together Cullen, I admonish myself. _I stand in that spot for several more minutes, attempting to compose myself before I walk into where she waiting for me. As I approach the double doors leading into the music room, I notice Alice sitting on the couch being uncharacteristically quiet and still. I hope that it is because she is trying not to scare this girl, but knowing Alice the way that I do, I have a feeling that there is something more to it. It is then that I take notice of the girl, no young woman, sitting next to her. Now I have a real view of her face and the first word that pops into my head is angelic. She has deep brown eyes that look like pools of melted chocolate. God a person could drown in those eyes. She is wearing no makeup to hide her natural beauty. I then notice a small patch of freckles on her nose, adorable, I think. Then down to her mouth, wow, I'm pretty sure I could write a song in tribute to that mouth alone, She has perfectly pink lips and then I can't help but notice how she likes to nibble on that bottom lip, it appears that she is nervous.

I feel like the wind has been knocked out of me as I try to speak. Alice is beginning to notice my discomfort and gives me an evil grin. I still don't think that Bella has noticed my presence in the room or if she has she hasn't acknowledged it. That's when I start walking towards her and I say "Hello, you must be Bella, I am Edward Cullen." Immediately her eyes meet mine and I think that I hear breath catch, but I could be imagining things. She takes a minute to take in all of me and for the first time in my life I catch myself worrying about my looks. I am nervous and more than a little frustrated with her silence, praying that she likes what she is seeing. I don't know why it matters but for some reason her approval is as vital to me as oxygen. Immediately I begin to run my hand through my hair, it's a nervous habit I have had as long as I can remember. For some reason that really catches her attention and at that moment, I have never wished more that I could read minds. Suddenly the sound of giggling breaks the silence. I had completely forgotten that Alice was in the room, " Alice" I say, "It is time for the lesson to begin and I want Bella to be comfortable, so why don't you go find Jasper and spend some time with him." Yes Alice, please do. I need some privacy for this and stay gone as long as you can. It was then that Bella decided to stand and as she does, I notice she starts to stumble a little. I instinctively reach my hands out and grab her tiny waist in order to keep her from falling. I swear at that first touch it felt like electrical shocks were shooting through my body. I guess this is what Frankenstein's monster felt when he was brought to life, but unfortunately at that moment, there was only one, long neglected body part being revived. Now is so not the time for this, I have kept you under control for 22 years, now is not the time for you to develop a mind of your own; I silently chastise said body part and pray that neither she nor Alice notice my not so little problem. At the thought of my tiny and annoying younger sister, I notice that she is literally dancing out of the room. Seriously dancing, I mean can she not reign it in a little? At the door now she stops and turns around and states simply "bye Bella, enjoy your lesson." I'm not sure whose benefit the last part of that statement was meant for. I suspect that it was more for me and literally growl "enough Alice." She leaves the room, muttering something about seeing Bella before she leaves and I can't begin to imagine the torture that has in store for my Bella. Wait, huh what do I mean my Bella? I decide at that moment that it is past time to pull my head out of my ass and get back to the matter at hand. I point to the stool that I have placed by my piano bench and asked that Bella take a seat. As I approach my bench I am suddenly assaulted by the fragrance that is pure Bella. I try to put a name to it but know that there are no words for this. It seems to be a combination of strawberry, vanilla and a touch of something floral, freesia maybe. God, I could drink this. I groan quietly at this and begin to realize that I'm in TROUBLE, big time. Damn this is going to be the longest hour of my life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**EPOV**_

Once I am situated at my piano bench, I take a deep breath and turn to face that beautiful face. I start thinking about how to make this work, because damn if I would let her walk out now without getting to know her. I begin by asking her why she was taking lessons. She quietly began telling me about Charlie and his worrying about her and her apparent lack of a life. I already knew of all of this of course but it gave me another moment of just being able to drink all of her in. I encourage her to keep talking as I asked her to tell me about her musical interests. Please God, don't let it be something so inane that I can't begin to relate to her. I suddenly had visions of her at a Justin Bieber or Jonas Brothers concert. So when she started mentioning her favorite music I was absolutely astonished. She was talking about The Beatles and Aerosmith. Great classic rock music, now this I could work with. I immediately begin playing Dream On and she is speechless for a moment. I am desperate to keep her talking just hoping to get a glimpse into her soul and to see what ignites passion within her. While I am playing I begin to start asking questions about favorite songs and what emotions the evoke. She said that one of her earliest musical memories were of her mom and how after having nightmares she would come into her room and sing her back to sleep with Blackbird by The Beatles and that she associates that song with comfort. I suddenly switched from playing the Aerosmith tune to playing Blackbird, if she associates that with comfort then that's what she will have, I want Bella to be comfortable. Unsure of quite how to coax her into talking more, I decide to start asking questions that hopefully will give me more insight into her. The first question that popped into my head was one that I was not sure that I wanted an answer to, but being the glutton for punishment I am, proceeded to ask. "Bella, what song was playing during your first kiss? I asked, for just a second there was silence and I dared to look at her hoping that I had not pushed her too far. Shyly she looked up at me under her lashes and barely whispers that she had never been kissed. I stumble, I hope that she didn't catch that, but I know that she had to have heard the mistake. Inside my inner 16 year old that I didn't even know existed starting to do his happy dance, literally demanding that I "man up" and remedy that immediately. I instantly shut him down cold and fight to regain my composure. I start asking more questions, dying to know her just a little better: stupid questions really, for example what did she like when she was feeling rebellious or sad. She started spouting out names like Ozzy or Billy Idol. Then she told me that when she just needed to unwind her go to band is Pink Floyd. That did me in, it was over at that moment. I was afraid that she would think that she had said something wrong and I wanted nothing more than reassure her. I explained to her quietly that I went to sleep almost every night to Dark Side of the Moon. I dared at that moment to take a glance down at her and noticed that blush again. It was so perfect, I swear that if cosmetic companies could duplicate that they would make a fortune. I knew that I had to escape that room and soon. If I didn't I was convinced that I would do something that more than likely we would both regret. I begin muttering some nonsense about not cashing Charlie's check until after next weekend since she really didn't get a lesson and then I really blew it. I gave her a homework assignment, I asked her to keep a list of every emotion she felt that week and to write down a song that she can associate with that emotion and why. How fucking stupid can I get? That has absolutely nothing to do with my teaching her how to play piano. A bright five year old would be able to see through that. My only excuse is that I had to know more.

I stand up and extend my hand out to her in order to help her up. I explain that I have some errands that I had to run and that I would help her find Alice before I left. As we were making our ways to the doors of the room, I couldn't help myself it was an involuntary reaction to her closeness I assume; I caught myself resting my hand on the small of her back while walking. The pull to her was almost magnetic. What the hell is happening to me? I am experiencing things that I have never even imagined before. Once I opened the doors I noticed Alice standing outside them with an absolute shit eating grin on her face. Subtlety has never been her forte and that was never more obvious than today. I made a mental note to kill her when I returned home. I had lied when I told Bella that I had errands to run, but I had to get out of my home. Her proximity was killing me and I really didn't want to embarrass myself. I quickly picked up my keys and my leather jacket desperately wishing that I had something longer to wear in hopes to cover up my ever present problem. I walked to our front door and then I turned to Bella. "What the hell" I mutter and just go for it. I winked at her and as I walk out the door say "Until next week Isabella."

Once outside, I make my way to my silver Volvo, that is parked in the garage. I quickly get in and close the door and just then do I begin to breathe normally again. After some time, I begin to smell the wonderful, rich scent of leather again. I pull out and slowly begin to make my way through the drive, not really knowing where I am going, but for some reason it didn't seem to matter. I turn on my satellite radio and melodious sounds of Bach are playing, but somehow that wasn't what I needed today. I just knew that it needed to be pounding rock today. I use the remote on my steering column to quickly search for what it was that I was looking for. It didn't take long to find and I was instantly smiling when I heard the sounds of Judas Priest Breaking The Law; oh the irony in that. I drive around for about another hour just thoroughly enjoying the music and letting my thoughts wander until a new song came on the radio that instantly reminded me of why I was taking this drive to begin with. "In the midnight hour, she cries more, more, more… when the rebel yells, she cries more, more, more."

I had never been a big fan of that song, but obviously other parts of my anatomy disagree with my brain on that one. I slam on the breaks once I have reached my house, run inside immediately and start climbing the stairs to my bedroom on the third floor, taking them three at a time. Once I reach my bedroom I close and lock the door; literally start ripping my clothes off of my body and am naked before I can even hit the bathroom. I start my shower, turning the water on as hot as it will go and get in. Once under the water I stand there for a moment trying to let the pounding jets and the steam soothe my tense muscles. As a 22 year old virgin, I admit I'm not above such actions, but it has been a while since I have resorted to this. I know if I don't relax some that this will be over before it starts and right now I feel the desire to make this last. Once I feel calmed enough that I won't break something or at least a land speed record, I grab my cock and with just enough force to help release a little of the pressure, start stroking it with both hands. Yeah, I know that I am bragging, but it does take two hands, to get the job done properly. I start off slowly just enjoying the sensation, but then the mental pictures start. Bella on her knees in the shower, stroking me at first just enjoying the feel and the visual; but then she notices the moisture at the tip and can't seem to help herself as she leans over to a take a long, slow, lick of my head. I hear her groaning mmm, and she whispers that I taste so good. Instantly I have my hands fisted in her hair pulling her head down, so that her hot mouth can swallow me. I continue the pulling and pushing of her head demanding that she take all of me in. I feel her swallow around me and I moan. Now she has found her tempo, I get lost in her. Suddenly I feel her tongue swipe the vein that that runs the underside of my cock and then she bites down gently and starts scraping me with her teeth. I know I am about to lose it, but I want more. I realized at that moment, that one of her hands is on my ass helping to push me deeper into her throat, but I have no idea where her other one is. I look down to see and that's when I came undone. She looked up at me from under those beautiful, long eyelashes and blushes, because I see her other hand rubbing her gorgeous pussy, with her middle finger on her clit. She is moaning and writhing in ecstasy now. I know that she's about to come, so I start begging her for it, " please baby, let me see you cum. I want to watch you get yours before I finish". I see her shaking and know that it's time and I see her body spasm and instantly I felt my own explosion, I can feel her swallowing every drop and I almost collapse in the shower. Once I regain my strength I stand back up to finish washing my body and hair. I have no ideal how long I've been in here, but we must have one hell of a hot water tank. I step out and make my way out to my bedroom; reach into my drawers to pull out a t-shirt and a pair of sleep pants as I get dressed, and prepare to make my way to grab something to eat, I notice on the middle of my bed a beautiful, charcoal grey, wool trench coat. On top of the coat is a note that says simply "you're welcome, Alice" With a smiley face drawn on it.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note.

This is my first fan fiction, I got the idea after reading so many wonderful stories. I guess that it goes without saying but I own nothing but my own pervy ideas about Innocent Edward and his piano.

Chapter 5

_BPOV_

My head was spinning when I reached the safety of my truck.

I had only been at the Cullen's home for a little over two hours, but I am exhausted.

Between the tiny terror wanting to play extreme makeover, Esme treating me more like her daughter than my mom ever did and the "piano lesson" I am overwhelmed.

My thoughts drift back to Alice and I cringe. She is so sweet, but I have a feeling that if you try to defy her that she is hell on wheels. "Great" shopping tomorrow, I mutter. Maybe I can get Charlie to ground me so that I don't have to go, but considering his concern for my lack of social life, I highly doubt it.

Once I navigated the mile long driveway I turn my stereo on for a little decompressing time during my ride home.

I find my mind wandering just little thoughts about nothing of importance until I hear the opening notes of Muse's Neutron Star Collision.

Once I heard the beginning of the piano introduction, I am immediately back on that little stool sitting next to that piano playing god.

Edward, he is beautiful. I know that men don't like to be called beautiful, but I can't think of another word that begins to be worthy of him.

Handsome is a joke, hot is such an extreme understatement; sex on legs works, but just thinking that makes me blush and I was doing enough of that today without those images in my head thank you.

Then my damn brain decides to conspire against me a little more and takes me back to that voice.

Agh that voice, the way that he was talking to me, trying to get me to open up about myself, was driving me insane.

When he asked the question about my first kiss, I just about lost it and then I further embarrass myself with my little confession about never having been kissed.

I began to seriously wonder what had gotten into me, there was no reason for me to tell him that.

It would have been so easy to lie, to make up some song that I thought sounded romantic, but no big mouth Bella had to speak up humiliate herself in front of the most perfect man that had ever been created.

I think this was my hormones finally speaking up for themselves and all but begging to have that remedied.

Yeah like that would have ever happened.

There was no way in this world that he didn't already have a girlfriend that was as equally beautiful as himself , that one day he would eventually marry and then go on to produce 2.5 of the most beautiful children ever born.

As I was I was driving home to return to my average life, my phone began to ring. I looked at the caller I.D. wondering who in the world would be calling me. I notice that it was Angela.

I was grateful from the reprieve from the movie I was visualizing about his perfect life, so I answered. "Hey, Ang."

"Bella", she literally squeeled in my ear. She instantly reminded me of the little pixie that I just left.

"What's up Ang?" I ask. "Oh, can't I just call to check on my newest friend?" she asked.

Something is definitely up, she has never done that before. I begin to wonder about the real motivation behind the call.

It didn't take long to find out.

"How did your piano lesson go today" she asked.

There it was.

"Ang, you held out on me". "I'm sorry Bella." she cried. "it's just that I know you're so shy and you were nervous already, I was afraid that if I told you, you would have never have gone."

I had to admit, if only to myself, that she was probably right.

I think I was better off with the fantasy cat man.

"So?" she prompted. "So what?" " I went, we met, we talked about my musical tastes and he played for me some." "That's all that there was to it, Ang."

"Come on, Bella." "You know what I mean." I was almost afraid that she was going to start crying from frustration.

"Well, if you're asking if I thought he was gorgeous, then the answer is yes" "If you're asking if he is a nice guy the answer also is yes."

I know that I must have sounded frustrated, but I really didn't know what she wanted from me.

"So, you like him right?"

"Sure , but he's my teacher, Ang." and besides "Have you seen him, I mean really seen him?"

"Why would a guy that looks like he does, even notice me?"

"Besides, there's the age thing." "He's 22 from what Alice told me and I just turned 17, last month." "He knows my dad, give it up Angela" I said. " There is nothing there, but a student teacher thing."

Now if I could just convince myself of that.

"So, since we are gossiping about him, tell me everything that you know about him and his family. I met his mom and his sister, I really liked them both."

"Well" she began, "when I told you the other day that I truthfully didn't know much, I wasn't lying.

She went on to tell me about how the Cullen's had just moved to Forks, a couple of years ago. Dr. Cullen works at the hospital as the chief of surgery and that Esme was apparently some hot shot interior designer and event planner. I could totally see that.

She said that Alice went to our school but graduated last year. She knew that she was dating the star of the baseball team Jasper Hale, but since they didn't have any classes together, she didn't really know her.

She also told me about their brother Emmet. She had seen him around here and there and that he seems like a really fun guy. He was kind of known around town as the town prankster. Nothing malicious, just a general pain in my dad's butt. She said that he is totally gorgeous also, but seems to be surgically connected to Rosalie Hale, Jaspers twin sister.

I was hoping that I could get her to dish about the one that I was most curious about without her realizing that I was curious.

"As far as Edward goes, nobody knows too much about him."

I couldn't help but ask why that was.

"Well, he has been away at school since they moved here" she said

" I think that he was in New York, so he didn't make it home very often."

I kept listening, silently begging for more info.

"Since he's been home though, we see him around a good bit, but he keeps to himself." "He seems to be really shy."

"What, no trophy girlfriend?" I blurted out, while mentally kicking myself.

"Not, that anyone knows of." she replied.

"I actually feel kind of sorry for him." she continued.

"Why" I ask

"Well, like I said he's always alone and there's the fact that everywhere he goes, the women are lining up to stare at him."

"It doesn't seem to matter how old or how young they are, everyone wants to get an eyefull." " I have even caught my mom doing it a couple of times and I must confess to it myself."

"Don't get me wrong, I am totally devoted to Ben, but looking never hurt anyone."

"I heard a rumor that he was going to take out a restraining order against Jessica and Lauren, they are the worst."

"No wonder he doesn't date, he probably doubts that he can find anyone interested in him, not just his looks or his money. It's actually kind of sad."

That statement made me feel not just a little guilty.

I start remembering how I stared at him when he first walked into the room and then again at the piano.

I need to get these stupid hormones under control before I see him next week.

After that the conversation seemed to drift to other things. I was glad for the break on that subject.

Apparently Jessica, Mike, Lauren and Tyler decided to get a hotel room this past weekend together and because of the noise, the manager called the police.

From what she heard Charlie was the one to bust that up. She continued to tell me that he found the four of them in very compromising positions together.

I almost wrecked the beast because I was laughing so hard, fortunately there wasn't really anyone else on the road at the time.

I vowed to her to get more information when I got home.

She said that she was dying to hear it and that she and Ben had decided not to spend any more time with them.

As I was hanging up with her, I pulled into the driveway of my home and saw that the police cruiser was there.

I knew that we were going to dinner and my stomach was so tied in knots over thinking about Edward, I didn't think that I would be able to eat.

"Oh well" I sighed, praying that Charlie wouldn't pick tonight to become observant.

I walk in the house letting Charlie know that I was home.

He was on the couch watching baseball of course.

"What happened to fishing with Harry?" I asked.

"They weren't really biting and I just kind of wanted to watch the game anyway." He said.

As I was about to make my way upstairs to relax a while before dinner he stopped me.

"How was the music lesson, Bells?"

Great, I was really hoping to avoid this discussion.

"It was good dad, not really a lesson. More like a getting to know you session." I explained.

He said that he had heard about that because Edward had called him to inform him that he wouldn't be cashing his check this week.

"He sure is a courteous one. I wish that brother of his was more like him." I heard him mutter.

I started giggling about that because of what Angela had said.

Boy Alice must be really rubbing off on me, because I had giggled more that day than I had in years.

I try once again to make my escape upstairs when he calls me back down.

"What?" I ask, trying hard not to vent my frustrations.

"So, what did you think of the Cullens?" he asked.

I explained that Esme, was wonderful. She made me feel very welcome.

I also started talking about Alice and how well we got along.

I knew that he would love that. In fact dad, she's picking me up in the morning to go shopping.

"Shopping huh?" well that's good. I like the idea of you hanging out with her a lot more than I do some of the other girls in your school.

I gave him a knowing look and he said "you heard huh?"

I just laughed at that and nodded my head.

We sat there for a minute longer quietly and when I thought that this conversation was over, I stood up to try and escape this time.

Before I could take a step, I heard him take a deep breath and say "and what did you think of Edward?"

"Shit!" How did I answer that? Furthermore how did he want me to answer that?

Would he rather I say that he is beautiful, amazing, sex personified and that I am dying to give him virginity and make him do naughty, naughty things to me _wait where did that come from? _or should I say that I really couldn't stand him and could I please stop these stupid lessons? _please say no, please say no._

I decide to go middle ground with this, "he's nice" I said and "very talented, it seems."

"Nice and talented huh?" he chuckled.

I'm no mind reader, but I'm not sure he believed my answer.

Finally, I was able to break away from my dad, claiming female trouble.

I think he turned two shades of grey followed by one shade of green.

Ha, I knew that would get him to drop this conversation.

Truth be told, I never have female problems, I have been on the pill for about three years, due to previously mentioned problems. I only have that issue 4 times a year. It's great.

There's also the plus that if I ever do get to have sex I'm ready.

"Oh man" I groan. I so have to get that topic off of my mind.

I decide to turn on some music and relax for a while.

I plug my Ipod into its' docking station and grab the remote.

The first song that comes on is Sex on Fire, by Kings of Leon. Uh, next.

Followed by Closer by Nine Inch Nails, Ugh you're kidding me right?

I'm beginning notice that my panties are becoming more and more uncomfortable.

Shit, I'm about to combust here.

What has gotten into me today?

Maybe it's more about what I wish had gotten into me today.

I am suddenly aware that I will never get through dinner with Charlie if something doesn't give.

I can't believe what I'm about to do, I never do this.

Oh well desperate times and all that I guess.

I quickly get up and walk downstairs asking Charlie what time he wanted to go for dinner.

He said probably 6:00, well that gives me about three hours to unwind.

I tell him that I'm feeling pretty wiped out and I'm going to take a nap.

I tell him not to worry about waking me, that I would set an alarm.

"OK Bells" "Have a good nap" and he goes back to watching his game.

I walk into my bedroom and shut and lock my door, just in case.

I notice that Inside of You by Hoobastank is playing now and wonder what I did so wrong that my damn Ipod has to conspire against me.

I notice how warm it has become my room, so I open up my window. Knowing that since I'm on the second floor and there is not a house directly next my room, no one will ever see me.

Next I decide that clothes are not really conducive to my plans, so off they go.

I get under the covers and then I discovered I have no idea what I'm doing.

Seriously, I have never done this before. I have seen internet porn of women doing it, but that's as far as my knowledge goes.

The next song that my possessed Ipod uses to torture me is Dream On.

Oh God, I have to figure this out.

Immediately I close my eyes and let my mind wander.

Suddenly he's there, that bronze haired god, with his head resting between my thighs. I start skimming my body with my hands, reaching my breasts.

I start to roll my nipples between my fingers and shocked by how amazing that it feels. I start squeezing my breasts together, moaning the whole time.

It's so easy to imagine those elegant hands with the long slender fingers doing this. The next thing I know is that it's his mouth that I see, sucking and biting my nipples, while his hands travel downward where I want them most.

After what feels like an agonizingly long time, I feel one finger sliding gently between my folds. Mmm Edward, that is incredible. He keeps gently rubbing me for a moment before I feel that finger slide into me. He pumps it in and out slowly groaning about how wet and tight I am. I I feel the loss immediately when he pulls out, but then he starts rubbing light circles on my clit. "Oh God" I moan, "that feels so fucking good Edward." he switches hands and starts flicking my clit back and forth. I am so close, but I can't seem to quite get there, when he plunges two fingers into me. I bite my lip to keep from screaming out loud. I feel his fingers curling into me and then it happens. He finds the spot, and then I explode. I swear I see stars.

Once I come down from that, I stretch and realize that I have never felt more relaxed in my life. I check my phone to make sure that I have set an alarm for 5:00 and instantly fall asleep.

Unaware of the shiny silver Volvo that is parked outside.

a


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N First of all to all of the wonderful people putting this story on alert, thank you. I'm going to do my best to update at least every other day, so I don't keep you waiting that long.**

**Also I own nothing except a credit card statement that could probably rival Alice's and my own fantasies of Edward's talented hands.**

**Chapter 6**

_**BPOV**_

I woke up to the ringing of the alarm on my phone at 5:00, after sitting up I began stretching thinking that I had never felt this relaxed in my life.

I'm also pretty sure that had to be the best nap I had ever taken.

Usually, I'm all over the bed, but not today.

I start thinking that I will have to remember this and possibly use it for future reference.

As I stood and was making my way in to the bathroom, with my bag of toiletries, the memories began washing over me.

Oh shit, I began hyperventilating, how in the hell am I supposed to face him next Saturday for my first lesson.

I just know that everything will be written all over my face.

Charlie always tells me not to ever bother trying to play poker, that I'm an open book.

Just great, all of that tension that I had worked out of my body, thanks in no small part to my Ipod and mental pictures of Edward and those amazing hands of his was back.

Maybe I need another round just to ease the tension. "No, Bella" I mentally yell at myself, that is a bad, bad, idea.

After a nice, long, hot soothing shower, I throw my hair up into a messy ponytail, shrug on my jacket and make my way downstairs.

Charlie is already up and has his coat on waiting on me.

I beg him to take the beast, but no he wants to take the cruiser.

"Wonderful" I mumble, knowing that he heard me. "Let's just add some more to my humiliation for the day.

"What's that?" he asks. I'm pretty sure that he heard me anyway.

Silently we make our way to the diner, did I mention that one of the things that I love most about Charlie is that he doesn't feel the need to interrupt quietness with stupid conversation?

Once we're seated at his usual table, he asks what I'll be having.

I mumble something about not really being hungry tonight and will just stick with the spinach salad.

"Something wrong Bells?" he asked, just as I was about to launch into more tales of not feeling well, the bell over the diner door rings.

Since I am sitting with my back to the door, I take no notice of who walks in, until their footsteps stop at our table.

"Chief Swan" I hear. Ugh, that voice, I know that voice.

I feel my face immediately begin to overheat. I know that it must be redder than the catsup bottle sitting on the table.

I look and immediately I'm staring into the most beautiful eyes that I have ever seen.

"Bella, so nice to see you again" he states simply. "This is my brother Emmett." "Emmett, this is my new student Bella, and I know that you know her dad, Chief Swan."

For some reason he said the last part through gritted teeth, I don't understand why my dad being police chief seems to be causing him such distress. Angela, said that he keeps to himself too much to get into any trouble.

"Hi" I croak out, "nice to meet you Emmett." "nice to meet you too Bella," "I bet your ears have been burning all afternoon, because you are all everyone has been talking about since you left."

Edward quickly elbowed him in the ribs, "damn dude, watch it with that". Emmett bellowed. I immediately decided that I like him, he's like a huge teddy bear.

"So boys" Charlie says "What brings you two to the diner? I don't think that I've ever seen you two in here"

I notice Edward start scanning the blackboard menu before he answers.

"Esme, asked us to pick up some of the berry cobler tonight. It's her favorite."

Once again Emmett starts laughing so hard that I'm afraid he's going to hurt himself. Edward just rolls his eyes at him.

"Well," he says, I guess I had better get it and take it home. "Esme, really wants this for dinner tonight." "Chief Swan" he said and then he said that he would be seeing me next Saturday for a real lesson.

I nodded and said goodbye to the guys.

Emmett then stopped and he said "Oh yeah Bella, we heard that you're going shopping with Alice tomorrow" "Good luck with that and don't let her kill you, we like you. You can stay." He chuckled all the while Edward was pushing him out the door.

As we left the diner, I could just see the wheels turning in Charlie's head even though he didn't say a word.

"What?" I snap. I didn't mean to but it had just been such a trying day and I was finally hitting my boiling point.

"Well, I was just kind of wondering, why they came into the diner to get that cobbler that Esme just had to have for dinner and left without getting it."

Damn, he doesn't miss anything. I had to admit that I was curious about that myself.

When we got home, Charlie went straight for the fridge and the Vitamin R to settle in and watch the game.

I made my excuses to him about being tired and since I knew that I was going to be in for an exhausting day tomorrow I just wanted to hit the sack.

"Good night Bells" " I'm sure that I will gone in the morning when you get up." "Me and Harry are going to try our luck again tomorrow" "I will leave some money on the table, in case you see something that you can't live without. Have fun and be careful."

Once upstairs I could finally breathe. It truly had been one strange day. I decided to just brush my teeth and call it a night.

Once I had gotten situated in my favorite blue tank top and matching sleep pants, I realized that I had left my window open the whole time that we had been gone, man Charlie would kill me if he found out.

I closed the window and jumped in bed with the remote to my ipod in hand.

I turn it on for a little background noise and the first song that came on surprised me.

It was one that I had heard before, but I know that I had never downloaded.

It was called "Brown Eyed Girl" by Van Morrison.

I had to boot up my laptop to find that out.

Where in the hell did that come from?

I fell into a deep sleep after listening to the song several times.

All night long it seemed that I kept having the same dreams playing on a loop of green eyes, sex hair and a sideways smirk.

When I awoke I noticed that the sun was shining it was too bright for Forks; That may just be because that the sun almost never shines in Forks.

I get up to make my way downstairs for my morning ritual of pop-tarts and O.J. with my mind still playing the dreams over and over again.

"Damn Bella" I said "you'd think that you have never seen a hot guy before get a grip."

It appears that now that I had let my hormones out to play for a little while, they were refusing to go back in the cage.

I was about to go get in the shower when my phone rang.

I groaned knowing at once who that had to be. Note to self give her her own customized ring tone.

I'm thinking maybe Material Girl.

As I suspected, once I answered I heard the squeeling that I was already learning to dread.

"Good morning Alice." I said.

"Hi Bella, I'm so glad that you're already up."

"That means we can get an even earlier start than I had counted on."

"Look" she continued "Go ahead and get your shower, I'm on my way."

"Don't worry about getting your clothes together, I have already picked something out that will be perfect."

"Hurry up, I'll be there in a few minutes."

I think that I sort of growled that I would leave the door unlocked and that I would be upstairs and to go ahead and come up; wondering the whole time if I could catch some debilitating disease in the next few minutes.

Nope, I don't get that lucky and reluctantly headed to the shower.

I had just made it out of the shower and managed to get myself bundled into my favorite robe, when I saw this little bolt of energy running up my was literally bouncing off of the walls, in four inch heels at that.

Damn, I can't even stand upright in something like that and she's going marathon shopping in them.

I begin to wonder if I can get a dose or two or whatever she's on.

Immediately I have to jump out of the way to avoid being hit with the clothes that she sent flying my way.

"Here" she said "Go get dressed in this, don't worry it's nothing too scary"

"We'll start you out with baby steps" "before you know it, it will become second nature to you."

"No offense taken" I mutter.

She didn't seem to notice and pushed me out into the bathroom for me to get dressed.

The whole time that I was changing she was spouting stuff out about hurrying up, that we were losing time and that she still had to do my hair and my makeup.I guess somehow she managed to get the huge suitcase that she had packed past me.

When I walk out into my room, I notice that it had been converted into a beauty salon.

There were hair dryers, curling irons, flat irons, hot rollers, and various items of torture that I can't even name.

There were also more jars, boxes and compacts full of makeup than you would find at the Macy's counter.

"Alice" I whined.

"Just trust me," she said. "We're not going to make you over, just enhance some." "you're so naturally beautiful it's not going to take much."

Que the blush again.

After about 30 minutes she said that we were done and she was right.

The differences were subtle, just some lip gloss, mascara, and little brown eyeliner on my lower lids.

She blew my hair dry and just let fall in its natural curls, then she sprayed with something that she said would bring out the shine and I was done.

I found myself very grateful for her hard work and I told her so.

She actually looked like she might cry and then stepped up to me and hugged me.

With that she declared that it was time to go and I couldn't help myself her enthusiasm was contagious.

I found myself getting excited right along with her.

I grabbed my phone, my keys, the money that Charlie left me and followed her outside.

I think that my jaw dropped when I saw the vehicle we would be driving today.

"A bright yellow Porsche, was apparently our transportation.

I just looked at her and she giggled, "because it's fast silly."

We made it to the mall just as it was opening and I'm pretty sure that we set some kind of record for the fastest trip to Seattle.

Once we made out way into the mall, she pulled a flow chart out of that massive bag of hers. Seriously a fucking flow chart, are you kidding me?

"Now, this is where we are" she said and then she began pointing out various shops that were "musts".

I became dizzy just watching her, so I decided to go with the flow, pun intended.

I couldn't help but notice that most of the things that she was buying were not even her size, I had to wonder what the hell she was up to.

After about three hours of this, I tried to call her on it, but she just pouted and said "Please just trust me Bella."

Finally, she agreed to stop so that we could grab a bite of lunch.

I was done for, just exhausted and I tried to tell her so and at that point she pulled out that damn flow chart again and began what appeared to be her taking inventory of everything that she had bought that day.

She then sighed, I think that it was more for show than anything, "We just have to make one more stop and then we will be done."

"It is the most important stop of the day though, so please just bare with me please Bella."

Aww shit, when she pulled out the little girl voice, I couldn't argue with her so I decided to pull on my big girl panties and deal with it.

If I had known what she had in mind, I probably wouldn't have been so quick to comply.

As we walked up to the store with the familiar pink and white sign, I had officially reached my limit.

"Oh, hell no Alice." I growled.

"But Bella," she was begging now "you have all of these wonderful clothes, but it doesn't matter if you don't have the right things to go under them."

I couldn't for the life of me decide why she was so worried about my underwear.

I mean I know that they're not fancy or anything, but they do the job and it's not like anyone ever sees them anyway.

I'm about to give up and go with it and I guess she could tell because she instantly starts pulling me inside. How can someone so tiny be so strong anyway?

After about an hour I was loaded down with everything imaginable.

There were beautiful push-up bras in every color of the rainbow.

I had to admit, if only to myself, that they made my breasts look fantastic.

There were matching boy-shorts and thongs also, in wonderful satins and lace. I had never worn a thong before, but Alice insisted and promised that they were much more comfortable than I thought.

I had also picked up several tank top and boxer sets to sleep in.

I had to admit that they were really cute, and almost was ready to concede to Alice, that this was kind of fun.

Almost, but not quite.

The final item that she insisted that I have, I was not even sure what to do with.

It was a truly beautiful corset. Royal blue in color and made from a rich satin.

I tried to argue about this, because honestly, it confused me.

It was something that maybe a woman would wear on her wedding night and since I didn't foresee that in my near future. I kind of thought that it was too extravagant.

She just gave me a little grin, sort of like she knew something that I didn't, and brought me a matching blue thong and dared me to argue with her.

After that we finally started making our way back to the car.

I was beginning to think that there would be no way to pack all of our purchases in that tiny car of hers. Somehow she made it work though and I think that I was discovering that you should never bet against Alice.

Finally we made it home, and Alice helped me unload my haul.

I swear to God that I thought that Charlie was going to have a stroke just from looking at my mountain of packages.

He knows I'm not that girl, and gives me a weird look.

Damn, I wonder what he's thinking.

Once he sees all of the pink and white bags he starts stuttering something about needing to check on a problem that he thought he heard with the cruiser and high tails it out of the house.

As we're unpacking the bags, I notice that she is organizing them into some system that I can't quite decipher but I let her have at it.

"Uh, Bella" she said. "Yeah Alice what's up?"

"You're out of school Friday right?" I said that I am and ask why.

"Well, me and Rose are planning a spa day that day and we'd like you to come with us. I just know that you will love each other."

"Uh, I don't know Alice." I said. "I just spent a considerable part of my savings and I'm pretty sure that Charlie will never let me near his credit card again."

"That's ok silly." she giggles, "this one's all on me."

I try to argue with that but she just blows me off saying that we are going to have such a great time.

Then she suggests that we make a sleepover out of this since I'm just going to be coming back the next day anyway for my lesson with Edward.

"We'll order pizza and watch some movies and let Rose tell you some embarrassing stories about her and Emmett."

Once I promise that I'm in she starts her bouncing again.

"Well Bella, I better go now" she said and starts rambling on about having so much to plan and such a short time to do it in.

She then said that she will pick me up Friday morning and not to worry about packing my things, that she will do it when she gets here.

Once I hug her goodbye, I collapse.

I am utterly spent.

I'm kind of nervous about spa-day and what kind of torture she might have planned for me, but on the other hand the thought of sleeping in the same house as Edward is kind of doing funny things to my girly parts.

Instantly I was asleep, I woke up the next morning to that bright sunshine again, with memories of green eyes and blue corsets running through my dreams.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**EPOV**_

Restless, that is something that is so foreign to me, but that's the only word for what I was feeling right now.

Usually I have infinite patience, I can sit in one place for hours with nothing but my thoughts to keep me occupied, but not today.

After I saw Alice's little gift for me on my bed, I was beside myself with questions. What does she know? What is she planning?

I can't just ask her because that would be too much of a confession.

I have never wanted someone to talk to as much as I do; but no I am alone.

I can't talk to Emmett, he would make some crude comment and then give me grief about being the only 22 year old virgin on the planet. Inevitably his thoughts would drift back Rose and he would be off; leaving me alone with my humiliation and more frustrated than ever.

I can't talk to Alice, while I know that she would be sympathetic and would not ever use this to embarrass me, I just know her too well.

If I went to her for advice it would be just adding gasoline to a fire burning too brightly as it is.

I could just see it now; The wheels in Alice's adorable little head turning, plans for matchmaking, including wedding invitations and baby showers.

As it is I'm pretty sure that she knows or at least suspects something. "The gift" that she left me tells me as much. Alice is just too intuitive sometimes.

It's also possible that I made too much noise in my shower earlier.

At the mere thought of that shower, I notice my sleep pants beginning to become a little tighter. Great, it seems like I going to walking around with a constant companion now. It's like being 14 again except I had better control at 14 than I do now.

Maybe I should go to Carlisle, he's a doctor, maybe he could give me something to make this all go away; but no I know better and then I would be in for the lecture.

I can hear it now: "Son, I'm extremely disappointed in you, your mother and I raised you better than this."

He would then go on to explain that he and mom work hard to maintain a certain reputation in the community.

Not to mention the fact that she is barely 17, still a junior in high school.

Two words Jail- Bait, and let us never forget who her father is.

"Shit" I mutter to myself, "I'm so screwed."

Restless, that's the feeling, now I have to find a way to fight that.

Food, maybe that's what I need. I make my way downstairs to the kitchen and search the cabinets, the pantry, the fridge, and the freezer and nothing appeals to me. I grab a beer and think that maybe some football would help my nerves. Just some mindless fun, it sure couldn't hurt.

I try to make myself comfortable in front of the 60" plasma and flip channels until I find what I'm looking for. U of W vs. Oregon, this should be a good one. It was then that I notice that it's the half time show and I see all of these girls dancing in the middle of the football field.

I find myself truly studying them for a moment until I realize what I'm really doing is comparing the to Bella and they are all coming up short.

That girl is too blond, this girl has an ugly nose, that one obviously has implants. I start to notice a pattern here and quickly turn the t.v off.

Food, I'm back to food again, but there's nothing here that I want.

I head back upstairs to change thinking that for some reason, I was really craving Italian. Funny, I don't even like Italian that much.

Once, I made my way back to room to change into something more presentable, I decided to see if maybe Alice wanted to go to dinner with her big brother. Oddly enough, she was nowhere to be found, that was strange because she doesn't have many friends either and I happen to know that Jasper had to work that night.

I decide that a trip to Port Angeles was what I needed. Yeah, I'll go to Port Angeles, get some Italian food and then maybe try to find a club, where hopefully I will be able to find some decent live music.

The perfect distraction, who knows maybe I will even meet a girl. One that can take my mind off of the angel that was the cause of my discomfort.

With a game plan firmly in place, I roll the windows in my car down, hoping that the chilly Washington night air will help soothe my rattled nerves.

My satellite radio comes on at that moment with pounding rock music.

Something to the effect of somebody wanting to watch somebody else burn.

Nope, that's not going to do at all.

I start flipping stations and decide on some jazz and maybe blues.

Just as I approached the intersection onto the main road being stopped by a red light that seems to take forever to change, the song "Damn Your Eyes" by Etta James comes on.

The red light finally changes and while I needed to turn left to make my way to Port Angeles, it seems that my car has taken on a life of it's own and turns right, heading straight for Forks.

Once my subconscious reached it's destination, I began to panic.

What now? Think you idiot, think.

I knew that if Chief Swan came out of the house now and saw me staring, he would arrest me immediately.

I desperately began my search for a prop, something that would afford me an excuse to knock on that door.

Finally my hand grasped something and I am already planning the conversation in my head. "Hey Bella" I would say in a smooth voice, "I was on my way into town and I noticed that you had left this at the house"

"I thought that you might need it, so I hope that I didn't bother you, but I wanted to give it back to you."

"No, really it was no trouble, I'm glad that I could help." I replied to her after watching her blush and thanking me for my thoughtfulness.

I get out of my car, steeling myself for the sight of her again, mentally giving myself a fist bump for my genius.

As I approach the house, I take a moment to finally glance down to my hand to see what item I had been able to locate that would save her from a week full of stress by missing, I see it.

It was a fucking stick of gum. "Shit."

As I begin the walk of shame back to my car, I turned around for one more glimpse of her home when I saw a light come on in a second story window.

Then I hear the sounds of Kings of Leon coming from the window and realize that it must have been opened. Surely Chief Swan didn't listen to that type of music, and it instantly registered that this was Bella's room.

It was at that moment my brain decided to leave the building and my feet took over control of my body.

I did have the presence of mind to check to make sure that no neighbors would be able to see me as I made my way to the light. Great, nothing but forest, I could do this.

Perfect, now I was looking for ways to perfect my stalker routine.

I was raised to be a perfect gentleman and that women are meant to be respected, cherished and protected. Unfortunately that concept flew right out of the window that she just opened.

It was in that moment, that I noticed it. Absolutely perfect, a tree that would give me the best access to her room. Its' branches would hide me from her view should she approach the window, but would put me eye level with her room.

As I began to climb that tree, I started to really understand what people meant when they talked about a devil on one shoulder and an angel on the other. It seemed to be the god damn battle of Armegedon and I was caught in the middle.

"Edward" the angel was screaming. "Get down right now" "It's not right and not fair to her." "She is a lady, she doesn't deserve to be treated as an object to be used at your discretion." he was still screaming about a violation of trust and privacy when the devil decided to chime in.

"He, he, Eddie, get up there" "you know you want to see her."

"Maybe you'll get a view of those perfect tits or even better yet you'll get to see that beautiful pussy."

The angel was about to speak again when the devil came in with killer punch.

"You know she loved watching your hands while you were playing today, how about you go in and show her what you can really do with those hands?"

Well that shut the angel up and the next thing that I knew I was settled on the perfect branch. God, I can't wait to see what's she's going to do.

I sat transfixed while she lit several candles, and then she turned off her bedroom light.

The glow from the candles gave her an ethereal look, I mean I had been calling her an angel all day, but now I had never seen anything look more angelic; that is until I watched her as she undressed. There she was naked, biting on her bottom lip like she was nervous about something and with the candlelight spreading a golden glow across her skin, there was nothing in this world more beautiful.

I'm pretty sure that I quit breathing while I was watching her pull her bed covers down and sliding that gorgeous body into her bed.

After watching her for a moment or two I had pretty much decided that she just was planning on taking a nap and that was fine by me, I could get lost just by watching her sleep.

The next thing I knew, I heard her take a deep breath, it was the type of breath that you would take when you're trying to soothe your nerves.

Then her hands started moving, just to her shoulder at first, it looked like she was trying to rub the tension away; then they started sliding lower.

Her arms were crossing each other and her hands came to a rest on her breasts effectively covering herself from my view.

"No, don't ever cover yourself" I wanted to cry and then she took me by surprise.

Her fingers started moving, slowly at first just massaging her nipples slightly and then she started to become forceful. She was pinching and rolling her nipples now, squeezing her breasts together and I was desperate for that to be my mouth and hands, She threw her head back and moaned, which caused her neck to arch off of the bed.

I had never really been one to notice necks before, but hers' was perfect. I wanted to kiss her neck and instinct said that I wanted to mark her there to show everyone that she was mine. I know that hickeys are tacky and classless but I didn't care at that moment because all I could think about was a way to make her mine.I really needed to push my caveman instincts away and pay attention, because it looked like that show was about to get better, much better.

I watched as she started slowly moving her hands down her sides and across her flat stomach. Resting for a moment above her belly button. God I want to stick my tongue there.

I kept watching her hands traveling down at a torturously, slow pace.

I then noticed for the first time, that my cock was so hard it was painful.

I started rubbing it from outside me jeans, just trying to relieve a little pressure. No way was I going to pull it out here, he was just going to have to get over it for a while.

It was also then that I realized that I had not been paying attention to my surroundings. Hell for all that I knew Charlie could have been standing beside the tree with a loaded shotgun aimed at my head. I looked down for just a moment just to confirm that he wasn't. I knew that would be the only way I was coming down from this tree right now and even with threat of death, I'm not sure that I could.

I saw that she had managed to kick her sheets off of her legs too and there she was spread out in front of me in all of her glory.

I watched as her tiny hands finally stopped where I wanted them to most.

The angel was back then, begging me to stop. This was wrong, my Bella would be mortified to know that I had violated her like this.

I felt the urge to run, to run far away, to never see her again, but I know that I can't.

I was running on instinct now and that instinct said that I had to see this.

I knew intellectually that women have needs and masturbation is a commonly used method for fulfilling said need and so therefore never held much fascination for me.

But this…this was something different. This was something so beautiful, so private, so intimate, something that was so special that I can't begin to fathom anything that would compare. Maybe the birth one's own child, but I'm not sure.

I watched as she timidly started running her fingers over her soft folds. It almost seems that she has never done this before and that she wasn't quite sure what to do next.

Now I'm no expert by any means, but I wanted nothing more than to help her figure it out.

Then I watched as she slowly inserted one finger into her hole. God damn I'm sure that I've died and gone to heaven or hell, I'm not sure which right now.

The next thing that I know she has added another finger and then I hear it.

My world spinning on it's axis at that point because I heard her mutter, "harder, Edward, please fuck me harder."

Oh my God, I have to be hearing things, there's no way that I heard that right.

My beautiful girl, calling out my name while pleasuring herself. I was beyond coherent thought now, I noticed that somehow I had managed to unzip my jeans and I was stroking my cock in perfect rhythm to her pumping. I couldn't take my eyes from this magnificent woman and then I saw her other hand, rubbing circles on her clit. Oh my god, it's hell. I want to do that for her so badly. I wonder how close she is now, because there is no way that I'm going to last much longer. I try to hold off my orgasm until she has had hers. Then she starts moaning a little louder, a lot more pleadingly.

"Oh yes, Edward, I'm so close, God Edward, I want to cum. Please help me,"

Anything, I whisper, knowing that she can't hear me, but having to say it at the same time.

I couldn't help it, I groaned and let go, I just couldn't hold it back any longer after hearing her moan and beg for me. I came undone completely.

I start trying to think of ways to try to help her, but knowing that there was nothing that I could do. I caught myself whispering to her to just let go. I'm so desperate to watch her orgasm, I need that more than I needed my own. Just as I was about to pull my hair out from frustration it happens. I hear her moan and then I see her bite down hard on her lip probably to keep herself from screaming. I watch as her breathing starts slowing down and a beautiful flush is warming her face.

She then sits up and I hear it. She's giggling and says "holy shit, that was amazing, I am definitely going have to do that more often."

She takes a drink of water from a bottle that is sitting on her bedside table and runs her hands through that amazing hair of hers. I hear the sleepiness in her voice when she lays back down. I know that she is going to nap now and decided that it's time to make my exit.

As I begin to make my way down from my hiding place I hear something else. I don't know if she's asleep yet or if she even realized that she said it, but I did and there was no mistaking what she said. "I love you Edward."

I think that my heart just exploded.

Once I'm back in my car, I begin the struggle of composing myself.

The magnitude of what I uh we had just experienced came crashing down on my chest. I'm pretty sure that if I had stayed much longer I would have been crying like a baby.

I'm not sure why, maybe because that experience was physically intense.

Maybe it was because, I was positive that I had witnessed the woman that I love having the first orgasm of her life.

Wait, what? The woman that I love? How is that possible? I just met her today for Christ's sake. I mean, I knew that I wanted her and at first I thought that it was in a purely physical way.

After witnessing what I just did, I wasn't so sure anymore. I mean the lust that I felt was insane, but then I found myself more concerned with her pleasure than my own; I want to worship her the way that she deserves to be worshiped.

I knew that I only had a few minutes to get it together and get out of my head. I was almost home and I knew that I had to talk to someone. I reluctantly pulled out my phone and called the only person that I thought could help me even if he was last person in this world that I wanted to talk to.

I walked into the house and had intended to make it to the shower before I had to face my executioner. But no, he was waiting on me sitting on the sofa watching football and I couldn't avoid him.

"You look horrible, Ed, are you ok" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I just spilled some gas on my clothes a few minutes ago, let me go shower and change and I thought maybe we could go get a couple of beers if that's ok with you." "Yeah bro, no problem." He wrinkled his nose at the smell of the gas, that I had intentionally stopped and spilled on my clothes as an excuse for needing yet another shower today.

About 30 minutes later, I was showered and dressed and about to walk into my own personal hell.

"You ready to go?" I ask "Hell yeah" he replies in pure Emmett style.

After about 10 minutes of silence, which is about 9 minutes longer than I expected it to last, he couldn't take it any longer.

"Talk to me Edward, what the hell is going on that is making you even more of a tight ass than usual?" That's Emmett for you, brutally honest and no filter.

I'm beginning to think that this may be a really bad idea. But what the hell else can I do? So I start.

"Well there's this girl."

"I fucking knew it, about damn time Eddie." I was wondering if maybe you are gay.

"WHAT?" I shout, I know that I need to calm down, but really? That's what people think?

"Hey calm down, it wouldn't matter to me if you were" "It just seemed that you were miserable and all that we want is for you to be happy."

"So…. There's this girl. Huh?" "so what's the problem, you like her and what she doesn't like you?"

"No, I don't think that is the problem at all." "Or a least I don't get impression."

"So, is she married?"

"Emmett, please. Do you really think so little of me that I would do that?"

"Well, no, but dude you're not giving me anything to work with here. You got to tell me what it is."

"It's well, it's like this…. She's sort of just turned 17" and "she's Charlie Swan's daughter."

"Shit, no way man" "couldn't you find a safer one like a married woman or a vampire maybe?"

"So not helping Emmett." I said through gritted teeth.

"I know man, I'm sorry I can't help it." "Just wait till Rosie hears this, she's gonna bust something laughing so hard."

"Thanks Em, so glad that I can amuse you both."

"Don't worry bro, we'll figure something out."

A/N

So yeah Eddie has a little problem and no one to turn to but Emmett. This is going to be a bumpy ride.

Oh yeah, I own nothing but a big tree outside by my bedroom window.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N*

So yeah, I wanted to say thanks for the wonderful reviews I am receiving and to all of the people putting this story on alert. I promise to do my best to keep you from waiting. I know that sometimes RL gets in the way but…. I'm not going to drag this out.

Also of course I own none of this, I just want to let these crazy kids have more fun than SM did.

Oh and if heavy angst is your thing, than you probably will want to skip this story. There will be drama, because nothing is ever perfect, but no angst, no love triangles, no Edward freaking out and running for the hills. You get the picture. So without further ado let's get this show back on the road.

**Chapter 8**

_**EPOV**_

"Don't worry bro, we'll figure something out."

I just groaned at this, I can only imagine what Emmett's idea of figuring this out would entail.

Don't get me wrong, I love Emmett. He's the best brother that a guy could ever ask for; he's fiercely protective and would go to hell and back for someone that he loves and Emmett loves everyone.

It's just that too often he acts without thinking it through first.

For example, there was that time after the big homecoming football game.

He was so excited that our team had totally screwed the opposing teams run for the state championship he inflated about a thousand condoms and tied them to the goal posts and then proceeded to spray paint a huge penis on the fifty yard line. Yeah, that cost him a weeks suspension, having to pay to re-do the field and a two hour lecture and grounding from Carlisle.

There was also this time that he had snuck into audio/visual room before school started and after the bell had signaled that it was time for home room, he started blaring "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails from the P.A system on never ending repeat. He then booked it out of there and padlocked the room with his own personal combination lock. It took almost an hour for the school janitor to come in and break the lock. Did I mention that this was a catholic school? The pictures of the expressions on the nuns and the priests faces were epic. So you can see why the idea of Emmett trying to help me out is causing a bit of concern.

"I've got it" he yelled, I am almost afraid to ask, but I stay silent while waiting on him to give me his "fantastic" idea.

"Well" I prompt him, I'm so afraid of what he was going to say, but being unable to resist at the same time I had to know.

"It's simple Eddie" I hate it when he calls me that and he knows it.

"You just fuck her out of your system."

"What" I'm screaming now. "You're kidding me right?" Knowing damn well that he wasn't.

"Listen to me" he said.

"Go ahead and get your cherry popped, just play it safe and no one will have to know."

"Once you've experienced it, the fascination won't be there anymore, in fact you will be so desperate to sample all of the flavors out there, you won't be giving her a second thought, and see problem solved."

I knew that he was giving himself props for being such a genius, but I was barely able to contain my rage.

How dare he think about Bella like that. She is a beautiful and pure woman, not an object to be used and taken out like the morning trash.

"Emmett" I say through gritted teeth, trying to control my anger, but by the look on his face, not doing a very good job.

"First of all, if this were about sex only, I could have had my cherry popped years ago as you so crudely put it."

"Sex for the sake of having sex, just doesn't appeal to me. I want there to be an emotional connection before the physical."

He just looked at me like I have eight heads. I don't know maybe I do.

I know that my beliefs are foreign to most people now and days, but there's nothing wrong with saving myself for the one.

"Damn Eddie, you're such a woman."

"Well that explains all of those sounds coming out your bathroom" he chuckles. " I told Alice that there was no way that you could be getting that much shampoo in your eyes every time you go in there."

Shit, I knew that I should have seen about having my room soundproofed.

"So seriously dude" he says after a moment.

"How can I help you?"

"I don't know Emmett, I don't know how to approach her romantically."

"I've never done this before and her age makes things so much harder."

I can tell that he's dying to make a smart ass comment about that, but I stop him before he can ever get started.

"Also she's my student." "Charlie is paying me to teach her piano, not to date her."

"Wait, man. She's your new student? I thought that you didn't teach older students." "No wonder Alice was acting so crazy this morning."

I explained that Charlie asked me to do this as a favor for him. He wants her to get out of her room more and thought that music lessons would help.

I couldn't very well say no to that could I? What would the "rents" think?

"Oh shit, so you have to see her every week then?" "Good luck man, there's no way that I could be that close and not touch." "It sucks to be you."

I laugh humorlessly knowing that he's right.

Spending this time with Emmett has helped me in some ways, I don't know how but I know that I have to be with Bella.

Just after today I know that's she the most important thing in my life and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that she knows that.

It feels good to get all of these feelings out in the open, even if it's with Emmett.

I know that he will do everything in his power to help me "get the girl."

It's just that I'm more than a little worried about how far he will be willing to go in order to accomplish that goal.

While driving around aimlessly, the beers long forgotten, I'm not surprised to find myself once again parked outside of the house, where earlier I had spent the best and the worst moments of my life. I'm sure as hell not going to tell Em about that though. I would never live it down and I'm sure that he would also mention it to Bella.

I never want her to feel ashamed or embarrassed, so she must never know.

I know that I violated her, and the guilt is beginning to eat away at my soul.

I vow at that moment, to spend as much time as I can making that up to her; even though she will never know what I'm trying to atone for.

Once he realizes where we're parked he let's out a roar.

"Seriously dude" I roll my eyes, doesn't he know another word?

"We're stalking her at the chief's house?" "This is badass, I never knew that you had it in you." If he only knew.

"Well since we're here, why don't you go up to the house and ask to speak to her?"

I couldn't figure out a way to tell him that I couldn't because I knew that she was sleeping. Way too many questions would follow that revelation.

As I fumbled for the perfect excuse, my savior walked out of the house followed closely by her father.

"Hurry up Bells," I hear him say, "We've got to get to the diner before they run out of cobbler"

We sit quietly while we watch the police cruiser slowly leave the driveway; then Emmett speaks up. "Man, this is so fucked up, what do you want to do now?"

I was wondering the same thing myself, but before I could make a decision he says "Well since we're here anyway, how do you feel about a little B&E into the chief's house?

Immediately I'm shocked and appalled by the thought, I know that Emmett loves to walk on the line of stupidity but this was too much even for him.

At the same time, I would love to get to walk into her world for even just one moment. I can already imagine how her fragrance would be lingering in her room. Hopefully mixed with some of that lust that she was throwing off earlier.

In that moment, the angel and the devil were back.

The angel pleading with me to think about what I was doing, that this would be an even bigger violation of her privacy then earlier.

The devil just telling him to shut the fuck up and that I may never get another opportunity like this, so I'd better take advantage of it.

Score: Devil 2- Angel 0.

I could tell that my brother was dying to do this, and what kind of brother would I be to deny him? Yeah right, that's the only reason that I am agreeing.

"Well, since I'm going to hell anyway, let's go." I say.

His face absolutely lit up, like a child on Christmas that received everything that he had ever wanted.

He ran up to the front door and tried to open it.

Yeah, like the chief of police would go off and leave it unlocked.

I told him that maybe we needed to look around the house, maybe a window was unlocked. I refuse to cause structural damage just to satisfy my perversion.

I start leading my way towards the side of the house that I knew Bella's room was on, I just couldn't let on that I knew where I was going.

Once there, I look up and notice that the window was still open and a lamp was left on. Damn, how lucky could I get?

I point that out to Emmett and then he sees my tree. Yep it's officially my tree.

I offer to climb the tree and go inside from the window. I tell him that it will be easier for me because of his size and that I will come to the front door and let him in.

I didn't tell him that I wanted to make sure that his gigantic ass didn't break my limb. Yes, that's my limb on my tree.

I also didn't tell him that I wanted a minute by myself in her room, to try to completely drown myself in everything that was Bella.

Once inside, I close my eyes and take a deep breath, Yep it was still there, strawberries, vanilla, freesia and something else.

I can't begin to name the intoxicating smell; maybe warm sugar. It was exquisite and I knew then that was her arousal.

"Oh God" I moan, I want to drink that smell. I could happily exist on nothing more than that.

I realize that I had left Emmett outside longer than I had intended.

Reluctantly I leave her room, to go let him in.

"Damn man, what were you doing in there?" "Wait, no don't answer that, I don't need that visual."

I threaten to slap that grin off of his face and I turn to climb the stairs back to my Bella's room.

I could care less about anything else going on in the house, her room felt like home.

I warned Em that if he broke anything in the house that there would be hell to pay.

Finally I reached her room again and was assaulted by the odor, but this time I refused to close my eyes.

I looked around for a moment to familiarize myself with everything that made her, well her.

Her built in bookshelves were filled to capacity. CD's lying everywhere, a laptop that I wanted so badly to open. Maybe I could get more insight to my girl by checking out her browsing history.

No, I all but literally yell to myself. There has to be a line somewhere and that's where I draw it.

I notice a book laying open on her bed. I walk closer to get a better look.

Romeo and Juliette. Aww, I new my girl would be a romantic at heart.

That gives me hope that she might understand my slightly Victorian beliefs regarding relationships.

I look around and notice drawings that she had most likely made when she was just a little girl.

I almost wept with thoughts of a little Bella. The long chestnut curls and doe eyes. The mental picture alone stole my breath away.

I think that it was then that I realized that I had no idea how much time had passed and decided that it was time to get Emmett and get the hell out of that house, no matter how much it pained me to do so.

Once downstairs, I find him settled on the couch with a beer in his hand, watching a game.

"What the hell Emmett?" I yelled. "Have you lost you fucking mind?"

"Calm down, man" he laughed. "I just wanted to give you some time to yourself up there." "You know to do whatever it was you were doing up there."

I rolled my eyes at the implications, but let it slide, because I have to admit that I was tempted.

"Relax, it's only been 15 minutes and you know that at the diner it takes longer than that to even get your food, let alone eat it."

With that I found myself calming down greatly.

"As far as the beer goes, man he has a ton of it in the fridge, help yourself to one." I knew he was just laughing at the thought of getting one over the chief.

I tell him that it was time to get out of there and start making my way towards the door, but then something caught my attention.

It was the mantle over the fireplace and I felt myself drawn towards it.

The whole thing was covered in pictures of my angel. They started from infancy, through the toddler years, god she was a beautiful little girl, until some that had to have been taken recently. There were so many surely he wouldn't miss one.

What was I thinking? It seems like that since she had walked into my life this morning, I had completely lost touch with myself.

She consumed every thought, every action.

I didn't know where I ended and she began. Surely this obsession couldn't be healthy.

Without a second thought, I reach up and grab a picture that was stuck in the corner of a frame. It was probably taken within the past few months. I had to have it.

I knew that I couldn't take it without leaving her with something in return, so I begged Emmett for 2 more minutes and ran back upstairs to her room and grabbed her Ipod.

In a flash, I was logged into Itunes and downloading the song that had been running through my head since the moment I laid eyes on her.

Brown Eyed Girl, I wonder if she's familiar with it and I say a silent prayer that she likes it.

Finally, as we are almost back to the car, Emmett says " Let me drive, I have an idea."

I couldn't imagine what he could possibly be up to, and furthermore I really didn't care.

My thoughts were all over the place, I was completely unglued.

"Edward, snap out of man. We're here"

Where's here, I wonder. I have idea how long we had been driving. It could have been hours, it could have been seconds for all that I knew.

I look up and see the neon sign. "Diner" it said.

"Why are we here?" I know that it must sound like I'm being petulant, but I can't really believe he's doing this to me.

"Come on and man up, let's go inside."

Somehow I gain control of my feet and legs and start trudging towards the small diner. I have no idea, if questioned, how we were going to explain our presence there.

"Get a grip man" I tell myself. It's a diner, I'm allowed to eat there if I want.

We walk through the door and then I see her.

Her back is turned towards the door so that she doesn't see us enter immediately.

I take a deep breath, try to control my beating heart. It's beating so loudly that I can hear it, I just hope that she can't

I walk beside there table and act completely surprised to see them there. Maybe I should have minored in drama in school.

"Chief Swan" I say, holding out my hand to shake his.

Then I turn to look at his dining companion. Breathtaking.

"Hello Bella, so nice to see you again."

God could I have sounded like a bigger spaz?

Emmett just cleared his throat, like he was waiting for something.

Oh yeah right you idiot, and introduction would be good here.

"Bella, this is my brother Emmett, Emmett this is my newest student Bella, and I know that you know her father Chief Swan."

It was then that I noticed it; her beautiful blush was back in full force. I wondered what could be causing that. What I wouldn't give for a peak into that mind of hers.

She timidly holds her hand out in order to shake Emmet's. Then in her sweet voice she tells him that it is nice to meet him.

Then in true Emmett fashion he starts laughing, and confirms that she was indeed the new student that had been to the house this morning.

"You're ears must have really been burning today" he said, "because you're all that everyone has been talking about."

Oh no he didn't just say that did he? I look down to her angelic face again and there it was that blush again. So I realize that he must have said what I thought he did.

If we ever get out of here, I'm so going to kill him for that. I never wanted to see Bella uncomfortable.

Especially because of a member of my family and then I firmly elbow him in the ribs, hoping that he will get the point.

"So boys" I hear Charlie again, "What brings you two in here tonight, I don't think that I've ever seen you in here before."

I start frantically searching the blackboard menu for some help.

"The berry cobbler" I say. "It's Esme's favorite and she asked us to pick some up for dinner tonight."

I start making my excuses for leaving, claiming that I needed to order it so that we could get it home, when Emmett chimes in again.

"Bella, it was really nice to meet you, I heard that you are going shopping with Alice tomorrow. Don't let her kill you, we like you, you can stay."

At that I start pushing Emmett with all of my strength, towards the door.

"Bye Chief Swan, bye Bella, I will see you next week."

It wasn't until we were almost home, when I realized what Emmett had said.

Something about Alice and Bella shopping tomorrow.

I realized then that Alice did indeed have something up her sleeve.

Maybe I should have talked to her instead.

I see Alice sitting on the couch as soon as we walked in the door.

I walked over to her hoping to see what she was doing, it looked like another one of her endless lists that she always makes, when planning a big shopping spree.

The only weird thing about this she just did this two weeks ago, there was no way that she needed this much stuff again.

I know that shopping for Alice is never about need, but this is getting way out of hand.

Just as I was about to question her regarding her plans for tomorrow, she stands up, starts talking about having a big day ahead of her and going to get some sleep.

In an instant she was gone, effectively shutting me down.

She was skipping up the stairs, humming a funky tune as if to tell me to not even think about asking her anything.

That's it, I'm getting more frustrated by the minute and decide that the only peace that I'm going to get tonight is in sleep.

This day has been exhausting anyway, so I tell everyone goodnight and head up to bed.

I pull the stolen picture out of my wallet and put it on my bedside table. I turn on some music alternating Van Morrison and Pink Floyd and strip down to my boxers.

Within minutes I was sound asleep, having dreams of chocolate colored eyes, long brown hair and beautiful babies.

A/N Poor Edward, he is going crazy with all that he's feeling.

Lust and then guilt for the lust, love and hopelessness.

Somebody better give him a break soon, before he completely looses it.

Next Alice POV, she's begging to be heard and I can't wait to hear what's going through that head of hers.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N

I started to write this as an outtake but Alice really wants her say.

I know that there are a lot of people out there that don't really care for Alice, but she and Edward have such a special relationship I think that it's important.

I promise to keep it relatively short.

Oh and of course, I own none of this, duh. If I did then the sex wouldn't have been blacked out in the books and there would have been a whole lot more of it.

**Chapter 9**

_**APOV**_

Saturday already, really?

It's been a busy week with all of my online classes. I know that I should be going to school, but with my short attention span I have a really hard time in structured settings.

Fortunately mom and dad realized that and agreed to let me take classes online. As long as I'm getting a degree they are happy.

I'm really lucky, I know this.

I have the best family that anyone could ever ask for.

My parents love us unconditionally and all that they want for us is to be happy. It doesn't matter what we want to be, if we were garbage collectors and we're happy then they are happy.

No impossibly high standards to live up to; my brothers and I are not expected to be president or surgeon general.

I have known since I was six years old that I was going to be a fashion designer. It's just what I have a knack for.

My parents have even agreed to help finance my first line once I graduate from college.

My brother Emmett is going to be a college football coach.

He says that he is going to be the next "Bear" Bryant or maybe Joe Paterno.

I'm not sure who they are or were, but can tell they must be legends with the respect that Emmett shows when he speaks about them.

My other brother Edward is a musical genius.

I know lots of girls think that there brothers are geniuses but mine really is. When people talk about Edward they use words like prodigy and savant.

He can hear a song once and immediately play it back perfectly if not even better than the original.

He graduated from Julliard school of music with a masters degree at the age of 22.

I was so excited when he moved back to Forks immediately after graduating, my family was complete again.

At least I thought it was until I noticed that Edward is miserable.

I don't know if he even knows that he is, but I do.

He's not the happy, carefree person that I grew up with.

Edward and I always had a special relationship; It seems that we have always been in our own little bubble when we are together.

We usually know what each other are thinking and can communicate without drives the family crazy when we do that.

Even though there are three years between us, it's like we're twins.

He is my fiercest protector, my greatest supporter and my biggest cheerleader. I can honestly say that there is nothing on this earth that he won't do for me.

Trust me when I say that feeling is quite mutual.

It was when I noticed that he wasn't playing piano with his usual passion that I decided that I would make it my mission to find out what was missing and fix it.

I have yet to figure out what was going on with him and as I sat this morning shopping online for a handbag that I had been craving, it hit and dad are totally devoted to each other, even after 25 years of marriage, they are like two teenagers.

Sometimes they get so out of hand that it really is sickening.

We have to beg them for our sanity to get a room.

Don't get me wrong, we are thrilled that they are still so in love, but there are mental pictures that kids don't need.

I am with Jasper and have been since 8th grade. We are a perfect fit.

He keeps me grounded with his laid back nature and I bring to him my enthusiasm for everything.

We're going to get married after we both graduate from college.

He doesn't know this yet but I do.

We're not into a lot of P.D.A's, we try to be discrete, but it's obvious that we are very much in love.

Then there's Emmett and Rose.

Let's just say that there's nothing discrete about them.

Rosie is Jasper's twin sister and she and Emmett have been joined at the hip as long as Jasper and I have.

Those two are the reason that we have all resorted to wearing earplugs when they are together.

Thank God that my parents aren't prudes, they've always been very open and accepting of our sexuality.

They understand that we are going to do what we are going to do.

There are never sideways glances or embarrassing comments.

I told my mom the day that I lost my virginity to Jasper, that it was going it was going to happen that night.

She just gave me condoms and hugged me and told me that she loved me.

The next week I was on The Pill.

All that they ask is that we're safe.

So that leads me back to Edward.

To my knowledge he is still a virgin.

I'm still not sure why that is, but I'm sure he has his reasons.

I mean seriously my brother is a god. Don't get me wrong, he's my brother and I don't want to think things like this about him. But the designer in me can't help but see that he is an amazing looking man.

I know for a fact that girls have been trying to hand in their V-cards to him since he was in 8th grade. He is too much of a gentleman to do that, but I can't understand why he has never had a girlfriend or even a regular friend with benefits.

Edward is lonely. He is ready for someone in his life.

I don't know why it has taken me so long to realize that.

I start going through my mental catalog of the girls that I know.

Nope, not one of them is worthy of the gift that is my brother.

There's this one girl, Tanya, that has been throwing herself at him, since I met her.

She's a beautiful girl, but in that too obvious way. I use her as a model for my designs quite a bit, because she is perfect for them, but if she makes Edward uncomfortable one more time, I'm going to pull every bit of that dyed strawberry blonde hair out of her head.

So now that I'm pretty sure what his problem is, I have a mission to fix it.

If only I knew where to find the girl.

While I was contemplating if I should ask Emmett if he knew any girls that would be good for Edward, I heard a horrible noise coming from our driveway.

I look at my watch and realize that it's 10:30 and that Edward has a lesson now.

I guess that it must be someone's dad dropping their little princess off.

I look outside to see and the first thing that I notice is this red monstrosity of a truck.

Is that thing even street legal, I wonder.

No one is getting out, so I just continue to watch. Hey it's my house and I have the right to see who's here. Don't judge.

After about five minutes of nothing, the door opens and she steps out.

I'm thinking that she is too young to be a mom to someone old enough to take piano lessons but I also know that Edward doesn't take older students.

I'm getting more and more curious by the minute.

Who is this girl? She must be Bella, Edward's newest student, but I'm shocked.

She is just standing outside looking scared to death, well since I'm apparently the welcoming committee, I had better go introduce myself and bring her in.

I walk outside and get my first good look, I can't believe what I'm seeing.

This girl is beautiful. Not in an obvious way, she looks innocent.

The first thing that I notice is her hair. It's long and thick, a beautiful shade of brown and even a few red highlights. Hmm we need to brings those out.

Her eyes are chocolate brown and it looks like that you could drown in them. Her face is heart shaped with flawless skin. She's not wearing any make-up, but she almost doesn't need it. Just a little to accent.

Her lips are an almost perfect shade of pink, yeah just a little stain would do it.

I'm sure that she has a cute figure hiding underneath all of those layers.

Wait, I haven't even introduced myself and I have given her a makeover.

Oh well, that's what I do. Again, no judging.

Fashionably speaking she's a disaster, hoodie, ripped jeans, and Converse sneakers, oh well that's easy to fix.

I start making my way to her and I can't help but feel bad for her, she looks absolutely terrified.

"Hi, you must be Bella," "I'm Alice Cullen, please come in."

Once we're inside I notice her blush and that it seems that she bites her bottom lip, when she is nervous.

She begins to admire the house, oh Esme is going to love her.

"Mom" we have company, I yelled.

"Bella, this is my mom Esme" "Mom, this is Bella, Edward's new student"

You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Cullen" "Thank you so much Bella," I'm glad that you like it and please call me Esme."

Mom was practically gushing, I wonder if she is thinking what I'm thinking.

"I need to get back to the kitchen" "Alice, please show Bella, into the music room, I'm sure that Edward will be down in a minute."

I'm so excited that I can actually feel my body humming.

I just know that she is exactly who Edward needs.

I don't know why I know this, but I do. Most people say that I'm very intuitive about things like this and maybe I am.

I can't help but hug her, I really hope that I don't scare her, I already feel that it may be her that can complete my family.

"Bella, I'm so glad that you're here" "I just know that we're going to be best friends."

She just blushed again and started biting her lower lip again. I try to make a point of toning it down, for now at least.

I lead her into the music room and waited for Edward with her.

Once I saw him coming down the steps, I couldn't wait for him to get an eye full of her; he will never know what hit him.

I couldn't believe the luck here, the second he saw her I saw it in his face.

His eyes literally lit up while he was watching her bite her lip. He couldn't help himself and for the first time since he had been home I saw that famous crooked smile of his.

Then there was her reaction to him; I heard it before I saw it.

I heard her try to catch her breath. Then I saw her face, I swear the look on her face was pure bliss.

If there was ever a case of love at first sight, this was it.

I was about to begin introductions, but Edward beat me to it.

I watched them for a couple of minutes before either one of them realized that I was still in the room. I think that my giggle gave me away, but I couldn't help it. I was just so happy.

I decided that maybe it was time to make myself scarce. I get up and start dancing my way out of the room, yes dancing, did I mention that I was excited.

"OK, Bella, I'm going to leave now, enjoy your lesson and come find me before you leave, we have so much to talk about."

"Uh yeah sure, see ya Alice"

Damn, I wanted to stay and listen so much, but as I was thinking about the best way to do that without being intrusive, Edward got up and shut the double doors to his music room.

Crap, he knew what I was up to. That's the problem with knowing someone too well.

I decided to go see mom, and maybe get some of her thoughts.

When I walked into her office, she was just sitting in her chair with a smile on her face like she was daydreaming of something beautiful.

God I hope it's not dad.

"Yes dear" "is there something that I can help you with?" she asked with that same smile still on her face.

I was about to tell her what I was thinking but she was already there.

"Yes, she is just about perfect isn't she? She said; I knew that she didn't really expect an answer to that.

"I wish that she were a little older though, her age could cause problems for them, but I'm sure that they will get through it."

Yeah, now I see where I get my intuitiveness from.

"I think that they are going to need a little push though mom."

"She is so shy and you know how Edward gets around girls."

"Don't worry" she said "you'll think of something, you always do."

She gave me a little hug as I made my way back to the music room.

I decided that it wouldn't hurt anyone for me to listen in for a little while.

I stood next to the doors and heard the piano, the song was something familiar that I couldn't quite put a name to, it was kind of sad but very beautiful. In other words it was perfect. It was my brother.

Then he started talking to her and I mean really talking; he was asking her things about passion and emotions; what music really means to her, anything just to hear her speak it sounded like.

I could hear her speaking back, but couldn't make out what she was saying.

Obviously my brother liked what he was hearing and then he switched tunes, this time to something much lighter, happier.

I heard him quit playing and start talking about "homework" that he wanted her to do. He wanted her to keep a list of songs and her emotions that she felt when she heard them. It sounded ridiculous to me, but it also sounded like he wanted a peek into her soul and if that's what wants then that's what he's going to get.

I'll make damn sure that there are some of his favorites on that of a sudden I heard his piano bench scrape against the floor letting me know that they are getting up.

He muttered something about having errands he needed to go run and about him helping her find me.

"What the hell" I wondered. He almost never leaves the house, let alone has

errands to run.

I waited on them to open the doors and quickly grabbed Bella.

I was well on my way to a plan, now. I knew what I needed to do and exactly how I was going to go about it.

Once Edward made it to the door after grabbing his coat and keys he turned around and said goodbye to Bella, I gasped as he winked to her.

I couldn't help it, I didn't even know that he knew how to wink.

I've never seen him try to flirt before.

As I was looking down to try to seem oblivious to the things going on around me, I saw it.

I swear I wasn't looking, trust me I'm going to need brain bleach for this, but I couldn't help seeing it.

There my dear brother stood with a very obvious problem.

I wonder if dad will spring for some therapy that I desperately need goodbyes were said I started pulling Bella into my room, part one of "operation makeover" was about to begin.

Now I know that quite obviously Edward liked what he saw in her, but next time he saw her, she was going to take his breath away like he had done to her.

First things first, wardrobe.

I mean the clothes she was wearing were fine if she were going hiking.

I already could tell that this was probably a uniform to her and that's going to change.

Once we reached my room it began, I started going through my closet like I was possessed. I'm pretty sure that she thought that I was.

I had to get an idea of what colors would be great for her, I needed to know which styles were going to work. I want her to be comfortable but a knockout at the same time. I knew that I had to get her to try some things on so I could get a better idea of what her figure was like under all of those layers.

I started throwing things at her, demanding that she try them on immediately.

I began tossing bags and shoes and jewelry to her, telling her what went with what.

I noticed that she had finally stripped down and was about to start putting some of the things on.

"My God, Bella" "Where on earth did you get that underwear, Grannie's Secret?" That is so not going to do. Shopping trip stat.

She has an adorable figure and by all that is holy she is about to start showing it off.

"Um, Bella" "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing that I know of" she muttered.

"Good, I will be at your house at 11:00"

She looked at me as if she were in shock but didn't argue.

"What do you have in mind?" she almost whispered as if afraid of the answer.

"We're going to the happiest place on earth" I explained "You know, the mall."

She just groaned.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_**BPOV**_

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP_

Ugh, I groan as struggle to reach the off button to my alarm clock, I couldn't find it so I settled for yanking the cord out of the wall.

The sun was too bright, seeing the sun shining is not something that you get used to in Forks.

I stretch as I make my way to the shower, picking up my fluffy purple robe on my way to the a couple minutes of letting the hot water soothe my stiff muscles, I realize that for some reason, I feel very rested.

Much more rested than usual and then I start having flashbacks to my dreams. Well more like visions than dreams, it was like watching a silent movie; just images more than anything.

Images of green eyes, bronze haired gods, pianos, images of magnificent hands and chiseled jaws.

Throw it all together and I guess that you could say that I was having wonderful dreams of Edward Cullen.

After several minutes of replaying those images I noticed that the water was running cold.

"Well, back to the real world." Knowing that being late for school was not a good way to start the week.

I sighed as I opened up my newly updated closet, trying to figure out which Alice approved outfit would be most comfortable for school.

I decide on a ridiculously expensive pair of jeans and a blue, long sleeved , t-shirt with a burn-out design on it.

She begged me to wear a pair of black boots with this outfit, but the ones that she chose have 4 inch heels on them and there was no way that I was going to attempt those death traps with no one there for assistance every time that I fell on my ass.

She'll just have to get over it as I settle on a pair of ballet flats.

I added the necklace and the earrings that she said were made for the outfit.

I then attacked my hair, using the volumizing mousse like she had shown me and tried to duplicate her make-up job.

Not even close, but not too bad either.

I actually kind of love the lip gloss that she chose. It's shade is called Venom and it's just a little darker than my natural lip color.

It tingles when I put it on and makes my lips a little fuller.

She said that with that on I have DSL's, I'm not sure what that means and I'm not sure that I want to know. I smudge a little brown eyeliner on, I can already tell that I'm going to need another lesson on that, but it doesn't look bad.

A little brown mascara and I'm ready to go.

I grab a new bag out of my closet that I didn't even notice her buying.

I look at the tags on it and start choking.

God, please tell me that's the UPC number and not a price.

Hasn't that girl ever heard of Target?

I take one final look in the mirror as I'm about to go downstairs and hope that I have enough time to wolf down a bowl of cereal.

Not bad I decide. I clean up kind of nice.

Once I reach my cell phone and look at the time, I realize that my new morning routine takes more time than I thought it would.

Shit, I guess it's pop tarts today.

I grab one and start praying that today is not the day that the beast would give me trouble.

Luck was on my side today and I make a mental note to set my alarm for 20 minutes earlier, if I ever want to have time for my beloved Crunchberries in the morning.

I make it to my locker and then to homeroom with five minutes to spare.

It would have been a little more than that if all of these girls hadn't insisted on stopping me every few feet to discuss my wardrobe and to figure out which designers I was wearing.

I just shrugged my shoulders and tried not to think about it too much.

I make it to first period, English my favorite class; it helps that Angela is in there too.

The teacher is not there yet, so we have a few minutes to catch up.

"You look nice Bella" she says, oh not you too I want to say.

I told her that Alice and I had gone to Seattle on Sunday for some shopping.

"Alice Cullen?" she asked, once I had confirmed that to her she said "That explains the bag." "What about my bag?" I asked, afraid of her answer.

"Well, it's just that it's Fendi" as that explained everything.

I must have still looked confused "aren't you afraid of bringing that to school?" she asked, "What if something gets spilled on it or someone tries to steal it?"

Well I guess that confirmed my fear this morning, that was definitely not a UPC code on the tag.

I told her that I wasn't even aware that she was buying me things like that.

I had no idea until I checked my closet this morning.

"I wonder why she has taken such an interest in you?" she asked.

Quickly back pedaling "Of course I'm not saying that you don't deserve it, because you totally do."

She was red with a blush that rivaled mine at my worst.

"It's just that Alice, was never really close with anyone before" she explained.

"I'm sorry Bella." "I guess I'm a little jealous." "Sometimes I think that I wish that the Cullen's would adopt me." "I mean just look at Edward."

At this point she's blushing so much that she's almost purple.

I know that she is completely devoted to Ben, but I could see her point with that.

"He is gorgeous, isn't he?" I say trying to comfort her, but as soon as I say that cue my blush.

"I haven't really met him, he doesn't socialize around here"

"Jessica told me that he hit on her once, but he acted like God's gift so she turned him down."

"Uh, he didn't seem like that to me" I explained that he was very much a gentleman, that he seemed kind of shy and very sweet.

"I knew that Jessica was a lying bitch" she exclaimed.

"My guess is that she hit on him and he turned her down" she giggled.

"He did if he was smart" "I'm not really experienced but I think that guys preferred their girls STD free."

She burst out laughing at that and everyone started staring at us.

It was an unfortunate accident that I was at the pharmacy getting some toothpaste, when she and her mom and Mike Newton and his mom were all together picking up his and her prescriptions of Valtrex.

I really hadn't meant for that little piece of gossip to slip. Ok so maybe I did, but they totally had it coming.

Jessica has been a bitch to me since I started here and Mike makes a point of asking me out almost daily.

Yeah, as if I would ever be that desperate.

I may never get my green-eyed god, but I'm sure that even I could do better than Mike.

The teacher never showed, so Mrs. Cope came in and that class was treated as a study hall, so Angela and I had more time to talk.

Angela spent the rest of the free period asking me questions about the Cullens.

She wanted to know what there house looked like, if I met either Mrs. Or Dr. Cullen.

She wanted to know about Alice's closet, apparently there was a rumor going around that she had a whole separate bedroom for her wardrobe.

What is it with these girls and their obsession with clothes?

She wanted to know if I had met the twins, Jasper and Rosilee Hale, if Emmett was there and if he was as funny and sweet as she had heard.

I tried my best to answer her questions, explaining that I didn't really know that much, but I would be spending the night there on Friday night and I would try to tell her more next week.

She was so excited about that bit of information that she started bouncing in her seat.

God they must put something in the water in Forks that causes girls to do that and break out into uncontrollable fits of giggles.

"Why are you spending the night there Bella?"

I explained about the spa-day with Alice and Rose on Friday.

"Damn, you're so lucky."

If she only knew that it was probably going to be the hardest night of my life. I left that little bit of information out.

The rest of the school week consisted of more of the same.

Girls demanding info on my wardrobe and wanting to know how Charlie could afford these things.

Then there were the almost daily harassments from Mike Newton.

Telling me how much I would enjoy spending time with him, how hard he could make me cum with just his tongue and other disgusting images that I had no desire to even think about let alone experience.

I almost spilled the news that I knew about his and Jessica's problems, just to shut him up, but I was afraid that he would think that would prove just how experienced and talented he is so I let it slide.

Finally it was Thursday night and as much as I hated to admit it, I was actually looking forward to tomorrow and spa-day.

I was terrified of the things that Alice had in store for me, but the upside of that if I went along then I would get to sleep in the same house as Edward.

That is as long as he didn't have a date and stay out all night.

The thought of that made me sick to my stomach and I tried from that point on not to think about things like that.

I had just finished doing the dishes after dinner and was deciding whether I wanted to start a load of laundry I heard it;

"Cause we are living in a material world"

"and I am a material girl"

Alice, I sighed.

Oh God, what if she's calling to cancel, saying that she heard that I'm not cool enough to hang out with.

Maybe she's calling to confirm.

My thoughts are going a hundred miles and hour and then I finally decided that the only way to know was to answer the phone.

"Hi Alice" I answered.

"Hi Bella," she said "I'm just calling to let you know that Rose and I will be by to pick you up at 10:00 in the morning."

"We have an all day appointment, and they will be serving lunch around 12:30 and then back to treatments until about 4:00."

"I'm so excited and Rosie can't wait to meet you."

At this point I'm not even sure that she has taken a breath.

I'm really tired just from listening to her and then I became terrified about what kind of treatments we were having.

"Don't worry about packing any clothes, when Rose and I get there, we will pick them out for you.

"Don't worry about washing your hair or even shaving when you're in the shower in the morning." "That's all going to be taken care of for you."

Wait don't shave, holy shit that can only mean that there is wax in my very near future.

I am speechless and petrified.

"Ok Bella, I think that's all that I needed to tell you" "I will see you in the morning and get a good nights' sleep, you're going to need it."

She hung up with that hanging in the air, I just groaned.

I hope she doesn't plan on staying up all night talking about boys, because with my experience she'll be out cold in five minutes.

Well, maybe that's not such a bad idea.

I laid in bed a little longer, trying to read but my mind just won't let me.

I'm nervous about tomorrow and the spa.

I'm nervous about meeting Rose

I'm nervous about tomorrow night and am wondering if Edward will be there, and if he is how do I control my reaction to him.

In other words, I'm nervous.

The next thing I know it's morning.

How is that possible? I know that I just closed my eyes for a minute.

I realize that I never plugged my clock back in and started searching for my phone.

8:45 "well at least I get to have my crunch berries this morning."

I successfully walked downstairs to the kitchen, damn of all mornings I didn't fall. I might have been able to get out of this day if I had broken my leg.

I grab a bowl and pour my cereal, after I added my milk I realized, that I was so scared that I was afraid that if I tried to eat it would all come right back up.

Well, maybe coffee would go down, fortunately Charlie had made a pot and there was more than enough left for me to have a cup.

I pour myself a cup and take a sip, waiting for a moment to see how it was going to do and found myself savoring the caffeinated goodness.

The next thing that I know it's 9:20 and I realize that I had better go jump in the shower, because I would be willing to be that my irritating pixie of a new bff would be early.

I had just made it out of the bathroom and was wiping the extra toothpaste off of my moth when I heard that damn ringtone.

"Alice" I say.

"Good morning Bella, we're here, is the door unlocked?"

"I'm in my room and it's open, go ahead and come up."

I sitting on my freshly made bed and bundled up in my robe when the knocked quietly on my door.

"Come on in Alice." I say.

I take a deep breath trying to brace myself for the force of nature that is Alice Cullen.

She comes up to me and hugs me and then begins to make introductions.

I was so nervous that I barely had time to register the girl behind her.

She is without a doubt the most beautiful girl that I have ever seen.

She's tall and curvaceous but in a healthy way, nothing artificial about her.

She has long, wavy, blond hair and ice blue eyes.

I'm so intimidated by her that I can barely find my voice to speak.

I saw her and Alice exchange looks and she starts laughing, it was the most beautiful laugh that I had ever heard.

She walks up to me and hugs me, hmm she's affectionate also.

She looks at Alice again and says "she's absofuckinglutely perfect, Alice."

Huh, what? I know that she can't be talking about me, I'm just plain, nothing special.

I ask Alice what she's talking about, she just hushes me up and puts her arm around me to comfort me.

"Don't worry sweetie, trust me, it's a very good thing."

That's all that she was willing to tell me.

Great more with the cryptic.

I wonder if I will ever be let in on the big secret.

She then began to tear through my closet and drawers pulling things together so fast that I can't begin to see what's what.

"Bella, where is your overnight bag?"

I put it on the bed where she starts meticulously packing it. I swear it looks like I'm going for a year.

"Run, go get what you need out of the bathroom and Rose and I are going to finish here."

I see her showing Rose the things that she has packed and asked for her opinion.

Rose, is nodding her approval at something in particular but I have no idea what and I decide once again things are beyond my control and let it go.

Suddenly, I hear Rose giggle and say "That is going to be the death of him, hell yeah."

That stopped me in my tracks, who are they talking about, and I am positive there is nothing that I own, that would stop any man in his tracks, except maybe the corset, but there is no way in hell that is coming out this weekend.

They were just finishing packing my bag when I threw my bag with my bathroom items on top.

We were about to leave, when we all realized at once that I still hadn't gotten dressed.

It took Alice maybe a minute, to have an outfit pulled together, complete with coordinating underwear, shoes and a new bag.

This time I vow not to look at the price tag.

Gathering up all of my bags, really why do I need this much stuff for overnight? We make our way outside.

In the driveway sat a cherry red BMW.

This must be Rose's.

"My car is too small for all of us, so we brought hers."

Within a half an hour we were at the day-spa.

What is it with these girls and driving like maniacs?

Don't they know that my dad's a cop?

If they do it doesn't seem to matter to them, maybe they think that I could get the tickets fixed.

Hell, I probably could.

I gasp when we reach the lobby of the spa. It's decorated like a tropical island.

Fragrant flowers and candles were everywhere.

The floors were the color of warm sand and the walls were ocean blue.

There were ceiling fans everywhere, creating a soft, soothing breeze and stirring the aroma in the air.

There was a pretty woman at the desk and Alice approached her.

"Hi Carmen" She said.

"Oh good morning Ms. Alice, I see you have three scheduled today for the works."

Yes, and she starting discussing the "menu" of options with her.

I started hearing phrases like, oxygenating facial, aromatherapy massage, body polish and hydro soak, mani, pedi, (at least I knew these) layers, lowlights, and half-legs and brazilian.

I blanched at that, please God, if you hear me, please let that be for her or Rose.

"Relax, Bella." "It's going to be fine."

"Yeah Bella, trust us, you're going to love most of this." Rose added.

I couldn't help but notice the way she accented the word "most."

We started the day with facials and the massage, they were right this was amazing.

Then it was lunch time,, they served us chicken salads, with fresh fruit, sparkling water with strawberries, and petit fores. It was wonderful.

I didn't want to eat too much, because I knew what was coming next and I was afraid that I would throw up; but since I didn't eat breakfast, I couldn't stop myself.

After we finish with our lunch, we were led into our torture chambers.

"Bella, we'll be in the cubicals next to you" "We're both having the exact same thing done" "Just remember to breathe and you will be fine."

A very sweet woman, by the name of Jane, lead me to my cubicle and asked me to lay down and remove my robe.

She gave me a very soft sheet to cover myself with.

After a couple of minutes she came back and said that she was going to start with my eyebrows.

I'm pretty good about plucking them, so this shouldn't be too bad.

I was right it wasn't and after she was through, she put some wonderful soothing cream on them.

She then asked me the million dollar question.

"So Ms. Bella" "What's next the legs or the bikini area?"

I'm about to cry when she suggests the legs. She said that it's not that bad and we'll build up to the brazilian.

She starts spreading the warm wax on my legs and I find myself tensing up immediately.

"Breathe, Ms. Bella" as I do that, I feel it Rip. Oh my God, I scream.

I swear that I hear Alice laughing at me in the next cubical.

I'm going to fucking kill her if I survive this.

Oddly enough, it didn't take that long to do my legs and once I got the hang of exhaling while she was ripping it wasn't that bad and I had to admit the way my legs looked and felt was amazing.

"OK Ms. Bella" This is it.

She is so sweet, I feel pretty bad about making her feel bad about doing her job.

She gives me and warm, damp towel to put over my face to try to relax me.

I make some kind of joke about possibly getting anesthesia for this and she just chuckles.

She tries to make small talk with me while doing this.

"He must be some special man, for you to do this for."

Rip. "Shit"

There's no man, I tell her and that hurts almost as much as this waxing does.

"There must be, no girl as beautiful as yourself has to be alone."

RIP "God Damn""We're half way through, come on tell me about your perfect man then."

I see him instantly and began wondering if he would like seeing me as I'm about to be.

RIP. " Well he's tall" Rip " His hair looks naturally like he just got laid"

RIP " It's got so many colors in it I wouldn't know how to identify it."

RIP "Green Eyes"

RIP "He's musical and so perfect that seeing him makes me want to cry."

The next thing I know she is rubbing me down with the soothing crème and tells me that I'm done.

What I didn't know was that Alice was still next door listening to every word that I said.

A/N

Sorry that I had to leave it like that, but this chapter was going to be way too long if I didn't split it up.

And obviously I'm not Stephanie Meyer as I seriously doubt that she would ever try to write about a bikini wax.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_**BPOV**_

The girls were already waiting for me when Jane led me out of the cubical.

She started bragging to them about how well I handled it especially since it was my first time.

I think that Alice could see the pain on my face and said "don't worry, next time won't be nearly that bad."

"Who said that there would be a next time?" I asked.

"Trust me, I know that there will." she said as if I had no choice in the matter and apparently I don't.

Next we were being led to a room with a small pool in it, the fragrance of the water was beyond anything I describe. I could just make out gardenia and maybe some sage, then there was also a hint of something citrus maybe lemon or tangerine.

The water was turquoise in color and colorful flower petals were floating on top of the water.

We were then asked to disrobe and get in the water.

This made me very uncomfortable, Alice apparently had no modesty because before I could even think about it she was naked and in the water.

If she wasn't enough to make me feel very insecure, it just became 10 times worse.

Rosalie had already stripped and was making her way down the steps into the pool.

I tried not to stare at her, but I couldn't help it; her body was somewhere between stripper and Greek goddess.

Life could be so cruel sometimes.

They both moaned appreciatively once they were situated on the built in seats.

"Come on Bella" Alice whined, "You are going to love this and it will help get rid of any left over wax."

Reluctantly I dropped my robe and figured that they would have the good grace to not laugh at my pathetic body.

The both seemed to understand my problem and bowed their heads slightly, so that they were not forced to stare.

I think that Alice was a little concerned for my safety while I was descending the stairs.

She is already familiar with my clumsiness and the oil from the water was bound to be a problem for me.

Fortunately I made it into the water without incident.

I swear that I heard Alice give a sigh of relief when I was planted firmly on my seat.

"Oh God, this is heavenly" I moaned.

The girls agreed and then Alice gave me an "I told you so look."

I swear I could die happy right now.

The room attendants brought us some sparkling grape juice and some delicious cut fruit.

I never want to move from this spot, I thought.

Unfortunately after 30 minutes, we had to exit the pool and were led to massage tables, where we were covered in some gritty substance and completely rubbed down, from there we went to rinse off and were brought back to the tables, to be slathered in some amazing body butter.

My body had never felt this good before. It was smooth, soft and smelled incredible. I felt truly pampered and decided that this was something that I could get used to.

I didn't however even want to think about how much this treatment was costing.

I would never be comfortable with people spending this kind of money on me.

From there it was time for hair, and nails.

Alice and Rose both said they just were going to get trims since they had both gotten new styles lately.

When the stylist approached me I was going to say the same, but Alice beat me to the punch.

"She needs layers" and "some subtle copper lowlights"

""What is wrong with my hair?" I cry.

I'm beginning to feel like a two year old with all of the decisions being made for me.

"Nothing Bella" she says kindly "really, but the layers will frame your face so nicely and it will help your hair fall so much more neatly."

"Great" I mumbled now even my hair is not good enough.

"Oh Bella, don't be silly." "You're perfect the way that you are, again this is not about changing you, just enhancing what you already have."

"The copper streaks are going to be so subtle that you won't notice them."

"You already have some red in your hair, and when the light hits your hair after this, it will shine like you won't believe."

"So please, please, please Bella, just go along with this, I know that you're going to love it."

"She's right Bella," Rose finally spoke up.

"She's not trying to change you at all, cause you are beautiful as it is."

"After all of this though, there won't be a man on the planet that will be able to resist you."

This was so funny to me that I actually snorted.

I couldn't help it, that thought was as foreign to me as anything could be.

"Right" I mumbled, "Sure what if I don't want just want any man though?"

"What if I want a God?" I started crying for real now.

It was so humiliating but the girls didn't give me a hard time about it at all.

Rose just arched her perfectly shaped eyebrow at me, like she knew something and Alice got up from her chair to came hug me.

She put her arm around me and whispered to me "Shh sweetie, you're going to get him." "I promise."

I was able to get my crying under control, but I couldn't stop myself from wondering, what she would say if she knew that it was her brother that was making me feel this way.

I knew that I didn't stand a chance in hell with him, and I was afraid that she would tell me that I wasn't nearly good enough for him.

I knew that Alice and Edward had a very special relationship and I knew that even though he was her big brother, she was fiercely protective of him.I found that I was more than a little jealous of that relationship.

What I wouldn't give to be close to what felt like hours in the stylist's chair, hair was finally finished and as much as I hated to admit it my hair looked amazing.

Finally it was nail time.

"I'm just going to go with clear, Alice." When we were asked to pick out our colors.

"Oh hell no you're not." She was screaming, seriously screaming.

"Don't argue with her Bella, it's pointless." Rose chimed in.

"Here, I have the perfect color for you."

It was called "I pink I love you" by OPI.

I had to admit it was really gorgeous. It's a very soft pink, and completely understated.

Even a little girl could pull this color off, it's very sweet.

"Actually that's kind of perfect Alice." I praised her,

I really did like it and after everything that she has done, I needed her to know that I appreciated it.

Of course in typical Alice fashion there was nothing sweet or understated about her choice. It was called "Midnight in Moscow" it is such a dark shade of purple that it was almost black. With her black hair it was stunning.

I found myself wishing that I could pull that color off.

Rose had also decided against understated, her choice was "20 candles on my cake." It was almost burgundy, I'm pretty sure that OPI created that color for her specifically.

After Alice had declared that we were all perfect, we were finally making our way to her house. (Edward's house.)

"Keep it together Swan" I tell myself. You're just his kid sister's friend.

I wonder if he'll think that I am annoyance hanging around the house.

After about 45 minutes, we finally pull up to the house that had so captivated me just a week before.

I can't believe that it had only been a week, so much had happened in just a week. I had made two very good friends and Angela and I had become so much closer too.

I had also met the man of my dreams, seriously he made an appearance in my dreams every night.

God please don't let me embarrass myself tonight.

Don't let me do something that would make him realize what a kid I am.

Oh who am I kidding?

There is no way that he doesn't have a date and a sleepover planned with his supermodel girlfriend for tonight.

I probably won't even see him until my piano lesson tomorrow.

I have managed to work myself up so much that now I'm visually imagining him dragging ass into the lesson tomorrow, half undressed, looking as though he had been thoroughly fucked, telling me that I needed to go home, that he didn't have time to teach little kids that day.

I try to get myself together, because by now, I'm almost hysterical.

I tell myself that the guy that I met last weekend, would never be so cruel.

I'm still trying to calm down, and I didn't even realize that Alice and Rose were out of the car, had my bags in hand and were almost to the door, until I heard a laugh followed by "Are you coming in Bella?"

Shit, these daydreams are getting way out of hand.

"Uh, yeah sorry" I say climbing out of the car.

I begin dragging my ass to the house, silently praying that I don't trip over some flat surface and wind up on that ass.

We take my bags upstairs and put them in the spare bedroom.

I guess that answers Angela's question; no bedroom as a closet.

I make a mental note to tell her that on Monday.

"I hope this ok Bella" Alice says.

"Rose will probably be sleeping in Emmett's room" "and I'm sure that Jasper will be in my room with me."

Great now I feel like the fifth wheel for sure.

Since I know that Edward will be out banging his ho-bag skank of a girlfriend, I will be the only one not getting any tonight. This is going to be so much fun.

"Hey before we decide on what we want to do next, why don't I give you a tour of the place?"

"I know that you didn't get to see much of it last time you were here."

"That will be great" I say, trying to find some enthusiasm.

"Well of course, this is my room and across the hall is Emmett's room.

"I would show it to you, but I'm afraid of it." "I don't think that he has cleaned that room since junior high."

"Rosie has threatened to quit coming over to stay the night if he doesn't do something about it." she giggled.

"It's disgusting seriously it's a health hazard." she defends.

We start walking down the hall and I notice pictures lining the walls.

I stop to look and was mesmerized by them.

There they were, pictures of Alice growing up and similar pictures of Emmett.

Then I see the pictures that I was looking for. Edward's pictures.

They began with him as a toddler, probably no more than three years old.

I knew that Edward was adopted, which explains the lack of baby pictures.

"God he was beautiful even back then" I whispered.

"Beautiful huh?" Rosie questioned.

Oh no, I didn't realize that I said that out loud.

She just started laughing and said that I shouldn't worry about it."Everyone knows that he's gorgeous."

It just gets better, because I see Alice standing next to her with a shit eating grin on her face.

I'm still fighting the blush when Alice started urging me along to continue the tour.

"Of course, you remember the living room and oh yeah the music room."

Damn was this blush ever going to go away?

She showed me Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's bedroom, I could have really lived without that.

I felt too much like an intruder there.

She showed me the family room, she said that's where everyone got together in the evenings to talk about their days, or to watch movies or play video games.

She explained that the guys including Jasper and Dr. Cullen loved to get into Guitar Hero contests.

"Edward always wins of course."

She showed me the back yard, complete with huge deck and in-ground swimming pool.

Finally she shows me the kitchen and starts immediately fixing us drinks.

I notice that there is one room somewhere in this palace that she has failed to show me.

It was the one that I wanted to see the most also.

I wonder if she knows that and is afraid that I might harass Edward, so she decided to skip it.

She puts our glasses on a tray and suggests that we go back to her room, to "talk."

I take a gulp of my drink trying to stall the conversation.

I know what's coming and I don't really want to discuss it, especially with these girls.

They are so much more mature than I am and definitely more sophisticated.

"Mmmm, this is really good Alice." "What is it?"

"Malibu and pineapple juice" she said.

"What?" I sputter… I've never even had wine before.

"There's alcohol in this?"

"Of course, but don't worry, it's really mild." "You would have to drink a ton of this stuff to get drunk."

"It might help you relax though, you seem so nervous." She explained.

After she told me that, I firmly told my inner two year old to grow up or shut up. This stuff was good.

"So Bella," uh oh I thought. "I heard that Edward gave you some homework for this week, how did it go?" She asked innocently.

"Oh no Alice" I swear I have had my mind on so much this week I never thought about it.

"He's going to be so disappointed in me" "He asked for something so easy and I couldn't even do it." Yep, I'm completely panicking now.

"He's going to tell me that if I can't follow directions, then he can't be bothered to teach me."

"Charlie's going to be so upset with me." "What am I going to do.?"

"OH shit Alice, do have a xanax you can give her?" Rose asked.

Then I saw her; she was fucking holding her stomach and had tears running down her face from laughing so hard at me.

"This isn't funny at all." I yelled.

That made her laugh even harder.

"I'm sorry honey, I couldn't help myself." "I wish that you could have seen your face."

"I'm glad that I amuse you." I said with no humor in my voice.

"Don't worry about it sweetie, he won't be mad at you."

"He asked for it, because he thought that it might be easier to write about your love of music than to talk about it."

"If you want, Rose and I will help you make a list."

"Breathe Bella, it's going to be OK" Rose added.

After a couple of hours of the girls asking me questions and getting me to make a list of songs that would fit the answer, I was feeling much better.

Alice even had several song suggestions and had managed to fit emotions to them perfectly.

I had never thought about those songs much, but now that I think about them they are great choices.

"How about when you're horny, Bella?"

Leave it Rose to not beat around the bush about that.

I started biting my lower lip and tried to will the blush away.

"Um" I stutter, "I'm not sure." I whispered.

"Well that's probably the most important one" she stated.

"I'm sure that it will be important to Edward." she said knowingly.

"Why?" I cried.

"I'm sure he has no interest in my non-sex life."

"Well Bella, he wants to know you and that's part of you isn't it?" Alice asked sweetly while staring daggers at Rose.

"Come on Bella" Rose demanded. "What's the sexiest song that you can think of?"

I think about it for a few minutes and come up with a song I am obsessed with at the moment.

"Smile, from Sixx A.M. is really hot" I confess.

Rose and Alice gasped at the same time. There were staring at each other for so long, that I knew that I missed something.

"What, is that a bad choice?" I asked almost ashamed of my choice.

"No" Alice said, "It's an amazing song, you have to write that down with how it makes you feel."

I'm actually surprised that she knows that song, she kinds of strikes me as a Brittney kind of girl.

"Well, enough of that" Alice said suddenly standing up.

"Homework is done, no harm, no foul."

I think that it's time to get into our jammies and go downstairs to have a movie night.

We'll order some pizza and have some popcorn and I'm sure that's there's candy stashed around here somewhere."

Edward has insatiable sweet tooth.

Chick flicks all night long, this has possibilities.

"Oh Bella, let me go with you to pick out the perfect P.J.'s for tonight's movie fest."

I'm confused, how many pairs did she pack? I mean really I'm only spending one night, how many do I need and what does it matter which ones I wear?"

I follow her into the guest room and she's starting to rummage through my bag and I see what she set she picks.

It's my favorite.

They are boxers and tank top made from a very soft cotton, they are pale pink, with a tiny pattern of cherries all over them.

The pink almost matches my nails.

This is really a sweet set and she smiles when she sees that I'm happy with her choice.

Then she throws me a pale pink bra and panty set to wear under them.

"The ones that you have on are too dark for this outfit." She explains.

"Oh, I never thought about that."

I look at the underwear again and notice they are very sexy, but in an innocent way.

I know that it's doesn't make sense but that's what they are.

The bra, is a pale pink cotton with a small bow in the center, see innocent, but it's also a push-up bra. So maybe not so much.

The panties are a simple matching cotton bikini with small bows on each side and one on the center.

They really are cute.

Once everyone is changed, we head to the family room and Alice orders the pizza.

She brings in soft drinks and popcorn and promises to hit Edward up for his candy stash.

Whoa, does that mean that he is here?

I haven't seen or heard him.

Maybe he has his bitch girlfriend here. That would explain a lot.

"Ok Bella, since you're a guest, you pick the first movie."

"Hey bitch, what the hell am I? Rose asks.

I say that it is ok for Rose to pick the first movie and that I'm fine with anything.

"No" Alice says, "Pick a damn movie now."

I walk over to shelf and try to choose, but they have so many that I can't decide, when finally I see it.

I take the case over to Alice and she starts clapping when she see's my choice. "I love this movie" she said.

Rose then demands to see what I have chosen and obviously she approves also.

"Uh, Bella, not that we are complaining, because we love this movie too."

"But why did you choose it" Rose asks.

I look at the cover of "Remember Me" and try to make up a believable excuse, but I already know that I'm busted.

"Well, it's a great movie" I say and then I sigh and decide to woman up "and that guy is hot as hell.""Hmm, he kind of reminds me of someone." Rose hints around.

OK, just let me die now please, I see Alice elbow Rose in the ribs.

About half way through the movie, both Rose and Alice's cell phones go off at the same time. They both answer and I try to tune them out and watch the movie.

I don't want them to think I'm nosy.

After a few minutes, voices are seriously being raised.

I start hearing things like "Seriously Jasper" and "Are you fucking kidding me Emmett?"

I'm beginning to get worried now, I hope that everything is ok and that no one is hurt.

After a few minutes the girls hang up and are looking really pissed.

Alice gets up and starts walking towards me and gives me a hug.

"Bella, I'm so sorry."

"What's the matter Alice?" I'm really getting worried now.

"Bella, it seems like our idiot boyfriends were in Port Angeles tonight and they ran into some guys from La Push, that were there rivals on the wrestling team."

"What Alice is trying to say Bella,." "is that those numb-nuts had been drinking and decided to relive their glory days and picked a fight with the drunk guys from La Push."

"They've been arrested and Alice and I have to go get their stupid asses."

"Oh, uh I'm sorry that happened." "I hate to be a bother, but if you could give me a couple of minutes to get my stuff, I would really appreciate it if you could drop me off at home."

"NO" they shouted in unison.

"Huh?" I ask.

"It's well it's just that I've been so excited about this sleepover, we'll be back in about three hours." Alice said.

"Please say that you will stay Bella" "I hate that this happened and believe me the boys will pay for it." Rose said.

"Ok" I guess that I don't really have a choice in this anyway. No transportation home.

I'm sure not going to go bother Edward, even if I knew where his room was.

"If it's ok with you then, I'm just going to hang out down here and watch movies."

"Sure Bella, help yourself to anything that you want in the kitchen."

"Thanks so much for agreeing to stay, I promise that you won't regret it."

With that the left me to go get dressed and then they were gone.

I begin to wonder if I had been set up; surely they wouldn't go to this much trouble and expense just to be so cruel.

"No" I tell myself and try to push it out of my mind, but as hard I try I can't seem to stop the tears from flowing.

Once I finally got myself together and was able to stop the tears, I felt it.

It was sort of the same feeling that you get when a major storm is coming, you know with the electricity in the air.

I was beginning to look for the source when I heard it.

"Hi Bella, I heard that the girls abandoned you, do you mind if I sit and watch with you.?"

A/N

Poor Bella, she knows that she's been set up but she doesn't understand why. Is this a cruel joke? Is Edward in on it? Oh yeah, still don't own it.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N**

First things first, I'm truly sorry for the cliffy at the end of the last chapter, but Edward is demanding his time to speak, and who am I to argue with him?

Secondly, I know which chapter everyone really wants to read, but in effort to keep these crazy kids somewhat in character we are just going to have to be patient.

Having said that I promise no heavy angst leading up to it and I also promise that we are almost there.

So as a reward for your patience, I will give you a sneak peek at what's coming in the very near future. Let's just say that once the monsters are let out of the cages, there will be no putting them back.

Oh and of course I still own none of the characters, just the sticky situations that they find themselves in.

**Chapter 12**

_**EPOV**_

"Hey Bella, I heard that the girls abandoned you, do you mind if I sit and watch with you?"

It seemed that hours ago I was sitting on my bed playing my guitar, trying to get thoughts of Bella out of my head.

I knew that she was spending the night with Alice and Rosalie tonight and I was doing my best to avoid her altogether.

It wasn't that I didn't want to see her, quite the opposite in fact, but I was afraid of what I might do if I did see her.

Alice had told me yesterday that they were going to have a spa-day and come back here for pizza and movie night.

I really was afraid for Bella, not knowing what torture Alice and Rosalie would inflict on her at the spa.

When I heard them come into the house earlier, I tried to clear my mind and brace myself for what was guaranteed to be the longest night of my life.

I would not come out of room unless it was absolutely necessary.

I had thought about going out but truthfully I had nowhere to go and there was the fact that now that she was so close, I didn't want to leave her.

So there I was a prisoner in my own room, with nothing but my thoughts and my music to keep me company.

I was lost in those thoughts when they barged into my room.

"What the hell Alice?" I yell.

I mean, I have the whole third floor of the house to myself, one would think that would entitle them to a little bit of privacy.

"Quit yelling Edward." Alice said.

"We've got a problem."

"Does that problem involve you forgetting to knock?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, but it does involve me making the rest of your life miserable if you don't help me out." she retorted.

"What can I do for you Alice and Rosalie?" I sighed, Alice always gets what she wants, so why fight it?

"Well, first of all you have to promise not to tell mom and dad" I groaned when she said that, I knew that it couldn't be good.

"OK, I promise, now please tell me what's going on."

"Well, it seems, that Jasper and Emmett were out partying in Port Angeles and they ran into a couple of guys from La Push."

Oh no, I knew where this was going already.

"Well it seems, that there were still some issues from when they were on the wrestling teams and one thing led to another and all four guys were arrested for fighting and public intoxication."

"Fuck, damn Emmett and Jasper knew better than this."

"Ok I'll go bail their dumb asses out."

"No" the girls yelled at the same time.

"Why?" "Are you really going to leave them there overnight?" It would serve them right.

"Well no of course not" Alice says "but we need two people to go get them so the other person can drive the jeep back"

"They've been drinking so they can't drive, naturally."

"And since you won't let me drive your car and I am not even close to being tall enough to drive the Jeep back, that would mean you and Rosie going."

"Yeah Eddie, and do you really want to spend an hour in a car with me." Rosalie asked.

She already knew the answer to that. We have a barely civil relationship at best.

"So where do I come in?" and then it hit me.

"Oh no, you two are not going to abandon her, this is her first night here and I'm sure that's she's already feeling uncomfortable as it is."

"This is cruel." I add.

"Edward please" Alice began to pout.

I'm trying to find an excuse any excuse to not to do this.

I don't know if I can control myself while being alone with her, I know how pathetic that makes me.

"You know that you two can be real bitches don't you?"

"Yeah whatever" they knew that they had won. "We'll be back in three hours, four hours tops."

I gave myself a few minutes in order to try to get myself together and to calm my nerves.

I knew that she would be upset and I wanted to be able to comfort her, without her feeling my agitation and I really didn't want her to know what was causing that agitation.

When I stood up I noticed a pink piece of paper that had fallen to the floor.

I picked it up and began to look at it, it took a minute or two for me to realize what it was.

It was Bella's homework assignment.

"Seriously, she did it?"

I knew then that Alice must have left it here for me, but as to why I couldn't begin to guess.

I started reading the list, dying to know something else about her.

I read the list and then read it again, taking note of the songs on it.

Some I had already known about, some I should have guessed, some impressed the hell out of me, because they were some of my favorites and the last song on the list left me speechless.

It was currently my favorite song, Smile by Sixx A.M and then I noticed the emotion that went along with it.

"I'm so fucked" I groaned.

I knew that I needed to get downstairs to her before she could become any more upset; but seriously that revelation left me in need of something else more.

"Grow up" I tell myself, she shouldn't be left alone like this and then I knew what I had to do.

I folded the paper and slipped it into my back pocket; knowing that after we discussed it a little, I would hold on it, a little piece of her, for the rest of my life.

Somehow I convinced my legs to carry me to the family room.

Yeah right now movement is good.

As I approached the couch from behind, I was able to see her really well.

She had done something different to her hair, it was beautiful last time that I saw her but now it's spectacular.

I saw that her nails were polished and that the color that she was wearing made me smile. If angels wore nail polish than it would be this color.

I saw her sitting with her knees pulled up and her chin was resting on them, I was able to take in her pajamas then, I never knew that a tank top and boxers could be so sexy.

I quickly pulled my phone out of my pocket and snapped her picture.

Fortunately the camera on my phone was silent and she never knew that I was standing behind her imagining all of the things that I wanted to do to her at that moment.

Man, I wish that I could draw, she would be a masterpiece.

I never knew that a woman could be so innocent and so sexy at the same time.

God I want to solve the mystery that is Bella Swan.

After a few minutes or hours, I'm not sure which, my addled brain detects something else.

My angel is crying.

I'm going to kill those girls when I get my hands on them, that is of course after I kill Emmett and Jasper.

They should have never put her in this uncomfortable position.

I knew then that I needed to go to her, say something that could hopefully stop the tears and bring a smile to her face.

I really need her to smile.

I change my direction of walking and try to make enough noise so that I don't startle her.

When she saw me she gave me a sad smile.

Well it's a start at any rate.

I ask if it would be ok if I joined her to watch the movie, please let it be ok I silently plead.

She said that I could and my inner douche was doing his happy dance.

"Edward, you really don't have to stay and baby sit me.""I'm sure that you have better things to do then sit down here and watch chick flicks with me."

I wanted to tell her that as long as she'd let me stay, I would be happy to watch a Hannah Montana marathon if that's what she wanted.

Thankfully it wasn't.

"Bella, I can honestly say that I don't have anything that I would rather be doing than this." and I was not lying.

"Well, if you're going to be watching with me, why don't you go pick something out that you would rather watch."

I wanted to tell her that I wasn't really watching the movie anyway, since I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Well the ending is coming up anyway and it's really sad and I don't want to cry, so please feel free to choose something."

Since she was afraid of crying I concede and leave my spot to go to the shelves to find something.

Maybe I could find something date-like.

"Well, we have Love Spelled Backwards is Love" I said; she just wrinkled her adorable nose at that.

"Stupid title, so I don't even want to think about how bad the movie is."

"OK, why don't you come over here and we'll pick something together."That made her smile. Yes, finally. Giving myself a mental fist bump.

"Face Punch?" She asks.

"Hell no, that's Emmett's crap." I say.

Then she see's something that makes her face light up. Bingo I thought.

I look to see what she has chosen and it makes me laugh.

It's a boxed set of all seven seasons of Buffy The Vampire Slayer.

"I love this show" she giggled.

Hmm, Bella giggles. I love that sound.

"Yeah, those are Alice's, but if you promise not to tell her I will let you in on a little secret." I tease.

"I promise" she crossed her heart, while saying that.

"That show is kind of a guilty pleasure of mine also." I whispered.

"It will be our secret" and she winked at me.

I swear that wink went straight to my dick.

Get it together, before you embarrass her and yourself for that matter, I thought.

She started going through the disks to find the episodes that she was looking for, skipping the first season all together, she said that season was lame and no Spike anywhere.

I see, she's a Spike girl. I had to fight the little spark of jealousy that created.

Hmm, I wonder if she has an inner bad girl?

Oh not now, I thought.

After we watch a couple of episodes including her favorite, "Once More with Feeling." I begin to wonder when everyone will be back.

How much more time did I have with her like this? Pleading for it to never end.

"Bella," I say,

"Yes Edward?" Gah, I love it when she says my name like that.

"I was wondering if maybe we could just uh maybe uh talk for a little while?"

"I mean it's fine if you want to keep watching, but I was just wondering." Jesus, when did I become inarticulate?

"Sure" she smiled "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, I know that you don't have a lesson until tomorrow, but I thought that maybe we could spend some time tonight talking about this." as I pulled out the folded sheet of paper.

She blushed when she saw what it was and I knew that she was wondering why I already had it.

"Uh sure, ok I guess." she looked doubtful "but would you mind playing for me while we talk?" It was then that she started biting that lower lip.

Man I want to do that for her, "down boy" I scold myself.

I grab her hand and help pull her up from the couch, "your wish is my command."

Hell if my playing is what she wants, then that's what she gets. I will play for her until the end of time, if that's what it takes to make her happy.

We start talking about the lists, laughing at some of her songs.

I wasn't making fun of her and she knew it, she had admitted how silly some of them were and then began to tell me about the memories that prompted the choices.

This is what I had hoped for but definitely not expected when I had asked her to do this for me.

Maybe one day I will confess this to her; I'd like to think that I will anyway.

As she was talking, I began playing, moving seamlessly from song to song as she discussed them.

She seemed so at ease talking to me like this. I'd like to think that I was the one that made her feel at ease, but deep down I knew it was the music.

It appears that Bella is as passionate about music as I am.

If this is what it takes to connect to her then I realize how fortunate that I am to have discovered it.

I had not even realized that we had both become very quiet over the past few minutes and I assumed that we had reached the elephant in the room, or on the page as it so happened.

I saw her take a deep breath and watched as she turned a lovely shade of pink.

"Bella" I say soothingly "You don't need to explain that."

"I asked you for your honesty and you gave me that."

"I feel so honored that you chose to share that with me, but if you're uncomfortable then we won't mention it again."

"No Edward, it's ok." "I appreciate that you won't push me into talking about it, but for some reason I want to."

"I've got an idea" I say, "Let's put that aside for now, if I may I would love to play something else for you."

The words had no more left my mouth when I noticed her breathing returning to normal.

I began playing one of the most beautiful modern rock songs that I had ever heard.

"I know that you like Sixx A.M."

"Do you know this one?"She shook her head no and as I continued to play I began to sing it for her.

After I finished, I looked at her and noticed that she had tears streaming down her face.

I was beginning to panic, I needed to find out what I did wrong and fix it.

I started gently wiping the tears from her face with pads of my thumbs when I asked her "What's the matter sweet girl, did I do something wrong?"

"No" she whimpered and I so badly wanted to hold her and make it all go away when she continued "it's just that song was so beautiful, so powerful, it was sort of just too much."

"I know that I'm being stupid, and you must think that I'm such a child"

"I can't really articulate what I'm feeling, I'm sorry."

I can't help myself, I'm too far gone, I pull her into my arms to embrace and comfort her when I found myself whispering to her "That's passion baby"

"What was that song anyway?" she sniffled while I continued to hold her and ran my hands though her hair as soothingly as I could.

"It's called Skin and that song is almost as perfect as you are."

I kiss the top of her head and know that I've got to do something to lighten the mood somehow, things are getting pretty intense at this point and I knew that if this continued that I would probably do something that she would hate me for.

I take a couple of steps backwards trying to pull myself gently away from her, feeling the loss immediately.

"Do you want to watch some more T.V I ask?"

"No, I'm not really in the mood right now, sorry." She gave me another one of her sad smiles.

I was so desperate to kiss those lips that I didn't know how I was going to be able to stop myself.

"Honestly Edward, I've been such a bother tonight, why don't I just go to bed?"

"Bella, I promise you, that you have been no bother at all. I'm enjoying this time with you. Are you really tired or are you just trying to give me an out?""I'm not really sleepy yet" she confessed "I just don't want you to be put out."

"Well since you're not tired and I'm not tired, can I show you something?"

"Uh, sure" she accepted.

"Well, let's go get something to drink and then I will show you my room."

She looked slightly panicked for a moment, when I realized what I had just said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I promise that I am a gentleman."

"It's just there are some things of mine in there that I would love to share with you, I think you will appreciate them."

I reach into the fridge and grab a beer and then I offer her one.

I know that she's only 17 but one beer won't kill her I'm sure.

"No thanks, but if it's not too much trouble, I would love some more Malibu and pineapple juice."

She mentioned that Alice had given her one earlier and that she had loved it and it did help her relax a little.

Speaking of Alice, when were they going to get home?

As far as I was concerned I didn't care if they came home at all this weekend. I would be more than happy to have Bella to myself, especially since the "rents" were in Seattle until Monday.

But I also knew that Bella didn't deserve to be abandoned by her new friends either.

After I made her drink, I took her hand and started leading her towards the third floor.

Now it was my turn to get nervous; I have never had a girl in here before.

I mean sure Alice and Rose comes in from time to time, but other than that. This space is sacred to me and I don't share well with others.

God, I hope she likes it.

I manage to keep it neat, but everything in here is a reflection of who I am and I've never had a longing to let someone else in on that before.

"You have a whole floor to yourself?" she asked.

"Yes, I said"

My family gave it to me, because I spend so much time alone playing guitar and listening to music, sometimes way into the night."

"I think that they didn't like the disturbance."

"It's amazing" she whispered.

I led her into my room, still not letting go of her hand, and I began to start showing her pictures.

I had lots of pictures that had been taken while at Julliard.

I had pictures with Slash, Elton John, Ronnie James Dio, Brian May, Matt Bellamy, Steven Tyler and Joe Perry, Paul McCartney, B.B King, the list went on and on. She seemed particularly interested in those.

I then wanted her to see my guitars, I showed her my 64 Les Paul that I had received for graduation from mom and dad.

I tried to explain the significance of that guitar and while she may not really get it, she knew that it was very special.

She moved on to my built-in shelves which housed thousands of cds, albums and I think that I had about a million cassette tapes in boxes somewhere.

I took her to my study next to my bedroom, she was amazed by the books.

I have shelves that completely cover the walls in this room all beyond full.

In the center of the room was nothing but a desk and a good chair for reading.

"I take it you like it?" I ask.

"Wow" was her reply "I see that you like to read."

"Other than music, books are what I relate to most." suddenly embarrassed.

I could tell that she could relate to that.

I promised then that she and I would spend a day in this room together.

I have some pretty rare books in here and I'm sure that she would enjoy them.

I realize that it must be really late and I'm beginning to suspect that Alice had no intention of coming back tonight.

I don't know whether to buy her something very pretty and very expensive or to kick her ass.

We'll see how the rest of the night goes before I make my decision.

"Bella, would you maybe want to go back to my room and listen to some music and chill out for a while."

"Sure, we can, but if you're ready to go to sleep, I can go to my room."

"Please don't go I beg."

Yes, I'm reduced to begging, but I don't want to let her go now.

"I promise you that I will be a gentleman, I would just like more time with you." I say honestly.

She looked shocked at that statement.

I realize that it was a little bold, but I'm sure that she feels something too.

"Why, would you want to spend time with me?"

"I'm so plain, so ordinary, so no-one."

"You don't see yourself very clearly" I tell her.

"The first time that I saw you all I saw was extraordinary."

"But what if we fall asleep? I don't want your parents to think badly of me."

"Or what about when Alice comes home, won't she be pissed that she asked you to babysit me and we wind up asleep in your room?"

I couldn't help myself from laughing until I notice that she looked hurt.

"Bella first of all if my parents were here, they would be thrilled."

"They want me to find someone that makes me happy and you do that."

"But" I continue, "They are not here and won't be until sometime Monday, they are in Seattle.""Second, as far as Alice goes: Look at the time sweet girl."

"I think that we have been set up."

"In fact I very seriously doubt that Emmett and Jasper got into trouble tonight."

"Emmett, I could totally expect that from but not Jasper. He has a level head and I've never seen him lose his cool before."

"But why would Alice try to set us up?"

"I'm nowhere near good enough for a guy like you."

"You deserve the best and I don't have anything to offer you."

"I've never even been kissed before, let alone have any other experience.""Bella, this is not about sex."

"Don't tell me that you're not good enough, like I said you don't see yourself clearly enough."

"Where you see imperfections, I see perfection."

"There was a reason I played that song for you earlier."

"To me, you are perfect."

"Please Bella, say that you will give me a chance."

I finally find the courage to look at her and I see the tears falling again.

"Good Job Edward, now she feels sorry for you."

But as I look closer, I see something else.

Could it be? It is a smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

_**EPOV**_

"Is that a yes then?" Please say yes, please say yes.

I feel like a kid asking for a new toy, but this is important.

"Yes, Edward" "I will stay with you tonight."

I feel like jumping up and down with joy, but try to keep a normal pace and voice, in order to not scare her.

"I kind of need to get my bag out of the other room though,"

"After all of the junk that Alice was feeding me earlier, I really need to brush my teeth."

"I'll go get it, don't move."

I take the steps running as fast as I could, I didn't want to miss one moment more with her than I have to.

"Play it cool Cullen, you definitely don't want to freak her out now."

Hmm she wants to brush her teeth, I wonder if she will let me give her her first kiss?

I'm not going to push my luck though, I promised my most gentlemanly behavior and I'm not going to go back on my word.

I think that I do indeed need to buy Alice something very pretty and very expensive.

I wonder what she might want?

"Wait you dumbass, get your sister off of your brain."

After what seems like an eternity I have reached the guestroom, and have almost made it back to my room with her bag.

"Cool, calm, collected." I can do this.

After my breathing evened out, I walked into my room, where she was currently looking at my music collection.

"So Bella" I said while handing her bag, "what are you in the mood to listen to?"

"Um, this is going to sound weird, but do you have any classical.?"

What, are you kidding me, she is too good to be true.

I really need to calm my manic ass down. Hmm classical could help.

"Do you like classical music Bella?"

"It's not something that I want all of the time, but yeah on days like this it would be wonderful."

"If you don't have any classical that's ok, if you have it some smooth jazz would be good too."

"Which would you prefer?"

"I have both genres covered."

"Classical please." She said in that angelic voice of hers.

"Do you have a favorite composer?" I'm dying to know this, classical music is very important to me. It's what I play most of the time.

When I'm really stressed, I find that playing a complicated piece helps me decompress.

The attention and focus that it requires practically rids me of all of my troubles.

"Chopin" she answers.

"Some of my favorite pieces were composed by Chopin." I tell her honestly.

"Maybe tomorrow you will let me play my favorite for you." I offer.

"I would like that very much."

"Uh Edward, can I ask you a question?"

"I believe you just did, but of course." I say while chuckling.

"Um well, it's sort of like um…"

I am absolutely dying to know what she's thinking right now.

I can't even begin to imagine what could be so embarrassing.

Her telltale blush is back and she is nervously biting on that lower lip.

"Here baby, let me do that for you" I want to say, but I don't.

"Bella, you can ask me anything, I will never lie to you and I will never laugh at you."

"Well, would you think that I'm a complete freak if I told you that I get jealous of your piano?"

She is so adorable when she's embarrassed.

"Bella, I could never think that you're a freak, but why in the world would you be jealous of my piano?"

I think I know the answer to that but I have to hear it from her.

"It's just ugh, oh never mind it's not important."I stepped closer to her and pulled her into a hug. "God she fells so good, oh not now."

"Hey" I lifted her chin and tilted her head so that she was looking me in the eyes, so that she knew what I was about to say was the truth.

"I want to know what you're thinking, I don't care how silly you think it is, I want to know."

Since my hand was already on her face, I take a chance and stroke her cheek and push a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Please tell me what you're thinking" I'm pathetic and I know it, but I really want to hear her say it.

I watched her swallow as if she was trying to force the words to form.

"Well it's just that watching your hands on the keys, is really erotic."

"You're touch is firm when it needs to be and soft and gentle when it should be."

"I know that this is stupid, but that's what I see when I watch you."

"And it's just…."

"Just what sweetheart?" I started stroking her hair, trying to encourage her to continue.

"It just sometimes, I wonder what it would feel like."

"HOLY SHIT! She didn't just say that, did she?"

Damn, now I have to take a couple of steps backwards so that she doesn't know what that did to me. I swear those words went straight to my cock and it's taking every bit of self control that I have not to throw her down and show her exactly how it would feel.

"I'm sorry" she exclaimed "I shouldn't have said that."

"It was really rude of me, and I've embarrassed you, oh God you must think that I'm really a huge ho-bag."

"Shh, sweet girl," I whisper into her hair, pulling her back into me.

"I'm not embarrassed at all, well at least not for the reason you think."

"And as far as thinking that you're a ho-bag as you put it, not even close."

"I know better than that." I'm still trying to calm her before she has a panic attack.

"Yes, I was surprised." I continued, "but not in a bad way, I swear."

"It's just your words kind of uh how do I put it nicely, effected me."

"Huh?" "Oh, oh, I get it"

"Not yet baby, but one day you will…" Will you please shut the fuck up?It's like I'm sharing a brain with Emmett now.

"Honestly, I think that is the most beautiful thing that anyone has ever said to me.?"

"Really?" She asks me.

"Really" I promise her.

"Uh Edward, do you mind if I use your bathroom? I really need to brush my teeth please."

"Of course and I show her the way."

Before I pull the door shut, I told her that if she needed anything to just let me know, if I didn't have it, I'm positive Alice or Mom would.

"Thanks, but I think that I'm fine." she replied.

While she was in there I began a desperate search for something to sleep in.

I usually just sleep in my boxers, but that won't do tonight.

I finally found some flannel sleep pants in the back of my closet and changed into them as quickly as possible. I grabbed a t-shirt out of my drawers and tried to relax.

I then started to have a silent conversation with my dick, promising him all of the self loving that he wanted tomorrow if he would just behave tonight.

This would be the first time that I have ever shared a bed with a woman and I didn't want to traumatize her.

After what felt like years of waiting she finally emerged from the bathroom; Her face freshly washed and I could smell the mint from her toothpaste.

I pulled out several CD's that I thought she might enjoy and I asked her to pick a couple if she wanted and excused myself to use the restroom.

I brushed my teeth, checked to make sure my deoderant was still working and added a little extra, just in case.

I contemplated going ahead with a little self loving but I was afraid that things would be awkward if she figured out what I was doing.

I took a deep breath and walked back into the adjoining room.

I saw that that she had chosen a couple of cds and I complimented her on her choices.

I pulled the covers back from the bed and asked her which side she preferred.

"It doesn't matter" she said shyly, "Just go to your usual side and I'll take the other."

I could tell that she was nervous and so was I for that matter.

I'm not sure why, because I knew that nothing was going to happen, well maybe if I was lucky, some cuddling and maybe I will be allowed to kiss her goodnight.

"Would you like me to leave a lamp on?" I asked "or I'm sure that we have candles around here if you would prefer."

"I'm fine with the dark" she said and sounded much more comfortable than I felt.

We both climbed in the bed and I grabbed the remote for my stereo, as soon as the comforting strains of Chopin began I felt myself beginning to relax.

I turned the lamp off and laid flat on my back trying to get my emotions in check.

I was going to sleep and yes I mean sleep with this angel.

The girl that had been haunting my dreams since the first time that I laid eyes on her.

Neither of us were moving and you could have cut the tension with a knife.

I decided that if I didn't want an awkward night of both of us laying stiff as a board, I needed to man-up.

"Bella," I said.

"Yes, Edward" she whispered.

"Uh can I, no I mean may I hold you, just for a little while?"

Instead of answering me, she just started scooting over towards me, while I held my arm out for her to snuggle into.

Once I had both of my arms around her and she was snuggled tightly into my chest, she made the sweetest sound I had ever heard, it was just a little sigh, but I couldn't imagine anything more perfect.

I realized then that if I had died at that moment, I would have died a very happy man.

We laid there for what felt like forever in content silence, I didn't need anything but the sounds of her breathing, to lull me into contentment.

Apparently, she wasn't quite as comfortable with the silence though and started asking me about the music that was playing.

I started telling her the history of the pieces, all the while rubbing small circles on her back, hoping that she would be able to relax enough to sleep.

I was happy to talk all night to her, but I know that the day had been more than a little stressful for her and I knew that she needed rest.

She continued asking more questions and then the conversation just drifted to general topics.

Nothing too heavy, it felt like she was willing to do anything to keep me talking and I was happy to oblige her.

My nerves started kicking in again because I knew what I wanted to talk to her about and I wasn't sure how to approach the subject.

I decided on the direct approach, all that she could do was say no right?

"Bella?" I say it in the form of a question though.

"Huh." she replied,

"Uh do you remember last week at the lesson when I asked you about your first kiss?

"Yep, but please don't remind me, it's one of my most embarrassing moments, and trust me I have a lot of those to choose from."

I chuckled at that and didn't say anything further, but all of a sudden she looked up at me and realized what I was trying to ask without being able to form the words.

I thought for a moment that she was going to reject me, but she just nibbled on that bottom lip for a second before nodding and whispering "please."

I started rubbing that bottom lip of hers, while trying to give myself a mental peptalk.

"Come on Cullen, you can do this."

"You may not have a ton of experience, but you have kissed women before."

"Dude, get on with it before she takes it as rejection" I am actually yelling at myself now.I take a cleansing breath and bend my head to give her a soft chaste kiss, and then another and yeah another and I begin to wonder how far she would let me take this kiss.

I gently caress her cheek and then put my hands in her hair, pulling her deeper into the kiss.

I stop for just a second to make sure that she was ok.

I kiss the tip of her nose while giving her a moment to catch her breath, before I had the chance to ask permission for another, her mouth was crashing onto mine.

I took that as encouragement that it was ok to take the kiss a little farther.

My hand instantly fisted her hair again as I used my tongue to beg for entrance. Which she freely granted.

My god she tastes like heaven, it's sugar and vanilla and everything delicious that you could imagine.

The heat coming from her body was nothing like anything that I had felt before and I knew that if I didn't stop this now, that there was no way that I would be able to later.

Damn I want her, more than I have ever wanted anything in my life.

My erection was painful and my body was screaming for release.

There was no way that she didn't feel that pressing against her and suddenly I'm ashamed of myself.

Jesus, all I wanted to do was kiss her, but then I have to screw it up by basically attacking her.

I had promised her that I would be a gentleman, and I broke that promise.

As I was about to apologize for my horrible behavior I heard her giggling.

"And what is so funny may I ask?"

"Nothing is funny" "It's just that I always expected kisses like that to be sloppy and gross, but that was most amazing thing that I have ever experienced"

"It made me happy and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but when I'm happy I tend to giggle."

I looked down at her and saw the smile lighting up her face.

I couldn't help myself, so I bent down and gave her another chaste kiss and said "You make me happy."

The next thing that I knew the sun was blaring in through the walls of glass in my room and there was a tiny knock at my door.

"Go away" I yelled and Bella just groaned.

I pulled her deeper into my chest and was trying to figure out a way to live on her fragrance alone, when the knock began again.

I knew that the she wouldn't go away, but I just wanted to disappear and take the angel in my arms with me.

"Edward, I'm coming in right now, so you've been warned." damn she sounded angry.

"Edward, did you take Bella…oh, uh sorry." Well at least she had the decency to look embarrassed when she saw Bella in my arms.

"Uh, I will let you get back to whatever it was that you were doing." as she started backing up towards the door.

"Alice" Bella said.

"It's ok, nothing was going on, you can come back."

"What did you want Alice, I growled."

"Well, I went into the guest bedroom this morning to beg for forgiveness from Bella and I saw that her bag was gone and it didn't look like the bed had been slept in and I just felt horrible."

"I was afraid that she had gone home and I wanted to find out what happened."

I noticed that she actually had tears in her eyes and was going to cut her some slack until I thought about the stunt that she pulled and how Bella would have felt if things hadn't worked out the way they had and then I was angry again.

"It's just the guys were so drunk and they needed to lay down and…""Cut the shit Alice" We figured out what you were up to.

"Oh, uh Oh" she was fumbling for words now and I wasn't about to let her off that easy.

"You're just damn lucky that your half assed plan worked."

"Did you not even stop to think about how she would feel by you two just up and ditching her?"

"She was crying when I got downstairs" "She thought that you two were playing a prank on her."

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry." She cried, "Please forgive me."

"I already think of you as a sister, I never meant to hurt you."

"It's just that I saw the looks you two were giving each other last week" "and I knew that you would be perfect together.""Then Emmett came to me Saturday night and told me that you had confided in him Edward" "and I just knew that I had to get you two together."

"You're both so shy" she wailed. "I knew that the only way was to get you two alone together."

"Edward" "You know that privacy is hard to come by in this house, I really thought that I was doing the right thing."

"I love you so much and I hated seeing you so lonely."

"Ok Alice, we get it." Bella said, "We know that you were trying to help, but do you really think that we're both so helpless that we wouldn't have eventually acted on our feelings.?"

"I promise no more interference."

"Bella, Edward, please let me make this up to you."

"How?" I asked, I was already more than a little concerned about anymore schemes, she might have up her sleeve.

"Well tonight Rose and Jasper are staying over, I promise no more games, and Halloween is coming up in a couple of weeks and we always have this huge bash." I was beginning to wonder if she ever planned to stop for air.

"Why don't you stay over again tonight Bella, and maybe the six of us could all go to Port Angeles for dinner and when we come home, you could help us with our plans for the party."

Damn, I think that she actually has a good idea here.

"Please" she begs.

"Uh, well I'm not sure what Charlie will say about that" Bella said.

"I will call him myself, there's no way he can resist me, I can be very persuasive"

"Like I hadn't figured that out already." Bella mumbled.

God I love this girl. I know that it's too soon to tell her that, but just because I can't doesn't mean it isn't true.

"Well, I will have to go home and get more clothes if he agrees."

"Bella, you really haven't even looked in your bag have you?"

"No, not really, just enough to grab my toothbrush."

"Well, let's just say that when I pack for you, you come prepared for any situation."

"Well I think that I'm going to leave and give you some privacy now."

"Thank you for forgiving me, and I do love you both."

She skipped over to us and gave us both a hug, while she was doing that, she whispered in my ear: "I know that I promised no more interference but don't you think that you should ask her to be your date for the party before she starts helping us plan it."

"Thank you" I said. "Alice, I mean it, for everything."

As she was leaving the room, I handed her a sheet of paper that I had written my credit card number on.

She look at me like she was confused "Tiffany's webpage is already pulled up on your computer, I owe you."

She just squeeled.

Now it was time to get back to more important matters.

I turned to look at her and I saw a look of concern on her face.

"What's the matter sweet girl?" I asked.

"It's just I know that Alice feels guilty, but I don't want to overstay my welcome."

"Hey, look at me." I gently pull her head up to look at me.

"This has nothing to do with guilt, I want you here, and if that's not enough for you so does Alice."

I bent down to kiss her when she mumbled something about morning breath.

"I don't care if you don't" begging her for permission with my eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N

I just want to say thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to alerts and favorites. You guys really make my day.

I would love to get suggestions for Edward and Bella's costumes for the party.

Please nothing too cliché, ie no Cinderella and Prince Charming, or Batman and Catwoman.

I know what I want to do, but can't make it work without bleaching Edward's hair and that is so not going to happen.

Musical or literary suggestions are welcomed.

Extra shout outs if you can figure out how to get Bella into that corset that Alice bought her, without embarrassing her too much or making her too ooc.

And of course, I own none of this except my fantasy of Edward in a black, leather duster and guy liner.

**Chapter 14**

_**BPOV**_

Mmm, I could stay like this forever; Wrapped safely in Edwards arms, there is no place better.

And did I mention his lips? Last night I was given my first kiss and not only was it the best first kiss that any girl could ever hope for, but I am convinced it was the best kiss in the history of all kisses.

His lips are amazing, I mean women could spend small fortunes trying to create a mouth like his. His lips are plump and soft and sweet and any other adjective that you think of while trying to describe perfection.

Then there are the kisses themselves, beginning with the sweet, chaste and yes loving kisses. Then the kisses that are hot and passionate, I found myself lost in those kisses, he tastes of something spicy but sweet at the same time. I could happily drown in that taste and then beg for more.

The feel of his tongue in my mouth was exquisite, so soft and velvety, but firm and commanding at the same time. My God, how does he do it?

Every time that he would grab my hair and pull me into him I came undone.

The thought of leaving his side for even a moment was agonizing, but I really needed to get up.

My panties were soaking wet and very uncomfortable and I knew that if I didn't stop this I never would.

"Edward" I say, "Hmm?" He moaned into my mouth. Oh man I would never get tired of this. But I really needed to breathe.

"Do you mind if I take a shower?" I ask pulling away slightly, and feeling the loss immediately.

"Of course you can sweetheart" "but really wouldn't you rather stay here with me?"

"Without a doubt Edward" "but honestly I need a minute, if we stay like this I'm not sure that I can leave it at just kissing."

I noticed his expression changed immediately to one of concern. "Bella, baby, I want you to know that I would never push you for more than you are ready for." "I'm sorry if you feel pressured that was never my intention all." "I'm willing to wait for as long as you need, I don't expect anything from you, I swear."

Damn, I think that I've hurt him and I know that I need to explain myself and now.

"Edward, look at me please." I beg

"I promise that I've never felt that from you, not for a second." "It's me, my body is demanding more."

"It's just well.. Well you know that I've never done this before and now it feels like I'm on fire, your touches are driving me crazy with need for more."

"I need you to know that I'm not in this just to hand in my V-card."

"I know it may sound weird to you, but I think we need to take a second to breathe and maybe decide together how much more we are ready for."

"I think that's a great idea, love." he said. "How about we take some time to think about it and we'll talk about it later.?

I quickly agree, I don't want this conversation to go unfinished but we really do need some time to get on the same page.

"How about you go take that shower and then how about some breakfast?"

"Perfect" I say.

I try to stand up on my very shaky legs and give a quiet prayer of thanks when I manage not to fall.

I gathered up my things and before I made it to the bathroom I walked over to him and gave him a gentle kiss. I just had to have one more.

The shower is amazing it has steam and various jets so it's more like a total body massage. The shower head feels like you're standing under a soothing waterfall. Almost Immediately I felt my body begin to relax, I hadn't even noticed how tightly I was wound. It felt like I was on a roller coaster and I'm not sure if I wanted it to speed up or slow down.

"Hmm, so this is what people mean when they talk about sexual frustration." I mutter to myself.

I don't know how long I was in the bathroom but by the time I finished my shower, threw my hair into a messy ponytail and brushed my teeth, Edward was already dressed in a pair of perfectly worn jeans and a green pullover.

Gah, that green was amazing on him, it brought out the bronze and copper in his hair and the green in his eyes. He should never take it off, I decide.

God I feel like a bargain basement reject compared to him, I'm just wearing my favorite Beetles T-shirt and a plain pair of dark wash jeans.

What he sees in me I will never know, but I'm happy as long as he does, I'll never argue with it. How in this world did I get so lucky?

As soon as I walked into the room his face lit up with the most delicious crooked smile. "I love the shirt." he said.

"Ready to eat love?" I love it when he calls me that.

"Yep, let's go, I'm starving."

By the time that we reached the second floor I noticed that he was a little nervous and I had to know what was causing it.

"Is everything ok Edward?" Great, now I'm becoming nervous.

"Yeah fine" he said, but I could tell that there was something more.

"It's just that everyone is here already and I don't want you to feel awkward around them."

"It's ok" I say, "They're the ones that left us alone all night."

"Well, just know that Emmett will probably make some lame ass attempt at trying to embarrass us, I can handle it, I'm used to it, but I'm worried about you."

"Don't worry, I'm a big girl, I can handle it." I try to assure him "and besides last night, was so worth it."

I'm beginning to wonder where my confidence was coming from, but I already knew. Edward was the difference.

He took my hand as we made our way to face the firing squad.

"Well, well what do we have here?" I heard the booming voice that I already recognized as Emmett's"Don't even start Emmett." Edward says in a menacing tone.

"So Bella, did you make a man out my brother last night?"

Edward lunged for Emmett's throat at the same time that Rose hit in the head.

"What?" he bellows "I'm just saying, it's about damn time that somebody did."

Rose and Alice were already at my side trying to comfort me when I noticed Edward just standing there looking very uncomfortable.

"There's a hell of a lot more to being a man Emmett than using your dick, but you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Edward accused.

It was at that moment that I was hit with the full impact of what was being said. Edward is a virgin too.

How in the hell is that possible? This man is the most gorgeous man on the planet. This is the man that could date all of the supermodels that he wanted.

This is the man that wanted me for some unknown reason and now I'm convinced that he wants me to be his first as badly I want him to be mine.

I turned to look at him and he just nodded his head to confirm what I was silently asking him. Oh our conversation from earlier so has to be resumed.

"Emmett, you're an ass dude."

It was then that I noticed someone standing there that I could only assume was Jasper. He was a gorgeous man, tall and blonde, with a sweet smile on his face.

"Hi Bella, I'm Jasper." "It's nice to meet you" I tell him.

Inside I'm dying of humiliation, but I'm not sure if it's for me or for Edward.

"I tried to warn you about Emmett" Edward whispered in my ear.

"We'll talk in a little while I promise." He kissed the top of my head and said "You need food."

"Bella, I'm really sorry." Emmett said to me. "I'm not so sure that it's me that you should be saying that to and Jasper's right, you are an ass,." I told him. He came and grabbed me and pulled me into a big bear hug. "Forgiven?" "Please say yes." I couldn't help it, I just can't deny him, he truly is adorable in an overgrown teddy bear kind of way. "Forgiven." I tell him, "but there's someone else that you need to apologize to."

"Right this damn minute too or else you are cut off for a month." Rose piped up.

"I'm sorry Eddie, but dude it's about fucking time you got that stick out of your ass."

I guess that's about as close as Emmett is going to get to being serious.

After we ate an amazing breakfast that Edward cooked of eggs, bacon, hash browns, and fresh squeezed O.J., he really is good at everything. "Do you want to take a ride or I know that I owe you a couple of piano lessons, which would you prefer?"

"Ride please."

He just laughed at me, all of the tension from before long forgotten, and said "You'll do anything to get out of piano lessons won't you?"

"Yep" I told him popping the p when I said it.

"Come on then baby, let's go for a ride."

We had just grabbed our jackets and were almost out the door when Alice came bounding down the stairs.

"Just where do you two think that you're going?" She asked while tapping her foot.

"Out" Edward said while giving her an odd look.

I swear those two must have a silent way of communicating, because after he said that she just gave in. "Fine, but I need Bella back by 4:00 so that we can get ready for dinner."

"No problem" Edward said. I just groaned into his chest while he laughed softly at me.

We were silent as we reached the outskirts of Forks, I had no idea where we were going but I really could have cared less.

"Bella honey, are you ok?"

"Perfect" I say, "but why didn't you tell me?"

"Did you think that I would think any less of you?" I asked, really needing to know.

"Bella, it's not something that I'm ashamed of by any stretch of the imagination."

"I was actually going to tell you this morning, but our conversation was becoming so intense; I guess that I was afraid that if I mentioned it at that moment, it would seem like I was pushing you."

I hadn't noticed until that moment, that he had pulled the car off the road and we were just parked.

"Look at me" he said, "My virginity isn't something that I've worked hard to protect." "I have had opportunities but have always turned them down."

"I guess that is who I am, I don't just want a physical connection, I want it all; a physical connection and an emotional connection." "I have never had that before is all."

"Before" I ask. I really need him to clarify what he just said.

"Yes before." "I want you to know that I'm not pushing, and I don't expect anything, but let's just say that I'm ready if and when you are."

"I want you to control this, I want you to say when and what you want."

"Baby, I would be perfectly content to hold you and kiss you and not go any further, until the end of time, if that's what you want and need."

"I want more" I whisper, "I'm not sure how much more yet, but I need more."

"Whatever you want angel, but you're going to have to lead me on this." "I'm going to trust that everything we do is because it's something that you truly want and not just what you think that I want."

Oh God, could he be any more perfect? I began to cry and I could tell these tears weren't going to stop any time soon.

"What is it Bella?" He looked really worried.

"It's just, just that no one has ever said anything more perfect to me before and I am feeling all these things and it's so intense and I'm sorry."

He pulled me into him to hold me close, and started rubbing soothing circles on my back. "Shh sweet girl" he just whispered to me. "Please don't cry" he begged.

Finally I had the tears under control and was resting my head on his chest.

"We have to get back now beautiful, Alice will have my head if we're late."

"Don't want to" I pouted. "I know love me either"

Before we pulled back onto the road he bent down and gave me a mind blowing kiss. I looked up him to thank him for the honesty and trust but when I saw his face I couldn't breathe let alone speak, because as I was looking at him, he was looking back at me with a look on his face that could only be described as love.

"Bella, I need to talk to you about something else love." "Ok." I said.

"Uh, when do you turn 18?"

OH Shit, I hadn't even thought of this once.

"September" I said trying to fight the tears once again.

"Edward, can you take me home please?" "I will have Alice bring me my stuff."

"Hell no, I won't take you home." he yelled at me. "I will take you to my home, but I'm not going to let you go that easy."

"But Edward, I can't do this to you and I won't ask you to wait for me." I sobbed.

"Bella, do you think that I'm too old for you?" "No, God no," "Bella, do you not want me anymore?" "Of course I do, I've never wanted anything more." I sobbed.

"Good then that's taken care of ." "Look, we have my family and your piano lessons for cover, but it would help if you had a couple of friends that you trust to cover also." "I hate like hell asking you to lie and if you don't want to I will understand."

"What about your parents?" I asked. "Won't they be upset?"

"Not at all love, let's just say that they are very understanding and will probably be the biggest help." "I promise you that I will talk to them when they get home Monday, but don't worry about them or be embarrassed in front of them." "Esme loves you already and Carlisle will adore you once he meets you." "I want you to know that this changes nothing except we can't really go public in Forks; so all of our dates will have to be Port Angeles or Seattle, but I don't mind."

"Do you have anyone that you can trust with this outside of my family?"

"Yeah, there's Angela Weber and her boyfriend Ben." "They are great people and would never tell." "There's also my best friend Jake, he lives out on the reservation; his dad and Charlie are best friends and they always wanted us to be together, but that is never going to happen." "I love him and he loves me, but it is like a brother and sister thing; He will cover for me and I know this, I cover for him all of the time, he has this girlfriend that his dad doesn't approve of."

"Do you think that he and his girlfriend and Angela and her boyfriend would be willing to come to the party?"

"Sure, I don't see why not, especially if that means Jacob gets extra time with Nessie."

"I have to tell you now, that I am not ashamed of us and if anyone asks me directly, Bella I won't lie." "I won't deny you or us, as far as I'm concerned we're doing nothing wrong. I know that some people won't agree, but that's the way it is."

We had been parked in the driveway for quite a while when I saw Alice standing outside; I was afraid that she was going to physically try to remove me from the car if we kept her waiting any longer.

"We have to go in" I said "I don't want to, I just want to sit here and hold you, but she's never going to allow that."He was on my side of the car before I even had my seatbelt unhooked.

He opened the door and pulled me into him. He gave me a scorching hot kiss before relinquishing control to his sister.

"Don't worry baby, we'll make this work, I promise." He whispered.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, what the hell did you do to her?" Alice screamed.

"What are you talking about Alice, I didn't do anything I swear."

"Bella, honey you're a mess. Your eyes are puffy and swollen and your nose is all red." "It's going to take me an hour to cover all of this."No offense taken." I said.

"Well hurry up and get inside, I'm definitely going to need Rose's help now."

We have to get you dressed, accessorized, hair and makeup finished."

"Why did I ever let you two go out?"

"And you" she was glaring now. "Get up to your room and get ready, I've picked out two different outfits for you." "The one on the left is the one you want if you're driving the Volvo, the one on the right for the Vanquish."

I just looked at her like she has grown three heads, I'm really confused.

"Alice, why are you picking out my outfits based on the car I'm driving?" Edward asked, at least it seems he's as confused as I am.

She just ignored him of course and started to push me up the stairs.

"I've already gotten your bag out of his room, I want you in the shower in five minutes." "The underwear that I want you to put on is already in my bathroom."

Oh no, the pixie is on another mission, what is it this time? I thought that she promised to quit interfering,

"Trust me Bella," she just sang. I suspect that this is going to be a long night.

After my shower, I take a look at the underwear that she had laid out, when the hell did I get this? The bra was black satin and strapless and the panties were the matching thong. I am beginning to suspect that the pixie has a secret stash of clothes for me at her house.

I guess though that it never hurts to be prepared.

As soon as I walk into her room she hands me a dress, it's also black satin and has spaghetti straps, it fell slightly above my knee with a bubble hem.

It truly was beautiful, but I was going to freeze my ass off out there.

She then threw a beautiful long, black, cashmere coat at me.

She styled my hair in a perfect up-do and then Rose started on my makeup.

"We're going for dramatic tonight Bella" Rose explained

"He's not going to know what hit him." Alice chimed in.

"Hey guys, he likes me already, you really don't have to go through all of this." I argue, it's not like they were actually listening though.

They gave me smokey eyes and red lips, I was handed a pair of silver hoop earrings, a silver necklace and a silver bangle bracelet.

I had to admit that I looked good, but I hate to encourage them to continue the torture.

I just noticed that I had not seen my shoes yet and instantly I was terrified.

I knew what was coming and I was right; 4" stilletto pumps.

"Alice these are deathtraps, I won't be able to walk in them."

"Relax Bella, Rose and I will help you down the stairs and I promise you that Edward won't leave your side long enough for you to fall."

Now I'm not an expert on shoes or anything, and truthfully I can't tell Payless from Jimmy Choo, but I had to admit these gorgeous black shoes with the red soles were sexy as hell.

True to their word helped me down the stairs and I never even stumbled.

At the bottom of the stairs, I saw him, my god, I had never seen anything more beautiful in my life. He was standing, waiting for me, he was wearing black dress pants with a beautiful black dress shirt. He was wearing some cologne that made my mouth water, the only way that I could describe it was masculine and clean. Do we really have to go out?

All I want to do is curl up in his lap and resume kissing him.

"Bella, you look…. I'm can't even find a word for how beautiful you are."

I felt my face heat up and I'm not sure if it was from his words or the sight of him.

Just then I heard someone clear their throat. Oops definitely caught in my daydream.

"Well is everyone ready to go?" Alice asked sweetly

"Uh Alice, give me five minutes please? Edward asked.

She just gave him a knowing smile. Edward kissed me gently and told me that he would be right back.

"What's going on Alice?" I asked her. "You'll see." was all that she would say.

While I was waiting on him to come back to me, Emmett and Jasper began complimenting all of us on the way that we looked tonight. I had to admit that they looked pretty good themselves and was about to tell them that when Alice got my attention.

"Look sweetie" she said.

I turned around and I saw him. I'm pretty sure that if Alice and Rose weren't standing there to support me, I would have collapsed.

He had changed clothes, he was in a black pinstriped suit, with a white dress shirt with French cuffs, this was finished off with a blood red silk tie.

"Oh my God" I whispered "Breathe sweetie" Alice reminded me.

He was inhumanly beautiful.

"Damn Eddie, you clean up pretty good." Rose spoke up, I could have kissed her for that. The tension was unbearable.

"Emmett, you owe me $100, he's taking the Vanquish." Alice squeeled.

Edward helped my with my coat and told the others that we would meet them at the restaurant.

"Aren't they going with us" I asked.

"No they are going to follow us in Rosalie's car." "I want you to myself if that's ok."

I could only nod, seeing him like this was sensory overload and I was speechless.

I really hope that Alice didn't spend a fortune on the panties that I was wearing because they were already almost destroyed.

It wasn't long until we reached out destination; It was a beautiful Italian restaurant named of all things La Bella Italia.

Once we made it to the valet's station and Edward had handed over the keys with the warning of "not a scratch." we were joined by the others.

He guided me up the stairs to the entrance with his hand resting on the small of my back. It was such a sweet gesture, but so sexy at the same time.

We were seated immediately and the hostess made extra sure to ask Edward if "we" needed anything else.

"No, we're fine I believe that is unless you need anything sweetheart."

He then bent down to kiss me, affectively shutting her up.

"No, I'm good" I promised. Ha there bitch take that he's mine.

Dinner progressed wonderfully, I'm sure that the food was delicious but I couldn't tell you what we had eaten.

Edward ordered a couple of bottles of red wine for the table, I didn't think that I would like it, but it was amazing and I was beginning to feel very relaxed.

"Edward, can I talk to you for a minute?" Alice asked sometime during dessert.

"Sure Alice, Bella will you excuse me for a moment, we will be right back?"

"So Bella. What did you think of the Vanquish? Rose asked.

"I really don't know much about cars, but it is beautiful."

"He must really like you Bella," Emmet laughed, "He's never even allowed me to ride in it."

A couple of minutes later Alice and Edward returned, and I couldn't help but notice that Edward had a huge smile on his face. I couldn't wait to find out what that was about.

After the wine was finished and the checks were paid, Edward said that we were leaving.

Emmett then asked about shots and guitar hero later; "Sorry not tonight but maybe tomorrow ok Emmett?"

"Wait what about party planning then" "Ouch, Rosie baby why did you do that?"

Edward then bent to kiss Alice and Rose on the cheeks and wished the guys a goodnight.

"What's going on Edward?" I asked.

"Alice planned a surprise for us" and that's all that he said.

"The pixie could have at least clued me in on it." I said.

Edward just laughed and said "well then it wouldn't have been a surprise would it.?"

A/N

Ok, ok please don't shoot me, I really tried to get things moving in the right direction in this chapter but it seems that I promised something that I just couldn't deliver. So I'm very sorry. I just needed to get the big discussions out of the way. Now they are free to move on, they have a plan, it's all good.

I have also started writing the next chapter and I've tried writing in in BPOV and EPOV, it's looking like that it will be Edwards turn again.

Next chapter coming up tomorrow even if it kills me.

Hint, hint Alice is a determined pixie and Bella takes the reigns.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

_**EPOV**_

I swear that I could just kiss my sister, despite all of her demands and her controlling nature, she has helped make this the best night of my life.

When I first saw Bella tonight, she took my breath away, granted she still is but I have a little better control over it now.

When Alice pulled me aside earlier I was concerned that maybe Bella had spoken with her about our conversation regarding covering up our relationship, but no she completely took me by surprise.

"There's an overnight bag packed for both of you in your trunk and a room reserved in your name at the Red Lion."

"I really am sorry about last night and I want to make it up to you both by giving you some much deserved privacy."

"Have a wonderful night and I love you."

"Alice, how did you know that I would choose the Vanquish?" I asked.

"Just a hunch" she grinned and gave me a wink.

"I was planning on the Volvo you know?" She just laughed, "I knew that you would change your mind."

Once we were seated at the table again, I could think of nothing but grabbing Bella and getting the hell out of there, but that would be obvious.

We finished our wine, and I know I probably should have ordered her something else, but I didn't want her to feel more self-conscious about her age by drawing attention to it. I did watch her very closely to make sure that she wasn't getting drunk, but she appeared to be fine.

I could tell that she was really relaxed and I couldn't help but appreciate that, but I was not going to let her make any decisions because of alcohol.

After I motioned to the server for him to deliver the check, Emmett started talking about going home and doing shots and playing guitar hero.

That was the furthest thing in my mind at that moment and I tried to let him know that Bella and I wouldn't be home that night without letting her in on Alice's surprise. Tragically subtlety is not Emmett's gift and then he started whining about party planning. I have to assume that Rosalie was included on Alice's plans because she finally kicked Emmett to shut him up.

I made a mental note that from now on, I needed to try to be nicer to her.

I tried to figure out why she has such an interest in this, and all I can figure is that she truly cares about Bella.

That's just another thing about Bella that I love, she has a knack for making people care about her. It must be that she has such an innocent quality about her and I'm not talking about sexually. She looks like fucking sex on legs, but her nature is almost angelic. I don't believe that she has the ability to be malicious. She has such a forgiving nature, no matter what people say or do, she forgives easily and loves unconditionally. Jesus, this world would be such a better place if more people could be like her.

She reminds me a lot of Esme, and don't think for a second that I don't find that more than a little disturbing.

Esme is such a caring and nurturing spirit. I don't remember my birth parents unfortunately but I can't imagine having a better mother than Esme and Carlisle is the dad that every boy should have. He is the perfect role model: Kind and compassionate, loving and honest, and extremely supportive. All that he expects out of his children are to be happy and that we do our best to be the best people that we are capable of being. I only pray that one day that I can be as good of a father as he is.

While I was thinking about how blessed I am, I took a look at the angel in the passenger seat of my car. It was then that I realized that she is what has been missing from our family; she is a perfect fit and I knew now more than ever that I would die to protect her and keep her with us for the rest of time.

How is it possible that in such a short time I have managed to find the missing part of me?

I was still lost in my thoughts when I heard her:

"Where are we going? She asked. "Alice planned a surprise for us love." I tried to explain. "Well, she could have at least let me in on it." She pouted.

"Well then it wouldn't have been much of a surprise if she had, now would it?" I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction, she is so adorable.

I also couldn't help that I was desperate to bend down and take that bottom lip between my teeth and give it a little nibble, but I was able to restrain myself.

"We're almost there love, I promise."

A few minutes later we pull into the drive of the Red Lion Hotel. Port Angeles doesn't have many hotels but this is the best of them.

I would have loved to have taken her to Seattle or even better yet Vancouver, but that would take a little planning.

"Edward" oh no she seemed scared now.

"Bella, breathe love," "This is just Alice's way of giving us privacy, a little token you could say of her remorse for last night and for barging in on us this morning."

"Remember our earlier conversation?" "You are in control here, no expectations, no demands, as little or as much as you want."

"All that I care about is having you to myself tonight."

"Are you ok with this gorgeous? If you're not, we can go back to the house."

"No, I don't want to go back." Edward " I want this for us, I want to sleep in your arms and not worry about being walked in on"

"Please don't worry about me, I'm fine, honestly. I was just surprised and I guess that was the point." She was laughing now.

"Yes it was love."

I parked the car and walked to her side of the car to open the door for her.

We the went to the trunk to get our bag, when I realized that were two bags, not just the one.

It appeared that there was a bag for each of us, I noticed the luggage tags; Bella was written on one and Edward was written on the other. I grabbed them both and helped her to the door of the lobby, she still wasn't really stable in those shoes. Alice really should have known better, but on the other hand I had to admit that they were hot as hell.

I left her sitting on a sofa in the middle of the beautiful lobby, while I went to check us in. I tried to get the clerk to hurry up as I was anxious to get Bella to the room, but he acted like he was brain dead.

I tried to give him my name and drivers license, but he wouldn't take his eyes off of Bella.

I mean this idiot was literally drooling, I cleared my throat trying to get his attention before I jumped over the desk and strangled him to death.

First of all he should have seen that she was way the fuck out of his league, hell she's out of mine too, but it seems that she adores me, so I will count my blessings and shut up about it.

Second of all, he should have noticed that we came in together and there is no way that we would have ever been mistaken as brother and sister.

This bastard is really starting to piss me off.

Uh, excuse me Paul is it? Then he finally seemed to take notice of me.

My bride and I would very much like our key please, we were just married and are very anxious to start our honeymoon, if you don't mind.

Ha, take that you asshole.

"Oh yes sir, your room number is 736, it's our bridal suite." "Would you like some help with your bags?" I tell him no that I could handle it.

"Well, congratulations and enjoy your stay" he said and then I heard him mutter, you lucky bastard. Instead of calling him out on that, I could do nothing more than agree with him.

"Edward, what took you so long?"

I was still fuming, but I knew that I had to get that in check before she thought that she had done something wrong.

"Don't worry about it love, that guy was being a douche." I told her praying that she wouldn't ask me what he did.

We started looking for the elevators and as we were almost there, that jackass spoke up again. "Oh yeah, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen" oh shit. That's going to require an explanation.

"I'm sorry, but I almost forgot this." He handed me a sealed envelope that had my name on it and I immediately recognized the handwriting.

"A very pretty woman left this for you earlier today." He looked at me like he had something on me.

"Alice" I said simply and showed Bella the envelope.

"Her instructions were for you to open it as soon as you got to your room."

"Thank you Paul, now is there anything else?"

"No sir" he spat out and turned and walked away.

We were finally alone in the elevator and I found myself relaxing instantly.

"Well he was friendly." Bella laughed. I just grunted.

"Uh, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?"

"Well he was staring at you and I couldn't get his attention to let me check in and finally I snapped Bella" "I'm sorry, but I told him that we were newlyweds and were ready to start our honeymoon."

"OH" she said and just giggled.

"Are you mad love?" "Not at all, in fact it's kind of funny."

"Funny?" "Are you crazy, it was infuriating."

"Well, now you know how I felt with you at the restaurant tonight with the hostess and the server."

I realized that she had a point and just wrapped my arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

We had no trouble finding our room, hell it took up half of the seventh floor.

I fumbled with the key for a moment trying to get the door open when Bella took it from me and let us in.

I guess that I'm more nervous than I thought and I'm so glad that she seems to be so calm.

I loved looking at her face as she tried to take in the room.

"There was a fireplace with a fire already burning, a very comfortable looking couch and two very plush chairs.

She continued to look around and went to inspect the bedrooms and the bathrooms.

"Wow, this is amazing, I think that the most luxurious place I have ever stayed before is a Holiday Inn."

I made a mental note then to take her to as many five star hotels as I can find. This was nothing in comparison.

While she wondered around the rooms, I took our bags to the larger of the two rooms, and opened the letter from Alice.

**Dear Edward and Bella:**

**I hope that you enjoy the room, it was the best that I could do on short notice.**

**Edward open your bag, now and I mean it.**

I opened my bag and the first thing that I saw was my Ipod and my docking station. God she really thought of everything.

**Inside the zipper pocket is a lighter, there are supposed to be candles in the main bedroom and in the bathroom. Let me know if there aren't so I can give the idiot at the desk hell.**

**There are black silk sleep pants in your bag Edward, you are going to love the way they feel and you had better not throw on a T-shirt to go with them. I will know.**

**Room service will be there within 15 minutes with a bottle of champagne and chocolate covered strawberries. I know that you don't want Bella drinking Edward, but a glass or two will do wonders for her nerves. **

**I left a separate letter for Bella in her bag, after room service leaves, please ask her to open it and read.**

**I hope that you two have a wonderful night and I love you both.**

**See you tomorrow. **

**Love, **

**Alice**

Wow, I was really touched. Alice went to a lot of trouble to make this night perfect. I know that she's expecting that Bella and I will make love tonight, but whatever happens doesn't matter. Being here with her like this in this setting is just the most amazing thing that I could imagine. Anything else would just be icing on the cake.

"What did Alice have to say?" God I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I didn't even notice her come in the room.

"Oh not too much, she was just telling me to open my bag because she had left my Ipod and docking station in there for music."

"Room service apparently will be here in a few minutes." "Promise me that you won't drink too much love." "I don't want you to get sick, ok."

"No problem at all, I have no desire to get drunk and sick tonight."

"Oh yeah, there's a letter in your bag for you, but you're supposed to wait until room service leaves."

"God, what has she done now?" "Edward, I truly love your sister, but sometimes she can be a bit overbearing."

"That's an understatement if I've ever heard one, love."

We were both laughing at that when I heard the doorbell, "room service" a voice rang out.

I went out to collect the tray and by the time that I came back Bella was looking out the window, "so beautiful" she said softly.

"I couldn't agree more angel." I think that she knew that we weren't talking about the same things.

I opened the bottle and poured her a glass. "Mmm delicious", she said.

I poured myself one also and asked her if she wanted to read her letter now.

She opened her bag and pulled the letter out and opened it.

**Dear Bella,**

**I hope that tonight is everything that you want it to be.**

**I really don't have any instructions for you, except that you may want to wear his dress shirt to bed tonight. Don't button it just use it as a cover up, trust me it will be fine.**

**Oh one other piece of advise tonight would be an excellent time for you to tell him how you feel about him. I promise you on my wardrobe, that he will not freak out or react negatively in any way. I've known him a long time and you are what he's been waiting for. **

**Don't over think things and just enjoy yourself.**

**I love you,**

**Alice.**

"What did she have to say to you, baby?" I asked her, I noticed how quiet she had become and her blush was back in full force. I really hope Alice didn't get out of line, if she ruined our night, I was going to kill her.

"Oh not too much, just that she wanted to tell me to enjoy myself and that she loves us both."

I grabbed the remote for my docking station and pulled up a play list that I hoped that Bella would love.

It was all smooth jazz and some gorgeous fusion. Definitely mood music, but also very relaxing.

"I'm going to go into the bathroom and get changed" I told her, "Do you want me to pour you some more before I do?"

"Um, not right now, but maybe in a little while" she said.

I bent down to kiss her, honestly I meant for it just to be a soft, chaste kiss, but I could taste the champagne on her lips and I couldn't help myself.

I opened my mouth inviting her tongue to join with mine. She quickly responded and It was like a fire had been ignited within and I powerless against it. I started rubbing my hands up and down her arms, across her back and down her sides. It was like they had a mind of their own and I was just along for the ride. She had her hands in my hair, pulling my body closer to hers; It felt like we were trying to climb inside of each other, my erection was raging now and I pulled her into my body so that she could feel it.

She had to know what she did to me, I know that I promised that I would let her decide and I stand by that, but she had to know how much I wanted her. We were both moaning loudly and grinding into each other; I was so close to throwing her down on the bed, promises be damned, but I couldn't do that to her, reluctantly I broke away from the kiss, we really did need some oxygen.

"I'm sorry" We both said at the same time.

I leaned over and kissed her lightly on her forehead and said" I'm going to get changed now."I'm not sure how I managed to walk into the bathroom, but once there I collapsed. Literally my legs couldn't support my body anymore.

I wanted to cry, I just broke almost every promise that I had made to her out there; I have always considered myself to be stronger than this, I have never had trouble controlling my urges before. This was heaven and hell wrapped into one big package. I'm so afraid that she's going to hate me now, but I can't stay in here all night.

I quickly changed into the sleep pants that Alice provided and she was right they felt amazing. I brushed my teeth and took a breath. It was time to face the music.

I walked back into the bedroom ready to beg for mercy when I saw her. Her face was beaming at me, her skin had a beautiful flush and she looked truly blissful.

At least I know that she isn't mad at me, I poured myself another glass of champagne and asked if she would like one now.

"Yes please, I'm going to go change now."

I noticed though that before she walked into the bathroom that she had stopped by the chair where I had laid my clothes and picked something up. I couldn't quite make out what it was, but if it was mine she was more than welcome to it.

I had just finished lighting all of the candles when she walked out of the bathroom.

Holy God, I could only stare at her; she was wearing my dress shirt over some barely there underwear and those fuck hot shoes.

She was walking slowly towards me with a confidence that I had never seen her exhibit before.

I handed her the glass that I had poured for her and told her that I needed to check my bag for something; I had already looked once but I had to check again, fuck me, no such luck. God damn Alice, how is that she can plan everything out with such precision and forget the most important thing.

I plopped down and hung my head in despair. I have never felt this much frustration before.

I guess that I'm going to have to get dressed and go to the 24 hour pharmacy that we passed on our way in.

I can't tell this woman that we can't make love tonight, because we don't have condoms. I won't deny her or myself, for that matter.

"Edward, baby what's wrong?" "Did I do something wrong, is it because I'm wearing your shirt?" "I'm sorry, I'll go take it off, it's just that it smells like you and I can't get enough of that."

"Bella, love no, god no, you didn't do anything wrong, and as far as the shirt goes, you can keep it, it looks so much better on you than it does on me.""Then what's the matter, please talk to me." She was pleading with me.

"Bella, it's just that I never want to deny you anything, and I got the impression that maybe you wanted to make love tonight." "Am I wrong?"

She looked at me for a moment with an unreadable expression and I'm growing more frustrated by the second."

"No, Edward, you're not wrong at all." "I want you very much and I'm ready." "I know that this might come as a shock and I hope that I don't damage anything between us after I say what I'm about to say" she took a deep breath before she began to speak again, I'm really getting nervous now.

"I've already given you my heart, and now I want to give you my body."

"Bella, what do you mean that you've given me your heart." I know how selfish it is, but I had to hear her say the words.

"I mean Edward that I'm falling in love with you."

"Oh Bella," I reach up to pull her into my lap, before she can become worried. The tears were falling now and they weren't hers.

I looked up at her and tried to smile but I was so overcome with love that I couldn't manage it. All that I could do was hold her and profess my love to her also.

We just sat there for a short time, I told her that it was love at first sight for me. I promised to never let her go and would do anything in my power to deserve her love.

"What were you so unhappy about a little while ago?" she asked.

I explained to her that I wanted to make love to her so badly and it seems that my uber-organized sister forgot to pack condoms.

"I didn't want to tell you no, but I have to protect you." I told her.

"Oh, is that all?" she asked.

"That's plenty" I said honestly

"Edward, I have female problems, I've been on the pill since I was 14 trying to help control them."

"We're both virgins, so disease isn't an issue." "as far as I'm concerned, there is no problem."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I wonder if Alice knew this too?

Get your mind off of your sister you dumb ass.

"So, are there any other issues, that we need to discuss?" She asked.

"Well there is actually one more and I hate to bring this up…"

I reached in my wallet and pulled eight twenty dollar bills and handed them to her.

"Edward, what the hell is this?" shit she sounded mad.

"Bella, listen to me for a minute please and don't get pissed."

"That's the money your dad pays me for your piano lessons, I have to cash the checks or he will suspect something." "But there is no fucking way that I'm going to take his money.""First of all I don't need the money" "Second of all, I can't let him pay me to spend time with you, it's not right."

"And make no mistake about it, I'm going to teach you to play the piano."

"Well if you are going to teach me then keep the money."

"No Bella, to me that's just wrong." "Take the money, buy books with it, use it for gas, god knows that monstrosity,,,"

"Hey, don't hate the truck" she was laughing though, so I knew that we were ok.

"Ok, now sweet girl, no more issues." "Come here those lips are much to delectable to be ignored."

I laid back onto the bed gently pulling her with me. I couldn't believe what was happening, I'm here about to make love to the woman that I love. If someone had told me two weeks ago that this would be happening, I would have laughed in their face.

But it's real and we're here and I knew that I never wanted to let her go.

We laid there for some time, just listening to the music, and just being.

I could spend hours just touching her and getting lost in those eyes.

We would stop kissing for a moment just to satisfy our need for air, but that was about as long as we could handle being apart.

Our kisses were becoming more urgent and every time she touched me I thought that I was going to lose my mind from the intensity.

I knew that this was it, there was no turning back for either of us.

I started to sit up in order to have better access to her, I had to see her, all of her.

My cock was screaming at me to just take her so that I could have the relief that I so desperately needed. My heart was telling me that I had to take care of her first. Her needs will always come first.

Once I was kneeling between her legs, I began to take my shirt off of her. Christ I love the way she looked in that. But I loved the way that she looked out of it even more.

She still had her panties and bra on, and I had to fight the urge to just rip them off and bury myself to the hilt inside of her. God this was taking more control than I knew that I was capable of.

I leaned down to kiss her and put my arm around her back, fumbling for a moment to unclasp her bra; I let it fall to the side and I could not take my eyes off of her.

I knew that I needed to do or say something, but my brain had officially stopped functioning.

She was beginning to become self-conscious, I could see it on her face.

Then she tried to cover up with her arms; I wouldn't have that.

I pulled them back down as gently as possible and said "Bella, you are never to cover yourself in front of me again." "Do you understand me?"

Shit, where did that come from? I'm not some domineering asshole, but the thought of her covering herself for one minute did something to me.

She was magnificent and she needed to know that.

I looked her in the eyes and lowered my head, silently asking permission, I had to taste her, she nodded granting me my wish. "Thank you" I whisper.

I gently took both breasts in my hand, massaging them as softly as I could, I started rubbing small circles around her nipples, I wanted to watch her face and try to gauge her reactions, but I couldn't take my eyes from my hands.

She was a new instrument and I wanted to play her to perfection.

I start kissing my way down her neck, finally stopping where I had to be.

I placed a few tentative kisses on the tiny buds, encouraged by her moaning, I took it into my mouth, laving it with my tongue; she had her hands in my hair, pulling to encourage me to give her more. I began to suck on her breast, gently biting her nipple, that seemed to drive her crazy and she began writing beneath me.

After stopping to pay equal attention to the other side, I began kissing my way down her ribcage and then her flat stomach.

She was frantically trying to rub her legs together, needing friction so much.

I wasn't having that though, I knew it was cruel, but I wanted to be the one to give her pleasure tonight.

My hands were on her thighs, keeping her knees bent and spread open for me.

"What do you want Bella?" I ask.

"You Edward, you I want all of you, please." She was begging me now.

"You've got me baby, all you have to do is tell me what you want and I will give it to you."

"Touch me please Edward." "I need you to touch me."

"I am touching you Bella," I whispered.

I don't know what had gotten into me tonight, I had meant for this to be sweet and a reflection of my love for her; instead I'm trying to drive her into a frenzy. I need her to scream my name, when I finally give her what she needs.

I knew deep down inside that the anticipation would make her orgasm more explosive, but it's like something had taken control of my mind and body and I was just a spectator in this game.

I began to peel her panties down but something in me just snapped.

I had to see her and feel her now, I had to taste her, I had to make her cum with my mouth and I needed it now. I didn't have time to screw with taking her panties off the way that I should, so I ripped them off. Fuck it, I'll buy her a new pair, hell I will buy her a hundred new pairs.

I regained my senses when I heard her gasp.

"Oh God, I scared her, get your shit together Cullen, before she walks out on you."

"Bella, love are you ok?" "I'm so sorry baby, did I scare you or did I hurt you in anyway.?"

"I never wanted this to go this way, and I haven't let you take charge very well."

"Edward baby, I'm fine, I'm not scared and I'm not hurt."

I'm about to back away from her in order to get my shit together and hopefully will be allowed another chance to make this right, when she surprised me.

"Edward, look at me " "Don't you fucking pull away from me now."

I looked up at her and was totally speechless when she said. "I love the sweet, romantic and loving side of you and there are going to be times that I want that, but right now this side of you, this dominant and commanding and yes even teasing side of you is driving me insane."

"I love that you want to be gentle and tender with me and that all that you want is to make love to me."

She continued to blow my mind when she said "There's nothing wrong with lust and raw passion either." "I love that you need me like this, it's the same way that I need you, we have all of the time in the world to explore our physical relationship, but we only have one first time." She was pleading with me now, "Why don't we let it be what we both need?"

I just looked at her for a minute, unable to believe that this woman was mine. I wanted the right words to let her know how much she means to me, but all I could come up with was "I fucking love you Bella Swan."

I finished pulling the scraps of her panties off of her, tucking them somewhere that I would be able to find them later, I am so keeping them for myself.

I couldn't stand it any longer, I had to see her and I pushed her knees further apart. I could see the moisture that was beginning to run down her thigh, she was so fucking wet and I could smell her arousal. There is no fragrance that could compare to this. She is completely bare and spread open for me now. I take a finger and soft start stroking her soft folds, oh my god the heat. It's overwhelming. I have never wanted anything more than I want to bury my tongue deep inside of her.

"Bella, I've got to taste you, please say that I can."

"Edward" she's got her hand back in my hair again, "It's all for you, whatever you want is yours, please take it." she then used her hand to push my head towards her beautiful pussy.

Oh my God, I've died and gone to heaven. She is so fucking sweet, god her taste, nothing compares to this. I want nothing more at this moment than for her cum all around me, I want to drown in her and then come back for more.

I plunge a finger into her, while sucking on her clit.

"Ugh, Edward, so fucking good, baby bite it, please, I need it harder.

I add a second finger to her dripping pussy and bit down on her clit.

She was pulling my hair so hard that I didn't know if I would have any left tomorrow and truthfully I could have cared less.

"Oh god Edward, so good, more please help me?"

"Help you how baby, anything you want, I will give it to you."

I added a third finger and bit down harder on her clit.

God she is fucking hot, she started screaming and began fucking my hand.

"I'm so close Edward, talk to me."

Hmm, I think that she wants dirty talk, well who would I be to deny her?

What do you want me to say Bella? Do you want me tell you how sweet your pussy is? "Ugh yes," "Bella, do want me to tell about how I want you to cum so hard on my face that I'll be able to taste you next week? "Oh god yes," "Do want to know about how after you cum, I'm going to ram my hard cock into you until you forget your own name.?" "Ugh, fuck yes Edward, please." "Bella, do you want me ride you from behind?" I could feel her walls clamping down on my fingers now and knew that she was almost there. I curved my fingers inwards so that I could reach that sweet spot, instantly she was trembling, "Bella, would you like to hear about the dreams that I have had of you sucking my cock?" "I really want to fuck your mouth sweet girl."

"UGH, fuck, oh my god, Edward," she screamed, and I felt her come undone around my hand. I quickly bent my head down to gather all of her juices, there was no way that I was wasting a drop of that.

I needed to lay down for a moment to try to regain control of myself. I pulled her down with me and I kissed her on the top of her head. I knew that she needed a few minutes to recover also. I really wanted to kiss her but I didn't know how she would respond to tasting herself on me.

Once again my girl surprised me, by pulling me towards her and kissing me with all that she had.

She just smiled and said."mmm, we taste good."

A/N

I hadn't intended to split this chapter but it has gotten way too long.

Next chapter our boy gets his.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N **Sorry about the delay in posting; I've been sick and was on so much medicine, that nothing I wrote would have made a lot of sense anyway.

To make up for it, I will try to do 3 chapters this weekend.

Oh and of course I own nothing, no matter how much I beg Stephanie Meyer won't let me have Edward, and Kstew won't let me have Rpatz.

Oh and in case you haven't seen it yet, check out T M Z dot com, he got his hair cut super short. I need a Kleenex now.

**Chapter 16**

_**BPOV**_

"Wow" It's all that I could manage to say; I never knew that contentment could ever exist. I had never before felt such contentment, such love, and so satiated. I think that I could lay here and revel in this feeling forever, but there is still some unfinished business, that desperately needed to be attended to.

Edward took me to places that before I could never imagine and now never want to leave; but it's his turn now and I can only hope that it will be at least as satisfying for him than it was for me.

I'm not sure why, but I am feeling extremely nervous and self-conscious now. It's not about my body any more, but more my ability to bring him any pleasure. I have no idea what to do or how to do it, this could be very embarrassing.

"You seem nervous sweet girl, what's going through that beautiful head of yours?" He finally brought me out of my haze.

"It's nothing Edward, I'm just worried a little is all." I promised.

"Worried about what? Bella I meant what I said this does not have to go any further until you're ready." "Just thank you for allowing me to pleasure you, that was the most amazing thing that I have ever experienced."No Edward you don't understand." "It's just that was so incredible and I want to take care of you too and I'm just not sure that I know how or what to do." "I want you to feel as good as I do, does that make any sense at all?"

"Baby, you could never disappoint me, I love that we are experiencing and learning these things together for the first time." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"But you were so amazing, I wouldn't have known where to begin and it just seem to come so naturally to you."

"Bella, baby, relax; I promise you that a lot of it is natural instinct you can't mess up, I promise." "And secondly you don't go through five years of college without witnessing some things, no matter how much you may not want to." He shuddered as if he were reliving some truly horrific moment.

"I love you Edward"

"Shh, sweetheart, I love you too, It's ok love I promise we'll take this at your pace, I never want you to feel uncomfortable."

He just held me, and kissed me, whispering words of love trying to soothe my nerves.

I'm not sure what I ever did to deserve this man, but I swear that I will thank God every day for him.

He began rubbing circles on my back, I'm sure they were meant to be calming but in fact they did everything but. He was lighting my body on fire again and I knew that I needed to woman up and give back to him what he was doing for me.

I knew the second that he felt my change in mood, his kisses changed from light and loving to firm and passionate. Our tongues were fighting for dominance over the other. His hands began roaming from my back to my rib cage to my hips and eventually landing on my ass, massaging me firmly.

He used his knee to pry my legs apart and he had one hand on my breast and the other was working its way down my body, I knew that he wanted to me to orgasm again, but I wanted this to be for and about him now. I want to try to please him like he had done for me, so I raised my body up and tried to force him onto his back. He looked confused for a minute, then he realized what I wanted and rolled back for me.

I pried my lips from his and began trailing kisses down his neck, God his skin tastes like heaven. I stopped for a second to lightly bite him behind his ear. I heard him groan and he begged for me to do that again and he wanted it harder, I was more than happy to comply. Hmm note to remember he finds biting as erotic as I do. A little pain mixed with a whole lot of pleasure, the combination is very intense to say the least.

My hands were making their way downwards from his strong shoulders, to his beautiful chest and across his perfect abs, to finally find their way to the "V" oh my god his body is a work of art that is meant to be worshiped.

I knew then what I had to do; I took a deep breath and just took in the sight of all of him. Laid out before me like the most perfect gift. This was the first time I had seen all of him before. I could avert my eyes no longer and took my first look at it.

Holy shit, are they really supposed to be this huge? I mean, I really didn't have a basis for comparison but he was massive.

He was being so amazingly patient with me, allowing me to explore all of him. I couldn't believe he was mine. I vowed at that moment to never do anything that would jeopardize us.

I took a deep breath trying to de-fog my brain. I knew that he must be dying for me to touch him, and I tried to figure out the best way to do that.

He must have been able to read my mind and gently he took my hand and guided me to grasp him.

Jesus, the way that he felt in my hand. He was so hard but his skin was so soft. Using my hand he gently began helping me stroke him, after a minute or two of his help, I was pretty sure I knew what to do, I continued my efforts.

His hands were back on my breasts firmly massaging them much more firmly than he had done before. Oh my god what an amazing sensation.

I picked up the tempo of my stroking and heard him moan "Ugh yes, Bella, harder please baby, squeeze me harder."

I was happy to give him what he needed and prayed that I wouldn't hurt him and I apparently didn't. In that moment I noticed the pre-cum seeping from his cock and I knew that I had to taste that.

Where I was shy and awkward when it came to touching him, this just seemed to come naturally to me.

I bent down to lick the drops off of his head, oh my god he tastes amazing.

"Ugh Bella baby, you don't have to do this."

"Don't you want this Edward?" "Are you kidding me, of course I do, but I would never demand this of you."

"Edward, I want to, you taste like heaven and I want more, please baby." I knew that I sounded pathetic, but I really have to do this.

Gently he put his hand on my head and began pushing me towards his cock.

Once I had my mouth around him he gave me a minute to adjust to the size. I knew that there was no way that I could take all of him, but that didn't seem to bother him a bit.

He started to guide my head up and down his shaft, very much like he had with my hand earlier.

I wasn't quite sure what I should be doing and just went for the obvious, sucking him firmly. I made my way back up to his head to lick more of his delicious fluids from him.

"Bella, this feels so fucking good." "Baby, use your teeth gently to scrape up and down, please sweet girl."

I did as he asked and then started using my hand on the part of him that I couldn't take in my mouth.

"OH Shit, Bella, fuck baby I need you to stop now, I'm about to cum."

I moaned, hoping that would encourage him to continue, I wanted him to fall apart like I had earlier.

"Baby, I want to cum inside you, please can I have you now?"

I slowly raised off of him, not wanting to let him go, but at the same time wanting to give him what he seemed to need so badly. Once I let all of him go, I felt the loss immediately. Who would have known that this would be something that I would love to do so much? Having heard girls talk about this for all of these years, it had just seemed like it would be repulsive. But I can't get enough of him, his weight in my mouth, the feel of his velvety skin and most of all his scent and taste. I was addicted and wanted another fix already.

I knew though what it was that he really wanted and I was more than ready and willing to give it to him and I told him so.

Tenderly he kissed me and rolled me over to my back, he spent a couple of minutes teasing me, rubbing my clit gently and pumping his fingers inside of me to make sure that I was wet enough for him. Trust me that was not a problem, I was soaking wet.

He climbed on top of me holding most of his weight off of me. He kissed me again and again. Thanking me for what I was giving him and whispering words of love and adoration to me.

I think that he was trying to take his time and make sure that he had control of himself.

"I'm ready baby" I whispered to him; he just nodded and positioned himself at my entrance.

I wasn't really convinced that he was going to fit inside of me, and so I braced myself for the pain.

"Relax baby" he whispered kissing me.

"I'm going to go slowly, if it hurts too bad, please tell me and I promise to stop."

At that moment I felt him enter me, it was a strange sensation, but not at all unpleasant. He was filling me so slowly and gently; It seemed that he was only giving me an inch at a time and I was ready for more.

I tried to encourage him, I told him that I was not hurting and that I was fine.

"Baby I haven't gotten there yet, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I asked naively

"Sweetheart, this is going to hurt, it's so unfair to you, but I will be as gentle as I can."

That's when I felt it. Oh my god it felt like I was being split in two. I couldn't help the gasp that I let out.

"Baby are you ok? Do you need me to stop? I'm so sorry, he was almost sobbing now.

"I'm ok baby, believe me I would tell you if I weren't" "Could you just give me a minute or two to adjust?" I asked.

He gathered me in his arms and pulled me into a loving embrace. Kissing my forehead and telling me how much he loved me and thanking me for giving myself to him and promising me that I will never regret it. As if I ever could.

This sensation that I was feeling was indescribable, so full, so complete, I needed more and now.

I began encouraging him to move again, he looked at me as if he were trying to decide if this was what I really wanted or if I was trying to make him feel better.

"I'm ok now, please I want more" I begged. He began moving so slowly that it was agonizing. I started meeting him thrust for thrust, encouraging him for more, or faster, I wasn't quite sure what I needed.

"Are you sure love?" He asked, apparently sensing that I needed something else.

"He pulled out almost completely and before I could register my complaint, he slammed back into."

"Fuck baby, so tight, so hot, I never knew." "Oh baby, I never knew that it would be like this." He was going on and on praising me, for what I'm not sure and I'm not sure even he knew.

He pulled my legs around his waist so that he could enter me at an angle, faster and faster.

"Oh my fucking god." I yelled, I was in heaven.

"Bella baby, look down, look at us, see how beautiful we are together."

He was right, I had never witnessed anything this amazing before.

I was so close to my orgasm, I never imagined that this would happen my first time. I could feel the tingling in my toes and the warmth spreading up to my abdomen. It felt like a coil that was pulled so tightly and I knew it was about to snap.

Edward obviously knew what was happening so he started massaging my clit. "Bella, I'm not sure how much longer I can hold on, I need you to cum love."

He bent his head down and kissed me fiercely and that did it.

The coil broke and I completely came undone around him. That seemed to trigger his and I heard him scream "Oh my god, I'm cumming, I love you Baby." I could feel him pulsing inside me for a few seconds longer, then we both collapsed; Completely satisfied, exhausted and fully loved.

We lay there for a few minutes, trying to collect our thoughts, waiting for our breathing to even out, to just realize the enormity of what had just happened.

Eventually, the silence became agonizing, I was desperate to know what he was thinking.

"How do you feel love?" He asked, "are you hurting terribly?"

"Not at all" I answered honestly. "I'm a little sore, but that's to be expected" I explained. "It wasn't nearly as painful as I thought it would be and the soreness, is a good kind of sore, sort of like after working out."

"How about we get in the tub, we can turn on the jets and maybe that will help the aches."

"That sounds amazing" "I'm really thirsty also."

He got up and went to the mini-fridge and pulled out a bottle of water for me.

He gave me the water and said that he was going to start the water in the tub; "Wait here, I'll be back for you in a minute" he said.

I was enjoying the icy coolness of the water and was lost in my thoughts, I never heard him come back him the room.

I heard him laugh and then he said "penny for your thoughts." I then felt the heat on my face, I knew that I had just been busted.

I tried to stand up to follow him to the bathroom, but my legs weren't functioning. He chuckled a little and came over to the bed and picked me up and carried me bridal style into the bathroom and set me gently into the tub.

I noticed that he had left the lights off but had lit a bunch of candles.

God he's such a romantic, I love it.

He climbed in the tub behind me and pulled me back against his chest so that I could rest against him for support.

"Edward" "Yes love" "in case I forget to tell you later, this has been the best night of my life, thank you, for choosing me."

He wrapped his arms around me and held me closely and whispered into my ear "me too sweetheart, I never knew that I could ever have something so perfect."

After a while of soaking and relaxing, I felt like I couldn't keep my eyes open; I was honestly exhausted but at the same time I never wanted this night to end.

He must have realized that I was beginning to doze because he stood up then and climbed out of the tub; "Hold on sweetheart, don't try to stand up, I will get you."

He easily picked me up and wrapped me in a plush towel. I was worried about him having to carry my weight, especially since he had done all of the work tonight, but he acted like it was effortless.

"Do you want anything out of your bag love?" He asked.

"No I'm fine" I told him "I'd love to get to sleep with you like this tonight, God knows when we will have the chance again."

"Good choice" he said "I may never let you put clothes on again."

He tucked me into the very comfortable bed and got up and went to the fridge and grabbed himself a beer.

He turned off his Ipod and asked if maybe I wanted to watch a movie. I think that we both needed to cut the tension a little bit and I quickly agreed.

We flipped through all of the channels until we both decided on The Killers, the movie was hilarious.

After the movie was over I knew that I couldn't fight sleep any longer.

I rolled over and buried myself into his chest, loving his scent.

"Good night Edward, I love you." I said wondering how I was ever going to be able to sleep without him again.

"Good night sweet girl, I love you too and thank you." He whispered to me and kissed me sweetly.

I woke up the next morning feeling amazingly wonderful. I don't think that I moved a muscle last night and I slept dreamlessly.

That was a first for me, I usually have very vivid dreams which cause me to be pretty active in my sleep.

I was about to untangle myself from Edward and make it to the bathroom without waking him. I knew that he should sleep longer and I really wanted to brush my teeth, so that when he wakes I could give him a good morning kiss.

As I tried to raise up I felt him hug me tighter, I looked down at him, his eyes still closed but with the most breathtaking smile on his face.

I thought that maybe he was still sleeping and having a nice dream so I tried to move away some more but he caught me by surprise when he said "where do you think you're going?"

"Shit Edward" I screamed, you scared me to death.

"I'm sorry love, but you feel so good, I don't want you to move."

I had to admit that I didn't want to move either, but I really had no choice.

I knew that we had about two hours until checkout and I didn't want to waste a second of it. I just wanted to lie here with him because I knew all too soon, real life would be hitting us hard.

"I promise that I will be as quick as I can, but I do need to get up for a minute."

He just groaned in complaint but he let me go, "Hurry back though, I miss you already."

He hadn't moved an inch when I came back and climbed back in bed next to him.

"about time." He mumbled; But when I looked at his face he was beaming at me.

"So we have a couple of hours what do you want to do? Do you want to order some room service, you must be starved?

"No thanks, maybe I can buy you lunch after we check out?" I offer.

"That works for me" He says, "Well then how can we occupy ourselves?"

"Oh I'm sure that we'll think of something." I answered.

He instantly grabbed my head and kissed me, somehow in the time that I had been in the bathroom, he must have gotten up and gone to the other one. His breath was minty fresh.

Damn he's good, I thought to myself. He began laughing and said "I'm glad you think so." Shit I must have said that out loud.

I poked him in the ribs for making fun of me and I discovered that Edward Cullen is very ticklish. I couldn't stop myself then, I now had something on him and I planned to use it to my full advantage. Unfortunately it didn't take him long to figure out that I had the same problem.

It was a full on war, we were rolling around trying to gain advantage over the other, I know that it's childish and immature, but damn it was fun.

I don't think that it occurred to either one of us that we were both still naked until he finally had me pinned underneath him.

Just like that it was like someone had flipped on a switch and all laughter had stopped.

"Bella" he gasped. "Yes, Edward, please."

"Are you sure love, you're not too sore are you?" "No baby, I'm fine, I promise."

He started kissing me and then began sliding down my body, his mouth followed the rest of him.

He began nibbling on my breasts and then kissing them gently.

"Ugh, feels so good baby" then I grabbed a handful of his hair.

His hands began teasing my pussy and it was driving me insane.

"OH God Bella, so wet for me already, you're so hot and so wet, please let me taste you."

I give him permission, anything that he wants he can have, I am so his.

"God baby, I don't know what I want more, to taste you all day long or to bury myself so deep into your tight, hot, pussy."

Mmm, dirty talk again, I guess that he learned that hearing him like that did something to me; the rush of fluids now running down my legs probably confirmed that too.

"I think that I will do both, first I'm going to have you with my mouth, Bella, do you have any idea how delicious you really are?" he asked.

I couldn't think of anything to say to that, in fact I couldn't think at all.

I guess he didn't like the fact that I didn't answer him and that brought out dominant Edward.

"You need to know" with that he plunged two fingers into me repeatedly.

"Yes baby" I cried out; "Yes what" he asked. "Feels so fucking good." I answered this time. Once I said that he pulled them out immediately and I whimpered at the loss.

"Patience sweet girl" I promise that I will give you what you need, but first I need you to do something for me."

"Anything Edward" I told him desperate for that friction again.

"Open your mouth Bella." He demanded.

I did as he told me and he stuck one of his fingers in my mouth, taste yourself on me." I just groaned and began sucking his finger, wishing it were his cock in my mouth.

I reached down to start rubbing myself, when he stopped me.

"I want to watch you do that, that is fucking hot, but later ok baby?"

I noticed that he was sucking my juices off of his other finger now and that just drove me even more crazy.

He was moving down the bed in order to get what he wanted.

"So beautiful, I swear, god look at you so bare and so soft, Jesus Bella, I love this, it is mine now."

"Yours" I agree.

"I'll be the only one to ever do this to you" and he plunged his tongue so deep into me.

"Yes only you."

"Other than yourself, I will be the only one to bring you pleasure."

"Do you understand, do you really Bella? You are mine."

"YES, yours only yours and always yours."

Once I made my promise to him he raised up onto his knees and pulled my body down the bed and wrapped my legs over his shoulders and immediately plunged into me.

I screamed from the feeling, I was complete. He was where he belonged, inside of me. He was so deep inside of me and I knew that I wouldn't last.

"Edward, I screamed. "Yes baby, let go, I promised you that I would make you scream my name didn't I."

"OH God, I'm cumming."

"Yes baby, I'm right behind you, fuck you feel so good, so tight, and so fucking wet." He was moaning now and letting out these animalistic grunts.

I reached down and started stroking his balls and immediately I felt them tighten as I felt him pulsing inside of me.

A few minutes later we were still joined and were trying to come down and I began laughing like an idiot.

"What's so funny?" He asked "Nothing at all, it's just that was seriously" I was looking for a word "infuckingcredible" he offered. "Yeah that's it." and I collapsed.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: First I want to apologize for the delay; I've been in the hospital, but I'm fine now hopefully I can get caught up on this. Truthfully I've kind of lost train of thought also.

Second of all I want to thank Leibeezer for pointing out a major flaw in my plot, so I needed to take another route here. Note to self, fact check next time.

**Chapter 17**

_EPOV_

"Edward, what time is it?" Bella called out to me from the bathroom. I was just sitting there, lost in thought, trying to commit to memory every detail of the past two days. I'm still honestly afraid that I'm going to wake up and realize that all of this had been a wonderful dream.

"11:40 love, are you almost ready?"

I began gathering our things to take downstairs, hating this already. Checkout time, back to the real world, time to go back to the way things were before; After the past two days, how do we go back?

I don't want to hide our relationship and though I haven't specifically asked Bella how she feels about it, I have a feeling that she doesn't want to either.

We should never have to hide ourselves. While I know that my family will support our relationship, Charlie never will.

I can't say that I blame him either; If I am ever blessed enough to have a daughter, I know that I will be more than willing to die and go to hell to protect her and by that I mean from guys like me and if that means I have to take the boys with me so be it.

I am trying to imagine having a conversation with Charlie, trying to explain to him about how she means the world to me, and making promises to never hurt her, I want to explain that my intentions are honorable, but really I can't do that. First of all there was nothing honorable about my behavior last night or this morning and second of all, I know that I love her, I've never even been close to feeling this before, but really it's only been a week.

I have no idea what her plans for the future are, I know that at this moment I would happily follow her anywhere, but she may not want that.

I will never hold her back and I will support any and all of her dreams even if they don't include me.

I know that we need to take things more slowly but it's going to kill me to do it.

"Ok, I'm ready." I heard her beautiful voice, before I saw her. I noticed that she had a sad expression on her face that must have reflected my own.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her, hoping that she wasn't having regrets.

"This weekend has been so perfect" she explained, "I just wish that it didn't have to end."

I released a small sigh of relief, at least it wasn't regret and I knew exactly how she felt.

"It's going to be OK, I promise." I tell her, I just wish that I knew how I was going to keep that promise.

We were both pretty quiet as we checked out of the hotel and made our way back to the car. I knew that the 50 mile trip to Forks was going to go by way too quickly and wanted to drag it out as long as possible.

"Want to go get some lunch before we head back?" I offer.

She accepted and we began to discuss our options, I knew that I wasn't really hungry but I wanted more time; We decided on a sandwich shop apparently she was feeling the same way as I was.

I knew that I needed to do something that would make this easier on both of us; It was at that moment that I knew what I needed to do.

"Bella, baby, I'd like to talk to Charlie, if that's ok with you."

"What?" she almost yelled.

"I want to ask his permission to date you." "It would make things so much easier for both of us if he would allow it." I knew that even if he said no that it wouldn't change much if anything, but maybe this wouldn't hurt so badly if we knew that we could be out in the open.

I sat there watching her biting her bottom lip for what seemed like an eternity. I was beginning to get really nervous when she surprised me by saying "Ok, he'll be home when I get home."

"How do you think that he'll react?" I was hoping for some encouragement, I guess.

"Hmm, I don't know, honestly." "This has really never been an issue before with us." "He and his friend Billy always had hopes for me and Jake, but I think that he's already figured out that's not happening.""I want him to approve of us, I really do Bella." "I will do anything it takes to convince him and to not disappoint him."

"Well, I know that he thinks the world of your family, that will carry a lot of weight with him."

"Well I hope that it helps that my family loves you too already." "I can't wait for you to meet Carlisle."

"Won't he think that I'm too young for you?" She seemed really concerned about that.

"No, not at all." "He will love you as much as the rest of us already do."

"As much as I hate to, I think that it's time that I get you back to Forks." I tell her, and I admit that with a plan in hand I am feeling much better about the return.

"Yeah, I know." "I've been gone since Friday morning, I hope that he hasn't starved to death yet."

It was a short walk to the car and before I could open the door for her she had pushed me up against the door to give me a very passionate kiss. Damn how am I going to live without those kisses now?

"Don't worry baby, it will work out, I promise." I said kissing the top of her head while buckling her into the seatbelt.

After we pulled onto the highway leading to Forks, I heard her phone beep.

I look at her and she just answered by saying Alice.

**Charlie, has called twice looking for you since you're not answering your cell. Told him you are still asleep.**

**A**

"Oh shit" "I have two voice mails." She is panicking now.

"Relax Bella," I tell her. "What do they say?"

I watched as her face relaxed a little when she listened to the messages.

"He just wanted to see if I would be home in time for dinner tonight." "I knew it, he has been going hungry since I left."

"So no crisis huh?" "We're fine."

"We're fine" she said while smiling at me.

I know that from this moment on I will do everything in my power to keep that smile on her face.

"Uh, Edward, there's something that I want to talk to you about and I hope that it doesn't cause any problems.""Bella, what is it? You can tell me anything love." Now I'm in panic mode.

"Well, it's uh, sort of about Alice."

"What about Alice?"

"Well it's like this, first of all I want you to know that I love her dearly, no one has ever been so accepting of me and her generosity is insane."

"I feel like I owe her the world for helping orchestrate well us."

"Yeah, me too" I said.

"But, there are times that I feel like I've had very little choice, does that make any sense?"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean" "She has nothing but the best of intentions but overbearing is her middle name, it always has been.""So, I'm so grateful but I think that we need to kind of take control over our relationship." "I have no regrets at all, please know that Edward, but before she can have us at the alter, is there anyway to get her to back off a little.?"

"Oh and one other thing, please ask her to quit spending so much money on me, I'm not used to it and it makes me very uncomfortable.""I'm sorry, if I've upset you, I just needed to get that off my chest."

"Not at all love" I tell her honestly. "Truthfully, I feel the same way." "She paved the way, but now that we're together it's time that we took back some control." "I will talk to her tonight." "but as far as the shopping goes, I can't make any promises, that is just part of who she is and she loves to give gifts to those that she loves." "Actually all of us in the family are kind of like that." "Please don't let it make you uncomfortable, they are just tokens."

"But Edward, I don't come from money, I don't have anything to give back in return."I pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear "you give so much more by giving your love." "That's all that I want."

The next thing that I know we are pulling into the drive of our home and as I parked the Vanquish back in its spot in the garage, I notice Carlisle's Mercedes is parked beside it.

"Well it looks like you are going to meet dad sooner than I thought." I tell her.

Immediately she began blushing and biting on that bottom lip. I couldn't help myself she just looked so damn adorable, I had to bend down and take that lip between my own.

"Don't be nervous, he's going to adore you." I grabbed our bags and started walking her towards the house.

We walked into the house and were greeted immediately by my parents. They were curled up together on the sofa drinking cups of coffee.

I loved the fact that after all of these years they were still so affectionate towards each other. I caught myself imagining Bella and myself many years down the road like that.

"Edward and Bella" mom got up and embraced us both.

"Bella, I'm so glad to see you again." "Hi Mrs. Cullen" she whispered, "Thank you so much for having me this weekend."

"It's Esme dear, and sweetheart we are thrilled to have you anytime."

I noticed her looking from me back to Bella and back to me again and I swear that her face lit up like Christmas lights, oh well at least now I knew where Alice gets it.

"Oh, I'm so thrilled for both of you." She was gushing.

Poor Bella looked like she wanted the floor to swallow her whole so I decided to introduce her to dad.

"Bella, this is my dad, Carlisle Cullen." "Dad, this Bella Swan."

"Nice to meet you Dr. Cullen."

"Please Bella, it's Carlisle and it's a pleasure to finally meet you; I have heard so much about you from the kids and from your dad."I decided that it was time to get the attention off of Bella before she ran away and never came back; "So how was Seattle?" I ask.

"It was fantastic, your father found the most romantic bed and breakfast, everything was perfect." "Maybe you should consider taking Bella there Edward.""Mom" I yelled "Esme" dad chimed in.

I was certain now that Bella was going to take off running, but as she usually does she takes me by surprise, instead she started giggling.

"No secrets right?" "Isn't that what you said?"

"Pretty much."

"So since the cat is out of the bag so to speak, we want to talk to you about how to best approach Charlie to convince him to allow me to date Bella.""I know that you both support our decision to begin this relationship; but we're very worried about Charlie and since she is only 17 any legal issues."

"First of all Edward" my dad spoke up; have you even bothered to check to see if there are legal issues?" "I'm guessing no, because if you had you would know that in Washington the age is 16," "So no problem there."

"But the real issue is Charlie" "As far as he's concerned Bella is his baby, I understand this since I have a daughter, and you are some grown man coming to corrupt his baby." "The best advice that I can give you is to ask his permission, take your time, allow him to get to know you so that maybe he can feel comfortable with you." "Take things slowly and build his trust."

"I intend to talk to him this afternoon, when I take Bella home." I told them honestly.

"How about we have him over this evening for dinner instead?" Esme offered.

"That way he can see us as a family, supportive of the kids, Jasper and Rosalie should be here too, in order for him to see that we are very involved in our children's lives."

"That's a great idea mom." "I want him to be comfortable with us.""Esme, I don't want to put you out, I would hate for you to go to all of that work for me." Bella said.

"For us, Bella." I reminded her "it's for us and there isn't anything that she and dad wouldn't do for us.""That's true Bella" dad added, besides I know that the other kids want some time with you guys today.

"Well let me call Charlie then, and thank you so much, both of you,."

Now it seems like everything is falling into place for us; at least I now know that I can't be arrested for this weekend at any rate.

Hell, I can be a charming guy, this shouldn't be too hard right?

Yeah, keep telling yourself that. Once again thinking about how I would be if she were my daughter.

Finally the plans were made, Charlie would be joining us for dinner at 6:30 and everyone had been warned that they were to be on their best behavior. This was directed specifically at Emmett of course.

Now that everything was set for tonight, I desperately wanted some alone time with my Bella, I didn't know how long it would be before I would get another chance.

I started leading her up the stairs to my room, when we were intercepted by two excited females.

"Bella, Edward." Alice chirped, "I'm so glad that you two are home," "I hated to text you this morning but I knew that you would need to know that Charlie was looking for you.""It's ok Alice, I really appreciate everything you did." Bella said.

"Really?" "Yes Alice, I do." Bella answered.

"Well since he is coming to meet the family tonight, we need plenty of time to get ready.""Alice" I growled

"Well we all want to make the best impression that we can" Alice wailed.

"Yes and while we will make the effort, there is no reason that you have to play Barbie Bella, her dad knows her."

"Well, how about her hair and make-up?" "She can pick her own clothes?"

"It's ok Edward." "She can do my hair and make-up."

"Are you sure?" I asked "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Fine Alice, you heard her, but if she tells you that she's done, she's done." "and we need to talk later ok.?" I gave her a tight hug to let her know that we're fine, but I wasn't joking.

"Now if you two don't mind, we're going to go hang out in my room for a little while, just give us a couple more hours and we will come down and socialize."

"Fine" Alice huffed, but we all want to spend time with both of you so please two hours only." With that she and Rose both gave Bella a hug and we promised to see them in a little while.

I really had intended to just spend a couple of hours with her, holding her and just enjoying time alone with her, but once the kisses started, there was no stopping us.

"What about your parents?" She asked concerned.

"They" kiss "would" kiss "never" kiss "disturb" kiss "us". "They are happy about this, now where was I?"

My hands were roaming down her back and up her sides, hers were fisted in my hair. Damn I love it when she pulls my hair.

I rolled us over so that I was on my back and she was straddling me. Oh yeah, I really like this position.

I reached up and pulled her shirt off. "Fuck Bella, you are so beautiful."I pulled her hair out of her standard ponytail, she really has amazing hair; I need to find a way to get her to keep it down.

I was trying to get her bra off, but she was doing too good of a job distracting me. She had started grinding on my cock and I was about to explode, "Bella baby, damn that feels good, but baby I want you naked now."

"Uh huh Edward" "This is about you."

She wiggled down my legs and popped the button on my jeans and started sliding them down. I think that she was a little shocked by the fact that I was going commando today,

I was about to protest that she wasn't nearly naked enough when she shocked me further by taking me in her mouth.

"Fuck, that feels good" She was taking more of me than I ever thought that she could. "she moved up my shaft, taking time to lick the pre-cum off of my head."

"Bella, baby, please." I pleaded

She let go for a moment and said "I want to taste you Edward, I want you to cum in my mouth."

"Holy shit" This woman was too fucking good to be true. I had my hands in her hair and began urging her head down further, I felt her swallow around me and I just about lost it.

Her mouth is so incredible; she began sucking harder and began scraping the underside of my cock with her teeth. She began stroking me when she could not take all of me in.

"Bella, baby, I'm cumming now and with that I let go. I continued to pulse in her mouth for several seconds and then I finally regained control of my mind.

"Oh my god, did I hurt you?" I had forgotten that I had been using my hands to guide her head and I was afraid that I may have pushed too hard.,

She laid back and put her head on my chest. She just smiled at me;

"What are you thinking?" I had to know.

"You taste so good, I love doing that for you."

"Now, I need to do something for you, fair is fair." I say

"Nope." she said popping the p. "I'm good, I promise, kind of sore, but thank you for wanting to."

"Well, you know that there are things that I can do that won't cause you any more soreness; I promise."

I knew that I sounded like a spoiled child that had been told that they couldn't have a new toy, but the thought of my taking and Bella not getting anything back didn't sit well with me. I had sworn that her needs would always be met and I feel like I'm already letting her down.

"Edward honey, stop. I'm fine, I feel loved and satiated and just content."

"That was an amazing experience for me, I loved knowing that I could make you feel that way."

"Ok love, I just don't want this to ever be just about me."

I wanted to pull her to me and hold her while we went to sleep, I could tell that she was running on fumes and the day is far from over; but I knew that we didn't have long until Alice came back and demanded that we come out of our room.

Our room, that has a nice ring to it. I wonder what the odds are that I can talk Charlie into believing it would be in Bella's best interest to move in with us.

Yeah right, I think I would get further convincing Alice not to shop at all for one year.

"Are you nervous about your dad coming tonight?" I asked her while gently playing with her hair.

"Not really, I mean the worst that can happen is that he doesn't approve." "Since the law is not an issue, he really can't stop us from seeing each other; I just hope that he doesn't make it difficult."

"The thought that he will give you a hard time, worries me; but it's my choice and I choose you Edward.""I love you sweet girl." "We will make this work.""Umm, I love you too, I just don't know what I did so right to make you want me."

"You're just you and that is exactly what I want." I tell her.

I knew that we needed to get up and get dressed, but I really didn't ever want to leave this spot.

"Our two hours are up" I told her and she agreed with me by groaning.

"I think that they've been really patient actually, I know that they were all dying to assault us when we came in the door." "I guess that Rosalie had to threaten Emmett with something pretty big to control him." That made her laugh.

As soon as we were dressed we got up and headed down to the family room; I was on edge, even after the amazing gift from Bella; I would kill whoever dare embarrass her. I can take it, but she is totally off limits.

"There they are" I heard Emmett's booming voice. "Oh shit" I groaned. I felt Bella's body tense up next to mine and she buried her head into my chest.

"Emmett" I warned.

"Yo, chill bro." "I'm just glad that you brought her back in one piece man."

Three things happened at once, Rose hit Emmett in the head hard, Alice came and pulled Bella away from my side and I lunged for Emmett.

I had gone for his throat when I felt Jasper pulling me away from him; Jasper is really good about being a peacekeeper.

I knew that we wouldn't make a good impression on Charlie if he came in and we were all bruised and there was broken furniture everywhere.

"Dude, what the hell?" I was just saying that we didn't know what happened to you guys last night." "It was like one minute we were all at dinner and the next thing we knew you were gone."

"Charlie had been calling this morning and I didn't know what to say."

Oh, I guess that the girls didn't clue him into the fact that we had a room for the night.

After that everyone in the room began to relax; Emmett, Jasper and myself got into a very competitive game of guitar hero. I won of course.

Bella and the girls were on the couch talking, I don't think that I want to know what they were talking about. Bella's blush was giving me a good enough idea.

Eventually Alice ordered everyone upstairs indicating that it was time to get ready.

She demanded that everyone look perfect and that meant Emmett especially.

She can be such a pain in the ass, but right now I love my little sister more than ever.

Before I knew it the doorbell was ringing and I was walking downstairs to meet my fate.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_**BPOV**_

I heard the doorbell ring and knew that he was here. My wonderful, loving but not too smothering father; We have always gotten along so well, maybe it is because we are so much alike.

We both tend to keep to ourselves, associating with a small group of closer friends rather than social butterflies.

I had a feeling that coming to the Cullen's home for dinner tonight was pushing his limit a little bit and I can't help but wonder what is going through his mind. I guess I will find out sooner rather than later.

I really hope that he will accept Edward and I together, it would make life so much easier for everyone. I'm going to stand firm in my decision that even if he doesn't approve, I refuse to let that change anything.

It doesn't seem possible that in a little over a week I met the man that I'm certain will be the only love of my life and gained an amazingly loving and supportive extended family to boot.

"Are you ready to go sweetie?" Alice gave me a hug and told me that they were all here for me and encouraged me to go down and greet my father.

This should not be a scary situation, but this is such new territory for me that I can't quite untangle the knots that have formed in my stomach.

"I wonder how Edward's holding up?" This is all beginning to seem ridiculous. It's not like Edward's asking for my hand in marriage, just to date me."I'm sure he's fine," Alice said; "Edward can charm anyone, if you think that I'm hard to resist, he's impossible." "he has mastered skills of manipulation, that I can't even begin to dream of." She grinned.

"Oh, um really?" I questioned, "Yeah, that's why everyone thinks that he's the perfect one, even though he is so far from it." "I doubt even your dad will see through his bullshit." She assured.

"Tell me more" I really want to know, so that I can be on guard.

"Oh, I have stories, and I will be happy to share, but tonight is about you two." "What do you say, we go down there and show your dad how great you look after spa-day." "You are absolutely glowing now."

"Shut it Alice." "Oh sweetie, don't be embarrassed love is great for the complexion."

We walked into the living room and saw everyone seated and chatting and apparently having a nice time.

"Hey dad" I walk up to him and give him a small nudge on his shoulder. That's about as affectionate as we get; again we are so much alike.

"Hey Bells," "Jeeze, you look great, did you cut your hair?"

I can't believe that he noticed, honestly, Alice just gave me a knowing smile and I think that I growled at her.

"Actually, I did" I told him.

"Bella dear," Esme spoke up now, trying to break the awkward silence; "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, would you like something to drink while you wait?"

I looked around and noticed that dad, Carlisle and Emmett were all having beer, Esme had a glass of white wine and Edward was fumbling with the label on a bottle of water.

"A Coke would be great, please." I said, just wanting to have something in my hand. "I'll get it" Alice said, "Can I get anyone anything else?"

"Chief Swan, would you like another beer?" She really is a charmer.

"No thanks Alice, I appreciate it though."

Alice had returned with my coke and I had taken my first drink when Charlie decided it was his turn to contribute to the conversation.

"So Edward, how are Bella's lessons coming along?""Um, well, she's…" poor Edward looked like a deer caught in the headlights; at that moment Esme chimed in with "I believe that dinner is ready, why don't we go to the dining room."

Did I mention how much I love this woman already?

"Edward, would you help me in the kitchen for a moment please?"

"Sure mom" he breathed a sigh of relief that I could hear from where I was sitting.

"But mom, aren't we waiting for Rosie and Jazz?" Emmett asked.

"I thought that we were all supposed to be here to show.."

Just then the doorbell rang, Oh my God, I'm going to buy those two presents for their good timing.

Carlisle got up to answer the door and all conversation of piano lessons was forgotten.

"Rosalie, Jasper" Carlisle greeted them giving Rose a big hug and a firm handshake to Jasper.

"Hey Carlisle" They both said. "I hope were not late, but Rose was having hair issues."

Yeah right, I seriously doubt that Rose had ever had a hair out of place.

Alice's laugh confirmed my suspicion.

We then followed Carlisle into the dining room, where Edward and Esme had already arranged platters of food.

Esme then directed everyone to their seats; apparently their was a seating chart for this dinner.

Carlisle was of course at the head of the table, with Esme being at the other end.

Charlie was next to Carlisle and I was seated in between Charlie and Edward, no awkwardness here.

I had a feeling that this was going to be the longest dinner of my life.

Once everyone was seated, Carlisle said grace. It was so interesting to watch this family interact together; I had never had that. I'm not sure if I have ever had one family dinner where we sat down together and just enjoyed family time.

I know that if and when I have a family of my own, this was going to be a regular thing. I would insist on it.

I'm beginning to feel more than a little jealous of this wonderful family when I felt Edward's hand gently squeeze mine under the table. I wonder if I was that transparent, if he had any idea what I would give to be a part of a unit like this.

Don't get me wrong, I love my parents but sometimes, I wish our life had been a little more Ozzie and Harriett and a little less Roseanne.

"Esme, this looks wonderful." I tell her; she really had outdone herself.

Pot Roast, with potatoes and carrots, green beans, corn, home made rolls, just perfect comfort food.

"Carlisle and Esme, thanks so much for this meal and thanks for welcoming me and Bella into your home." Charlie added very quickly.

"You're both so welcome." "We love having you both here and hope to have Bella around much more.""Yeah, Bella is always great for a laugh, we love her." Emmett piped in.

"Well it seems that she's enjoying her time with you all also." "I haven't seen her look this happy in a long time." Charlie offered.

Next it was Alice's turn; "You know Chief Swan, all my life I have been the baby and now it feels like I have the little sister that I've always wanted; she just fits in with us so well; it's like she a member of the family already."Ahh, so this was how they were giving us our opening; I could tell that Charlie was really enjoying the praise that this family that he admired were giving us.

"Yes, it's really funny, from day one, we knew that she would become very special to us." Esme offered and I couldn't help but notice Carlisle was trying to communicate something with Edward.

"Wow, you are so kind." "You don't know how much it means to me that Bella has made such wonderful friends." "I know that our family life doesn't compare to this no matter how much I wanted it to be." "I appreciate you accepting her, and showing her how good being a part of a family can be."

My poor dad looked like he was going to cry. I didn't know if it was from the love that I was being shown or out of regret for the way things worked out for us.

"We know Charlie, how tough it must be for you; you work crazy hours and are never truly off duty. We want you to know, that she never has to be left alone, she's always welcome here." Carlisle added.

"Thank you, I know that makes me feel better." He was smiling now.

"Chief Swan, there's something that I want to add.." Edward was talking to my dad now.

My dad looked concerned now, "Uh-huh, go ahead.""Well sir, I know that I just met Bella; but sir I want you to know that I have never met any one like her before; I have very strong feelings for your daughter." "I would like to ask for your permission to date Bella."

"Sir, I can imagine that this might come as a shock to you, and I will be more than understanding of your concerns."

Alice was right, he is good.

"Hmm, I see. And how old are you again Edward."

"I'm twenty two, sir."

"And do you see where I might have a problem with this son.?"

"I do sir, but I promise you that if you will allow me the opportunity, I won't let you down; either of you."

"Well, I hate to be blunt about this but just what do you expect out of a relationship with a seventeen year old.?"

"Sir, Bella is very mature, so much more so than women my own age, we have a lot in common, we talk, we talk about music and literature, I want to spend more time with her, getting to know her, I want to be able to take her places, I would love to take her to school functions that normally she would skip; I don't want to her miss any of those experiences."

"And what other experiences?"

"DAD" I yell.

Alice, Rose, and Esme just gave me a sympathetic smile.

Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper all looked at Edward as to say, you asked for it.

"Relax Bella, it's a valid question and nothing less than I expected sweetheart." Edward tried to soothe me.

"Sir, let me assure you, first of all I have never even had a girlfriend before, and those experiences are not at all what this is about." "I truly care about her and respect her; I would never pressure her for anything." "If that's what I was after, I know that I could find it; but that's not what I want all."

Wow what a way to hedge around that question.

"Well Bella, is this what you want?" "Do you have feelings for Edward?"

"Yeah dad, I do." I answered honestly

"And I take it you guys as a family think that this is a good idea?" He said to the rest of the table.

"Charlie" Carlisle spoke up; "I know that this must have come to you as a bit of a shock." "But I couldn't be more thrilled for both of them." "Edward has always been a bit of a loner, never dating for the sake of dating." "He has always been very selective of who he wants to spend time with." "When he met Bella, I think we all knew then, before he even mentioned his interest." "And believe me I know what it's like to be the dad of a daughter, but if Bella were mine, I would thrilled with her choice in Edward."

God these people were amazing.

"What about Jake Bells?"

"Dad, for the last time; I love Jake, but dad he's like a brother to me." "There's about as much chance for us as there is for you and mom to get back together."

"He is madly in love with Nessie, and I just don't see him that way." "I don't know what it's going to take to get that through your's and Billy's heads."

"Dad, I love you, but truthfully this is what I want and I hope that you will accept it;"

"Well, I guess I don't really have a choice here." He said. "No man ever wants to think of his baby growing up, but I knew that it would happen."

"Ok Edward, you have my permission to date her, but just know that if you hurt her in any way…"

"I won't sir, and thank you for trusting both of us." "We won't let you down." I nod in agreement and say "Thanks daddy,"

"Daddy huh? I haven't heard that in a while…" He chuckled.

"Esme, can I trouble you for another beer, I think I need it."

After that the conversation became much easier and Edward even held my hand and my dad didn't try to kill him.

Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper engaged him in talk about sports, he was in heaven having someone to talk to that understands his obsession with baseball.

Alice, Esme and Rose began going into glorious detail about the upcoming Halloween party and he was offered an invitation; Thankfully he had to decline because he had to work that night.

Nothing bad ever happens in Forks, but for some reason that night brings out the monster in everyone. I noticed him staring Emmett down at that moment.

"So Chief, since you have to work that night, do you mind if Bella stays over with us after the party?" Alice asked.

"Rosalie will be staying too and of course mom and dad will be here."

Great now I needed to add Alice to the list of gift recipients.

"Sure kiddo, no problem." he said.

"Well, I guess that I need to be going, I have early shift in the morning." "Thanks so much for the wonderful meal and again for taking such good care of my baby here.""Our pleasure Charlie, really." Carlisle said.

"So Bells, are you riding home with me?"

"Uh sure dad, I just need to get my things together first."

"Chief Swan, I would be happy to bring her home." Edward said; "Just tell me what time she needs to be there and she will be.""Well I guess that I don't have to ask if that's what you want Bella, how about 10:30, tomorrow is a school day."

"Perfect dad and thanks." "She'll be on time I promise." Edward said, reaching out to shake my dad's hand.

After my dad left, I think that we all sighed a collective sigh of relief. He wasn't easy to persuade but he was reasonable. Both Edward and I received hugs of congratulations, and then the conversation drifted back to the party again. Oddly enough even the guys got into this conversation; apparently this party was kind of a big deal.

"So, the caterer has been booked, we're having a DJ instead of a band, printed invitations have been sent, but we're going to do e-vites also." Alice was in list making mode. "Bella, are there any friends from school you would want to invite?" she asked me.

"Uh, well maybe Angela and her boyfriend Ben" I offered.

"As long as nobody invites Jessica and Lauren, that will be fine by me" Rose added. I agreed.

"Is there anyone else, love?" "Jake and Nessie maybe?" Edward offered.

Heck yeah, thanks so much, that would be great.

"Well, just get me their e-mail address and I will invite them." Alice offered.

"I will see Ang at school tomorrow and I can just ask her if you want and I can call Jake, I don't think he has an e-mail." "That will be perfect, I'm so excited."

"So ok costumes guys," "I know what Jasper and I are going as." "How about you and Emmett, Rose?"

"Yeah, I know what we're going as, but I still need to go to Seattle this coming weekend to pick up my costume; Emm's is easy."

"Excellent, we'll go together, because I need to get mine and Jazz's."

"Uh, Bella and Edward?" She asked.

"Uh, I honestly haven't thought about it yet, it's been a crazy few days."

"Well here are some great couple costume ideas" I just tuned her out.

"First of all Alice" Edward spoke up. "I think that Bella and I are capable of coming up with our own costume ideas and second of all, did any one ask either of us if we wanted to do a couples costume?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just assumed." She looked like she was about to cry.

"It's ok Alice, we know, it's just maybe we want to make some decisions for ourselves ok.?"

"Ok, and I am sorry, I promise no more interference, I will offer advice if asked for it, but I promise to do my best to not interject." "I will make offers, but just know guys you are free to refuse, deal?" "This is me officially butting out now."

"So love, any costume ideas?" Edward asked.

"Not really, I've never been into the dressing up thing before." "What do want to do?" I told him.

"I'm not sure yet, how about we talk it over for a couple of days and see what we can come up with?"

"Sounds good to me, thanks."

"Alice, if she wants and only if she wants, can Bella go to Seattle with you two this coming weekend?"

"Of Course" Both Rose and Alice exclaimed.

"Edward, I don't need to go, do I?"

"No of course not, but I want you to feel like it's an option."

Before I knew it, it was time for me to go home; I was really going to miss my new family this week but I knew for Charlie to become more comfortable with the idea of Edward and I, I was going to have to show him a good balance of family time and not just spending time with the Cullen's.

Once all of our goodbye's and thanks were said and Edward had loaded my bags into his car, we were on our way; I was feeling the loss already, but I couldn't let it show.

Before we pulled onto the main road leading into forks, from his drive he threw the car into park and pulled me into his arms.

"I wish that you didn't have to go" He said

"Me too, I miss you already" I said honestly. "I'm not sure that I'm going to be able to sleep without now."

"I know sweet girl, I know."

He then pulled me in for a kiss, his hand was caressing my cheek and his tongue was teasing my lips, begging for entrance into my mouth, I moaned and allowed him in; My God his taste is addictive; the weight of his tongue fighting for dominance with mine was exquisite; I want more of him, I want to drown in him. He is the air that I need to breathe and I feel that I am suffocating in need. I tried to push myself up onto my knees so that I could have better access to him, but as I did that he started pulling away from the kiss and was now only slighting nibbling on my bottom lip.

"Baby, we can't do this now." "I have to have you home on time tonight."

He's breathing hard just like I am; I think that it's from the exertion it is taking us to not just give in and make love in the car.

My panties are soaking wet and I'm aching from need, and by the looks of things, he's in as bad of shape as I am. Shit I want him now, but I know that he's right.

We've got to prove ourselves to Charlie and with that he reluctantly pulls out onto the road.

We arrive at my house with fifteen minutes to spare; Hmm, that's fifteen minutes that we could have been kissing, but I guess it's better to be early, at least for right now.

He pulled my bags out of the car and walked me to the door; he kissed me sweetly and whispered that he loved me.

"I love you too" I told him and then went inside. He stayed on the porch until I was in and had the door locked; with that I watched him walk away and get in his car.

"Hmm, you're early" "That's good at least, I guess."

"You waiting up on me?" I asked.

"Of course, I'm still your dad aren't I?"

"Yes you are" I said with a smile.

"Good night dad, I love you."

"I love you too Bells, don't ever forget that ok?"

I went and deposited my things in my room and went to take a shower; I needed to cool my body down try to get rid of this ache that I was feeling.

Fifteen minutes into a cool shower did nothing to help; I went and put on a new pajama set that Alice had bought me. It was a tank top and boxer set again and felt good against my feverish skin.

I finally fell into sleep but it was restless; I was burning up all night long and even after I got up and opened the window I got no relief.

When my alarm rang the next morning I awoke to a blinding headache. Damn I must be getting sick, I hope I didn't give it to Edward.

I felt rough as hell, but I knew that I had to go to school anyway; Once I was dressed and as presentable as I was going to be, I decided that I needed to try to eat. I wasn't hungry in the least, oh well maybe some juice will be enough.

I grabbed my backpack, my keys and my phone and headed to the truck. Please start today, I pray; After I locked the door I noticed him;

There waiting on me was that beautiful man and his shiny silver Volvo.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Good morning beautiful, I thought that maybe you would allow me to drive you to school this morning.""You didn't have to do that" I told him

"I know, but I will take whatever time I can get with you."

God I love him.

"What's the matter sweet girl?" "You look like something's wrong.""I just didn't sleep well and I have a horrible headache this morning, and I sort of feel like I have a fever." "I hope that I didn't make you sick."

"Don't worry about me, I have excellent medical care." He said lightly.

"Do you want me to take you to see Carlisle?" He asked. "No, I really need to try to go to school today. I will call Dr. Clearwater's office and try to get them to work me in after school today."

"Are you sure?" "I know for a fact that Carlisle will take care of you.?"

"No, please, he works at the hospital and is much too busy for this, I'm fine I promise."

"Ok, if you're sure." "Call me if you need to leave school early and I will take you where you want to go."

Just then we pulled into the school parking lot and he drove up to the student drop off lane; most people will get out wherever but he made me wait until he could get me to the door. He bent down and kissed me, I hated that he did that, because now I knew that he would get sick.

"I love you" "Call me if you need me and if I don't hear from you, I will be here to pick you up after school."

"I love you too and thanks for making my morning.""My pleasure beautiful and he kissed me again."

I got out of his car and made my way into the school unaware of all the stares that we were receiving.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Thanks so much to all of the people that are favoriting and reviewing this pet project of mine. You've all been so great.

I'm hoping that the pace will pick up a little from here. I've got have some tests tomorrow and it may be a few more days before the next update, so I appreciate your patience and of course since I haven't said this in a while; I own none of this.

**Chapter 19**

_**BPOV**_

"So Bella," Oh shit, not only am I sick but now I am being assaulted by the second most annoying voice on the planet; second only to "Yeah, Bella."

Fuck me, the most annoying voice on the planet. The voices belong to Jessica and Lauren;

"What?" I ask.

"So we couldn't help but notice Edward Cullen drop you off for school this morning." Jessica said.

"What happened is he having to do community service for something?" Lauren asked.

Just keep walking, just keep walking, I tell myself.

I made my way to locker with them following closely on my heels only to be confronted by Mike Newton; Could this day possibly get any worse? I mean don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled that Edward brought me to school, if I can only get a few minutes a day with him, I will gladly take it. The fact that I know that I'm going to get to see him again this afternoon is the only bright spot in this horrid day.

"So Swan," Mike started; "What was Cullen doing bringing you to school this morning?" "Did he finally decide that it was time to find a cover, because everyone knows that he plays for the other team?"

They are so not worth the trouble that I will get in if I snap and kill them all.

Charlie would be disappointed in me if I did that.

I won't get to see Edward in prison.

"Silly Mike" Lauren cooed, Edward is not gay, I know this for a fact; in fact both Jessica and I know this for a fact."

OK, that did it; They are going to die.

I was still searching my locker for some kind of weapon when I saw my salvation. Angela and Ben.

"Hey Bella, ready for class? " They asked.

I was so grateful for the reprieve that I didn't notice Angela stop and turn back to face my three tormentors and say "Oh yeah Mike, my dad asked me to tell you that he needs to put your therapy session off for a few more days, apparently he's having a hard time finding case studies of penis envy in men." "Jessica and Lauren he told me to tell you that the support group for living responsibly with herpes is going to meet at 8:00 tonight instead of 7:00"

The looks on their faces were priceless; Mike looked like he was choking on some invisible hairball, Lauren's face was grey and Jessica's was an interesting shade of purple.

"Thanks guys, I owe you."

"No problem, they have had that coming for a while." Angela told me.

By then we had reached Ben's classroom, and he told us that he'd see us later.

Once we were alone I knew that she was dying to ask, "Uh, so Bella?"

"Yes Ang?" I responded intentionally being obtuse.

"So, everyone is talking, did Edward Cullen bring you to school this morning?"

"Yeah, he did, I'm not feeling well today and he's going to pick me up after school and take me to the doctor." I answered.

"Wow, that's really thoughtful of him." She smiled. "He really takes his job as piano teacher seriously, huh?"

"You could say that" "Oh by the way, would you and Ben like to come to the Cullen annual Halloween blow-out?"

"What, are you serious?" "Hell yeah, of course we would." "Oh no, what do we wear?" She was going on and on and then it occurred to her; "How is it that we get invites Bella?"

"Alice, told me that I could invite anyone I wanted, and you two are the only ones from school that I choose." I answer honestly.

"Wow, they have really kind of adopted you haven't they?"

"They are amazing people ang, they really are."

"And Edward?" She asked, "The most amazing of them all."

"Does your dad know?" she looked concerned; "Yeah, Carlisle and Esme had him over for dinner last night and Edward asked his permission to date me." "He's fine with it, I think that he knew that he couldn't stop us anyway, so better to go with the flow."

"Hey do you mind if I spread the news of the party to have some fun?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, everybody wants an invite to that, of course all of the girls want them to try to get close to your man, so I think that we should discuss it loudly and at every opportunity, it will drive them insane."

"I like the way that you think, Ang."

The bell rang and Mrs. Carson brought the class to order; today we were going to be watching a video. Perfect maybe I can catch a nap.

I was beginning to feel even worse, my throat was sore, my head felt like it was splitting in two, I was sweating but cold at the same time and beginning to feel more than a little nauseous. I dozed for a little while I think but was awakened by a horrible jerk in my stomach. OH God, I tried to get the teachers attention but she was really tuned into the movie; I bolted for the door, please let me make it to the bathroom before I puke. I was almost there but no, luck was definitely not on my side today. At least I was able to grab a garbage can to avoid an even bigger mess.

After Mrs. Carson had gotten the class to calm down and had given me a bottle of water, she excused me to go to the nurses office.

On the way to the office I called Edward and told him that I needed to leave now; I knew that it would take a little while for him to get here so I decided to lay down on the table.

I must have dozed off again, because the next thing that I knew I heard Edward arguing with Mrs. Cope.

"She's sick and I'm her ride." "I need to get her to the doctor now." He sounded angry.

"Well dear, you are not authorized to check her out." "She will have to have her father come get her." She said in the most authoritative voice that the sweet older lady could muster.

"Can we please just call my dad, he'll tell you it's ok." I manage to say.

I think that was the first time that they noticed that I was in the room;

"Bella, sweetheart, are you ok?" He was immediately by my side.

"Not really, I've already called Dr. Clearwater's office, they are expecting me."

"Are you sure you don't want to go see Carlisle?" "I know that he'll be more than happy to see you."

"Uh-huh, please no hospital" "I just need to go to the doctor.""Ok Mr. Cullen, I just got off of the phone with Chief Swan and you are free to take her, please sign her out in this book." "Bella, I hope that you feel better dear."

We both thanked her and Edward helped me to the car. Once we were outside of the school zone, he started flying towards the doctor's office.

It wasn't like he was worried, there wasn't a cop in this town that would give him a ticket at the moment. Within 15 minutes we were there and I was already in an exam room. Dr. Clearwater is a fishing buddy of my dad's. Sometimes being his daughter has it's perks.

"So Bella, what seems to be the trouble today?" He asked me kindly.

I gave him a list of my symptoms and he ran a blood test and a streph culture. It wasn't long before he was back and diagnosed me with a nasty sinus infection. He game me a shot and wrote me a prescription for anti-biotics and one to help clear my sinuses, told me to get lots of rest and fluids and I should be fine in a couple of days.

"What did the doctor say?" Edward asked concerned.

"It's just a sinus infection, no big deal, he gave me a shot and a couple of prescriptions, told me to load up on fluids and I'd be good as new."

"In fact, since the shot, I'm already feeling a little better." "I need to go to the pharmacy.""We can go to that new superstore they just opened. That way we can stock you up on fluids too and maybe some DVD's and books, since you're staying home for a couple of days."

"Edward, I don't need all of that stuff, I'll probably try to go back to school tomorrow."

"No, you won't. You need to rest and I will be over bright and early to be at your beck and call." He told me.

"Hmm,, now that you put it that way, school probably wouldn't be such a great idea.""I thought that you'd see it my way." He grinned. "You need to call Charlie and let him know that you're ok though."

After dropping my prescriptions off at the pharmacy, we made our way back to electronics, It seems that I am going home with seven seasons of Buffy and five seasons of Angel. Then we went to the grocery section and walked away with a 12 pack of Coke, a 12 pack of 7-up, apple juice, orange juice, chicken noodle soup, crackers, and ice cream.

I'm beginning to see a pattern with this family.

I was also beginning to feel like hell again. We picked up my prescriptions and finally made our way to the checkout.

Thirty minutes later, I was back home; he brought me inside, unpacked all of my stuff, poured me a glass of juice and bundled me up in pillows and blankets. He didn't sit down until he had popped in the first disk of the first season of Buffy. Apparently we were going to do this in order.

I stretched out on the couch and made room for him to lay down with me. I knew nothing would make me feel better than him holding me, he was happy to oblige.

I guess we fell asleep because the next thing that either of us knew, Charlie was in his chair, with a Vitamin R, watching something that was not Buffy.

Oh God, Edward was still asleep next to me, holding me tightly, blissfully unaware that we had been caught. I mean nothing happened, but Charlie probably didn't know that.

"Dad" I said, scrambling to get up and wake Edward up also.

"Relax Bells" "I trust you and I'm sure as sick as you are nothing was going on."

"He called me earlier, to let me know what Harry had said and that he had taken you to get your prescriptions and supplies, he also asked if it were ok if he stayed with you while I was at work, to make sure that you were drinking and taking your medicine."

"As much as I hate to admit it, he seems like a good one, I'm going to give him a chance."

"Thanks dad." "He really is"

"Don't get too used to this sleeping together thing though" He said to me with a serious expression. "This is a sick bed thing only and only on the couch, are we clear?"

"Yes sir, crystal clear."A few minutes later Edward awoke and was equally horrified by the scene that Charlie must have walked in on.

"Chief Swan, I want to apologize I know that…"

"It's ok son, Bella and I already talked about this, I know that today was not a normal situation, I appreciate you taking such good care of her for me.""Here, let me give you some money for all of the things you bought today, this must have cost you a fortune.""No sir, I won't take your money; in fact I gave the money that you paid me for her piano lessons back to her. I can't take money from you. I do intend to make sure that she's getting those lessons if she really wants them, but I can't allow you to pay me. I hope you understand."

"Edward, she is my financial responsibility, I appreciate what you're saying, but it's not right for you and your family to keep shelling it out on her."

"I keep telling them the same thing, but nobody will listen to me." I told him.

"Here dad, let me go get my bag and I'll give you your money, I haven't spent any of it." I tell him.

"Keep it Bells, maybe after you're feeling better, you can take him to dinner or something.""He'll never let me pay, but I'll try." I pouted.

"You're right" Edward chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Are you feeling any better, Bella?" Edward asked.

" A little, I guess, I think that my fever is going away and my stomach is a lot better now."

"Good, it's medicine time now and I really think that you should try to eat some soup. You really don't want that medicine on an empty stomach."

"Ok, I'll try" I tried to get up and go take care of things, but when I stood up I got tangled in my blankets and fell right back down.

"Here, sweet girl, let me get it for you." He said laughing lightly.

"Chief Swan, can I bring anything from the kitchen for you?" Edward asked.

"No thanks and Edward it's Charlie, please." "I ordered a pizza a little while ago, you're welcome to stay if you want."

"Actually, I think that I need to get home, but I'm going to stay with her tomorrow if it's ok with you."

"That'll be fine, son."

"Well goodnight Charlie" he said and then he looked at me.

"You get some rest and I will see you in the morning." He bent down and kissed my forehead sweetly.

I had to admit that I was exhausted, so I decided to go take a shower and go to bed.

I had just walked in my room, when I heard the familiar beep of my cell phone to let me know that I had a text.

**Good night sweet girl, I love you, see you soon.**

**E**

I woke up the next morning feeling a thousand times better and for a moment thought about going to school; that was until I remembered that Edward and I would have the day to ourselves. Nope, no school for me today.

I knew that it wouldn't be long until he arrived, so I ran and jumped in the shower and brushed my teeth, hoping that I would be finished before he got here.

I had just poured a glass of juice when I heard the knock at the door.

As soon as I opened the door his face lit up like Christmas tree.

"Hey you," "You look like you're feeling better today." He said while taking me in his arms.

"I am thanks, it must have been the wonderful care that I received yesterday."

"It was my pleasure, love." "Since you're all mine today, is there anything that you want to do?" He asked.

"Well, I don't want to risk Charlie catching us out, so I guess we had better stay in today."

"Sounds like a good idea to me, hey maybe we can decide on the costumes for the party and maybe see about ordering them online." He suggested.

"Do you have any idea what you want to be?" I asked.

"No, not really, I thought that maybe you might choose." "I'm good with pretty much anything but nudity and tights."

"Well, I have never really been into the dressing up thing, honestly I have no idea." I told him.

I decided that maybe it was time to go get the laptop and start searching for ideas.

"Are we going as a couple Bella?"

"Yeah, but I don't really want to do one of those cliché couple costumes, if you know what I mean."

We were looking at a costume shop that is located in Seattle online and not really not coming up with anything.

"So, uh no Batman and Catwoman, hmmm you in leather, could be sexy."

"No, most definitely not."

"Cinderella and Prince Charming, you would look beautiful in that dress Bella."

"No, but that gives me an idea" I clicked on a new category in the shop and I saw it. "There, that's it, perfect." I said.

He was speechless for a moment and it was beginning to make me nervous; Was it too much?

"Beautiful" he whispered.

"I already have what I need for my costume, but we have to get this for you now." He said. "Fancy a road trip?"

"What about Charlie?" I asked.

"I will call him and tell him that you're feeling better and that I'm going to take you for a drive later to keep you from going stir crazy." "After walking in on us yesterday, he'd probably prefer that we're out in public anyway."

"True, but I thought that maybe we could take advantage of the privacy today." I told him.

"You are evil, you do know that don't you?"

"Yep"

"OK how about a compromise? Privacy first than road trip, I really want to see you in that and then later that night, I want to take you out of that."

"I've got another idea, how about privacy now and then we call Alice and see if she wants to go with us? She could help with fitting and accessories."

"You mean that, you want Alice to go?" He was beaming at me, he really does adore his baby sister.

"Yeah, I do as long as you can promise to keep her under control."

"I will do that love, I'm going to call her now so that she has time to get ready."

A few minutes later I had his undivided attention. I'm glad that I decided to do that, I really love her too and she would have been so hurt if she hadn't been invited.

He reached up and pulled me into his lap; "You are an amazing woman, Bella Swan" He said before giving me the most searing kiss that I could imagine.

The second his lips met mine I was gone, he took my bottom lip in between his and began to bite gently; I just moaned into the kiss and then he opened his mouth to allow me entrance. I could have stayed like that forever, but sitting on his lap had awakened other parts of both of us.

He placed both of his hands on my hips and pulled me firmly against his erection. I began to rotate my hips, trying to give my clit the friction that it desperately needed. I knew that if we kept this up I wouldn't last and I didn't want it like this. I wanted him, all of him in my bed now.

I reluctantly broke our kiss and slowly pulled away from him, gasping for breath; "Upstairs now!" I ordered.

With that he picked me up and carried me up the stairs, his lips never leaving mine until we reached my room.

He put me down and pushed me up against the door grinding himself roughly into me.

"Fuck Bella, I don't know if I can make it to the bed, I need you now baby."The whole time, he was yanking my clothes off of me, I didn't even realize that both my tank top and bra were on the floor. He used his knee to spread my legs further apart and was sucking my breasts at the same time. He began to rub me through my jeans; With the added friction of the fabric, I was really struggling to keep my orgasm at bay. I wanted us to cum together. He continued his ministrations on my breast when I felt him pop the button on my jeans and before I knew it they and my panties were on the floor in a heap at my feet. I stepped out of them and he lowered himself to his knees.

"I have to taste you Bella, please say that I can." Not bothering to wait for an answer he immediate took my clit between his teeth and bit down softly. He then plunged two fingers into me and began to pump them rapidly;

"Cum for Bella, I want you to cum now, you can't have my cock until you do." With that he curled his fingers inward and bit down hard on my clit. Instantly I came undone, all around him. He laid his head gently on my stomach and held me while I came down from my orgasm.

"Edward, I ," I had no idea what I was trying to say at the moment.

"Shh baby, I've got you." and he picked me up and took me to the bed.

I still needed a couple of minutes to recover but I could not bare the thought of making him wait any longer.

"Edward, get your pants off now" I said in my most commanding voice.

He didn't even question me and immediately they were gone. "Your shirt too." Done.

"Edward, what you just did for me, was the most amazing thing that I have ever experienced and I want you to feel good too, but I need a minute," I tell him.

"It's fine baby, there's no rush." He said while kissing me.

"I want to see you touch yourself." Still trying to use dominating voice here.

"Hmm, so my dirty girl wants a show does she?" He asked with a grin on his face, effectively turning the tables on me.

"Please" I whimpered. Gah, how is it that he can do that to me with just his voice? Time to try to take back control of this situation.

"Do you ever do that when you think of me?" I asked

"Fuck Bella," He almost sounded like he was in pain. "Yes"

"Show me" I demanded

He took his hand and ran it down the apex of my thighs, where I was still dripping wet to gather moisture.

"Look at me Bella" He demanded and began stroking himself slowly but firmly.

"From the day I met you, I have dreamt of burying myself in your tight, hot, pussy." "Christ, I had to jerk off three times that day alone."

"Do you see what you do to me Bella?" He began picking up the pace.

"I don't want to eat anymore, because nothing tastes as good to me as you do when cum on my mouth."

"Do you like watching me? Do you like knowing that you have this much power over me? How does it make you feel to know that when I'm alone at night I do this while thinking of you; wishing that it was your pussy or your mouth instead of my hand?" He was pummeling himself now and then he let out a roar and began to cum.

The next thing that I knew he was on top of me and still hard, with one hard thrust he was inside of me.

"Fuck" I yelled.

"Oh baby, we're going to, I promise." He said then bent down and kissed me fiercely.

He was holding me so close and I was clawing his back, we were like animals and couldn't get enough of each other.

My hips rising to meet him, stroke for stroke, we were in perfect synch, I knew that I wasn't going to last long and I told him so.

He wrapped my legs around his waist so that he could go even deeper and hit that spot so deep inside me.

I was already feeling this deep in my toes and the sensation was spreading, I knew that coil deep in my stomach was about to snap and I was powerless to stop it.

"Edward" I screamed and let go, he followed right behind me.

"Fuck" He groaned.

"Yeah" I replied.

"Let's skip Seattle and stay here all day." He said.

"Can't you already called Alice" I reminded him.

"Shit" he complained

"Bella, I'm so sorry, was I too rough, too twisted, did I scare you or hurt you in anyway?" "I don't know what got into me, I had intended to take my time and make love to you properly, I'm really sorry.""Edward, don't you dare apologize, that was fucking amazing." "I love your dirty side, it is insanely hot, to see you let yourself go like that." "I thought that we already had this conversation, that was beyond perfect."

"Maybe some night when we're both lonely, we can try Skype." I suggested.

"Really?" He asked

"Really" I smiled.

"Hell yeah, that could be hot."

"We need to get up and get cleaned up if we are going to go" I tell him.

At that moment, his cell phone rang, it was Alice of course, telling him that she's ready whenever we are.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N** Just a quick word of thanks for the reviews and words of encouragement. I want to give another shout out to Liebeezer for being the only one to pick up on something from that last chapter that is kind of huge. I would love to know if anyone else figured it out. Also one last thing, after this chapter I will begin time skipping, I promise I'm not going to do a day to day account of their lives.

**Chapter 20**

_**EPOV**_

The drive to Seattle was a nice way to spend the day. I had originally no intention of letting Bella out of the house today, but when I saw her vision of a Halloween costume, I knew that we had to get our hands on that today.

I could only imagine her wearing it and I was already breathless.

After we shared a quick shower, strictly for the sake of saving time and water. _Yeah right. _We picked up Alice and began the road trip. I could tell that Alice was so happy to be invited and she promised to be on her best behavior today, I just knew that this was going to be a great day.

My Bella was feeling much better today, yesterday broke my heart, watching her being so sick and feeling helpless to do anything about it.

I wanted to take her to Carlisle for a second opinion but she wasn't having it.

"Honestly Edward" "Dr. Clearwater is more than capable of treating me, I'm sure that I'm not the first sinus infection that he has ever treated." she told me.

Deep down I knew that she was right, but damn it, I already have this deep sense of needing to take care of her and I trust no one more than I do my dad.

As luck would have it though, apparently there was a major accident on the highway yesterday and Carlisle probably wouldn't have been able to see her anyway. He didn't come home last night at all.

On the way out of town I called Charlie and let him know that Bella was doing much better and wanted to get out for a while; I told him that Alice and I were taking her out to get her Halloween costume and promised to bring her straight home if she started feeling bad again. I didn't tell him that we were taking her to Seattle.

He actually sounded relieved that Alice was with us and we were not at home alone. _If he only knew._

Yeah, I think that we will keep that secret to ourselves; Including how instrumental Alice was in my taking Bella's virtue in a hotel room in Port Angeles just a couple of nights before. Just thinking of that night made my dick jump. _Down boy. Not now._

I knew deep down, that no matter what happened in my life, there would never be a night as wonderful as that one.

Not only because of Bella and I sharing our bodies with each other, but also our hearts.

I know now, that no matter what her plans for the future are, I want to be at her side. Emmett would probably say that I'm whipped and maybe he would be right, but I think of it more like being complete.

She is who I have been waiting for, the missing piece of myself. I know that it's very soon to be making those kinds of declarations, but I can't help how I feel either.

I must have really been lost in my thoughts, because the next thing that I knew we were almost to Seattle; I decided that maybe I needed to jump into the conversation that was going on around me.

Alice and Bella were discussing movies and music these were topics that I could contribute to.

Then Alice began rambling on about some designer that was having a trunk show in Seattle; she lost both of us there.

"Uh guys" "There's something that I need to talk to both of you about." Alice said.

"What is it Alice?" I asked.

"Well it's kind of about your sex…"

"Alice, no, we are so not talking about this." Bella said angrily.

"Alice, shut it." I growled.

"But, it's seriously important" She wailed.

"I'm not kidding Alice, shut up." "That is between Bella and I, and none of your damn business." I told her.

"I'm just trying to help, honestly, do you think I would do this if it weren't important?" She asked.

"Yes" Both Bella and I said at the same time.

"Well ok maybe I would, but seriously you two, there is something that you should both know."Poor Bella, she was the color of a tomato and I would not put up with Alice's interference any longer.

"Alice, Bella and I know what we are doing and while I appreciate your helping us get together, we've got it now. So please butt the fuck out." I told her.

I know that I hurt her feelings and I feel bad about it, but honestly does she think that we're so stupid, we can't handle our own sex life?

"Ok, I'm butting out now Edward, but I want you to know that I retain the right to say I told you so." Alice said.

"Fine, If one day you want to say I told you so, have at it, but my sex life is not on the table for discussion." I told her.

"Alice, I love you" Bella spoke up, "but there are just some things that Edward and I need to figure out on our own." "Please don't be mad at us, it's just too personal to talk about."

"Ok, it's your party, but I just want to say, I know something that you two don't and it's a pretty big thing too.""I think we'll risk it." I tell her.

"You have no idea of how big of a risk." She mumbled.

Fifteen minutes later we were at the mall and all thoughts of the earlier conversation were gone. Thank God, because I had no desire to spend all day with the pouting pixie.

Once we had found the costume shop from online, Alice was off, back to her natural whirlwind self.

It didn't take us long to find what we were looking for and man they were even better in person. For the first time in well forever, I was actually looking forward to annual family blow-out. I already knew that she was going to be too beautiful for words.

"Well" Alice said "Which one do you like?"

Bella was looking at her choices and she was literally glowing. I could tell that she was having a hard time deciding though because she was nibbling on her bottom lip.

Did I ever mention what that does to me? _OH not now._

"I can't decide" She whispered.

"Here, let me help." Alice said. "With you're hair color and complexion, I would definitely say this one." She promptly picked a dress off of the rack.

"Do you like it?" She asked.

"I love it" Bella responded and then looked at the price tag. I saw her face fall a little.

"Do they do rentals here also?" She asked.

Oh hell no she's not renting it, even if I have to club her over the head to let me buy it.

"Bella, love, did you really think that I was going to let you pay for it?"

"Edward no, I can't let you do this."

"You can and you will." I tell her in no uncertain terms.

"It's too much, seriously too much." I will only wear it one time.

"Bella, this is what I want, so if you won't let me do it for you, then I will do it for myself." I knew that was a low blow but I'm not above that right now.

"Come on sweetie, let me help you get into it to try it on." Alice said sweetly.

I know that she isn't comfortable with me spending money on her, but this is one thing that she's going to have to get over.

A few minutes later I heard Alice "Oh Bella, that's beautiful." "Go show him."

I didn't even realize that I was holding my breath until she walked out.

I heard myself exhale loudly and began to take in the sight that was in front of me.

I knew that I needed to say something, but my voice was failing me.

I had never seen anything more beautiful and just as she was beginning to look uncomfortable I was able to tell her so.

"You like it?" she asked timidly

I was still having trouble with words, so I let my body take over. I walked over to her, fisted her hair in my hands and kissed her with everything that I had.

We were beginning to attract attention so reluctantly I pulled away; "Does that answer your question?" I ask her in response.

"Yeah, I guess it does." She giggled.

I think we had both forgotten about Alice being there until we heard her clapping.

"I knew it was going to be perfect." she said before he helped Bella into the fitting room to take the dress off.

Damn I wish it were me helping her, but on the other hand I knew that probably wasn't the best idea.

A few minutes later they were out of the fitting room and Alice was telling Bella that she already had the perfect shoes; "But it is missing something though." She added.

I didn't think that it was missing anything, but I'm not exactly a fashion expert either.

We walked around the store for a while longer picking up various odd things that Alice knew that everyone needed.

After we checked out we made our way back into the mall; Alice had a few more things that she wanted to get while we were there.

As we were walking towards our first destination Alice said I know what it's missing.

Bella and I just looked at her like she had lost her mind, when Bella noticed what store we had stopped in front of.

"UH huh, no way in hell Alice" She said while looking in terror at the trademark blue boxes.

"But Bella, you have to have jewelry with that dress." "I'm talking a necklace, earrings and bracelet, not an engagement ring." "Edward help me out here please?"

While the thought of buying Bella jewelry made me happy, I knew that we had pushed our luck enough for one day. "Sorry Alice, Bella said no, so forget it."

"Alice, I will get some jewelry to go with it, but it will be costume only." Bella agreed.

"Fine" Alice grumbled " but a little Tiffany's never hurt any woman." She complained.

"Well there is a beautiful bridal shop here and they sell some nice costume stuff, so maybe we can try there." She offered.

A few minutes later we stopped in front of a store called "Agent Provocateur" "Um guys, I need to go in here" Alice said.

I was about to get excited about possibly buying and getting Bella to model some lingerie when she looked across to the other side of the mall and something caught her attention.

"Barnes and Noble" the sign said; damn it but I could deny her nothing. Note to self, see if Agent Provocateur has a website. I'm sure that Alice knows Bella's size.

Bella found several books that she wanted and I even found a couple myself at the checkout I was attempting to pull my wallet out of my pocket when Bella grabbed my books and put them down on the counter and dared me to try to pay. I decided to let her have her way on this, because all of a sudden I had an idea. I just wasn't sure how gracefully she would accept it though.

I knew that we needed to grab some lunch and then hit the road soon so that Charlie wouldn't have the whole force out searching for us, but I knew that Alice was going to want to get Bella's jewelry before we left; so we made our way to the bridal store.

Once we were in the store finding the jewelry was easy and Alice left Bella and I to look and choose.

I looked to see where Alice went, because I was surprised that she left Bella to choose on her own; I finally spotted her, looking at wedding gowns.

What the hell? I mean I knew that she and Jasper had talked about getting married, but I knew that she wasn't in any hurry.

She was spoiled by living at home and she and Jasper were allowed to be very open about their relationship.

Hell Jasper and Rosalie stays at our house more than they do their own.

It was then that I caught her looking at one in particular and then looking back at Bella as if deciding on something. She shook her head no and kept looking.

What the fuck Alice, I wanted to yell.

Now don't get me wrong, one day I would love nothing more than to see Bella in one of those dresses, but for Christ's sake she's a junior in high school and not even 18 yet.

"What do you think of these?" Bella asks me, snapping me out of my desire to choke my sister. I swear to God if she scares Bella off, I will kill her.

She was holding up a gorgeous pair of earrings that looked like something she would wear.

I was glad to see that Bella hadn't noticed Alice yet, and if she had I'm sure that she would assume that she was looking for herself.

I knew that it was time for me to have a very long and very serious talk with my baby sister.

"I think that they're perfect love." I tell her "Now let's pick out a few other things so we can drag Alice out of here."She was able to pick out a necklace and two bracelets in the same style as her earrings.

I turned around to call Alice so that we could leave and I saw her holding a dress up inspecting it. Who knows maybe Alice is thinking about designing wedding dresses and maybe I jumped to conclusions a little fast.

Then I really looked at the dress and got a mental picture of Bella wearing it. It screamed her.

The thought of her walking down an isle wearing that to give herself completely to me just about brought me to my knees.

I knew that we needed to get out of here, before I did something stupid like propose, so I all but pulled her up to the register. I was in such a fog that I didn't even try to argue with her when she pulled out her own debit card to pay.

Snap out of it now Cullen, I tell myself, before she can guess what you're thinking.

"Ready for lunch love?" I ask her.

"Mmm, yes please and no more shopping." She told me.

I was quick to agree and even though my hands were full from all of our purchases I needed to touch her; so I pulled her into me so that I could kiss her.

I hope she doesn't notice that something about that store seriously did something to my brain.

Hmm, Isabella Marie Cullen, I kind of like that.

Oh shit, I'm in trouble.

Finally Alice made her way back to us and Bella showed her her purchase. Surprisingly Alice not only approved of her choice, but said that they are exactly what she would have picked. Bella looked pleased.

We decided on seafood for lunch, apparently Charlie brings home tons of fish but Bella never gets shellfish and they are her favorite.

The conversation over lunch was easy and it continued on the way home. Bella was thrilled with the costume and Alice was excited about some things that she had seen that day. I'm not even going to think about it.

She was also really thrilled with her purchases at the lingerie store. I definitely don't want to think about that, but I know that I'm going to get on their website tonight. I think that I owe Bella some panties after all.

Bella mentioned that Angela and her boyfriend would be attending the party and said that she would call Jacob that night. She was positive that he would come; I told her to tell him that we have a guest room in case he and his girlfriend wanted to stay. I know what it's like to not get enough time with the woman you love and wanted to help Bella's friend out.

It wasn't long before we passed the Welcome to Forks sign and I knew that I was going to have to let Bella go. This is always the worst for me.

As we approach her house, I pull over to the same spot I parked the Saturday night that I met her. God I hope she never finds out about that.

I know that I can't kiss her the way I want to at home if Charlie is already there, but I'm not letting her go without a kiss;

I was afraid that she would feel awkward with Alice in the car, but personally I could care less. Especially after some of the things that I have had to witness between her and Jasper.

"Go ahead you two and commence with the lip-locks, I'll be checking my Facebook." Alice said.

I unbuckle my seatbelt and take her face in my hands and begin to kiss her thoroughly; I swear it feels like I will never see her again, but I know that I will be there in the morning to pick her up for school.

I couldn't get enough of her. Her lips felt like they were meant for mine. We were truly a perfect fit. I kept kissing her and didn't pull back until we were both breathless as I was about to go in for one more. I heard Alice in the backseat wail.

"Oh no" "That bitch is so fucking dead."

"What's the matter Alice?" "Did somebody steal your costume idea?" I ask with humor; I know to her that would be a matter of life and death.

I then realized that she still wasn't saying anything, "Come on Alice, how bad can it be?" I ask.

With that she hands me her phone and I see what she's yelling about and I wished that I hadn't asked that question.

What I saw made my blood boil, I felt the need to rip the head off of something. I don't think that I had even been this furious in my life.

Someone had sent Alice a link on Facebook and then I looked at what it was it was a picture of Bella vomiting into a trashcan with a caption that said Chief's daughter knocked up and guess who the daddy is.

Then there was a picture of me kissing her goodbye that morning that I dropped her off at school.

Oh shit. I groaned.

I started running my hands through my hair, a habit I have always had for when I'm frustrated.

I knew that I had to show this to Bella, but I was afraid that I wasn't in control of my emotions yet.

I don't want her to think that I was upset for myself. I personally don't give two shits about what people think of me, but I do care what they think of her.

"Edward, what is it?" Bella asked concerned.

"Who the Fuck is Jessica Stanley?" I yell.

"This total skank that I go to school with, why?"

"Bella, love, I don't want you to get upset, we will take care of this." I say as calmly as I possibly can.

I hand her Alice's phone and she saw it.

I watched as her face became ash gray and I felt so helpless.

"Bella, baby, don't worry, I will figure out a way to fix this." I promise her.

"Oh MY GOD, What if Charlie sees this?" She wailed.

"Baby, we're going to show it to Charlie, better for us to show it to him and explain than he hear it somewhere else." I tell her.

"Breathe Bella" I tell her.

"Oh no Edward, I'm so sorry, I knew that bitch hates me, but now she's dragging you into her issues now, I would totally understand if you decide that I'm not worth the trouble and dump me." She told me crying.

I bent down and kissed her and pulled her chin up so that she was looking into my eyes "Bella, angel. Let them say what they want to about me, I don't care. My only concern is you, I promise you that you are no trouble, but you are worth all of the trouble in the world. I love you and you are my life. Nothing else matters to me."

"Bella, Rose and I will take care of Jessica for you, Rose hates that bitch even more than I do, and everyone knows that you don't fuck with her or the ones that she loves and get away with it."

"I don't want you guys to get in trouble because of me" Bella sniffled.

"Are you ok now sweetheart?" I ask.

"Yeah, I am. I really don't care what they think of me, they don't matter." she said, not too convincingly.

I kiss her again and tell her that I need to get her home to Charlie.

The three of us get out of the car and go into her house. Charlie was kicked back in his recliner with a beer.

"Hey Bells, glad you're feeling better, so I can assume that you are going back to school tomorrow?"

"Edward, Alice, Thanks for spending the day with her" he adds.

"Dad, there's something that I need to show you" Bella said.

"What is it Bells?" Bella took Alice's phone and showed him the pictures.

"We just wanted to show it to you before you heard about it somewhere else." I appreciate it kiddo, but I had already heard. Some of the guys at the station asked me about it. I set them straight.

"Look kids, I know the truth" "Bella, if you want to shut her up, you might mention the time that I had to break up the protest at the family planning clinic so that she could get in to have her procedure."

"Are you going to be ok, Bella" Alice said giving her a hug.

"Yeah, no worries" she said.

"Baby, call me if you need me, I will be here in the morning to take you to school."

Alice and I told Charlie goodbye and made our way out the door. Bella followed us out to the car.

Alice gave Bella one more hug and told her that she loved her and not to worry, it would be taken care of.

I quickly wrapped Bella in my arms and began kissing her and whispering words of love to her, hoping that they would calm her nerves.

Man, I really didn't want to let her go, but I knew that I had to. I kissed her softly once more and told her that I would be here in the morning.

Pulling out, I watched her in my rearview mirror watching me drive out of sight.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N **A huge thanks to all who have commented and reviewed. I'm not the type to beg for reviews, but I do love hearing what you wonderful people think. I also love hearing how people seem to hate Jessica as much as I do. I can tell now that a lot of people know where this story is going and I wish that I could make everyone happy. I do promise to include as many suggestions as I can and still maintain my vision for this story. So it goes without saying tragically I own none of this.

I'm also curious if people would be interested in a Charlie POV, to see what he really thinks about this relationship.

**Chapter 21**

_BPOV_

"Are you ok kid?" Charlie asked me, probably for the 10th time in the past 15 minutes.

"Yeah, I was afraid that this was going to happen when I puked in class, but there was nothing that I could do about it.""Bells, Jake called a little while before you got home, he saw it too and he's on his way over."

"Dad, that's so not necessary, I'll be fine." "Truthfully, I don't care what Jessica and her herd of sheep think of me." I tell him.

"And believe me honey, I'm glad, but he's concerned, so just deal with it.""Dad, you know that I love Jake, it's just I'm not some fragile doll, I'm ok, honestly."

About 20 minutes later Jake walked in the door and grabbed me in a tight hug. "Hey Bells." "So who is this bitch and should I go kill her for you?'

"Jake you should know better to say things like that around the old man." I laughed. It really was great to see him, it had been a few weeks.

"Well then, at least tell me about the baby's daddy." He said chuckling.

"I didn't know that you had met someone. What kind of BFF are you?"

"I know, I know it's just that things have been moving kind of fast lately, I was actually going to call you tonight." I told him honestly.

"Walk with me into the kitchen" I tell him.

I went to the fridge and pulled out a couple of sodas; How would you and Nessie like to go to a kind of big deal Halloween party?"

"Where?"

"At Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's house." "Edward told me to even tell you that they have a spare bedroom if you guys want to crash there after."

"Seriously?" "So is that the boyfriend Bells, Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah Jake, he's amazing."

"Aww, widdle Bewa is in love;" He said jokingly.

"You could say that, Jake I never knew that I could feel like this."

"I told you, it would happen, and I'm so happy for you, honestly." "But if he hurts you, he's going to have to answer to me."

"So what about the party?" I ask trying to change the subject.

"Well of course we're game, especially if a sleep over is allowed, shit she's going to be excited."

"Is it a costume party?"

"Of course stupid." "What else would you expect?"

"Oh well, we will figure out something." "Seriously though Bella, I'm looking forward to meeting the guy that's awesome enough to earn your love."

"I'll call you with details and directions."

"Just tell me what time, I know where the Cullen's live."

"Thanks Jake" I say while giving him a big hug.

"For what?"

"For rushing over to defend my honor of course."

"Any time Bells, and seriously if you need her ass kicked just let me know; I'll let Leah loose on her."

"That's a scary thought." "Do you want something to eat?" I offer.

"Na, that's ok, I think that I'll take advantage of a few hours of freedom and go see Ness."

I stood up and walked him to the door and gave him one more big hug before he left. I was really glad that he had come by, but for some reason, seeing him made me miss Edward more.

I decided that maybe it time to go to bed, it had been an incredibly long day and I knew that I was going to have to face the firing squad at school tomorrow. The thought of that made me even more exhausted.

I took my bags upstairs and began to unpack my purchases, and I heard the beep on my phone to alert me that I had received a text.

**Hey Beautiful, call me when you get a chance.**

**Love you**

**E**

My packages were instantly forgotten, as I dialed Edward, he answered on the first ring.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Jacob came over for a little while, seeing him made me miss you."

"I miss you too baby.""I hate nights when you have to leave me" I told him.

"Me too baby."

"I really wish that there were a way for me to sneak you in; I miss sleeping with you."

"I have an idea if you want me to come over.""What, how?"

"Bella, open your window"

"Edward, my room is on the second floor." I tell him, knowing that he knows this already.

"Yes, and I'm pretty sure that I can get to it, by way of that tree in front of your window."

"Oh, I never thought of that, I wonder if I can get out that way."

"No, don't even think about it."

"Baby, I don't want you taking any risks, you could fall and hurt yourself badly."

"So could you" I told him stubbornly.

"Hey we don't have to do this, It was just a thought, it almost killed me to leave you earlier."

"Me too" I whispered. "Do you really think that you can do it?" I'm desperate to see him now.

"Give me 15 minutes, I'll be there."

"I love you Edward,""Love you too beautiful." "See you in a few."I couldn't believe that he was going to come over, climb a tree and risk the wrath of my father to be with me; I began to realize that there was nothing that he wouldn't do for me.

I also knew that the same was true for me; even as clumsy as I am, I had thought about doing the same thing; now of course I knew that there was no way that I would be able to get my truck out without Charlie hearing, so Edward would have had to come pick me up, but still.

I decided to go take a quick shower before he gets here to help kill the time. I opened my window just in case and grabbed some of my new pajamas. I turned on the hot water full force and stepped in. The heat seemed to melt my tension away or maybe it was the fact that I was going to get to see him again.

I know rationally that things are moving too fast; but I feel powerless to slow them down, not that I want to anyway. I know that most people would say that I'm too young to know what I want for the rest of my life. Those people have no right to say that they know better than I do.

I knew when Edward left me today that I would follow him anywhere. All that he has to do is ask.

I'm sure that Charlie is worried by our intensity, but I can't seem to be bothered to care.

I am so lost in my thoughts, that I didn't even notice that the water had begun to cool. It wasn't until I was shivering that I seemed to snap out of it.

I hurriedly ran a brush through my hair, slipped into my pajamas that we're not nearly warm enough now and brushed my teeth.

I slipped out of the bathroom and into my bedroom as quietly as I could; I didn't want to risk Charlie deciding to come check on me again.

As soon as I was in my room, my heart started racing, sitting there on my bed was the only thing that mattered to me in this world.

I quietly flipped the lock on my door, better to be safe than sorry, and I made my way to his waiting arms.

"Thanks for coming" I whisper to him.

"Anytime you want me Bella, I will be here."

"I want you all of the time"

"I know sweetie, I know" He whisper into my hair. "You know that I can't stay all night, we can't have Charlie seeing my car out there in the morning."

"I know, but I don't want you to leave"

"I will stay until you're asleep, I promise."

We just laid there for a while, content with the silence. I pulled my covers back and climbed in, he kicked off his shoes and climbed in with me, holding me tightly as if he were afraid to let me go.

I knew that I was going to have a rough day tomorrow and that I needed to go to sleep, but I didn't want to knowing that he would leave as soon as I fell asleep.

I looked up at his gorgeous face even though he was wide awake he looked completely peaceful.

"What is it?" He asked me with his famous sideways smirk.

"I just can't believe that you're here right now."

He leaned over me to kiss me, did I mention that kissing Edward is my favorite thing to do? Well it is except for maybe… Not now I tell myself.

The kisses started out loving, sweet and chaste but they began increasing in intensity.

I had my hands tangled in his hair and I was pulling hard, I needed him closer to me; I could tell he was feeling the same way because he laid his hand on my hip trying to pull me closer to him.

I could feel how hard he was through the fabric of his jeans, and I released his hair and directed my hands to where they really wanted to be.

"Bella" He groaned "We can't do this now., Charlie might hear"

"I know Edward, but I can't stop either" My body felt like it would explode with need.

"Shh sweet girl" He cooed to me "I know baby, I know"

"Edward Please" I knew that I was whining now, but I was incredibly frustrated.

"It's ok baby, I will take care of you" he said and bent down to kiss me.

"You've got to be extremely quiet, can you do that baby?"

I bit down on my bottom lip in effort to show him that I could be quiet.

Gently he began kissing me again, forcing me to release my bottom lip and he in turn took it between his and began sucking and nibbling gently on it.

His hands trailed down my shoulders until he reached my breasts, without breaking contact with my mouth, he gently reached down to pull my tank top up in order to give him access. He took one breast into his mouth and began swirling his tongue around my nipple. At the same time he was working the other with his very talented hand.

I was working hard to fight back my moan, obviously he could tell because he stopped for a moment to give me a chance to get myself under control.

After another moment or two he resumed paying attention to my breasts this time he went to work on the other side.

When he gently bit down on my nipple, my hips bucked to hopefully meet his, but no such luck, he had angled his body completely away from mine.

He then started making his way downward to where I needed him most. He then pulled my sleep shorts off of me.

The anticipation was absolutely delicious. I think that he knew what he was doing to me, because instead of giving me the friction that I was craving, he began rubbing up and down my legs, he massaged my thighs while holding my legs apart to keep me from any relief; He grabbed my ass and began teasing me from behind.

He lightly teased my folds, but still held back from giving in to me writhing underneath him.

I fought back a groan when he kissed me hard to cover my mouth.

"Edward please" I hissed through clenched teeth.

"Please what baby?" he whispered into my ear

"I need, ugh" I cried softly

"What do you need Bella?" "Do you not like it when I touch you like this?"

"Yes, god I fucking love it, but…"

"But what angel?"

I couldn't take anymore of the teasing so I reached down and started rubbing circles on my clit.

"OH God, this is what I need" I begged.

I couldn't help but notice that his eyes became much darker while watching me. He couldn't take his eyes from me.

"That is the sexiest fucking thing I have ever seen." He told me.

I was so desperate that the thought of being embarrassed never even crossed my mind.

"That's it, sweet girl, keep going?" "I want to see you cum on your own hand."

I knew that I wouldn't last much longer and I told him so. Immediately he popped the button on his jeans and took his cock in his hand.

Just like he couldn't tear his eyes away from what I was doing I couldn't take mine away from watching him. I knew what he meant about watching each other being so erotic.

After another minute or two I completely came undone and true to my word I was able to keep from crying out; I was still utterly mesmerized by watching Edward, I knew that it wouldn't be much longer for him either and kept glancing at his face to try to gauge how close he was.

I wanted to swallow for him so while I was still trying to recover, I told him what I wanted.

Almost immediately he said "Now baby, please Bella".

I quickly leaned over and took him in my mouth taking in as much of him as possible. He fisted his hands in my hair and let go into my mouth.

"So, do you think that you can sleep now?" He asked me, the laughter dancing in his eyes.

"I think so" I answered while yawning.

He gathered me in his arms and I tucked my head into his chest, he began rubbing soothing circles on my back and whispered "Good night love, I'll be back in the morning."

The next thing that I knew my alarm clock was blaring, damn I muttered, it felt like I had just fallen asleep.

45 minutes later, I was dressed and ready for school. I knew that I should eat something but the case of nerves that I was suffering from wouldn't allow it.

I had just grabbed my backpack and keys when I heard him pull up into the driveway. I met him outside where he was waiting with my car door open.

"Morning love" He said after grabbing me for a good morning hug and kiss.

"Sleep well?" He asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Mmmm, very." I answered.

The drive to the school passed much too quickly and I felt the case of nerves hit me again with full force. He pulled into the drop off line and asked me to wait until we reached the door. Before he let me go he gave me another mind numbing kiss and told me he loved me.

As I was about to step out of the car Angela and Ben approached me.

"Who are they?" he asked. His mouth in a tight grimace, I could tell that he was afraid that they were a couple of my tormentors.

"Edward, this is Angela and her boyfriend Ben, they are the friends that I invited to the party."

"Bella, don't worry, one of us will be with you at all times, are you feeling better?" Angela said.

After hearing this Edward relaxed and let me go; "Ben, Angela, this is Edward" I added remembering my manners.

I knew that we were holding up the line, but really didn't care.

"Don't worry Edward" Ben said, "We'll watch out for her."

"That means a lot and thank you."

"Edward, you're causing a traffic jam" I said, "I'll be ok, I promise."

"Ok love, I'll be here if you need me, just call ok." I quickly promised and let him leave.

"So Bella, are you feeling better?" Angela asked. I told her that I was, that it was a sinus infection, no big deal.

I tried to ignore the strange looks and whispers that were going on around me, but it wasn't so easy. Even though I could really care less what most of these people thought of me, this was tougher than I thought it would be.

More than once, I thought of calling Edward to come and get me, but I didn't. I am a mature woman, I can take care of myself and don't need my knight and shining armor to come and rescue me.

I heard it all that day; When are you do? Do you want a boy or a girl? Is it really Edward Cullen's?

I had to keep repeating my new mantra to myself "Thou shall not kill."

Of course Jessica and Lauren had to add their two cents but before they could even get started Angela shut them up with a look.

Apparently Angela knew Jessica's secret too.

I wonder what Alice and Rosalie are planning, I hope that it's painful.

"So what are you and Ben coming to the party as?" I asked.

"A couple of vampires I think. I know that it's not very original, but it was all that I could get him to agree to."

"I'm sure that you will be gorgeous vampires." I told her honestly.

Finally the final bell of the day rang and I was free from Hell.

My mood instantly brightened when I walked outside and saw him waiting by the door for me.

I honestly don't know when I had ever been so happy to see someone.

I had a ton of makeup homework, so he took me home and tried to help me with it, but we kept distracting each other and finally decided that it might be best if he went home for now.

He did promise me that he would come back later that night and stay with me until I fell asleep.

The next two weeks passed in similar fashion; The teachers were piling on the homework so I didn't get nearly as much time with Edward as I would have liked, but at least we were proving to Charlie that we were being responsible about our time together and showing him that we both knew that school came first; What he didn't know was that I had a bedmate every night.

Even after all this time, Alice hadn't let me in on what she and Rose were planning for those bitches at school. If I asked she said to trust her and it was better if I didn't know anything about I hope I never piss her off.

The closer it got to Halloween, the more excited I became. Charlie had pretty much been 86ing my sleepovers at the Cullen's and since that first night that Edward stayed with me, we had pretty much kept things PG13.

I was beginning to feel more and more desperate for him each day.

Who knew that after making love once, that I wouldn't be able to get enough.

By the Friday night before the party I was beginning to lose it seriously.

Charlie and I had gotten into a major argument because Alice had invited me to stay that night so that I could help decorate the house in the morning, or at least that was the story that we were telling. I guess he didn't buy it though, because he said that I could just as easily get up early the next morning and go. So again Edward had to come to me.

Saturday morning I was up and out of the house by 7:30, God I hope that they are up already. I packed an overnight bag with the essentials and the shoes that Alice said that I needed, but every other part of my costume was already there. I really couldn't wait to wear my dress and I was even more excited about seeing Edward dressed up.

Just looking at him as he always is leaves me breathless; I hope that I don't pass out when I see him tonight.

I timidly knocked on their door, hoping that I didn't disturb anyone.

Before I could step away from the door, Alice had it open and was ushering me in.

"Bella, I'm so glad that you're here, it's been forever." She said in one breath.

"I missed you too Alice"

"He's already up, so go on up there and drop your stuff off, but bring your shoes back to my room, after you say good morning."

"Here I can give them to you now" I offer, hoping that she will allow more time with Edward that way.

"Ok give them to me, but I do need your help with decorations, so please try to control yourselves, there will be plenty of time for alone time later."

"Pushy this morning aren't we?" I asked

"Well, perfection takes time and I want to be through before the caterers get here with the food." "and I need Edward to hook up the sound system and that always takes a while."

"Ok, Ok, I get the point" I say while heading up the stairs while listening to her complain about people and their priorities. Funny I could say the same thing about her.

Once I reached Edward's room, I noticed that he had his door open so I walked on in to see him kicked back on his bed apparently waiting for me.

"Good morning beautiful" He gave me his trademark sideways smile while holding his arms open for me to rush into.

And rush I did, tripping on air in the process. Fortunately he caught me and to his credit did his best to keep from laughing at me. How in the hell does Alice expect me to be able to walk in those shoes tonight and not break my neck?

I quickly climbed up and onto the bed, I just wanted to stay there all day, curled up happily in his arms.

Instantly he began kissing me, not his sweet regular kisses, but they were passionate and needy. I guess that I wasn't the only one that feeling a little bit frustrated.

Unfortunately I had forgotten to close the door behind myself and as he got up to take care of it Alice appeared.

"Damn" I complained and Edward looked like he was in pain.

"I'm sorry guys" she said sincerely.

"Alice" Edward growled.

"A little while longer" I was begging now.

"Everyone else is already down there working, I promised that I wouldn't return without you both."

"Ok we're coming" I said.

"Not anymore we're not" Edward groaned.

I got up and followed Alice downstairs, I knew that Edward needed a minute or two to compose himself, so we left him up there.

The morning passed quickly and I had to admit the house looked amazing, candles everywhere, cobwebs draped over everything that would hold still. They had even installed stage lighting over the dance floor.

After the caterers arrived and began setting things up, Alice informed everyone that it was time to get ready. How many bathrooms does this house have anyway?

Of course Edward and I showered together in order to save time. That's my story and I'm sticking to it at any rate.

A few minutes later Alice was back to kidnap me in order to get ready. I looked to Edward to save me, instead he gave me a kiss and told me I was on my own and that he would see me in a little while.

I couldn't wait, so I went willingly knowing that in the long run the torture would be worth it.

Rosalie was already dressed and waiting on me to do my hair; Alice was going to do my make-up after she got ready and it would probably take both of them to get my into my dress.

I had to admit that Rose looked gorgeous she was dressed as a 50's style pin-up girl. It was perfect for her and apparently Emmett was going as Hugh Heffner, smoking jacket and all. I loved it and suddenly wished that our idea had been more original.

Alice and Jasper were going as Alice in Wonderland and the Mad Hatter, her vision was more of a very sexy version of Alice though. Yet again perfect choices.

I was really beginning to question our choice now; It's just that neither Edward nor I are really the costume types. So we decided just to go in a ball gown and Tux with beautiful Masquerade masks. Very elegant and classic is what Alice said was the best way to describe us. I'll take it I guess.

My dress is a blood red, almost crimson, satin ball gown that laced in the back, much like a corset.

I was wearing Black Louboutin stilettos that show a peek of red when I walked. I just know that I'm going to fall down the steps in those.

Underneath I was wearing a beautiful black silk underwear set complete with garters; apparently one of Alice's purchases from our trip to Seattle.

Rose had arranged my hair in a beautiful up-do and my make-up was very dramatic, really dark eyes and dark red lipstick.

Once I had added my jewelry, burgundy and clear crystals, Alice pulled me over to the full length mirror. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, for the first time in my entire life, I truly loved what I saw.

I was afraid that I was going to cry and I guess that Alice was too, because she pulled me away and handed me my mask.

"You look beautiful" both she and Rose said at the same time.

"Come on, it's time to meet the guys and get this party started."


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

_EPOV_

I have a feeling that this is going to be a night to remember; My family is famous for throwing these parties but generally I avoid them at all costs.

It was never easy being the outcast. My siblings very easily found their other halves while I was certain that I was meant to go through this life alone.

That was until I met Bella, the reason for my existence. I was not lying when I said that she is my life now.

I can't wait to see her tonight, when she told me her idea for our costumes, I was thrilled; first of all that meant that I wasn't going to have to dress up as some cheesy cartoon character or superhero but also I knew that she would look stunning.

After I was finished getting ready I went downstairs to collect a few things that we would need for our little "after party".

I was going to ask her not to have alcohol at the party tonight, I didn't want it to get back to Charlie that my family let her drink, but I didn't want to deny her either, so I grabbed a bottle of champagne and an ice bucket along with a couple of crystal flutes and took them back to my room. I had scattered candles on every surface of my room.

I wanted tonight to be special; since that first night that I stayed in her room, we had been careful not to let things go too far for fear of Charlie discovering us. That didn't mean that we hadn't been driving each other crazy though and I could tell that we were both feeling the frustration.

Somehow one night we began talking about sex and discussing things that we would both like to try.

Bella continued to surprise me; The conversation started pretty tamely with me telling her that I wanted to take her from behind, nothing scary there, just different; she responded with she wanted me to tie her hands to the bed frame and for her to be totally at my mercy.

Did I mention how much I love this girl, the thought of doing that was a complete turn on but the thought that the trusted me that much made me fall even deeper.

I knew that tonight I planned to knock a few things off of both our lists and I couldn't wait.

But wait I will , I knew that if I sat there any longer lost in these thoughts neither of us would make an appearance, so I decided to go downstairs and see if the DJ needed any help or greet the guests.

Emmett and Jazz were already down there and waiting for the girls also. Mom and dad were looking at the buffet tables making sure that everything was just so; The bartender was ready and waiting and pretty soon the guests started trickling in.

Most of the guests were friends of my parents who were predictably dressed as a doctor and nurse.

I was beginning to wonder if the girls were ever coming down and it looked like Emmett and Jasper were thinking the same thing.

Finally after about a half an hour while I was greeting more guests, I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I turned to face her and couldn't believe what I was seeing.

I mean Bella is always beautiful, but tonight she took my breath away.

I was stunned speechless and by the way that she was standing there appraising my appearance I gathered she liked what she was seeing also.

Finally mom came up to us, snapping us out of our own world.

"Oh, look at you both" She said while hugging us both, "You two are stunning tonight."

All of a sudden I didn't want to share her, it was taking everything that I had not to pick her up and carry her up to my room to lock the rest of the world away.

A few minutes later we were interrupted by a couple of kids that I had never met before.

"Bells, look at you" This massive guy dressed in a football uniform came barreling through and picked Bella up and spun her around. "Mine" I wanted to say.

"Hey Jake, you look great" My angel said while giggling.

"Jacob Black, this is Edward Cullen" "Edward this is my friend Jake."

I held out my hand to shake his and told him that it was nice to meet him.

"So you're the lucky guy that stole her heart huh?" Jake asked

"Thankfully, yes." I admitted.

"I'm really happy for you both."

"Hey Jake, where's Nessie?" Bella asked.

"Uh, when we walked in the door she was assaulted by some girl dressed as Alice in Wonderland, who insisted that she follow her because she had the perfect accessory for her cheerleader costume." Jake laughed.

"Alice" Bella and I said in unison

"That would be my sister" I said apologetically.

Shortly after Nessie joined us, Bella and I showed them the room where they would be sleeping or whatever that night. I knew that I was going to try to make a break from the party as early as possible.

I was wondering if we had made enough of an appearance already, but I knew better.

We were then met by a couple of vampires that I remembered as Bella's friends Angela and Ben.

I had to say that this party was a great success, it seemed that everyone was having a great time.

Bella and I, were enjoying time with her friends when we were joined by my siblings and their dates. It was really nice how we were able to fit into such a comfortable group. I liked them all immediately.

Even if I hadn't I would have made an effort; these people were there to protect my girl and that's what was important to me.

We were all seated watching Emmett and Jacob having a contest to see which one could out eat the other. It was hilarious in a disturbing kind of way.

"I swear to God Emmett, if you get sick tonight, I'm cutting your ass off for a month." Rosalie threatened.

Nessie looked at Jake as if to say the same thing.

"But baby" Emmett whined, "I've almost got him, and I can't let him outdo me in my own home, now can I?"

We were all cracking up at them when I noticed that Bella had become very quiet. When I looked at her, she seemed angry, no she was furious.

"Bella, baby, what's wrong?" I asked her.

"What in the hell are they doing here?" She asked through clenched teeth.

It was then that I noticed four people that I didn't recognize approaching us.

"Oh fuck no they're not." Rosalie spat.

"Who are they?" I think that I had an idea considering Bella's sudden change of mood.

"Edward, this is Jessica, Lauren, Mike and Tyler." Bella told me.

I immediately stood up, followed quickly by Emmett, Jasper and Jacob.

I'm not sure if they were with me for reinforcement or to keep me from ripping these assholes fucking heads off of their shoulders.

Part of me didn't want to make a scene because this was my parent's party and I didn't want to embarrass them in front of their friends, the other part of me wanted to escort the four of them out of the house bleeding profusely. I had never hit a girl in my life and I wouldn't start tonight, but I was positive that Rosalie would handle them for me.

Our girls were standing with us now, and I pushed Bella protectively behind me.

"Bella," Jessica said with her speech slurring.

Just great, they're drunk.

"So I see fucking a Cullen has its' privileges" Lauren said.

I saw Bella step forward and I was positive that she was going to hit the girl, Fortunately Angela and Nessie were able to grab her and pull her back.

"So Edward, when you get tired of playing with little girls, give me a call, I'll show you what it's like to be with a real woman." Jessica offered.

"Sure, I'll do just that, what's your hourly rate again?" I asked.

I could tell that Rose was itching for a fight, and to avoid bloodshed I had to get them out of here.

"This is a private party, and I don't believe that any of you were invited." I said hoping that at least one of them isn't dense enough to get the point.

"But Eddie" Lauren purred. "We just want to help you have a good time." She then began rubbing her hands up my chest. Bella snapped.

Thankfully Jake caught her before she had the chance to do anything that she would regret later and probably ruin our night also.

I pushed her hands off of me and said "either the four of you leave now or I will call Chief Swan, he's on duty tonight, and file trespassing charges."

"I'm sure after the little stunt that you pulled on face book, he would love nothing more than to come remove you from the property."

"Also, if you don't stop harassing Bella, I will let Rosalie loose on you."

Both of the girls turned bleach white at that thought.

"Ok we're leaving, but when you get tired of her, I may not still be waiting."

Seriously she considered that a threat?

"I'll take my chances."

With that the four tucked tail and left.

Finally I let out the breath that I hadn't been aware that I had been holding and turned to face Bella.

"Come here sweet girl" I said pulling her into my arms.

She was so mad she was shaking, I then changed my mind about the no alcohol rule.

"I'll be right back" I said, asking the others to stay with her.

I walked up to the bar and told the bartender that I would be fixing this one; he quickly stepped away saying "Dude, I know those bitches they are bad news." I told him that I couldn't agree more.

Once I had made my way across the room, I noticed that Alice wasn't there.

I sat down, handed Bella her drink and wrapped her in my arms, hoping to sooth her nerves.

A few minutes later Alice returned and I suggested that we all go down to the family room to hang out for a while. Everyone agreed and we picked up our drinks and left the party.

"Where did you go Alice?" I asked.

"Oh, I just called Charlie and told him how the idiot brigade crashed the party and they were very drunk, but before we could offer them a ride home they left." "I thought that he might want to know about them being on the road." She said with a gleam in her eye.

There are times that I love my sister so much.

"And we're not through with them yet" Rosalie chimed in. "Ben, here, tells me, he handles all of the audio/ visual stuff for the school."

"What are you up to? I ask, worried that this might come back on Bella.

"Don't worry about it Edward" Rosalie answered. "They have this coming."

I really couldn't argue with that.

I noticed that Bella was slowly relaxing, I thought about going and making her another drink, but I really want her sober later.

I guess that Alice was thinking the same thing because she asked "Bella, how about one more?"

I shot her a look, hoping that she would catch my meaning.

"Please" Bella said.

"Not too strong" I warned Alice.

I had sat down in the recliner and pulled her onto my lap, where I could feel her relax immediately. I kissed the top of her head and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me.

Before long, Emmett and Jake had started a guitar hero battle, it was awesome. Emmett would start randomly calling out colors to throw Jacob off and Jake would start singing another song altogether very loudly. At the same time Bella began kissing my neck and rubbing her hands through my hair. Hmm I think that Bella is a little buzzed.

I knew that I needed to get her out of here and to bed before we both embarrassed ourselves.

"Uh guys, I think that it's bedtime for Bella." I said, gently pushing her up so that I could stand.

"Night guys, Bella said."

"Night you two, sleep well." Emmett said. The implications were not missed.

Damn she's drunk, I will be a gentleman, I will be a gentleman. I kept repeating this in my head all of the way up to my room.

"Edward, can I tell you a secret?" she asked

"Of course love, what is it?"

"I'm not really drunk" She said smiling brightly at me.

"I just started acting like that to give us an excuse to get out of there."

Oh thank God. I thought that I might lose my mind if I couldn't touch her tonight.

I bent down and kissed the top of her head and told her just how smart she really is.

Finally we reached my room and I had to remind myself to stay in control.

I left her by the bed and went to light all of the candles.

I threw my jacket on a chair and loosened my tie.

I noticed that she was trying to reach around to undo her dress.

"Un huh I want to do that." I said.

I walked up to her and kissed her, it was soft and tender but also full of promise of what was to come.

"I love you Bella" I whispered to her "I love you too" she said softly.

I turned her around so that she was seeing herself in my full length mirror.

"Look at yourself love" I wanted her to see herself as being as beautiful as I see her.

I reached up and took out the clip that was holding her hair up, letting it fall down across her shoulders. I then pulled it to one side giving me access to her gorgeous neck. I began kissing her neck and started making my way down to her shoulders.

I took her hands in mine and wrapped my arms around her and continued my worship of her neck.

"Edward" She moaned.

"Yes love?"

"OH God, you're killing me." "I prefer to think of it as worshiping you."

Immediately I began undoing the ribbon that was laced up her back and then very slowly began unzipping it.

"Ugh, Edward please." She whimpered.

"Please what Baby?"

"Please touch me, I need you." She was begging now.

"Oh Bella, I'm going to do so much more than touch you, but for right now I find that I'm enjoying myself too much to stop." I gave her an evil grin and she just whimpered again.

Once I had her dress completely unzipped, I began slowly lowering it so that she could step out of it. Which she did amazingly gracefully.

I laid her dress on top of my jacket on the chair and turned back to her.

We were still facing the mirror and I gasped at the sight of her. She was wearing the sexiest fucking underwear that I had ever seen.

"My God Bella, you are stunning."

I make quick work of unhooking her bra, as sexy as it was, it had to go.

I pulled it off of her and threw it to the side and walked around her so that I was facing her.

I immediately fell to my knees, taking time to place open-mouthed kisses on her flat stomach before I began peeling her stockings off of her legs.

Her shoes were next but I placed them on the bed, we may have to revisit these later.

After finally removing the rest of the offending garments I took her hand and led her to the bed.

"Kneel" I told her softly.

I make quick work of removing my clothes and climbed up to kneel behind her. I wrapped my arms around her with one covering her breasts and the other covering her womanhood.

"Look at us in the mirror love"

"Beautiful" she whispered.

"I want a picture of us, just like this" I whispered, she just whimpered.

"Please say that I can" I begged. I knew that it was wrong asking for anything like this, after I had been torturing her for so long; she was so ready that she would have agreed to anything at this point.

"Anything Edward, anything that you want"

I had already put my camera on the tripod earlier in the evening and had even marked the best spot for it to stand; A guy could hope couldn't he.

I kissed her on her shoulder and got up to go get the camera and was back in no time.

I could tell that she was a little nervous about this and I tried to reassure her; "No one will ever see these but us I swear. And I promise that I won't take one of anything graphic."

I grabbed the remote and climbed back up to my original position behind her.

I tried to arrange us as artfully as possible, having her reach behind her to put her hand on the back of my head, while placing her other arm on top of mine that was covering her breasts.

After I had shot a few pictures, I felt my restraint wearing thin.

I was thrilled that we had been able to control ourselves long enough for us to have this seduction scene, but I knew that our control was about long gone.

I began laving kisses down her neck and massaging her breasts with my hands.

I reached down to touch her soft folds, I wanted to make sure that she was ready for me, she was positively drenched.

I bent down over her, pushing her to her hands and knees and lined myself up with her opening and thrust into her.

"Fuck Bella, you're so god damn tight." I groaned.

I stopped for just a minute to give us both time to get accustomed to this sensation; It was so different entering her like this I almost came instantly.

"Ugh Edward, start moving please." she begged.

"Give me a second please Bella." I groaned, finally I had enough control to not embarrass myself. I started thrusting in and out of her, harder and harder each time.

"Ugh, Edward, God I'm about to cum"

"NO Bella, not yet" I said, I knew that she had mentioned that she wanted me to control her and while I'm not exactly sure what she meant by that I thought that I would give it a test run.

"You are not to cum until I say so, do you understand me?"

I'm not really sure how I felt about doing this, my gut instinct is to give her everything that she wants and this felt too much like denying her.

"God yes" she moaned while writhing under my touch, I guess that she wasn't hating this too much.

A couple of minutes later I could feel her begin to clench around me and something inside me snapped.

"I told you not yet." I growled and lightly smacked her ass.

"Fuck" she hissed, I was afraid that I had overdone things and was about to let her cum and begin groveling for forgiveness, when she said "Yes again please."

Wait what? She liked that really? "Are you sure Bella?" "I won't hurt you"

"It doesn't hurt, it feels amazing" So I did it again and then began massaging her ass to make sure that she wasn't sore. God I love her ass, it's absolutely perfect I was massaging it with both hands and she began groaning. "Edward, I want you there" she whispered.

"Huh?" I knew that I heard that wrong; I mean we had both said that it was something that one day we would like to experiment with, but she was no where near ready for it yet.

"Baby, that's something that we need to work up to, I don't want to hurt you and it would." "So please let's wait until you're more prepared."

"Please, I want to try" She whined and I was beginning to feel like a real shit.

Without breaking tempo I was able to lean us over so that I could get a tube of lube out of my bedside drawer. I squeezed a little out and rubbed it on her puckered hole and slowly slid one finger inside of her.

I heard her breath hitch and I stilled inside all of my movements.

I was about to pull it back out of her when she whimpered "more please."

Those words went straight to my cock and I began pounding into her harder and then I added a second finger, trying to stretch her a little.

"Fuck Edward, I can't stop it, I'm sorry." I felt her inner walls clenching around me immediately I would not stop her this time. "Cum for me baby, let go" I I whispered into her ear. With that she went over the edge, her orgasm was so strong it triggered my own; "Wow" we both said as we collapsed into a heap.

We laid there for hours or minutes I'm not sure which lost in each others arms.

"Are you ok love?" I asked a little concerned that I might have gotten a little rough with her.

"Never better honestly." She beamed up at me.

"Me neither" I said while placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Do you want a glass of champagne?" I offered.

"No thanks, I think that I would rather have some juice." She said.

She tried to get up and get dressed to go get it but I wasn't having it. I jumped up and threw on a wife beater and a pair of sleep pants hoping that the guests were gone. "I'll get it love, I don't think that I like the idea of you getting dressed again tonight." I gave her my sideways smile that she seems to love so much.

"You didn't eat much tonight, do you want some food?" I offered.

"No thanks, just hurry back to me please."

I was almost to the kitchen when I heard a lot of noise coming from the family room, I went in to check out what was going on. Wow everyone was still here all piled up with blankets and pillows.

"Eddie" Emmett yelled. "You handling things ok up there?"

"Emmett" I warned.

"Edward" Alice said sweetly "We've decided to make it a slumber party, even Reverend Webber said that Angela could stay." "We're going to stay up and watch the first five Halloween movies"

"The third one blows." I said.

"Would you and Bella like to join us?" "No" I wanted to yell, but I knew that I needed to ask Bella.

"I'll ask Bella, but she's pretty sleepy so I don't know." I said. Please say no, please say no I silently prayed.

"I've got a hundred that says they don't come down" Emmett said chuckling. No one answered, I guess there were no takers.

I went and got her juice and made her a sandwich just in case she changed her mind and made my way back upstairs.

"What took you so long?" She asked

"My siblings and your friends decided to have a slumber party and watch horror movies all night and wanted to know if we want to join them." I told her honestly.

"Hmm, tempting, but no; I want you to myself tonight."

"Thank God, I didn't know if I was going to be able to handle it." I said.

"Edward, is it always going to be like this?" She asked.

"Like what sweetheart?"

"Like how we want to only be wrapped up in each other, I feel like we're kind of pushing others away.""I don't know baby, it may be that way because it's still so new and intense, we'll just have to find a way to find balance."

We laid there for a while not talking but always touching, listening to a play list that I had made earlier. It was great and eclectic; Pink Floyd to Amy Winehouse with a healthy dose of The Beatles too.

I knew that she had to be exhausted but I could tell that she was not ready to surrender to sleep yet; so we made love again. This time slowly, allowing us to communicate the love that we are feeling to each other through our touches.

The next thing that I knew it was morning and I knew that she would be leaving me sometime today; I just need to find a way to stop the clock.

A/N

Sorry that it took a little while to get this posted, I kind of struggled with this chapter a little. I would love to know what you think though and hear any suggestions you might have.

Oh and of course, I still don't own any of this.

Finally RIP Amy Winehouse, so so sad and tragic.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

_**BPOV**_

I awoke this morning to the sun blasting in through Edward's glass walls.

"Good morning gorgeous" I looked to my side to see Edward playing lightly with my hair and humming a tune that I had never heard before.

I bundled myself deeper under the covers, planning on staying here all day.

"Come on love, time to get up."

"No, I don't want to, I want to stay in bed with you all day." I whined letting my inner three year old come out.

"Come on baby, remember our conversation last night about finding balance, well this is our chance. Our friends and family are down there and I think that we should join them."

I knew that he was right, but it didn't mean that I had to like it. "Fine, I'm going to take a shower then." He gave me my favorite sideways grin and I knew that my decision had made him happy.

I walked into the bathroom and started the water, I turned all of the jets on and once I stepped in, the hot water and steam began to soothe my stiff and still somewhat sore muscles. I even was noticing a change in my attitude; I was feeling much more relaxed when I heard the bathroom door open and close again. I was wondering if Edward had intended on joining me when I felt the draft from the shower door opening.

"Do you mind love?" He asked while wrapping his arms around me.

"Mmm, not at all" and I reached up to get my morning kiss.

His kisses began intensifying and very soon we were both extremely aroused; "This is what I meant by balance, time for just us and then time for us to join the world." I could hardly argue with this logic.

We made love while in the shower, it was passionate and it was needy; I knew that I would never be able to get enough of him.

Before long the water began running cold and we had to finish our showers and get dressed.

He stepped out of the shower and grabbed two fluffy towels; He wrapped the first around his narrow hips and handed me the second.

I stepped out and was instantly shivering.

He started drying me off, trying to help warm my skin. Once dry I was only slightly warmer. I walked out and went to my overnight bag, hoping that I had packed something warmer than t-shirts to wear. Damn no such luck.

He walked into his closet and pulled out a black hoodie with the New York skyline printed on it; underneath it said Julliard.

"Here put this on love." I took the shirt gratefully, once I pulled it on I went to look in the mirror to make sure that I was presentable. I got a good look at the shirt, I don't know why but I loved wearing this, it made me like I was wearing a part of him.

"That looks great on you" He said his eyes darkening somewhat; "Keep it."

"Edward, I can't, this is from your time at school, it's a part of your past."

"Bella, it's a shirt, but I love the way that it looks on you, please keep it."

"Ok," I agree. I had always heard that guys loved seeing girls in their clothes, I guess that there is something to it.

After I pulled my hair into it's trademark messy ponytail, we left the sanctuary of his room. I hated to, but I knew that he was right, it was time that we let others into our world.

We made our way into the family room and everyone was already up and seemed to be enjoying the conversation.

"Morning Bells" Jake said once he saw us. "Morning Jake" I answered in response.

"You two certainly look well… uh rested" Emmett bellowed.

"Emmett" Edward and Rosalie yelled at the same time.

"We're so glad that you joined us." Alice said while hugging me; It made me feel bad, I guess that we had become really exclusive and I swore to make more time for my friends.

"So what does everyone want to do today?" Alice asked, I guess that she was the self-appointed social director.

Nobody jumped to answer, I really didn't care, as long as I was with Edward, I would agree to just about anything.

"How about we all go to the diner and get breakfast, Bella didn't eat much last night and she needs food." Edward suggested.

"I'm fine Edward really" I said not wanting to disrupt any plans that someone else might have. The truth was though that I was starving.

"Food sounds great" Emmett and Jacob both said.

Jacob had a little worried look on his face and I immediately understood. Jake is like me, he doesn't come from money and what he gets he spends working on his car and taking Nessie out.

"Hey Jake, can you come here, I want to show you something." I wanted to take him away from the group so that I could help him.

"Sure Bells" He said following me up to Edward's room. I went in my bag and handed him my debit card.

"Thanks Bella, I really appreciate it" He said hugging me. "I also want to tell you how happy I am that you met Edward, he seems like a great guy, with a great family and he obviously loves you." "I approve."

"Aww thanks Jake that means a lot to me." I tell him. "Now let's get back downstairs before they send out a search party."

Once we were downstairs, I walked over to join Edward in the recliner, he pulled me down onto his lap and he was positively beaming.

"I know what you did" He whispered "You're such a good friend."

"How did you know?" I wanted to make sure that nobody else knew, I wouldn't have Jake and Nessie embarrassed.

"Bella, I'm good at reading people and I saw that panicked look on his face when I mentioned going out to eat." "I had already decided that I was paying for everyone."

"Thanks but I can't let you do that" I told him.

"Bella, he's important to you, so by default he's important to me too." "Plus I owe him for being there for you before I could be."

I felt the tears stinging my eyes and I once again pondered how I had managed to get so lucky.

"Don't cry baby" He said tilting my head back so that he could give me a sweet kiss.

"Ok you two break it up, Christ didn't you two get enough last night?" Emmet said.

OK I have had it with Emmett and his innuendo, so I decided to shut him up. "Emmett there is no such thing as enough." I said. The look on his face was priceless, part shocked and part impressed. Edward was chuckling behind me.

"Ug, Bells, TMI, TMI." Jacob said, "Remember we used to make mud-pies together, I don't need those mental pictures."

"Mud pies Bella, honestly didn't that ruin your clothes?" Alice asked.

I just rolled my eyes at her.

"I bet she was an adorable little girl." Edward said

"She was, I think when we were five I told her that I was going to marry her one day." Jacob said.

"OH Ok enough about Bella's childhood please." I begged.

"Edward, I think that Charlie has videos, you should ask to see them." Jacob said.

"Oh little Bella footage, I want to see this." Rosalie said.

"What the hell? Is this gang up on Bella day?" I asked.

"I would love to see them love, but only if you say that I can." Edward said soothingly.

"We'll see." I said.

After that discussion ended we all headed out to go to the diner; Edward invited Jacob and Nessie to ride with us and Alice and Jasper asked Angela and Ben to ride with them.

We arrived at the diner and had all placed our orders, I was really looking forward to some French toast, when Clara our server came up to me and asked me if I had heard about the arrests last night.

"Uh-huh" I answered "What happened?"

"Well, apparently your dad pulled over a car with four highschoolers in it and they were all drunk, and two of them in back were also charged with indecent exposure."

"That's terrible" I tried to say with some seriousness, but unfortunately both Angela and Alice broke out in laughter at the same time and the others followed. I reached over and gave Alice a high five; Clara looked really confused.

"So, now that Halloween is over, I guess it's time to start thinking about Christmas shopping." Alice said.

"Alice, don't you think that you should at least wait until Thanksgiving to worry about that?" I asked.

"Well I need to have my lists made out way in advance, so I can plan for optimum Black Friday shopping.

Edward, Jasper and Emmett all began groaning in protest at the same time.

"Hey, that gives me a great idea, why doesn't everyone plan on coming to our house for Thanksgiving dinner and we can all have another sleepover and go shopping together the next morning."

"Umm, don't you think you should ask your parents about that before inviting us all over?" I asked.

"They won't care, that will give mom more of a chance to show off her amazing culinary skills."

I was absolutely all for another sleepover, but the shopping not so much.

"Well, Charlie is going to be working so I was going to cook for him and the guys at the station." I said.

"Mom, will be happy to do it love and then you and I can take it to them." Edward said.

"I hate to impose" "Bella, haven't you figured out yet, you're family now, you could never impose." Edward said.

Alice and Emmett agreed quickly and even Jasper and Rose chimed in to say that it was true.

Jacob and Nessie said that we could count them in, Nessie seemed really excited about the possibility of shopping with Alice and Rose; Ben and Angela both said that they would have to ask their parents but would let me know as soon as possible, so that I could relay it to the Cullen's.

Alice then took her phone and programmed her number into it, so that she could call her herself.

After we were all stuffed, true to his word Edward paid the check and we piled up in the cars and headed back to the Cullen's we had decided to have a movie day.

We were all on our way downstairs to pick out movies when we noticed Carlisle and Esme sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"Hey kids, where have you been?" Esme asked.

Alice told her that we had all been to breakfast and explained about the invitations to everyone on Thanksgiving and even told her about needing to cook for Charlie and the officers that would be on duty that night.

"That will be wonderful. I have also invited the Denali's, I don't know if they will be coming or not though", and she even suggested that everyone invite their family also.

"Wow, you weren't kidding were you?" I asked. "I told you so love." Edward responded.

Now everyone was excited about Thanksgiving, Alice suggested working on shopping lists, but everyone else wanted to watch movies.

"What are we watching?" Rose asked. The arguments then ensued.

We decided that the girls would choose one first and then the guys had their turn. We all decided on Steel Magnolia's and the guys choice was Hall Pass.

I fell asleep in Edward's arms half way through the first movie and slept through most of the second movie.

After they were both over, I knew that it was time for me to be heading home. I wanted to cook dinner for Charlie tonight.

Angela and Ben were the first to leave and Jacob and Nessie quickly followed.

I went upstairs to gather my things from Edward's room and broke into tears.

"Oh baby, what's the matter?" Edward asked concerned.

"I don't want to leave you or your family" I said through my sobs.

"I know love and we don't want you to go either, shh I will be there tonight." He told me trying to comfort me.

"I know, it's just I'm sorry, I don't want you to feel bad." "It just feels like every time we get to spend this much time together, I feel like I'm being ripped in two every time I have to leave."

Edward sat down on the bed and pulled me into his lap; "Bella, do you think that we need to slow things down?" and I panicked.

"No, no, please no." I wailed

"Ok sweetheart ok, It's not what I want, I just thought that it might be what you need." He explained.

"No God no" I need more time with you not less.

"Whatever you need baby, it's yours." He cooed while stroking my hair.

"I've got to go" I said dejectedly "I know baby, I will be there before you know it."

He grabbed my bags and led the way downstairs, my eyes were still red and swollen from my meltdown and I was embarrassed, but I wanted to say goodbye to everyone and thank them for everything.

I made the rounds and finally reached Alice and Jasper curled up together on the couch and I began to fight the tears again.

Alice stood up to hug me and whispered to me "Be patient sweetie, it's all going to work out, I just know it."

Jasper got up and hugged me too; and told me "I know how you feel Bella, but it does get easier, I promise." For some reason I felt better after talking with Jasper.

Edward walked me out to my truck and took me in his arms; "I'll figure out something baby, I swear to you that I don't like this anymore than you do."

We spent a few minutes outside kissing and holding each other, pouring as much love as possible into every kiss.

It was beginning to get dark and I knew that I needed to leave so I reluctantly pulled away and got in my truck, cranked it and drove away leaving my heart behind.

About ten minutes later I pulled into the driveway and saw the cruiser there.

"Hey Bells, have a good time?" Charlie asked as I walked in.

"I really did dad" I said with a small smile; he seemed to be looking strangely "What's the matter baby?" I could tell that he was concerned.

"Nothing, I'm fine dad." "Did you and Edward have a fight?" He wasn't going to let this go. "No dad, of course not." "Is he pressuring you for something? Something that you're not ready for maybe." I could tell by the look on his face that this was not a conversation he really wanted to have.

"God dad, no, he would never do that." "Ok Bells, I'll drop it, but if you want to talk, I'm here, Ok."

"Thanks dad, but I'm fine." I hoped that I sounded convincing, I just didn't know how to tell him that I love him, but I really want to move in with the Cullens, it's not like they have asked me anyway.

"What do you want for dinner dad?" "There's fish in the freezer if you want to cook that." He said. Of course there is.

I decided instead on spaghetti, salad and garlic bread. Seriously if I never see a fish again, I would be fine with it.

After dinner once I was through cleaning the kitchen, I told dad that I had homework and I was going upstairs to do it and then probably go to bed. I wasn't sleepy at all, due to my excellent nap, but I just needed some space right now.

I turned on my Ipod and laid down on my bed, trying to figure out why I reacted the way that I did today; I had my phone out and was thinking about texting Edward, when I got a message;

Are you ok?

E

I'm OK, laying in bed listening to some music.

B

On my way.

E

Good! J

Love You

B

Love you too, see you in a few.

E

I had changed out of my jeans and put on some pajama bottoms, not willing to give up my Julliard shirt yet. I knew that I was going to have to wash it sometime, but not today.

I went into the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth, by the time that I was back he was already on my bed. He must not have been kidding when he said that he was on the way.

I rushed into his open arms like I hadn't seen him in months instead of hours.

A few minutes later the house phone rang and Charlie answered.

"Bells, are you still up?" I heard him calling out.

I jumped up and met him in the hall, closing the door behind me.

"I have to go into the station, one of my officers just called in sick. I had to be there in the morning, so I won't be back until tomorrow evening." "Will you be ok, or do you want me to drop you by the Cullen's on the way?"

"Give me a minute dad, let me call Alice and see if it's ok for me to come over," "What time do you have to be at the station?" "I have about an hour". He told me. "Ok dad, I'll be down in a few."

I slipped back in my room and Edward was already up and putting his shoes and jacket back on. "Excellent, I'll see you in a little while, ok love?" "Would you rather leave and come back here when he leaves, we could have the house to ourselves?" I ask.

"No, that's ok, if you stay here, he'll probably patrol by and I don't want him to see my car."

He kissed me quickly and took off out of my window.

I stayed in my sleep pants and hoodie and packed everything that I would need for school the next day and went downstairs and told Charlie that I was ready to go.

"You look a little happier then last time I saw you Bells." He said chuckling but then got serious. "I love you baby, I just don't want to see you hurt, ok?"

"I love you too dad, don't worry, I won't be."

Twenty minutes later, we were pulling up the very familiar mile long drive. The door was open before we even made it to the porch and I saw those gorgeous green eyes, it felt like a weight was lifted off of my shoulders. I knew that it would be back tomorrow, but for tonight I refused to think about it.

"Hey Charlie" Edward said while taking my bag and my backpack from me.

"Edward" dad said while shaking Edward's hand; "Tell your parents I said thanks for letting her come back so soon." "I worry about her when I have to leave her alone overnight"

"It's no problem, my parents consider her another a part of the family." "I'm going to go put these in your room, ok? Mom and dad are in the kitchen."

"Good night Charlie, thanks for bringing her over."

"Night Edward" "I trust that you will be in school tomorrow" He said looking at me.

"Yeah dad, I'll be there. Don't worry." "Well I'd better go then, night Bells."

"Night dad, I love you."

I had barely closed the door when he attacked me, picking me up and carrying me to his room. "Nobody's here right now, you're all mine for the night."

"Where is everybody?" "Alice and Emmett are at the Hale's and Dad is at the hospital and mom is on her way to Seattle." He grinned.

"Shit Edward, what if he had wanted to come in and talk to your parents?"

"Then they would have just conveniently gone to bed." I guess.

"Now to bed with you, I have to have you at school in the morning."

"I'll go to bed if you'll come with me." I said.

"Bella, I'd love to come with you" He said not even trying to hide the innuendo.

Of course we made love again that night, but he didn't try to prolong it, he was serious about me going to sleep.

The next thing that I knew the alarm clock was screeching at me and I tried to ignore it. "Come on Bella" "It's time to get up."

"You're much too chipper in the mornings." I grumbled.

"Only on mornings that I wake up with you in my arms." He said while kissing me on the forehead.

"Go get a shower, I'm going to start coffee and make you breakfast."

"Edward you don't have to do that."

"Yes I do, you're in my care and I say that you're going to have breakfast before you leave."

"Yes master" "Hmm, I think that I like hearing you say that a little too much."

"Don't start something you can't finish" I warn.

"Oh, I can finish, but not this morning, if you're late for school Charlie would have my head, and I'm not sure which one he would go for."

A few minutes later I was showered and dressed in a not really Alice approved outfit, but I didn't have time for all the coordinating that would have taken last night.

I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen where Edward was putting the finishing touches on breakfast. Yum, scrambled eggs with cheese, toast, bacon, OJ and coffee.

"Damn, this looks amazing, I may have to keep you around after all." I teased.

"Oh I see, using me for my mad cooking skills are you?" "Yep, how did you know?"

Once I finished my amazing breakfast I tried to clean the kitchen, but he wouldn't let me. "Don't even think about it Swan, go get your things, it's time for school."

I went and picked up my backpack and my bag, I told Edward that I would just leave it in his car until he picked me up this afternoon.

Fifteen minutes later we were pulling up to the school and he resumed his daily routine of insisting that I stay put until he pulls up to the door.

He kissed me lovingly, told me that he loves me and that he would see me this afternoon.

The day passed without incident and I was relieved that the gossip seemed to have switched it's focus from me and onto Jessica, Lauren, Mike and Tyler. Dad had said that they would be incarcerated until tomorrow evening.

The following day unfolded pretty much in the same fashion; and the day after that, even though everyone was back in school, they pretty much left me alone. I wonder what Charlie had said to them?

Life had finally started to fall into the same, comfortable routine, Edward would pick me up for school and he would take me home after even though he had lessons to teach in the afternoons, as soon as he was through he would either come over to our house for dinner and a movie or take me to his house for the same. Charlie was not crazy about us going out on school nights, but had relaxed the curfew on weekends. A couple of times Alice had asked if I could spend the weekend and he didn't even give us a hard time. Alice pretty much has him wrapped around her little finger though and I'm pretty grateful for that.

Every weekend he tried to make sure that we did normal date things instead of staying holed up in his room.

We went to Port Angeles for dinner and movies a lot, we went to Seattle a couple of times for concerts. He was even able to get me focused enough to give me a few piano lessons, Charlie was thrilled when he would catch me practicing at home.

I was still suffering from separation anxiety after spending nights and weekends with him, but he was still coming at night to stay with me until I was asleep. I had not had a meltdown, since that first Sunday.

Even our sex life was becoming more controlled. We always made time for each other and we would never go too long without each other, so we didn't give ourselves a chance to fall back to our uncontrollable desperation. We had learned each others bodies so well, we always knew what the other needed; and things were never boring. We had both discovered that as far as sex goes, we both had a wild side that needed attention; Neither one of us were ashamed to discuss things that we were interested in trying we were a perfect match.

Before I knew it it was the Thanksgiving week; and I was going to be staying with the Cullen's from Wednesday night until Sunday. Charlie had several people on vacation and would be picking up a lot of extra shifts to compensate. He was actually grateful that I was so welcome there.

I wonder how grateful he would be if he knew that Edward had started making room in his closet and drawers for my things. Oh well what he didn't know wouldn't hurt him, or so I thought.

A/N

First of all, sorry for the cliffy but the chapter was getting kind of long.

Second, sorry about the lack of lemons here, I had one written but there was a lot to cover in this chapter and something had to go; I had even written a Jacob and Nessie lemon, but it wound up on the cutting room floor also.

Third of all, I'm pretty sure that the Denali's will be making an appearance in the next chapter. So I'm wondering, Should Tanya be sweet as can be, and possibly be a good friend to Bella, which if my memory serves, I don't think that I have ever read, or should we say hello to Tanya the bitch? I would love some input here. For the record they will be cousins to the Cullin's. If that helps make your decision.

And of course, you guessed it my name is not Stephanie Meyer and I own none of this.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_**EPOV**_

Thirty seven minutes: Thirty seven minutes until I can leave to go pick up Bella, this time I get to have her with me for five days. I feel like a kid at Christmas that knows that they are going to get exactly what they want.

Speaking of Christmas, on Friday my family and I along with Bella and her friends will be spending a day in Seattle. It's our annual Black Friday shopping extravaganza as Alice likes to call it.

I have to admit that this is the first time that I'm actually looking forward to it. I want to get Bella something very special and I have already been scouring the internet for ideas and I think that I have found the perfect thing. I can't wait for her to see it, but then again, I'm a little nervous as to how she's going to react, no it's not an engagement ring, even though if I had my way it would be; I'm more nervous about how she's going to react if she ever finds out the price.

Money is an issue for Bella, an issue that she is really going to have to get over; She hates when I spend money on her, she said that she feels like it throws us out of balance and that she has nothing to give in return. Silly girl doesn't she know that she has already given me more than I had ever dared to dream that I would have?

My aunt and uncle are coming down from Alaska along with my three cousins: Tanya, Kate and Irena, everyone is really looking forward to meeting my Bella. I think that they had given up hope for me ever finding someone. The girls had been trying to help me meet someone for years, but finally gave up when I would instantly shoot down all their efforts.

My mom has been cooking for days it seems and now everything is almost ready for the perfect Thanksgiving. I have never been that big of a fan of holidays but now that I'm a part of an us, instead of just me, they are taking on a whole new meaning and I'm already looking forward to many more of them.

I had no idea how long I had been sitting at my computer lost in my thoughts but when I looked down at the clock I saw that it was time to go pick up my reason for living.

I couldn't wait to get her back here, everyone in my family loves her so much and she just adds something to our family dynamic. They are all almost as excited for her to be here as am, almost but not quite.

She is the breath of fresh air that we needed.

I shut my computer down, I didn't want to risk her seeing what I was looking at, grabbed my jacket and my keys and literally run down the stairs and out the door. I didn't want to be one minute late.

13 minutes later, I was there and I began to breathe regularly again; It's funny how just knowing that she's in close proximity calms me.

I knock on the door, no answer, I knock again, still no answer.

I see her truck is there so I know that she's there, maybe she's upstairs and can't hear me; I grab the spare key that she keeps above the door frame and walk in. There on the sofa was my girl, sound asleep.

I wonder how much homework her teachers are piling on her , because she always seems to be exhausted recently. I know that she has been sleeping well at night, because I'm always with her.

So it must be the stress of school, maybe I need to start helping her with her homework.

It appears that she's ready to go though, she's dressed and has even put make-up on, I keep trying to tell her that she doesn't need it, but she does it anyway. Her bags are packed and are waiting by the door, along with her coat and purse. Hmm, that reminds me that I have something that I need to give her and this was going to probably be the best way. I reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet and stuck a black Amex with her name on it in the top slot. I knew that there was going to be a fight when she sees it but as exhausted as she has been lately, I don't want her to stress about how she is going to pay for Christmas presents for her friends and family.

God she looks so peaceful right now, it was going to break my heart to have to wake her; I knew that I needed to though, mom wants everyone there when our extended family arrives and it shouldn't be too long.

I knelt down beside and placed a kiss on her forehead "Bella, wake up angel." I say softly.

"Ugh Edward, feels so good."

Oh shit, she's having an erotic dream, and my dick responded. Oh not now, I tell myself. I have to wake her up now, or we might never get home.

"Bella, baby wake up" I say more loudly this time.

She slowly opened her eyes and when she saw that I was beside her, she gave me the most heartwarming smile.

"Good morning beautiful, did you sleep well?" I asked. Immediately she began blushing and trying to hide her face behind her hair.

"How long have you been here?" She asked obviously worried about what I might have heard; It's common knowledge that Bella has a habit of talking in her sleep.

"Long enough for you to drive me crazy" I said honestly;

"Oh no, Edward, I'm sorry," She said while trying to cover more of her face.

"Bella, love, you have nothing to be ashamed of, do not ever hide yourself from me, you have no idea what it did to me knowing that you were dreaming of us being together and I swear that if we had time, I would be pulling you upstairs to see if I could make those dreams come true."

I got up and sat down on the couch and pulled her onto my lap, she seemed so embarrassed by what she had no control over.

"I don't know what is happening to me Edward, I'm so tired all of the time and when I sleep it seems that all of my dreams are focused on us."

Hmm, maybe she's not sleeping as well as I thought.

"Bella, do you want Carlisle to give you something to help you sleep better?" "No, I'm sleeping fine, it's just that I can't seem to get enough of it."

"Is school stressing you out?" I asked her trying to get to the bottom of things.

"No, not at all, most of my work is easy and since the arrests people have pretty much been leaving me alone."

"Ok, sweetie" I'm at a loss here, "but if there is anything you would tell me right?"

"Edward, everything is fine, great even, please don't worry."

She has no idea that telling me not to worry about her, is like telling me not to breathe.

"Well love, are you ready to go?" I ask her

"Do we have time for me to make a sandwich really quick, for some reason I'm starving."

"Bella, we have tons of food at the house, why don't we go there and get you something a little more substantial than a sandwich?"

This is something new, Bella doesn't usually eat very much, I worry about that too, she's so tiny, don't get me wrong I love her body, but I wish that she would eat more, it really wouldn't hurt her to gain a few pounds.

I wonder if maybe it's PMS, I can always tell when mom and Alice are dealing with it, they are not themselves.

God I hope not, I get to keep her for five days and I would hate to spend them with her miserable; _Yeah right, that's exactly what you're worried about; Oh shut up._

I helped her up from the couch and I went and grabbed her bags, "Do you have everything love?"

"Yeah, let's go."

I walked her out to the car, opened the car door for her and then helped buckle her in; I then went and put her bags in the trunk. I was so excited to get her home where she belongs, Once I pulled out of the driveway I was doing my mental happy dance and I didn't even notice that she had fallen asleep again.

"Bella, we're here, wake up baby." I said. Man I hope she doesn't sleep the entire time that she's here; _Oh shut up you tool, she obviously needs the rest, _I tell myself.

"I'm sorry, I did it again, didn't I?"

"It's ok sweetheart, it will give you more energy for later" I said suggestively. And Cue the blush again.

"Hmm, I can't wait, I need you Edward." "I need you too love."

We made our way into the house and I took her bags upstairs, I told her to go into the kitchen and that I would be down in a minute.

A few minutes later, I saw her seated at the island in the kitchen talking to Esme; She was drinking a 7-up which was unusual for her, she's more of a water drinker; "Bella, would you rather have a bottle of water?" Thinking that maybe she hadn't seen any in the fridge.

"Ugh, no thanks, water has been kind of making me sick lately, I don't know what's up with that." She said.

I noticed that when she said that Esme looked up her from her chopping with kind of a strange look on her face.

"What do you want to eat love?"

"Honestly Edward, I can just make myself a sandwich, I've already eaten breakfast but I guess that it just wasn't enough."

Now Esme was staring at her with her mouth open wide. I wonder what in the hell is going through her mind. She would never be one to make Bella feel bad about herself just because she's hungry. Esme is a nurturer she is the type that would get up in the middle of the night and fix someone a four course meal if they were hungry.

Quickly she slipped back into her standard smiling face and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What did you have for breakfast love?"

"Eggs and bacon and toast and oh yeah juice." She said.

Wow and she was starving again already. "How about a steak then?" I offer.

Maybe she hasn't been getting enough protein lately.

"Edward, it's 10:00 in the morning, but now that you mention it that sounds great."

"Whatever you want love, I'll go start the grill"

"Edward, wait" She said and I noticed that her eyes were locked on a box of doughnuts that were sitting on the island.

"Can I just have a doughnut instead?" "Of course love, whatever you want is yours, but maybe the protein would be a better choice." I know that Bella has a sweet tooth, but I don't think that I have ever seen her eat a doughnut.

I grab a plate and open the box "So what's your pleasure?" I ask.

She picked out a chocolate covered cream filled confection; "Do you have any O.J.?" Eww, seriously, gross, but if it's what she wants…. "Of course we do" and I pour her a glass and she attacks the doughnut like she hasn't eaten in forever. I look up at mom and she now has a scared shitless look on her face. What the hell is up with her? I mean damn, she's the one that bought the things. If she's worried about not having enough I will go buy another box, hell I would buy another 6 boxes, especially if that's what Bella wants.

After she finished, she smiled and said that was exactly what she needed.

"Esme, is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Oh no thanks sweetheart, there isn't a lot left to do, I spoke with Carmen a few minutes before you guys came in and it's going to be another couple of hours before they get here." Why don't you two go find the others and relax or Edward, Bella may want to lay down." She said knowingly.

Ok, now I'm feeling out of the loop, something is definitely going on and mom seems to be the only one in on it.

"So what do you want to do?" I ask her, _please say go up to my room, please pretty please. _

"Edward, would you play for me?" That what she wants, really? I walk up to her and pull her into my arms, "Of course, I would love to." I decided that today was the day that I would play something for her that I had been writing recently.

We go into my music room and I pulled out the bench and motioned for her to sit next to me; I then began to play my new song, once I was finished I dared take a look at her, she was uncharacteristically quiet, and then I saw them, the tears were rolling down her face.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" I ask.

"That was so beautiful" She whimpered. "Did you write that?"

"I did, I wrote it for you, I call it Bella's lullaby.

"Oh my God, I can't believe that you did that, nobody has ever done anything that sweet for me before." She was falling apart now.

Yep, PMS damn it.

"Come on sweet girl, I want to hold you, let's go up to my room."

I picked her up and started carrying her upstairs, she was clinging to me like her life depended on it. I didn't notice mom and Alice staring at each other with knowing looks on both of their faces.

Once we reached my room, I sat her down and went to pull the covers down so that we could climb in.

She was still trying not to let me go so I guided her to the bed and asked her to lay down.

"I'm not tired Edward" She said.

"I don't remember telling you that you had to go to sleep." I said while kissing her.

I walked over to the other side of the bed and kicked off my shoes and climbed in beside her.

I hadn't intended to initiate anything; Her emotions were all over the place, maybe she was nervous about all of the extra people being here this week; I just wanted to comfort her. However both of our hormones got the best of us; Before I knew what was happening we were trying to devour each other with kisses and we were groping each other desperately.

"Bella, love I need you now" I begged. I had to be inside of her, I needed to feel her warmth and tightness surround me.

Before she could give me permission I was ripping her clothes from her body; I knew that I should slow down and take my time, but fortunately for me she was as anxious as I was. The next thing that I knew she had managed to get my shirt off and my jeans were around my ankles.

I managed to kick out of them and in seconds I had her flipped over and I was on top of her. There was not going to be anything slow about this I wanted to make sure that she was as ready for me as I was for her; I reached down between her legs and plunged two fingers into her Thank god she was fucking drenched. I pulled them out and stuck them in my mouth, cleaning them thoroughly. Damn she's delicious.

"Bella, turn over onto your hands and knees please baby." "Oh God, Edward, yes, I love it like this."

"Good baby, because you're about to get it" and with that I rammed into her with all of my strength.

I hated that I was taking her like this; I should be spending time showing her love and affection instead of fucking her like some kind of animal.

I promised myself that later that night, I would make it up to her and spend hours worshiping her, the way that she deserved.

"I'm sorry baby" I tell her, hoping that she would believe me.

"Shut it Cullen, and fuck me harder damn it" Wow where did that come from? I don't know but I have to admit that part of me really liked it.

"You want it harder baby?" I asked her, she just whimpered and didn't answer me. I smacked her ass and said "Answer me now Bella."

"Ugh Edward, I'm about to cum" I didn't need her to tell me, I could feel her. I smacked her ass again and growled into her ear; "You still didn't answer me love." "Yes, Edward, yes" and with that she came undone pulling me with her.

"What the hell?" She began "Was that?" I finished for her.

I knew that we needed to be getting up, my family would be here soon.

"Come on love, let's go get a shower before everyone arrives."

"I need to sleep now" She said.

"Come on baby, after my family gets here and we have lunch, you can come back up and sleep." I promise her.

"Lunch, ok, I'm starving" She said and jumped and ran into the bathroom. I couldn't help but laugh at her mood change, but still this was getting stranger and stranger by the minute.

After the shower we re-dressed and made our way back downstairs; Mom was setting the table and Bella went to offer her help.

"Everything ok Edward?" Alice asked. "Yeah fine, I say." "Are you sure?" "Bella doesn't seem herself today."

So even Alice had noticed and I don't even remember her seeing Bella since she got here.

"I think that she's PMS'ing that's all; she's exhausted and hungry and a little moody, at least she doesn't get angry." I said.

"Uh Edward, I don't think….." She began but then there was a knock on the door.

Emmett beat me to answering the door and then the chaos began.

Carmen and Elezar entered first and they were followed by Tanya, Kate and Irena.

After hugs were given by and to everyone, mom and dad came in followed by Bella.

I quickly pulled her to my side so that I could make introductions;

"Bella, this is my Aunt Carmen, my Uncle Elezar, and my cousins Tanya, Kate, and Irena.

"Everyone this is my Bella." I said proudly.

"Nice to meet you all" Bella said softly, and began nibbling on her lip.

"Oh Edward" Tanya said "She's positively adorable." "I'm so happy for you both."

Then Tanya approached Bella and gave her a friendly hug, "Bella, if any of these guys give you a hard time, come to me and my sisters; We have plenty of dirt on them that we would be happy to share."

"Thanks, I may do that, especially for Emmett stories." Bella answered.

"Hey" He yelled. "Oh honey, we have them, believe me." Tanya said laughingly.

Kate and Irena then joined Bella and began telling her stories, that I shudder to think about. I can see that they have all hit it off really well and I couldn't be happier. Like I have said a million times before a perfect fit.

Carmen came up to me and wrapped her arms around me, "Edward, I'm so happy for you, she is beautiful and the way that she looks at you, I don't know if I have ever seen a couple more in love."

"Thanks Carmen, I got really lucky." I said. "I think that you both got pretty lucky if you ask me." She said.

I really love my aunt, even though we are not related by blood, I have always considered myself to be fortunate to have such a wonderful extended family and it appears that they have already accepted Bella as their own also.

Finally Esme said that it was time for lunch asked for all of us to follow her.

Wow, mom really had outdone herself. We were having baked ziti, salad, there were antipasto trays, loaves of garlic bread, strawberry cheesecake and an amazing looking chocolate layer cake. I caught Bella eyeing that; yep so this is Bella on PMS. I don't know why but I mentally patting myself on the back for my diagnosis.

There were several bottles of red wine on the table, but at the seat next to mine which I knew was for Bella, there was a glass and a can of 7-up.

What the hell? My parents wouldn't care if she had a glass of wine with a meal; They knew that on Halloween I had taken a bottle of champagne up to my room for us.

Seriously are they trying to embarrass her over her age? I was about to call mom out on it, but Alice spoke up and said that she didn't want wine either and went and grabbed a diet coke out of the fridge.

I decided that I would join them with a coke also; I followed Alice into the kitchen and before I could say a word she said "relax Edward, there's a reason they didn't give her wine and it has nothing to do with her age."

"Why then Alice?" "She's probably humiliated out there, because it seems like they are calling her out on her age."

"Not now Edward, I can't at this moment, but I promise you that it will be explained to you before the end of the day." "And before you say anything to mom, don't. You'll thank her later."

"I seriously doubt that."

The rest of the meal passed without incident; Bella truly enjoyed the meal. I didn't know that appetite was a symptom of PMS but I'm sure that there are a lot of things that I don't know about it.

Once the meal was finished and everyone was up from the table, Bella went in the kitchen to try to help mom clean up. Of course she wasn't allowed to help. "Carmen and I have it sweetie, I appreciate the offer though."

"Come on baby, everyone is down in the family room, I think that they are about to start watching movies. Why don't we go socialize for a little while?"

We walked into the room where everyone was and I noticed that they had even left my favorite chair open, It was a plush recliner and very wide. Bella and I were able to sit in it together very comfortably.

"So what are we watching?" I asked pulling Bella into my lap.

"Well, we have decided that the girls would choose the first one and then you and Emmett can choose the second one." Alice said.

"Bella, have you ever seen Father of the Bride part II?"

"No, but I loved the first one."

"Perfect, then that's our choice."

Emmett and I groaned.

After watching for a little while, even I had to admit this movie was pretty damn funny; I couldn't imagine being in Steve Martin's position with both a wife and a daughter pregnant at the same time. I'd like to think that if it were me, I would keep my cool a lot better than he did.

Emmett and I decided on The Hangover, keeping with the comedy theme.

The girl's were all trying to decide on the third movie, when I heard Bella's stomach growl. Seriously again?

"Come on baby, let's go find something." I whispered to her; I knew that she was embarrassed about how hungry she was today.

"We'll be back in a little while, you guys go ahead and start without us." I told them.I took her into the kitchen where mom and Carmen were sitting talking over cups of coffee.

"Hey kids, tired of movies already?" Mom asked.

"No, we're just taking a quick break" I told her.

"How about some more ziti, babe?" "Perfection" she sighed.

I saw mom and Carmen exchange looks. What is with all of the weirdness today?

"Here let me get it for you" mom offered.

"Esme, I can do it, please you have done so much already, I can get it for myself." "Bella, do you drink milk?" mom asked. Now I'm getting pissed. What in the hell does it matter to her what Bella drinks.

"Not really, I use it in cereal and things like that, but I don't like to just drink it."

"How about chocolate milk?"

Before Bella could answer, I spoke up, enough was enough. "Mom, would you please quit trying to control what she eats and drinks, she's old enough to make her own decisions when it comes to her diet."

"Son, I'm just trying to make sure that she is getting the nutrients she needs right now."

Has this whole fucking house lost it's mind? I was going to get to the bottom of things and soon.

Bella grabbed a bottle of water instead apologizing to Esme about not liking milk.

She should never have to apologize for what she likes and what she doesn't, and I'm putting an end to this today.

After she finished eating, my girl started yawning and told me that she wanted to go take a nap, so that she can visit some more later that night.

I put her dishes into the dishwasher and she said that she was going to tell everyone that she would be back later. I was about to join her when mom spoke up.

"Edward, take her upstairs and come back down, your dad and I need to talk to you." Esme said.

Good, now I can tell her to back off of Bella.

I walked Bella up to my room and told her that I needed to go back down but I would be up as soon as possible.

I kissed her and tucked her into bed and walked out determined to have things out with mom.

I walked into the kitchen and mom, dad and Alice, were all standing around; great it looks like an intervention, and I didn't even know what the hell I had done.

I saw that Alice had a bag in her hand from Walgreen's.

Ok, what? What have I done? I asked running my hand through my hair.

"Let's go in the office." Dad said; I knew that this was going to be serious, usually if we had things to deal with we did it at the kitchen table.

I knew that if they were going to start bashing Bella, I would be house hunting instead of Christmas shopping on Friday.

I followed them into mom's office and sat down. Dad closed the door behind me.

"Edward, we're worried." Dad said.

"About what?" I asked.

"About Bella" He answered.

"What about Bella?" I could feel myself getting defensive already.

"Relax Edward, you know that we all love her, she is part of our family now." Alice said.

"Then what?" I'm really frustrated now.

"Alice told me that you think that she's PMSing." Mom said gently.

"Yeah, so what, you two do it all of the time, what's the big deal?"

"Well" dad started looking uncharacteristically awkward, "Uh, have you actually noticed any blood, yet?"

"Oh my God Dad! Is she not allowed some privacy around here?"

"Edward, I need to know, I'm not trying to invade her privacy, I promise."

"Fine, if it's so important to you, no." "Happy now?"

"Edward, please try to control yourself, trust me son, we're not enjoying this anymore than you are."

"Just get to the point please." I tell him.

"How long has she been acting out of sorts?" He asked.

"Just the past week or so." I start to have a sinking feeling.

"Edward, I tried to warn you before Halloween, but neither of you were willing to listen to me" Alice said."She had a sinus infection, she was on antibiotics, antibiotics counteract birth control pills."

Oh fuck.

"Edward, I'm sorry son, but I think that Bella's pregnant." Dad said.

"Here Edward, have her take one of these." Alice said handing me the Walgreen's bag, inside there were about four different kinds of pregnancy tests.

No, no this is impossible; she is going to hate me, I have ruined her life, Oh God no.

"Son has she already had her pill today?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, she takes it as soon as she wakes up."

"Well in the morning make her take a test before she takes a pill, if she is pregnant, she has to quit taking them."

I began running both hands through my hair; I don't even know what to say; How in the hell am I going to tell her that my dad the doctor thinks that she's pregnant?"Edward, if she is, you know that we are all here for both of you, we will support you in whatever you both decide." "We are not yelling, we're not even angry, we're more worried than anything." Mom said.

"Thanks mom." So that explains her weird behavior today, she has been trying to take care of a baby that may or may not exist.

"Edward, do you want me to go with you to talk to her?" Alice offered.

"No thanks, I appreciate it though." I said honestly; My heart was already breaking because I know how she was going to react. My Bella is going to leave me.

A/N

Ok first of all don't kill me guys. This chapter was becoming so insanely long, 12 pages, and there is still a whole lot more to be said; I had to cut it off somewhere, The next chapter is already underway and I will do my absolute best to have it up tomorrow. It will also be from EPOV.

Second of all, thanks so much for all of you that are reviewing and giving me suggestions, I treasure every bit of it and I will do my best to work the suggestions in. Thanks to all that have favorited and set up alerts for this story. You all are the reason that I haven't given up on this.

Finally, You know the drill, I own none of this, sadly.


	25. Chapter24 part II

**Chapter 24 Part II**

_**EPOV**_

The tears are falling now; Tears for the future, tears for what could have been, tears for the loss of things that I didn't even know that I wanted.

Please God, if you're there and if you're listening, please let her be asleep; please give me one more night, I need more time.

I love her so much, and I will support her decision no matter what, but I'm so afraid of what that decision will be, not that I can blame her, she's so young with so much of a future still ahead of her.

I know that I should have stayed downstairs until I was more composed but the thought of being away from her for one more second was unbearable.

Especially if my time with her is about to come to an end.

Oh God what have I done?

I'm taking the stairs at a painfully slow pace, and all too soon or not soon enough, I'm not sure which, I reach the door, God please let her be asleep.

I open the door and I see her, she appears to be sleeping, her hair splayed on her pillow, looking like the angel that she is.

I take a deep breath and begin trying to commit to memory everything about her; Every strand of hair, every freckle on her nose and cheeks, her scent strawberries, vanilla and sugar; the scent is completely Bella.

Her thick and long eyelashes that frame the most beautiful brown eyes that I have ever seen. Her eyes so deep that I can lose myself in them, the eyes that are open now. She is looking at me and I see the smile that lights up my dark world.

I try to return her smile, but I can't. The tears are still falling and I can't make them stop.

She then notices my tears and sat up straight in the bed.

"Edward, baby what's the matter?"

I walk over and sit down on the bed beside her, I pull her into my arms and bury my head in her hair, inhaling deeply. I am sobbing now.

"Edward, please talk to me" She is panicking now.

I try to open my mouth to speak but I can't. She tries to pull herself out of my arms so that she can get my attention, but I can't let her go.

"Edward, you scarring me, what's the matter?"

"Bella" I croaked "I'm so sorry, I'm so fucking sorry." Was all that I could manage.

"Sorry? Sorry for what? Please tell me what's happened."

"What could have happened in the last hour that could be this devastating?"

"Edward, are you breaking up with me?" She asked and I could see tears begin to trickle from her eyes.

"Oh God Bella no, I could never do that, it's just that after I tell you what I have to, I'm afraid that you will break up with me."

"Edward, nothing would ever make me do that, now please calm down, whatever it is can't be that bad, you didn't cheat on me did you?" She asked now looking truly terrified.

"Oh Bella, love, never, you are the only one for me." I try to convey that with my eyes.

"Then please tell me, I'm sure that it's not something that we can't work through."

I look at her and take a deep breath, I was really hoping to put this off until tomorrow so that I could have one more night with her.

"Bella, did you know that antibiotics counteract birth control pills?"

"What?" She screamed. There was the reaction that I was expecting.

"Oh God baby, I didn't know, I'm so sorry." I tell her.

"What are you saying Edward?"

"Bella, the way that you have been feeling the past week or so; exhausted, emotional, hungry, water making you sick, mom and dad told me that they think you're pregnant love."

"No, I can't be, it's not possible." She said. "Oh God, Charlie will kill you and then he will kick me out." She wailed.

I give her the bag that I'm holding and say "Here baby, let's go find out and then we can talk about your options.

"Edward, I'm so scared." She said and began clinging to me for dear life.

"I know love, me too. Though I think that we're scared for different reasons.

I want so badly to comfort her, but how can I when I can't comfort myself?

She took a deep breath and opened the offending bag; She pulled the boxes out of the bag, gingerly, like they were a bomb, afraid that it would go off at any minute.

"Bella, do you think that you can do this now?"

"I think so" and she began looking at all four boxes trying to decide which one to use.

She chose one that claims to be the most accurate and easy to read: It spells out pregnant or not pregnant, instead of giving you lines, or god forbid smiley faces.

"Do you need help love?" I ask knowing how stupid that sounded, I knew that there was nothing that I could do, but I had to offer anyway.

"No Edward, I'm pretty sure that this is something that I have to do on my own."

We both read the directions twice, making sure that we had it down, but seriously it boiled down to, pee on stick and wait three minutes.

"I'm going to go in there and take the test, but I will come back and wait with you; I think that we should read it together, is that ok?" She asked me.

"Of course sweetheart, we'll handle this however you need to ok?"

"Bella, before you go in there, I want you to know that no matter what, I love you and I'm here for you in whatever way you need me to be."

"I know Edward and thank you, I love you too, more than you know."

She got up and walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, I began pacing and running my hands through my hair.

A couple minutes later, I heard the flush of the commode and the running of water in the sink. She stepped out and came to me, wrapping her arms around my waist and laid her head on my chest; now we wait.

Three minutes and fourteen seconds later, we walk into the bathroom hand and hand, to find out if our lives are changed forever.

She is trembling and I'm not doing much better myself; We both took deep breaths and looked down to the stick sitting on the sink and we saw it, one word; PREGNANT.

Bella became hysterical; I was afraid of this and I didn't know how to help her.

"Bella, baby, please breathe" She's hyperventilating now; "Love, what can I do?" I feel so damn helpless.

She couldn't answer me, so I did the only thing that I knew to do; I picked up my phone and called Carlisle's cell. He's always on call and so his cell phone is always by his side, I couldn't leave her long enough to go get him.

He answered on the first ring; "Edward, is everything ok?"

"No, we need you now." I told him.

"Calm down son, what's happened?" "I need to know what kind of help that you need."

"She's hysterical and she can't breathe." I tell him, "Please get up here now."

"Let me go to my office and pick some things up, I will be there in a couple of minutes, just keep trying to calm her down."

It seemed like an eternity but was probably less than five minutes and Carlisle and Esme were running into the room.

"Bella, sweetheart, can you speak?" Carlisle asked.

She just shook her head no.

"Edward, I need you to let her go, I've got her now, but I need room."

Esme, started trying to pull me away from her, but I wasn't letting go.

"Edward, your father is going to take care of her, let him do what he needs to do, son."

I reluctantly let go of her and backed away letting dad have better access to her.

He began taking her blood pressure and before he was even through, he pulled out a syringe and a bottle of some liquid.

"What is that?" I demanded.

"It's called Vistaril, it's a sedative, it will help her calm down."

"But.." I wanted to argue.

"It's safe for the baby" He said. "You're getting a shot next, you'll be no good for her if you're panicking too."

"No, I've got to stay awake, she may need me during the night."

"Edward, she needs to sleep and you do too; You both have some hard decisions to make soon and you both need rest to make them."

I noticed that her breathing was coming back to normal and she was able to lay down now.

He was now pulling out another syringe and told me not to argue; I didn't have the strength to fight him on this anyway.

I felt myself relaxing immediately and he told me to go get in the bed and lay down. I didn't argue, I was really feeling this now.

I was barely able to kick my shoes off by the time that I made it to my side of the bed, I climbed in and found the strength to take Bella in my arms, she immediately laid her head on my chest, wrapped her arms around me and was out.

I was still awake but very relaxed; "So I take it that she took a test?" He said as he and mom sat down on my couch.

I just nodded my head yes. "And I assume that the anxiety attack was caused by the results." I nodded again that yes that was the case.

"Your mother and I are going to stay with both of you for a while." "I don't want either of you trying to walk down the stairs for at least 6 hours, if you need anything we'll take care of it."

"Thanks, both of you, I don't know what we would have done if it weren't for you.""We'll always be here for both of you." Mom said.

The next thing that I knew it was morning; I was awakened by the sounds of Bella's tears but when I turned to comfort her, she wasn't in the bed. She was on my couch in my mother's arms.

Mom looked like she hadn't slept all night and she had such a big day ahead of her, I instantly felt horrible.

I didn't know what to do, I felt that I was intruding on a mother, daughter moment and in a way I was.

"Good morning" She said. "How do you feel?" "I honestly don't know mom" "Bella, are you ok love?"

She looked at me with a sad smile and said that she was.

"She woke about an hour ago, she saw that I was here and awake, she didn't have the heart to wake you, you were sleeping so soundly."

"Thanks again mom, for everything.."

"Edward, you don't have to thank me." "This is what being a parent is all about, it doesn't matter how old your child is, there are going to be times when they still need mom and dad."

"You're going to learn that very soon." She said.

"Mom, please don't try to make any decisions for Bella." I warned.

"Edward, I've already made my decision." "I know that it's something that we have to discuss, but I already know that I'm going to have the baby."

I couldn't help it, I didn't want to do it, but I couldn't stop the smile that I'm sure was lighting up my face.

"Really? Are you sure, baby, I won't force you into anything."

"Well, I think that It's time that I make my exit." Mom said.

"Mom, why don't you go get some sleep?" "You've got a big day ahead of you."

"Please do you really think that this is the first sleepless night I have ever had? I'm a mom remember?"

"Bella, can I hold you, please?" I begged.

She just got up and walked over to me, and laid down next to me, placing her head on my shoulder.

"Edward, I'm sorry if this screws up your plans for the future, I'm not going to hold you responsible." "I want you to know that you're free to go on with your life."

"Bella, you are my life, I don't have any plans that don't already include you and I guess now our baby."

"It's not fair to tie you down" She whimpered.

"Bella, there is not anything in life that I want that I can't include you and our child in; I just need to know, do you not want me anymore?"

She sniffled; "Of course I do, I love you more than life itself."

"Then why are you trying to talk me into leaving you, by the way that will never happen, unless you say that you want me to go."

"It's just that I saw you last night and you were so upset, I knew that I had screwed us up and I decided that I want to keep the baby, but I won't tie you down."

"Bella, you have no idea why I was so upset last night, it wasn't fear of being tied down, it was the fear that I had ruined your life and that you would hate me for it." "I was afraid that you would leave me and not have the baby." "Baby, I know that the timing is awful, but I want you to know that from the first time that I laid eyes on you, I knew that you were the one. The one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and one day to be the mother of my children." "Bella, I want this baby and I want you."

"We want you too" She whispered. Then her stomach growled, I couldn't help but laugh. The past several hours had been so horrible, and I knew that we still had a lot to talk about and a long road ahead of us, but somehow I knew that we would make it.

"Come on love, let's go feed both of you, but not before I kiss you both."

I leaned down and kissed her trying to pour all of the emotion that I was feeling into it. We both started getting worked up and I knew that I had to pull back; I wasn't going to make love to her again, until I talked to Carlisle about it first.

I then pulled her shirt up a little exposing her stomach, and I bent down to give our baby it's first kiss. I whispered to it that I couldn't wait to meet him or her.

"Come on sweetheart, food time." I got up from the bed and walked over to her to help her up. She just laughed at me, "Edward, I'm still perfectly capable of getting up on my own."

We walked slowly down the stairs and I wouldn't let go of her hand; Bella is known to be a little accident prone and now that she was carrying my baby, I knew that I needed to be by her side at all times, to protect them both.

I was still holding onto her tightly when we walked into the kitchen, when mom saw us together, a huge smile lit up her face.

"Breakfast time?" She asked.

"Please" Bella moaned.

"What do you want sweet girl?" I asked.

"Is there any more of that ziti left?" She asked.

I must have looked at her like she had three heads, "Seriously Bella, pasta for breakfast?" "Wouldn't you rather have eggs and bacon or something?"

"Apparently my grandchild likes my ziti and whatever he or she wants he or she gets." Said mom, reaching into the fridge for the pan of pasta.

I could tell already that this baby was going to be spoiled rotten before it's even born, and I couldn't be happier.

A few minutes later dad walked into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee "Morning kids, is everyone feeling better this morning?"

"Yeah dad we are and thanks." "Yes, Carlisle, I can't thank you enough for last night, I think that you saved my life."

"Bella, you're our family now and we take care of our family."

"So it may be too soon to ask, but have you made any decisions yet?" He asked.

"We're going to stay together and raise our baby, the way that it's supposed to be dad."

"I'm proud of you both, I had a feeling that after you both calmed down and talked things out, that is what was going to happen and I couldn't be more pleased with your decision."

"Dad, have you got a few minutes?" I ask him, I knew that this conversation was going to mortify me, but I had to do it.

"Sure son, office?" "Yes, please."

"Bella, I'll be back in a few, ok love?"

"I'll be fine Edward" She said rolling her eyes at I was walking away I heard mom say to Bella "You know that he's going to be overprotective right?" "Carlisle was too."

We walked in the office and I closed the door.

"How can I help you son?" "Well dad, damn this is awkward, I guess what I want to know is uh… uh…"

Dad just laughed at me; "Edward I don't think that I have ever seen you at a loss for words before, can I assume that this is about sex?"

"Yes, I mean is it safe for Bella and the baby?"

"Edward not only is it safe, it's necessary, when women get pregnant and they start to show, their self-esteem usually takes a hit; It is important that you show her that you still find her beautiful and that you want her as much as ever."

"As long as she's not bleeding and her water has not broken, if she wants it, it's your responsibility to take care of her, do you understand?"

"Yeah, I think that I've got it, dad."

"Any other questions?" He asked seriously.

"Well, God I can't believe that we're having this conversation, and just know that this falls into the TMI category but her favorite position is missionary with me on top, won't I crush the baby?"

"Edward, you can't hurt that baby, it is very well protected, once she starts growing more, you'll probably have to find other options for her comfort, but relax, the baby will be fine."

"Oh and one more thing, don't be surprised if her libido goes through the roof, you may want to consider taking vitamins."

"Dad" I said shocked.

"I'm just trying give you a heads-up; those hormones can be pretty powerful."

"Thanks again dad, I don't know what we'd do without you."

I rushed out of there to get back to my new family.

"Everything OK Edward?" Bella asked when she saw me.

"I bent down to kiss her on the top of her head; "Yes love, actually they're great." OK I'm a tool, but I was already trying to come to terms with nine months without sex.

I poured a bowl of cereal and milk and sat down next to Bella; when I heard Emmett, yelling at the top of his lungs "What is that God awful smell?"

He walked in the kitchen and saw Bella eating the ziti and garlic bread.

"What the hell Bells, that's disgusting this early in the morning."

"What's the matter with you are you pregnant or something?" He asked laughing at her.

She and I just looked at each other trying to decide what to say, I mean this family has no secrets and he was going to find out sooner or later anyway.

"Holy shit, you are aren't you?" "Emmett, language please." Mom scolded him.

"I'm sorry mom, but damn Eddie, you don't do anything half-ass do you?"

"Cool though I guess" "I hope it's a boy, so I can teach him to play football." "I can't wait to be an uncle."

At that moment it seemed like everyone we knew walked into the kitchen at the same time and I saw Bella begin to panic again. "Breathe love, they all love us and will do nothing but support us."

"Who's going to be an uncle?" Rosalie asked. "Me and I guess that means that you're going to be kind of like an aunt." Emmett said proudly.

"Well if you're going to be an uncle that only leaves two options, and since I know it's not Alice; Bella oh my God."

I nodded my head, to let her know that it was us. She walked over to us and put her arms around Bella; "Oh sweetie, are you ok?" "Yeah, we're ok" she said so softly that I could barely hear her.

"What's going on in here?" Carmen asked.

"I'm going to be a grandmother" "We found out last night."

Carmen came up to us and gave us a big hug and told us congratulations and told us that if there is anything that she can do for us, to please let her know." I thanked her for both of us, Bella it seems has lost her ability to speak.

"Is this a joke Bella?" Oh shit Jacob was here already.

"Oh Jake, you can't say anything about this right now; Not until we have a chance to talk to Charlie and that's going to be Sunday." "Promise me."

"Bells, I promise, but are you sure?" "Yeah, we're sure." She said.

"And you're going to keep it?" He asked; I saw nothing but concern in his eyes.

"Yeah Jake we're going to keep it."

"Edward, you do plan on sticking by her don't you?"

"Always" I swear. "Jacob this is my baby too; and they are both my responsibility, I will never leave their sides."

"Are you sure that you're ready to make that kind of commitment?"

"I've never been more sure of anything."

"Well then congratulations I guess" he came up to me and shook my hand and gave Bella a hug; "You let me know if he fucks up, I'll take care of him." he whispered to Bella loudly enough for me to hear.

Tanya, Kate and Irena came up to us and started talking excitedly about baby names, and showers, if we wanted a boy or a girl; Jeeze these girls could give Alice a run for her money, when they get excited.

Hugs were exchanged and Tanya told Bella to call her anytime if she could ever do anything for her. She promised that she would be there.

Speaking of Alice, I noticed that she and Jasper were standing behind patiently waiting there turn: Finally they approached us, first Alice came up to me and gave me a hug; "Congratulations Edward, I know how much family means to you, you are going to be the greatest dad ever. I just know it." "Thanks Alice" I said. "Bella, I can't wait for you to be my sister and I can't wait to be an aunt, this baby is going to be spoiled I promise" "And thank you so much;" "For what Alice?" Bella said. "For giving Edward the two things that he wants most in life; a woman to love and the chance to be a dad." Tears were running down both of their faces now.

Jasper came up to me and patted me on the back and offered me congratulations. He then went and hugged Bella and told her what a perfect addition to the family she was.

So now, everyone knew; well everyone but Bella's parents and her schoolmates. I didn't want to even think about it that right now.

I wonder how Bella would feel about home schooling, if she did that she could graduate early.

About an hour later Angel and Ben arrived and they were quickly updated on our situation; Angela went to Bella's side immediately to make sure that she was ok; Ben came up to me and said "Don't worry, we'll take care of her for you."

I knew that we were so blessed to have such wonderful friends and family.

A/N

First of All thanks for all of the awesome reviews that I have been getting; You guys seriously rock and please keep them coming. I did get several from one person who has their PM disabled, I would have loved to respond to you, you're reviews made me feel great, If you change your setting, I would be happy to send you my thanks personally.

Second of all; I have already had one person suggest gender and name, I am thrilled by that; All others please feel free to interject their opinions.

Thirdly and this is mostly a warning; Next chapter is Bella's POV and it's going to go into detail about Bella's and Edward's discussion with Charlie. I hope I don't lose readers over this, but for a while Charlie is going to be villainized, but please have faith; I'm big on HEA's for everyone involved.


	26. Chapter 25 part I

A/N

First: Thanks to everyone who is reviewing and putting this on alert and favorites: You guys are awesome, seriously. I didn't start this story for reviews, I just wanted to see if I could do it, but you guys fuel my desire to keep going.

Second: You guys have been warned, Charlie is going to do a complete 180 here and the not so pleasant side of him is going to come out to play. Also I really haven't mentioned Renee too much, the way that I see it she's not that big of a part of Bella's life right now; We'll just have to wait and see if she wants to make an appearance. I have a feeling that she's going to have to.

And of course, I own none of this.

**Chapter 25 part I**

_**BPOV**_

The past two days have been so surreal; That's the only way to explain it. I think back to yesterday afternoon and life was business as usual. I never knew that my life could turn on a dime like it did last night. Not just my life, I correct myself; but everyone's life, I guess.

Edward and I are going to be parents. Wow how weird is that?

I knew that one day I had hoped that this would be our life, but I never anticipated it being so soon.

I still can't seem to get my head wrapped around it; The moment that I read that one word that forever changed my life, I knew that I had decisions to make and I needed to make them fast.

I knew my options of course, and while I fully support each woman's right to choose, I knew that wasn't a choice that I could live with for myself.

That left me with two other choices; I was fully prepared to release Edward from all responsibility and raise this baby on my own but that wasn't what I wanted.

Fortunately for me and the baby, Edward stepped right up to the plate and said that he intends to stay by our sides, and not only that, he said that he wants this, he wants us. He never even hesitated when I said that I wanted to keep the baby.

His family was equally wonderful. I have never felt so loved, protected and welcomed in my life. I already knew that there will have never been a child that will be as loved as this one will; or as spoiled for that matter.

Esme is literally basking in the thought of being a grandmother. Emmett is already suggesting names for his soon to be nephew such as Dan as in Marino, Joe as in Montana, you get the picture. He is positive that in 20 years his nephew will be a Heisman Trophy winner. Whatever that is.

It would serve him right if it's a girl; but then again if we have a girl I can't even begin to imagine the horrors that Alice and Rose would bestow on her. I can already see it; pink everything, including castles and princesses.

I shudder at the mental picture.

"Everything ok love?" Edward asked as he walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Instantly he was rubbing circles on my stomach; I'm not even sure that he was aware that he was doing it, I think that it may have just been instinctual. God he's going to be a good dad.

I, however; worry about my maternal abilities; it's not like I had the greatest role model. In that case I was more of the mom and she was the child; Who knows with all of that experience maybe I will be ok after all.

"Yeah, just thinking, is all." I say honestly.

He started guiding me upstairs towards his bedroom; "Here, let's go talk about it" He said.

Before we make it to his bedroom he stopped and pulled me into his study.

He wasn't saying anything, he just appeared to be judging the room.

"I think that this can work." he mumbled.

"What can work?" I ask.

"As a nursery, love."

"Edward, you love this room, this is your space."

"Bella, this is a room that serves no purpose but to hold books; I personally can live without it; I would much rather give it to the baby, besides it's right next to our room, there would be no better place." He explained.

"Edward, I can't move in here, I can't do that to your family." "I'm imposing on their lives enough as it is."

"Bella, do you plan on living with Charlie?"

"I guess that I hadn't thought that far in advance, it's just been so much to deal with in such a short time." I answer.

"Look, just think about it, please." "My parents are already expecting you to move in with us, but I can always go out and get us a place of our own, if you would rather, but at Charlie's you guys don't even have room for a baby." "Look you don't have to decide today, but I wasn't just talking when I said that I would never leave either of your sides. Please think about it baby." He was pleading with me now.

"I'll think about it Edward, ok?" "Ok, that's all that I ask, so are you tired, do you want a nap?" He asked.

"Actually I was thinking about going to offer my help to Esme." I said.

"Love, she has plenty of help, actually it was her idea for me to bring you up here to rest."

"A shower would be wonderful."

"Then a shower it is, love. May I join you?"

"Please do" I gave him a huge grin.

I walked into the bathroom and he was on my heels. I began to undress, but apparently I wasn't even going to have to do that on my own.

"Here love, let me help you with that." He said.

I kicked off the flip flops that I was wearing and he slipped my t-shirt off of me. He made quick work of my bra and knelt down in front of me to remove my jeans and panties.

I walked to the shower and started warming the water while he undressed.

I stepped into the shower and he followed behind me.

"Mmm, this feels amazing." I said as I stood directly under the water.

He picked up the bottle of shampoo and asked if he could wash my hair for me. Agh, the way his hands feel when he's massaging my scalp. Seriously he could do that for hours and I wouldn't complain one bit.

He repeated the process with conditioner and then grabbed a sponge and began washing my body; paying particular attention to my still flat stomach.

I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth.

"What's so funny?" He asked. "Edward, I don't think that you can bathe the baby from the outside and besides I'm pretty sure that you would need a microscope to see it still."

"I know that, but it's never too early to give it attention." He argued.

"I really hate calling it an it" he said.

"I know honey but I don't know what else to say."

He resumed his washing of my body and by the time he reached my breasts I was moaning uncontrollably. "Edward, please." I begged

"Ok, sweet girl, I'll take care of you, but not in the shower." He turned off the water and grabbed two towels off of the warmer.

He wrapped the first one around his waist and then bundled me up in the second; picked me up bridal style and carried me to the bed.

"Edward, before we go any further, is this safe?" I asked him suddenly concerned.

"Sweetie, I have it on good authority that not only is it safe, but we can probably expect to be doing a lot more of it." He chuckled.

"Oh God, you asked Carlisle didn't you?" I was instantly mortified.

"Bella, relax, nobody else heard the conversation, and he's a doctor remember?" "He was the perfect person to ask, he's not judging us, and it's not like he thinks that we haven't been together already." I hated to admit it but it made pretty good sense.

"I wasn't going to make love to you again until I was positive that it was safe." "I'm sorry if you're embarrassed but yours and the baby's safety is more important to me."

"I love you" I told him. "I love you too Bella, more than you will ever know."

We made love for what felt like hours, it was slow, gentle and felt more like a reflection of our love than it ever has.

We were laying there lost in each others arms, when there was a knock at the door. "Uh oh, busted."

"Kids can I come in for a minute?" It was Esme.

"Just a second mom" Edward said, reaching into his closet grabbing a t-shirt and sleep pants and threw them to me; He hurriedly dress and went to open the door.

"Uh, sorry to intrude, but Bella I wanted to let you know that the station's meal is ready if you two want to run it down there before lunch, we should be ready to eat in about an hour."

At the mention of food my stomach growled loudly.

"I think that this baby is going to eat like Emmett." Mom said. "Get ready to go and I'll throw in a doughnut for the road Bella."

We got up and got ready to go and made our way down to the kitchen. I saw boxes of food packed and ready to go.

There was a turkey, stuffing, green beans, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, rolls, cranberry sauce, corn, and a pecan pie. She also had a 12 pack of Coke to go with it.

"Esme, you outdid yourself, you shouldn't have gone to all of this trouble."

"Thanks mom." Edward said and went and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's no trouble at all." "Now go take it to him and get back so that we can eat."

"Oh and Bella dear, here's your doughnut." I just grinned and happily took the baggie from her.

I tried to pick up one of the boxes to carry out to the car, honestly it was not very heavy, but Edward, Esme, Carmen and Alice all yelled stop at the same time. I can see that I'm not going to be allowed to do anything for myself now.

Edward loaded the boxes into the car and we began the short drive to the police station. I was nervous about seeing Charlie, afraid that he would be able to tell, Esme sure could.

"It's ok love" "He won't know." Edward tried to calm my nerves.

We got to the station and Edward pulled the boxes out of the trunk, stacking them one on top of the other. I opened the door for him to walk inside.

Charlie saw us immediately and smiled. "Man Bells, help a guy out and carry some of that for him."

"It's ok Charlie, they're not heavy and I try to be more of a gentleman than that." Edward said without a thought.

"Ok son, but it is 2011 women like to be considered as equals now." Charlie chuckled.

"Oh she is my equal in every way, but I insist in doing the lifting around here."

"Me and the guys sure appreciate this, Edward please tell your folks thanks."

"I will Charlie, Happy Thanksgiving"

"You too, see ya Bells."

"Bye dad." I sure wish that I had known that this would be the last pleasant conversation that we would have for a long while.

Twenty minutes later we were back at the house and it appeared that everyone was waiting for us.

We gathered at the table Carlisle said grace and then gave a little speech about the things that he is most grateful for; Especially his family including members that weren't even here yet and of course he included me too.

I was so touched that I could not fight my tears, Edward just squeezed my hand and said "me too."

Once we had finished the incredible meal, all of the girls got up and began cleaning the kitchen for Esme.

Everyone tried to talk me out of helping and told me to go rest; I had to let them all know that I would not be treated like an invalid for the next nine months. They didn't seem to get that I was having a baby, not battling cancer.

After the kitchen was spotless, everyone gathered down in the family room; the guys wanted to watch a football game and the girls wanted to finalize their plan of attack for shopping the next day.

I wanted to talk to Alice, I knew that I wanted to get Edward something special, but considering that he has everything, I had no idea what.

Edward and I had already decided that we would let everyone leave early and we would meet up with them later; allowing me to sleep in a little.

"Alice, Esme, I need your help please." I asked.

"Sure sweetie, what can we do for you?" Alice asked.

"Uh, could we take this in another room, away from prying ears?" Sure Esme said; "All of the girls are welcome to come along." I said not wanting to exclude anyone.

Suddenly everyone got up and followed me out, the guys oblivious, all except one that is. He gave me a worried look, but I smiled back at him, trying to convey that everything is fine.

"So what can we do for you Bella?" Esme asked.

"Help, I have no idea what to get the man that has everything for Christmas." "Suggestions please anyone?"

I told them about one idea that I had, but I'm not even sure that it would be possible in time for Christmas.

Everyone responded with Ahh, that's so sweet, he would love that.

"Bella, I'll check with Carlisle on that and let you know what he says." "I'm sure he'll ask, so do you have any idea when you might have conceived?"

Yep, the blush was back, "Well it had to have been after I started the antibiotics but was long enough ago for me to be aware of it now, so maybe around Halloween."

"I will let you know as soon as I can and that reminds me, we need to get you a doctor, would you like a recommendation?"

"Yes please."

"So back to ideas for a gift?" I said suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

"Sweetie, I know that I haven't been around you two for long, but I know my cousin; you could literally go to a 7-11 and pick up a car air freshener and wrap it and he would think that it is the most amazing thing that he's ever been given. I still can't get over the fact that he found THE ONE his first time out of the gate." Tanya said. Irena and Kate quickly agreed.

"Bella, I have an idea, if you would like." Alice said.

"Yes, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't need help."

"Well, since Edward is the kind of guy that if he sees something he wants he just goes out and buys it, there's probably not a lot of material things for you to choose from, but Edward is so sentimental, maybe that's the way to go."

"How about a scrap book?"

"Huh?" I asked, is she kidding?

"Wait hear me out, you buy a book, we have tons of pictures of him from when he was a little boy, even some from when he was a baby," "How about you, do you have any of yourself?"

"Sure but I still don't get it."

"We'll put those pictures in there side by side, and then pictures of him now, like him at the piano, or with his guitar, or in his car, you get the idea." "Then we take pictures of you in the same settings, then we add pictures of you two together; we have some amazing ones from Halloween, and then we leave plenty of room in the back to keep adding, for the baby."

"Actually Alice, that's pretty good." "You're a lifesaver."

"He will love it." Esme said. Everyone agreed that it was perfect.

"We can pick up the book tomorrow and then we'll get started." Alice said.

"Thanks again, I really don't know what I would do without you." I told them.

We walked back in to the other room to join the rest of the family and Edward looked up at me and said "everything ok?" "Yep" I said smiling at him, and crawled into his lap; allowing the women to go back to their list making.

Later that night, as everyone was trying to wind down early so that they would be able to leave early in the morning, Esme mentioned to me not to leave the house without crackers and a soda, you never know when you're going to need them.

I was exhausted, it had been a very long day. The minute that we escaped to his room, I was collapsing from the weight of the day.

How was it possible, that so much had changed in my life in a mere 24 hours? Maybe the better question is how is that I've already accepted the new changes in my life so easily? Don't get me wrong, I'm still scared as hell, but with this family and their support, I'm handling it much better than I would have thought.

"Edward, are you still scared?" I asked.

"A little, I'm afraid that I might not be a good dad, but I know that I will do everything that I can to make sure that I am." "How about you?"

"Yeah, and it's sort of the same thing, I don't know anything about babies, I'm afraid of being a failure as a mom." I told him honestly.

"Bella, you're so loving, there is no way that you're not going to be an amazing mom, and we'll have the family, I promise that they will teach us what we need to know."

"I know Edward, but I can't help the fear of screwing up."

"I think all parents go through that, it's natural to feel that way."

I rolled over onto my side so that Edward could spoon me, and I fell asleep safe in his arms with him rubbing circles on my stomach; I could tell he's already in love.

Several hours later we were awake and ready to leave the house, to meet our family and friends; Edward had even gone to the bakery to buy more doughnuts while I was showering. Have I mentioned just how much I love him?

I was brushing my teeth when it happened for the first time; Oh shit this is morning sickness.

Instantly Edward was there, holding my hair back for me. Oh how humiliating.

Once my stomach had settled and I was able to finish brushing my teeth, I felt so much better.

"Love, we don't have to go today, we can shop on-line and I promise that the family will understand." He said.

"No Edward, I want to go, there are things that I need to get and we promised your family."

"Sweetheart, they will understand, I promise." "Nobody will make you feel bad about not going."

"Please Edward, I want to." I said crying now.

"OK, baby, but I'm going to pack an overnight bag, once you have had enough, we're just going to get a room and come back in the morning, hell maybe we'll stay two nights and come back Sunday; that way I get you all to myself."

"Edward, we can't do that, tonight will be fine, but the rest of your family will be leaving and we need to be there to see them off."

"Ok love, whatever you want, but tonight we're staying in Seattle."

Three and a half hours later we were in Seattle and at the mall; Edward deposited me curbside at the entrance and went to find a parking place. I rolled my eyes at him about that, but he didn't care.

"You're going to have to do enough walking today as it is, and I have no idea how far away I'm going to have to park, so please just go sit on that bench and wait for me."

"Fine, but I don't have to like it." I said

I sat going through my wallet to make sure that I had my debit and credit cards; when I saw it. "Where the hell did this come from and how long had it been there?" Oh he's so in for it, I said to myself.

A few minutes later I caught sight of him walking my way, talking on his cell phone.

As soon as he hung up, he took one look at my face and he knew that he was busted.

"Edward" I began.

"Bella, listen to me, what's mine is yours and it's time that you learn that."

"You are the mother of my child and I won't have you stressing over money." "It's pointless, I have plenty and now you do too.""Edward, this card has my name on it, which means you got it before you knew that we were going to have a baby, what the hell?"

"Bella, I didn't want you having to worry over how to pay for Christmas, please baby, just let it go and use the damn card."

I really didn't want to argue with him but I couldn't let him think that he had gotten one over on me either so I just said "this isn't finished yet."

"Thank you" he said kissing the top of my head and taking my hand.

"We're supposed to meet everyone outside of Bloomingdale's in five minutes."

It didn't take us long to find them, there were so many of them and of course Jacob and Emmett are both so big they are hard to miss.

"Bella, how are you feeling this morning?" Carlisle asked.

"Morning sickness, not so fun." I said.

Esme and Carmen just giggled.

I saw Alice and Edward talking and it left me with a sense of dread.

"So, now that everyone is here, how about we split up, boys go together and girls together."

I hated leaving Edward's side, but I knew that I needed time away from him in order to shop, so I reluctantly agreed.

"You take care of her for me" He warned all of the women.

"Edward, you need to relax" Alice told him "We won't let anything happen to either one of them."

"Bella, I hope that you don't mind and if you don't like it we can take it back and let you choose, but I saw this earlier and thought that it was perfect."

It was a scrap book and on the front cover were people that looked like a family standing around a piano. She had also picked out pages to go into it, one set had musical notes on them, another set had books and a third set had baby items.

"Oh my God Alice it's perfect." "Thank you so much." I hugged her.

"Oh and Bella" Esme said; "I talked to Carlisle last night about the other thing that you want to do and he said that as long as you're right about the timing of things, it should be no problem at all."

This is so amazing, everything was going to come together so well.

We were all deciding where we were going next when I saw a store that I just had to go into. It was called Buy Buy Baby. Alice and Rose giggled.

"Hell Bella, that's the first store we went into" Rose said. "Even Emmett bought something in there."

"So it's already begun" I groaned.

"Of course it has" Alice giggled and pulled me into the store.

I looked around the store, not knowing what it was that I was looking for, I guess just trying to see what I was in for.

I saw a couple of things though that I knew that I wasn't leaving without.

The first one was a little bodysuit, Esme told me that it's called a onesie that was navy blue with a British flag and The Beatles printed on it. Perfect if the baby was a boy and the other was a little shirt that was pink with black zebra stripes on it and it said "My daddy is a rock star" too cute.

"Uh Bella, put that one back." Alice said.

"Why? I love it." I argued.

"Because the baby doesn't need two of those." I already bought that.

"Ok Alice, is there anything in here that you haven't bought?"

"Of course silly, I didn't buy anything blue, because I just know that I'm going to have a niece."

"Yeah, but Emmett, bought lots of blue, so you might want to check with him first." Rose said.

My head was starting to hurt. I bought the blue onesie and decided that it was time to get out of that store.

"Oh and just so you know, Emmett and Jacob are already arguing over which one of them will be the one to teach it to drive." Nessie said.

All that I could do is groan.

We walked around for another couple of hours and finally we met the guys at the food court, nobody wanted to eat, because we were all planning on eating together that night, but the baby was hungry obviously because I think people back in Forks could hear my stomach growling.

Edward walked up to me and grabbed me up in his arms looking extremely pleased with himself. Oh God what has he done?

I was just about to ask him when he said "Don't even think about asking."

How does he do that?

"So what will it be?" He beamed, making me look at all of the options in the huge food court. "Oooo, pizza," "Pizza, ok, what do you want on it?" "Hmm, everything,." I knew that I should have been embarrassed, but I couldn't help it. We began looking for a table and finally found one near the pizza place. A few minutes later Edward came back with a large pizza and a ginormous soda. "Please tell me that this is not all for me."

"Eat what you want love." I felt every eye on me, and it was making me extremely uncomfortable, I was finally able to talk Jake and Emmett into helping me out. I knew that I could count on them.

"Well love is there anything else that you need to get?" Edward asked.

"I think that I got most of everything that I need, anything else, I'll order on line, I've had enough." I tell him.

"Ok guys, what time are we meeting for dinner?" Edward asked.

"The reservation is at seven" Carlisle said.

"Well we're going to the hotel and let her rest for a while."

"You guys got a room?" Emmett asked. "Where are you staying?"

"The Fairmont" he answered.

"Damn Eddie, nice."

Great, I wonder how much he spent on this, we could have stayed at a Holiday Inn for all that I cared.

"Oh Bella, it's beautiful there, you will love it." Alice gushed, Esme agreed.

"That's usually where Carlisle and I stay when we visit."

"Why don't you ever take me places like that?" Rosalie asked Emmett right before smacking him in the head.

"Thanks bro, really." Emmett said while rubbing his head.

"Are you ready to go love?" He asked while laughing at Emmett.

We received hugs from all before leaving promising that we would see them at dinner.

A/N part 2.

OK everyone, I know I promised the showdown with Charlie this chapter, but once again I got really long winded; I really wanted to show the family rallying their support and love for the kids. It's going to be very important, no matter how much money Edward has they are going to need some serious help. I am doing this chapter as a two parter instead of making the next chapter a stand alone chapter. It will also be from BPOV and there will be fireworks oh and hopefully a major lemon, because she's going to need some lovin before facing Charlie.

Hmm, I wonder what Edward was doing for two hours, anyone care to take a guess? I'll give you a hint, all of the men went with him including Jacob.

And of course once again: I can't thank you guys enough for all of the support, encouragement and input on this story, I value it all, please keep it coming.


	27. chapter25 part II

_**Chapter 25 Part II**_

_**BPOV**_

The room that Edward had booked for us was amazing; It had a Jacuzzi tub, a fireplace, plasma TV's everywhere, and a view that you wouldn't believe.

Edward opened the door and the bell boy brought our bags in and left them in the bedroom. I saw Edward slip the man a tip and I caught a glimpse at the denomination; honestly did he just give the guy a $50?

I knew that we were going to have to have a talk about money, and I knew that it wasn't going to be pleasant. I can't stand the thought of having to depend on Carlisle and Esme for everything.

"What do you think Bella?" He asked snapping me out of my thoughts.

"It's beautiful Edward, but it must be so expensive, shouldn't we be saving money?"

He walked up behind me where I was standing at the window enjoying the view and wrapped his arms around me. "Bella, honey, what's your obsession with money?" "More importantly what is with your aversion to my spending it on you?"

"Edward, we have a baby on the way and I don't think that it's fair that Esme and Carlisle have to carry the financial burden for it."

"Bella, listen to me, Esme and Carlisle won't be. Yes, I live there, and though I have offered they refuse to let me pay rent." "Bella, I pay my own way, I even paid for my own college, even though they offered to do it for me." "When my parents died, they left me quite a sizable trust fund." "I am independently well off financially speaking."

"Really, why do you live at home then?" I was honestly curious.

"Bella, I live at home because I want to, not because I can't afford to be out on my own." "I love being close to my family."

"Neither you nor our child will ever want for anything, and that's on me not on my parents, do you understand?"

"Yes, thank you, I feel better now."

"Do you have any other questions or concerns, or can we get you into bed for a nap before we have to get ready to go?" He asked.

"A nap sounds wonderful" I admitted.

I had already kicked off my shoes and was half way to the bed; Edward crawled in beside me and held me until I fell asleep.

Sometime later he was waking me, explaining that we need to get ready to leave.

"Mmm, too comfortable, can't we just stay in and order room service?"

"Come on sweet girl, dinner will be nice, it's nothing fancy, just steaks with our friends and family."

I got up and was ready in just a few minutes, I just needed long enough to brush my teeth and hair.

Everyone else had already arrived when we pulled into the parking lot.

We were greeted with hugs by everyone, Esme and Alice begain asking me about the hotel.

"It's beautiful" I admitted.

"Really romantic, isn't it?" Esme asked.

I didn't want to respond to that.

Finally we were shown to our table, and dinner was amazing. The conversation was very light and friendly. We had a great time.

Carlisle announced that it was time to get on the road back to Forks, we all said our goodbyes and we headed back to the hotel.

"How are you feeling, love?" Edward asked me as we reached the room.

"Actually, pretty good." I told him.

"So do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sounds good" , I went to the bathroom and changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and a t-shirt. Much better.

When I walked out Edward was starting a fire in the fireplace. Wow, this is the life.

Edward quickly changed into some sleep pants and a wife beater and we climbed into the bed.

We started flipping channels and finally decided to order Black Swan, neither of us had seen it yet and I had heard that it was really good.

Not only was it very good, but it was pretty erotic.

"Edward" I began whimpering.

He must have been intentionally holding his body away from mine, because instantly he was on top of me, kissing me passionately, and hard as a rock.

"What is it sweet girl?" He whispered after breaking the kiss in order for us to be able to breathe

"Edward, I need you now, please."

"Bella, you have me, I need to you to really tell me what you want."

He then used his leg, to nudge mine further apart; he began trailing his hands down my body and began to tease me through my pajama bottoms.

"Uhm, Bella, so wet already, Christ I can feel you through your clothes. I think that you like watching others don't you?"

All I could do was moan.

"Answer me Bella, do you get turned on by watching others fuck?"

He was still teasing me outside of my clothes and I was squirming trying to get him to touch me without barriers.

"Yes Edward" I said through clenched teeth. I was really becoming frustrated now. Instantly he stopped touching me and pulled away from me.

I was about to cry now, oh God, did I repulse him? Was that too trashy for him? I was about to apologize to him when he bent down to kiss me and he said "Breathe Bella, and patience, I want you really worked up tonight, there are so many things that I am going to do to you. I just want to make sure that you're really ready."

"Ugh, Edward, I'm ready" I whined.

He just chuckled and said "I don't think that you're ready enough"

He then picked up the remote and began looking for something on the PPV menu.

"Edward, it wasn't over."

"Ok Bella, I can go back, but do you really want to lay back down and finish the movie?"

"Uh now that you mention it NO."

"Don't worry love, this movie is definitely being added to our collection, first stop tomorrow will be to buy it."

He got up and went to get something out of the bag, but he held it in a way I couldn't see what it was. He then came back to the bed and put the item(s) on the floor.

I guess he could see concern on my face when he said "relax Bella, I won't do anything that you don't want me too, all that you have to do is say stop, ok?"

"I trust you Edward"

"Good, now, have you ever watched one of these?"

He pressed order on another movie and instantly I knew it was porn; I began to blush and bite my bottom lip.

"No" I whisper.

"It's ok baby, watch it, there is nothing wrong with getting turned on by it."

"Do you watch it often?" I ask him, almost afraid of the answer.

"No love, very, very rarely, but something tells me I'll develop a better appreciation for it, watching with you."

After a few minutes, once the initial shock wore off, how did they get in that position anyway? I realized that Edward was right about me, I was getting more and more turned on by the minute.

I began writhing against his leg, looking for some relief.

He reached over and began to undress me, beginning with my shirt and then very slowly sliding my pants and panties down.

"God Bella, you're so fucking beautiful," "Do you trust me love?"

"Of course Edward, with my life?"

He then reached down and pulled one of the items from the floor; It was then that I got my first look at it or rather them.

He had four very soft looking silk scarves He raised my arms and gently tied each one to the headboard, and then repeated the process with my ankles.

"Is this ok love, they're not hurting you are they?"

"No not at all" I assured him. "But I can't touch you" I protested.

"That's sort of the point, Bella." He said with a smirk.

He propped my head up on the pillows so that I could still see the t.v., he rolled back over to his side and said "keep watching it love."

He then started teasing me lightly with his fingers, trailing them up and down my body, touching me everywhere but where I needed him to.

"Gah Edward" He's killing me now, and I'm so wet that fluids are running down my thighs.

He has my legs tied far enough apart that I can't give myself any relief and I'm beginning to think that the word for the night is going to be torture.

"Something wrong love?" He asked with that smirk still on his face.

"No" I squeaked, the bastard knew that he was killing me.

"No huh, then you won't mind if we drag this out a bit longer will you?"

"Edward" I wailed.

"What do you want Isabella?"

"I I I want…"

"Yes?"

He then started sliding down my body and began lapping at the juices running down my thighs.

Ugh, yes"

Once he was through with one side, he positioned himself so that he would have access to the other, pausing only briefly to blow a puff of warm air against my already overheated core.

"Edward, please taste me." I begged.

He chuckled and said "that's all you needed to say love."

He had left enough length on the scarves that were holding my ankles so that I could bend my legs and he helped me do just that.

Then he attacked me with his mouth.

"Fuck Bella, you taste so good." "I have been wanting to taste you all night."

"You too Edward, please, I want your cock in my mouth now."

I guess that did it, he sat up quickly and began to untie my wrists and ankles; taking time to rub any soreness out of them.

He rolled me over onto my side and turned his body around so that he could resume devouring me.

We were perfectly aligned so that I could easily take him in my mouth also.

Hmm, I like this, we had never done this before.

"What do you think Bella, should I let you cum now?" He asked while circling my clit with his thumb.

I couldn't answer his because my mouth was currently very full and I wasn't letting go; So I began thrusting my pelvis and moaning, hoping that would let him know.

He took the hint and inserted two fingers deep inside of me, hitting my sweet spot every time he pumped them.

"OH God" I moaned around his cock and began thrusting harder against his hand, at the same time he started thrusting into my mouth; holy fuck, he's fucking my mouth.

"Now Bella" he roared as he came, bringing me with him.

"Jesus Bella, you're going to be the death of me" He sighed, pulling my head to rest on his chest.

The movie was still on and I'm pretty sure that Edward was about to turn if off, but something that they were doing caught my attention, damn you would have thought that it would have been Edward that would have been so fascinated by this act; I have no idea why I want to try it so much, truly it's kind of disgusting but still….. I couldn't help the moan the escaped my lips and the juices started flowing again.

"Seriously Bella, are you sure about that?" "You're not wanting to do that for me are you, because I'm not that interested."

"Oh you don't want to, don't worry about it." I said.

"Bella baby, I want you to experience everything that interests you; I just need to know that this is about you and not me."

"Edward this is for me, if it doesn't work, then I know, but I would like to try."

"Ok sweet girl, what you want you get."

He started rolling over onto my side and then he pulled a tube of something out from where he had laid it on the floor.

"Wait Edward, first I need to know why you don't want this."

"Because Bella, it's going to be painful and the thought of causing you that kind of pain, just kind of turns me off, I'm sorry."

"But it hurt when I lost my virginity too, and I was fine after a minute or so."

"Bella, I don't think that you quite understand, this will be a whole different kind of pain."

"Ok Edward, I get it and I love you for it, so let's agree to try sometime, but not until we find a way that you will be more comfortable with."

"Thank you love." He said while kissing me on top of my head.

He turned off the tv and we just laid there for a while, holding each other, talking about some of the events of the day, talking about our worries for the future, discussing my fears of telling Charlie.

"Bella, I will be with you, I promise you that you aren't going to face him alone."

"I know but he's going to hate me."

"Bella, he's your father, he's going to be disappointed sure, but he couldn't hate you."

"What if he arrests you?"

"Bella, baby, he can't, you're past the age of consent, legally there is nothing that he can do to me."

"What if he won't let me see you anymore?"

"Bella, that's not for him to decide, he can't stop you, I don't want to make any more trouble for you than I already have, but I won't leave you or our baby, you're the two most important things in my life now."

I really wanted to make love again but suddenly I was exhausted; I got up to get a bottle of juice out of the fridge and brought Edward a beer; I had not even finished half of it, when I put the bottle down and passed out.

I woke up the next morning with a wave of nausea, Edward was sound asleep laying half on top of me; I wiggled my way out from underneath him, trying my best not to wake him, and barely made it to the bathroom before I began vomiting.

"Bella, are you ok?" So much for not waking him.

"Yeah I'll be fine." I said after rinsing my mouth.

He handed me a bottle of Pepsi and a package of crackers and said "Mom said that this will help." He took my hand and led me back to sit on the bed.

A few minutes later I was feeling better and we got up and took a shower before checking out of this beautiful hotel.

I really hated leaving because I knew that real life was about to intrude on the happiness that I was feeling.

"Hungry love?" Edward asked after the valet brought the car back to us.

"Believe it or not, no." I answered.

"Well, there are a couple of errands that I want to run while we are here if you don't mind."

We pulled out of the parking lot and into heavy Seattle traffic. It was raining of course and I was still feeling kind of tired.

A few minutes later we pulled into a Best Buy and we went in to pick up a copy of Black Swan and we also chose a few other movies that we both love. He also bought two Macbook Air's. I must have looked at him like he was crazy.

"Relax Bella, they're Christmas presents." He chuckled.

About a half an hour later we were outside of another building, the sign simply said Kalie's and nothing more.

"Bella, I want to run in here for a few minutes, but I have to ask you to stay in the car."

"Why Edward, I know that you bought my present yesterday, I could tell by the look on your face, don't tell me that you're getting me something else."

"No Bella, it's not a Christmas present, it's just…" He was beginning to look embarrassed.

"Just what Edward?" "It's just that you're not quite old enough to go in here." He was bright red now.

"Oh, uh, oh ok." It was the only thing that I knew to say.

"I won't be long, I'm sorry."

Hmm, now I wonder what they carry in this store?

About 10 minutes later he was back carrying a brown paper bag that he quickly put in the trunk.

"So what was all of that?" I ask.

"We'll explore that later, now I want to feed you and our baby, if you don't mind."

It was close to noon and as soon as he mentioned it, I realized that I was starving.

He drove us to this nice deli, inside I could smell a variety of soups and I had to have some. The day was perfect for it.

Edward and I both had loaded potato soup in bread bowls, it was amazing.

"I wonder if they deliver to Forks" I said jokingly."I could probably buy a franchise and set it up there" he joked back, or at least I hoped that he was joking.

After I was stuffed and Edward bought me a couple of cookies for the road; just in case he said, we were on our way back to Forks.

I slept the whole way and I didn't want to think about his driving, because it seemed that we made record time.

After Edward grabbed everything out of the trunk we were greeted by everyone, of course Angela and Ben and Jake and Nessie were gone.

He took all of the bags upstairs and I joined the rest of the family in the family room.

"Now that everyone is here it's time to get started" Alice squealed.

"Get started on what Alice?" I asked.

"Time to put up the Christmas tree of course." "Every year mom bakes her famous cookies, and we turn on Christmas music and everyone helps decorate the tree."

That's what I was smelling, homemade cookies yum. Then I began wondering if Charlie even owned a tree or decorations.

We were all having a wonderful time, the cookies were amazing and so was the hot chocolate. We had just about finished decorating the tree and we were about to light it up, when Alice walked up to Edward and I.

"Every year we buy one new ornament for the tree, but this year we thought that it would be more fitting to buy two."

She handed one of them to me and the other to Edward.

Mine was a gold teddy bear with the words Baby Cullen, 2012, engraved on it. Oh my gosh, here come the tears again. I showed it to Edward and I almost thought that he was going to cry too.

Then he showed me his, it was of two angles standing together and was engraved to say: Bella and Edward our first Christmas together. 2011

"Do you like them?" Alice asked sweetly

"They're perfect Alice, thank you." Edward said sincerely.

"I love them" I told her giving her a hug after Edward was through.

Edward found two branches together so that they could hang with each other. "There just the way that they should be." He said.

I was crying uncontrollably now; "Good night everyone, I think that I need to get her up to bed."

Esme and Carmen just looked at me sympathetically, Carlisle gave Edward a look as if to say go take care of her. Everyone else just wished us a good night.

"What time are you leaving tomorrow?" He asked the Denali's.

"Around 10:00 I think," Carmen said.

"We'll be up and will see you before you go." Edward told her.

"You'd better" Tanya laughed.

After we were tucked safely away in Edward's room, he looked at me with concern "are you ok now love?" "Yeah I'm fine, it's just my hormones are going crazy and everything that your family has done is so sweet." "I just can't seem to keep myself under control."

"Edward, I'm so scared about tomorrow" I confessed.

"I know love, it's going to be ok though, one way or the other, I promise."

"It's not just Charlie, though I am terrified of how he's going to react, it's also about having to leave you and your family, I have never felt so loved and safe in my life." "I don't want it to end."

"You are loved and we will protect you with everything that we have Bella, you are part of our family now, and it will never end." He assured me.

"No I meant, I don't know how I'm going to be able to leave you tomorrow."

"My offer still stands love, we want you here Bella."

"I know" I sobbed unable to help myself.

I cried myself to sleep, the sun was shining when I woke up and Edward was laying next to me running his fingers through my hair. Somehow he had managed to undress me last night without waking me. I could feel the tears stirring again.

"Good morning beautiful" "Baby please don't cry, we'll figure out something." He said while handing me a cold Pepsi, "here drink this before you try to get up, mom said that is the key."

"I'm sorry Edward, I didn't mean to ruin our last night together."

"Bella, I was with you, you could never ruin our night." "You needed the rest, you're under so much stress right now, please baby it's ok."

I drank the soda and got up to go shower and brush my teeth. We needed to get downstairs to see the Denali's off.

Edward held my hand down the stairs and in fact he didn't let go of me until it was time to say goodbye to everyone.

"Bella, it was so nice to meet you" Tanya said. "Please keep me posted as to how things are going and you'd better call when you find out what you're having." "I have shopping to do, you know." Yep I can tell that she and Alice are related.

"We promise" I told her and giving her a second hug.

We watched outside as they pulled out of the drive; "Come on Bella, you need food."

"Honestly Edward, I'm not feeling well right now, I'll just make some toast." I said.

"No butter" Esme said.

A few minutes later Edward's cell phone rang and he looked shocked to see who was calling.

"Hey Jake" Why is Jake calling him?

Edward just looked at me and answered him "probably around 3:00 or so."

"I see, why?" Boy I sure wanted to know what Jacob was telling him.

"Ok, see you then, and thanks." With that he hung up; "What was that about?" I Ask.

"Jacob wants to meet us at your house, he wants to be there for moral support for when we tell Charlie."

"Really?" I asked looking confused. "Just support Bella, that's all." I had a feeling that wasn't the case at all.

"Baby, I'll be back down in a few minutes, there's something that I need to do upstairs, ok?"

"Well what's with the cryptic all of a sudden?" It didn't take me too long to find out.

A few hours later I had packed everything and Edward had loaded it all into the car. I said tearful goodbyes to everyone, thanking them for all of the love and support that they had given me and also taking care of me the other night.

Esme and Carlisle gathered me into their arms and told me that I was welcome at their house, anytime I needed to get away or if I needed a place to stay. "Never feel like you don't have choices Bella, this is your home too."

Alice and Rose came up to me and they both hugged me and promised to see me soon.

Jasper hugged me and told me to relax and that I would be fine.

And Emmett being Emmet hugged me and said if Charlie gave me too hard of a time to call him and he would take care of it for me. But when he said that I saw that he was giving Edward a strange look.

Much too soon we were at my home and I saw the cruiser in the driveway. I suddenly felt sick.

Edward and I waited by his car for a few minutes until we saw Jacob's VW Rabbit pull up behind Edward.

"Hey guys" he said calmly.

"Hey Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked him thinking that I might get a better answer than Edward gave me.

"Uh, well, I just thought that you two might need the support and since I know Charlie so well, it might as well be me right?"

"Um, sure I guess, are you sure that you want to see this though?" I asked.

"Hey what are best friends for, Bells?"

Just then Edward got a text message, he quickly read it and said "come on baby, let's go inside and get this over with." "Edward, I need to get my stuff out of your car." "Bella, let's just wait to see how this goes first." he said and then grabbed my hand, pulling me towards the door.

I unlocked the door and we walked in, Charlie of course was sitting in his recliner with a beer in his hand.

"Hey kids, Jake what are you doing here?" His speech was a little slurred and I could tell that this wasn't his first beer of the day.

"Dad, we need to talk to you" I said while biting my lip.

"What's going on kid, you look like you just lost your best friend."

"Uh well dad, do you remember when I got that sinus infection a few weeks ago?" "Sure, what's the matter, you're not sick again are you?"

"Well no, it's just that….."

"What she's trying to say Charlie is that Dr. Clearwater didn't tell her that antibiotics counteract another medicine that she was on, so that it wouldn't work anymore." Edward offered.

"What other medicine are you on Bella?" He was looking worried now.

"Uh uh,…" I was so tongue tied now.

"Charlie she was on the pill." Edward said. Thank God for him.

"What do you mean was?" He was shouting now.

Jake stepped up this time, "She's pregnant Charlie."

He didn't say anything for a minute and then he snorted out; "Well the bitch taught you well didn't she?"

"Charlie, don't say something you'll regret" Jake warned.

"What did you mean by that" I asked, I was getting angry now.

"Looks like the student surpassed the teacher though didn't she; You're mom trapped me by getting pregnant with you and now you've gone out and trapped some unsuspecting guy like Edward." "Except you went for money, when she didn't have the common sense to."

"Charlie, don't talk to her like that, I'm warning you." Edward said.

"You're warning me?" "Maybe I should have been the one to warn you and your poor family, I should have known that she would have done something like this."

I must have looked like he hit me, I couldn't believe the things that he was saying about me and mom for that matter.

"Well Bella, you better get your ass on the phone and tell her to buy you a plane ticket, you need to go back to Phoenix or Jacksonville or wherever her ass is now."

"I'm not going back to live with mom." I said bravely.

"Well I'm not supporting you or this bastard kid either."

Edward jumped and was about to hit him when Jacob pulled him back. Oh so this is why he decided to tag along.

"You can kick her out if you want Charlie, in fact I hope you do, but you can't make her leave forks." Edward said.

"What are you going to do saddle yourself with her and the brat, hell, how do you know that it is even yours?" "For all you know she had been whoring around before you even met and when she got pregnant she thought you would be the best target to trap?""Charlie, I'm going to warn you one more time, you need to watch what you say."

Then Edward picked up his phone and dialed a number, all that he said was "get in here now."

"Jake how many times did she let you fuck her?" "Hell you may be the daddy for all we know."

Just then Emmett burst in the door and pulled Edward away from Charlie.

"Charlie, Bella and I have never been together, Edward was her first and only." Jacob said.

"So she says."

"Why are you talking about me like this, you know me better than that?"

"You're just like her." "She did the same thing to me." "Now you're going to saddle Edward and his family with the burden of your mistake."

"First of all Charlie, I'm just as responsible for the baby as she is."

"Well you're a guy, guys are going to do what they do, but she was being a slut."

"Don't you dare call her that" It was taking Emmett and Jacob to hold him back now.

"So what you're saying dad, is that it's ok for guys to have sex, but not girls, who the hell are they supposed to have sex with?"

"Sluts, Bella, that's who guys fuck, but not the girls that they marry, guys like Edward deserve a lady, not a whore."

Emmett stepped forward now, "Say it again Charlie, call your daughter a whore and I'm going to kick your fucking ass."

I was hysterical now, I was screaming and crying, I couldn't breathe.

"Edward, dad said that this ready to go, just shoot it in her arm." It was another syringe , probably the same stuff from the other night.

"What are you going to do now Bella?" "How long do you think that the Cullen's will let you mooch off of them?" "When they get tired of you where are you going to go then?"

Edward had given me the shot and I was beginning to breathe better.

"Charlie she will not be mooching off of my family, they love her like she's their own and she is welcome to live with us if she wants" "If she doesn't want to I am more than capable of supporting her and our baby." "I will be happy to buy us a house tomorrow."

"Edward, why do you still want to be with her, shit, you're a good looking enough guy, you could probably have your choice of classy ladies, why would you tie yourself down now?"

"God damn you, I never knew that anyone could be this cruel, especially to their child, you just don't get it. She is my choice, she and our baby are my life, I've never wanted anything more."

"Bella baby, is there anything in your room that is irreplaceable?" I ask her.

My Ipod, all those clothes that Alice bought me, my laptop."

"Bella, clothes, makeup, jewelry, bags, shoes, computers are all replaceable, We'll go shopping next weekend and replace it all, you don't need to be here a moment longer, Jake can you go up to her room and get her Ipod?"

"Yeah on my way, I'll grab her laptop also." Jake said.

"Edward I need clothes to go to school." "You've got a suitcase full in my car, that will do for the week."

Edward and Emmett stood between me and Charlie, I knew that he still felt angry about what happened between he and Renee, but I never thought that he would take it out on me.

Jake came running down the stairs with my Ipod, laptop and my photo albums. "Here Bells, I thought that you might want these too."

"Thanks Jake, I love you, you know." "Back at ya Bells."

"See what I mean Edward, she's standing with you, carrying what you assume to be your baby and telling another guy that she loves him, what does that tell you?"

"It tells me that despite all of your shit, she is the most loving and wonderful person that I have ever met."

"Come on baby, let's go home." Edward said putting his arm around me.

"You know Charlie, one day you will regret this." Jacob said, "and when I tell dad and Harry how you acted today, you won't have a single friend left in this world."

"You know" Emmett added "One day you're going to want to know you're grandchild and I hope that they won't let you near it." "Don't ever let me hear you say something about Bella or my niece or nephew again, I will make you regret it."

Jacob and Emmett then followed Edward and I out of my old house.

I was crumbling now, Edward picked me up and carried me to his car; I really didn't think that I could walk. Jacob walked over and gave me my things and then Emmett said "Jake and I are going to follow you home, just to make sure that you don't have any police harassment."

A/N

Thanks again to all of you that take the time to review or to favorite or add this story to alerts. I'm really grateful.

Ok I hated doing what I did with Charlie, but he has so much resentment towards Renee, when he heard the news, it was like his life flashing before his eyes.

Oh and so sorry for the delay; I got a new kitten and she likes to run across the keyboard when I type, so it took about three times longer than it normally would, oh and because of that we're going to say that the typo's are hers. Also it was by far the longest chapter yet.


	28. chapter26

**A/N**

First of all thanks to everyone for responding so well to that last chapter; I was a little worried about how everyone would react; I based him on something that happened to a friend of mine in high school. Unfortunately for her, she didn't have the Cullen's to count on.

Also; Sorry for the delay in updating, I was planning on updating yesterday, but a storm knocked out my power as I was putting the finishing touches on the chapter, I lost everything and the chapter had to be rewritten.

Oh and since I haven't said it in a while I own none of this but a desire to know what Edward has in his brown paper bag.

**Chapter 26**

**EPOV**

We were silent on the drive home; I didn't trust my voice to speak to her yet.

I have never felt such rage before in my life and I didn't like what it was doing to me. If I could have I would have loved to have ripped Charlie apart from limb to limb.

How could someone ever say those evil words to their child. I made myself a promise in that moment; that no matter what our child ever did; no matter how disappointed we may be, that Bella and I will always support them and love them unconditionally.

I dared to a look at my Bella, I was afraid of what she would see on my face, so afraid that she would think that I was directing the fury towards her.

Her face was ash white, with tears streaming down her face, she was also shaking uncontrollably.

I swear to God, I will fucking make him pay for doing this to her, I don't know how or when yet, but he will be made to regret this.

When I finally pulled up to the door of our home, I was glad to see that Emmett and Jacob were still behind us.

I jumped out of the car and Bella made no effort to move; I had to get her inside and I needed Carlisle to take a look at her.

I walked over to her door and gently unbuckled her and pulled her into my arms so that I could carry her inside.

I threw my keys to Emmett and asked him to get her things for us; Jake caught up with us and opened the door for me.

Bella was clinging to me like her life depended on it, I couldn't fight the tears that were falling from my eyes now.

I still couldn't believe that he could talk to her the way that he did; I had always heard stories about daddy's little girls and that a girl's dad is her fiercest protector.

Mom and dad were in the living room, I assume waiting for me to come back and let them know how it went, either that or Emmett called ahead.

"Edward, Bella what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Dad help her please" I begged, "I gave her that shot that you sent with Emmett, but look at her, I don't know what to do for her."

"Edward let go of her and lay her down on the couch, it seems that she's in shock."

"Edward, what happened?" Mom asked.

I couldn't find the words to tell her so Jacob and Emmett began filling mom and dad in.

I tried to lay her down, but she wouldn't let go of me, not that I wanted her to for one second, but I knew that she needed Carlisle right now.

"Oh God" She cried, and jumped from my arms, running to the restroom while holding her hand over her mouth.

I followed her in and held her hair back for her, while she vomited.

After she rinsed her mouth, she sat in the corner of the bathroom, wrapped her arms around her knees and began to rock back and forth.

"Edward, he's right" She wailed.

"I trapped you and I'm sorry, I promise that it wasn't intentional, but I have you trapped now."

I sat down on the floor beside her and pulled her into my lap and began caressing her hair.

"Bella, I'm not trapped love, I'm where I want to be" "Please don't listen to anything that he said, not one word of it's true."

"Bella, our baby, is not a mistake, certainly not a bastard, not an accident, a surprise yes, but none of those other things."

"I've already told you, that from the moment I met you, I knew that you were the one that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, the woman that I wanted to be the mother of my kids."

"Please don't shut down on me now baby, I need you too much, I need both of you too much."

"Come on love, let me take you out there so Carlisle can take a look at you."

"I'm nothing but trouble to all of you" She wailed.

"Bella, we all love you and we take care of our family, come on love he's worried."

I helped her up and followed her into the living room; at least she's able to walk now.

I saw the looks of disgust on my parents faces and I saw them immediately try to hide them. I guess that Jacob and Emmett had finished the whole nasty story.

"Bella, are you ok now?" Mom asked, while sitting down on the couch beside Bella and wrapping her arms around her.

"I'm so sorry for all of the trouble I'm causing" She sniffled.

"Bella, I'm so sorry that Charlie made you feel this way, but honey you know us by now; Edward has never been as happy as he is now in his life; first with finding you and then the news of the baby."

"You have filled such a hole that I don't even think that he knew he had."

"Please know that Esme and I love you as much as we do any other member of our family; your ours now and you are no trouble at all." My dad explained to her.

"Welcome to your new home, we're really glad that you're here." Mom said.

"Thank you, thank you all so much, I don't know what I would do without you."

"Bella, all that you have eaten today is some toast, do you think that you could eat something love?" I ask her.

"I don't know Edward, I'm sorry, I guess that I'm not doing such a good job of taking care of the baby already."

"Baby, you're doing fine, you've had a hell of a day, would you try please?" I ask her.

"Come on sweetheart let's go find something that my grandchild wants." Esme said gently and walked her into the kitchen.

"How are you holding up Edward?" Dad asked with concern.

"Dad, I just don't understand how a parent could talk to their own child like that, I swear I wanted to rip him apart.

"I know son, and I won't pretend to understand it either; I can't find words to tell you how outraged that I am for her."

"Thanks for saying that she could come back here." I said.

"Edward, it's for the best, she's still having a hard time coming to terms with all of this, and you are doing an amazing job with her, I'm very proud of the way that you just automatically stepped up without hesitation."

"Like I wouldn't?" "Dad I love her, I can't imagine living without her."

"I know son." "and I'm pretty sure that part of you wants to move out so that you two can start your lives together on your own, but it would break your mom's heart and I think that it would be helpful if you stay here at least until after the baby is born." "We want to be here in case you need help."

"Babies don't come with instruction manuals you know." He chuckled.

"Thanks dad, we'll have to talk about it, but if it's ok with her, I'd like to stay for a while longer also."

"Oh Edward" he said while he handed me a prescription that he had written for Bella, "Take this to get filled tomorrow, it's for nausea, she should only take it when it's extreme, but I want it to be here if she needs it."

"Phenergan?" I read.

"Yes, it will keep her from vomiting, but she can not drive after she's taken it, it will probably knock her out."

"Thanks again dad, really for everything," I said before walking to the kitchen to check on Bella.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Bella in her spot at the island; apparently mom had convinced her try some soup and PB&J sandwich. I was thrilled to see her eat.

"How are you baby?" I asked sitting down next to her.

"I'm going to be ok, really it's his loss right?"

"Yes it most definitely is" I answered while kissing the top of her head.

I hate to see her hurting so badly, I knew that she was trying to put on a brave face, but I could see beneath it; I will try to talk it out some more once I get her to bed.

Carlisle was right about one thing though and I know it's so selfish; but there is a very large part of me that wants to go out tomorrow and get us our own place.

I know that Bella needs the family more than I need to have her to myself though.

"Edward, I'm going to call and make an appointment with my OB/GYN tomorrow, I'm sure that he will get her in as soon as possible."

"Wait he?" I asked, I didn't want to sound like a tool, but I want to be the only man that gets to see her.

"Yes, he; Alec is a great doctor and is with a very respectable practice." "The Volturi clinic has been in operation for a long time."

"But doesn't dad have a problem with you seeing a male doctor?"

"Don't be ridiculous Edward, no he doesn't have a problem with it, neither does Jasper, he is Alice's doctor and Rosalie's also for that matter."

"Edward, it's ok baby, Esme said that you would be allowed to be there with me the whole time." Bella tried to comfort me now.

"Isn't there a female doctor in the practice?"

"There is, her name is Victoria Hunter, but she doesn't have any patients at the moment, because she likes to hit on her patients' husbands."

"Oh hell no." Bella growled. _Damn that was hot, oh not now._

"Edward, this is not about me honey, it's about the baby and I think that the baby deserves the best doctor don't you?"

"Of course love, I'm sorry." Ok so I'm a shit, and I will get over this.

"Would it help if I told you that he's gay, son?" Mom asked.

"Really?" I brightened immediately.

"He really is, he and his partner Marcus have been together nine years now." "They are even talking about finding a surrogate and having a baby."

"Wow, that's actually pretty great." I said honestly.

"You'll like him and I trust him completely, if that matters."

"It does mom and once again thanks for knowing just what to say."

"Edward, I need to do laundry if I have to live off of these clothes for a week."

"Of course love, I'll do it for you though." I offered

"No, that's ok, I don't mind and it might help get my mind off of things."

"Whatever you want baby." I told her.

I went up to our room and grabbed her things, since we were going to be doing laundry for a while, I decided that now was the time to talk about school. I will 100% respect whatever she chooses to do, but I have to admit that I would prefer it if we home schooled her. That way, the assholes that she goes to school with won't have a chance to crucify her.

"Bella, have you given much thought about how you're going to handle going back to school?" I asked.

"Well, I have to go, it's going to rough, between morning sickness and the other kids, but I don't exactly have another choice." "There's no way that I'm going to drop out to become a mom."

"What if there's another option?" I asked. "What if there is a way that you wouldn't have to go back there, but still graduate, possibly even graduate early?"

"That's something to consider but how?" She asked, well at least she was considering it.

"I want to hire a tutor and home school you." Might as well spit it out.

"How much would that cost Edward?" Oh shit not this conversation again.

"Bella, I thought that we had gotten past the money issue." I'm starting to get angry now and that's the last thing she needs.

She had just loaded her clothes into the dryer and I knew that we had a while; I had to put this money issue to rest once and for all.

"Bella, follow me please." I led her to the dining room table "Here have a seat here, please. I'll be right back."

I ran upstairs and grabbed my laptop, I guess she needs to see in black & white, just how little of an issue money is. Time for show and tell.

I joined her at the table and I could tell that she was curious; "Bella, we are going to get past this topic of conversation, I've tried to tell you that you never have to worry, but I guess that it will sink in better this way."

I opened up a window and went to one of many websites that I wanted her to see; I put in my account information and pulled up my balance.

"Edward, what is this?" She seemed floored.

"Bella, this is one of seven accounts all with very similar balances; I have investments that are doing extremely well, love can we please never bring up your fear of poverty again?" "It will never happen, I promise."

"Edward it's so…" "So what?" I asked.

"I guess overwhelming, I'm not used to a life of abundance, living with Renee, I had to stress over every cent that we spent."

"Well baby, it's not an issue that you have to worry about anymore." "So how about letting me get a tutor for you? I really don't want you to go back to that school."

"Plus if we do that we won't have to worry about your missing school, we will have the tutor come on your schedule, probably afternoons, so you can sleep in the mornings, or if your sick or have doctor's appointments."

"Plus did I mention, since your not being taught in a large class with all levels, you will actually be able to get a better education, you won't be held back to accommodate kids that are at other levels. I knew that I was just throwing things out at this point, but I really don't want her to have to deal with those assholes at school.

She seemed to think about this for a minute, well at least she wasn't saying no at any rate.

"Ok Edward" She said "I really don't know how I will deal with morning sickness and Jessica and her demented group of followers at the same time."

"Thank you sweetheart, we can find someone and have them start right after the holidays, there's no point in starting now, how about we withdraw you tomorrow and you can have a little time to yourself first?"

"Edward, I think that I can make it in school until then, I will have Ben and Angela with me." She argued.

"Is that what you want to do love?" Please say no, I wanted a little time, just so that we can get used to living together, there are so many things that I want us to do together, in nine months our lives will never be the same and I really want to make the most of this time. I am not advocating her blowing off her education by any means; education is very important to me, I'm just suggesting that she take a small break.

"I don't know Edward, part of me thinks that I should, but there is part of me that really doesn't want to; I'm afraid of getting sick in front of everyone again, I'm afraid that somehow people will have heard about what happened with Charlie, I guess that I'm just scared in general."

"It's ok Bella, you don't have to decide today, how about you skip tomorrow and think about it; It's completely up to you."

"I think that's a great idea, I'm so exhausted, I just don't know if I will be ready to face the world tomorrow."

"Bella, you have a rough past few days, I think that you have every right to take a day to just relax. Nobody could deny you that."

We still had time before her clothes were finished so I decided to approach one more thing that we need to discuss; Once we have this decided we can try to get more settled into life.

"Bella, I have one more thing that I think we need to talk about, is that ok love?"

She began to look nervous, she was biting her bottom lip, God she has no idea how sexy that is; _really not now asshole._

"What is it Edward?"

"Well, I was wondering, do you want to continue to live here or do you want a place of our own?" "Whatever you want is completely fine by me."

"Edward, your family is so amazing, but I can't stand the thought of being a a burden to them, so maybe we should look for our own place."

"Bella, is that what you want or is it because you still don't believe that the family wants you here?"

Before she could answer I continued "Bella, while you and mom were in the kitchen, Carlisle approached me, and told me he would understand if we want our own place, but he and mom, really want us to stay here at least until after the baby is born."

"Are they sure Edward? It just seems like such a burden."

"Baby, they want us here, they want to be able to help us learn to take care of the baby, they want to be here for you, they want to support us emotionally and in other way that they can, and they want to be here for the baby; I think that they are excited already."

"For how long Edward?"

"I was thinking about until you graduate and then decide based on what you want to do about College."

"Edward, I'm not going to be able to go to college."

"Hell yes you are, if you want college, you will go."

"But Edward, your career is more important, I will stay home and take care of the baby, and you can have a career, you are so talented it would be cruel for you to have to stay home and play Mr. Mom." She was crying again.

"Bella, love, look at me, I compose, that's what I want to do, and I can do that from anywhere as long as I have a piano; Where we go is completely up to you; but we don't have to decide anything today."

"Ok" she said while sniffling "We'll stay here until I graduate and then we will make the decision together, we'll decide based on what's best for us, not just for me, ok?"

"Perfect love, how about we go check on your clothes now?"

Her laundry was finished and I helped her fold it and we took it all upstairs. I cleared out several drawers for her and emptied half of my closet to give her room; She was going to have to have more clothes, I knew that I could probably get back into Charlie's and get hers, but I love shopping for her and maybe she would let me pick some things for her. A guy could hope right?

After we put her things away, she and I took a hot bath together, she loves the Jacuzzi tub and it seems to help her really relax; She almost fell asleep in the tub and I got out, wrapped her in a towel and carried her to our bed.

Wow, our bed, our lives, our future, it was still hard to wrap my head around but I couldn't be more excited about it; It has been such a short time, but already I can't seem to remember my life without Bella in it.

I flipped my Ipod on and tucked her into bed, crawling in beside her; Neither of us worried about getting dressed, I love the feel of her skin against mine.

She fell asleep instantly in my arms, my poor girl, has had such a rough few days, I hope that sleep will bring her the peace that she needs.

A few hours later, Bella woke me trying to climb out of the bed and running to the bathroom; Oh no, I hate that she's going through this, I wish that there were something that I could do to make it better, suddenly I felt so helpless.

I followed her into the bathroom and tried to help her in anyway that I could, unfortunately there wasn't much that I could do; Just fulfill my supporting role and hold her hair back for her and get a cool, damp cloth for her head.

Surprisingly though, immediately after she vomited she was feeling fine.

I will never understand morning sickness.

We took a quick shower and got dressed; She was ready to eat.

Mom was in the kitchen with her coffee when we arrived downstairs. "Good morning, Bella did you sleep well dear?"

"Actually yes, I slept better than I have in a while." She admitted.

"I'm glad to hear it, I called the doctor's office and they can't work you in until the 12th but I assured them that Carlisle would be able to take care of you until then."

"Thanks Esme, I really appreciate everything you and the rest of the family are doing for me."

"Anytime sweetheart, we're just glad that you're here."Bella and I told mom about the decisions that we had made last night; The fact that we would stay here until Bella graduated, seemed to make her extremely happy.

"So kids, how about the nursery?" "Any ideas?"

"I say that we go with a neutral color since it will be a while before we know what you're having.""Mom, we have plenty of time to think about this." I told her, I didn't want Bella to stress out over this too.

"Actually Edward, it takes a while to design the perfect room, and Alice showed me a web-site that does custom built baby furniture, but it takes a couple of months to get so we really need to be thinking about it." Mom said.

"Ok mom, Bella and I will discuss it and get back to you ok?" I knew that this would appease her for a while.

After Bella ate breakfast, I wanted to get her out of the house for a little while, just to give her time to breathe and relax; My family while they have the best of intentions, can be a little overbearing.

"So love, do you feel like taking a drive?" I ask

"Yes, please."

I went upstairs and grabbed our jackets and grabbed a little something else just in case the perfect opportunity presented itself.

"Is there anywhere in particular that you want to go?" I asked her.

"No, not really, I just wanted to get out for a little while, I guess."

We drove around mindlessly for a while, listening to the radio and talking, talking about nothing in particular, no decisions to be made, nothing that was going to impact the rest of our lives; We were just being two people in love." It was a relief that both of us desperately needed.

"Edward, can we drive by Charlie's?" She asked.

"Bella, are you sure that you want to do that, I can take you home and just tell me what you want out of the house, I will go back and get it."

"I need my clothes, but I guess I just want to go by."

"Bella, don't worry about the clothes please." "I told you that I will take care of it."

"But Edward, your Julliard hoodie is there and I want it." She pouted.

"Bella, I can order one for you." I told her.

"But it's not the same, I want the one that you used to wear."

"Ok love, let's go get it." I agreed.

"Oh and maybe I can go ahead and pick up my truck and take it back to the house."

I knew that I needed to tread very carefully here, I don't want her back in that rusted heap anymore, but I know that she loves it; I fully intend to buy her a car and very soon; There is no way that I'm going to let her drive around in that thing, especially now that she was carrying my child.

To please her, I agree that we can pick it up, but she will drive my car and I will drive the truck home.

Finally we were on the street leading to her home and before we pulled up I asked her one more time; "Are you sure, baby?"

"Yes, I have to face it eventually" She told me, God she's so brave.

We pull into her driveway and we were both shocked by what we saw or better what we didn't see. Her truck is not here.

"Bella, it's ok baby, we'll find it." She's sobbing now. I take her in my arms and try to soothe her.

"Come on sweetheart, let's go in and get what you need, after that we will try to find out what happened to your truck" and I knew the best place to start, I just hope that today would be one of those days that he decided to skip school.

We used Bella's key to enter the house and saw Charlie's plasma tv completely shattered. It appeared that Charlie had more frustration to work out after we left.

We went upstairs to Bella's room, and was horrified by what we saw. All of Bella's things were scattered around, books were destroyed, it was horrible.

She began trembling now and I was afraid that she was going to have another anxiety attack.

"Come on Bella, I have another Julliard shirt that you can have, let's just get the hell out of here." I said my voice calm, hiding the rage that I was feeling. I am going to fucking kill him for this.

"Edward" She sobbed, and I picked her up and carried her downstairs and put her in my car.

I pulled out my phone and made a call praying that the person that I needed would answer. Apparently God was listening to me today, because he answered on the first ring.

"Edward, how are things going? How is Bells?" Jake asked.

I told him about what Charlie had done and asked him if he had any idea what might have happened to Bella's truck.

"Shit" Jacob yelled. "He called here last night, expecting to be able to talk trash to my dad, but I had already had a talk with my dad about the way that Charlie had treated Bella; Dad just hung up on him after he told him that if that was the way that he treated his kid, he didn't want to have anything to do with him." "I'm sorry Edward, I have no idea what he might have done with the truck, I'll look into it, and I will let you know if I find anything.""Thanks Jake" I said.

"Hey no problem, look tell Bella that me and my dad love her and that things are going to be ok."

"I will Jacob and thanks again."

"See ya, Edward, I'm going to come over in a couple of days to check on her, is it ok if I bring my dad too?"

"Absolutely, please do." I told him and then hung up.

I opened my phone and dialed the one number that I never dreamt that I would ever use; Rosalie loves to rebuild cars and knows a lot of places that junkers would be, I thought that she might know where I should start looking.

I told her what had happened, Alice and Emmett were at the Hale house last night when we came home; Nobody had an idea yet of what had gone down.

She told me about a couple of salvage yards and said that everyone was on their way back to the house, she said that they would be waiting for us.

Bella was sobbing silently, Charlie has to be made to pay for this.

I made my way to the first Salvage yard that Rose had told me about, I went inside and asked the guy working if they had the truck; He said that they didn't but said that he knew that Charlie was a friend of the guy that owned the other place, his name is Waylon and to try there.I followed the directions that he gave me and a few minutes later we pulled up to the gates of the salvage yard.

Bella and I got out of the car and were heading to the office, I knew that if it was here, that there wasn't a price I wouldn't pay to get it back for her.

Unfortunately Charlie must have told this guy to take care of it fast, we saw the car compactor and between its' massive jaws we saw it, already destroyed, nothing left but rusted red chunks of scrap metal.


	29. chapter27

**Chapter 27**

_**BPOV**_

I can't believe that he did this to me; all of the thing that have been said and the things that have been done from the man that has always claimed that he loves me and wants to protect me.

I just can't connect them as being the same person. How could my dad hate me so much? What have I ever done to him to deserve this?

I can understand that he's disappointed, angry even, but never in a million years would I have thought that he would turn on me so quickly.

Thank God for Edward and his family; if it weren't for them, I don't know where I would be right now.

Speaking of Edward, I have never seen anyone as angry as he is right now; I'm hurt, I'm angry, and my heart it breaking, but Edward, I never in my wildest dreams imagined him as someone to be afraid of, it feels like his rage is controlling him for the moment.

He hasn't said one word on the drive home from Waylon's junk yard. For a moment the insecure part of me thinks that he's angry with me, but deep down I know better. I assume his silence is his way of making sure that he doesn't say something that he'll regret later.

A few minutes later we pull into the drive of the Cullen's house, or maybe I should say our house; Since it appears that I'm going to be staying here for a while. Truthfully to me it doesn't matter where we live as long as I get to stay with Edward, but if this is what he and his family want that's good enough for me.

We have parked but he has made no effort to move; He's gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles are white.

"Edward, are you ok?" I ask timidly.

"No Bella, not by a long shot" "He's going to pay for this, I promise, I will not let him get away with doing this to you."

"Edward, please don't." I beg "I can't forgive him for this, but I don't want you to have to suffer for it either."

"Bella, you and the baby are my life, I will die to protect you both, I have to stand up against him for you."

"No, you don't" "You're dad told me that one day he will regret his actions and it will be too late." "Maybe that's punishment enough."

"No, it's not enough, he destroyed your things, he destroyed your truck, he talked to you like you are trash, these things he needs to answer for."

"Ok Edward, but we need to wait until everyone is calmer, please baby for me." I begged him.

"Ok Bella, for you, but this is not over."

"Thanks Edward, I love you." I told him before I kissed him.

"I love you too sweetheart, and I promise you that I will make everything better."

"You already have Edward. You have by being you and by standing beside me." "That's all that I need."

Once we walked inside, we saw that everyone was waiting for us, including Jacob and Billy.

"Hey Bells." Billy said to me, I bent down to give him a hug, Billy is in a wheelchair.

"Hey Billy" "Good to see you."

"You too baby, look I'm sorry about way things went with Charlie; I hope that you know if you need anything, we're here for you."

"I appreciate that Billy, I really do. Have you met everyone yet?"

"Everyone except him" He said pointing to Edward.

"Billy, this is Edward Cullen, Edward this is Jacob's dad Billy Black."

"Nice to meet you Edward" He said offering his hand for Edward to shake "You too sir; I want to thank you for yours and Jacob's support, I don't know what we would have done last night without him."

"Yeah, well Jake has seen a lot of Charlie and his attitude towards women, he knew that he needed to be there." "Has anyone heard anything out of him today?"

Edward began telling him and everyone else about the things that we had found today including my demolished truck.

"I'm sorry Jake" and instantly I was crying again.

"Oh Bells, don't worry about me, I'm just sorry that he did that."

We sat around for a while, just talking everyone was trying to help me get my mind off of the past two days, despite my father, I knew that I was truly blessed. I couldn't ask for a better extended family.

A couple of hours later, after Esme had fed us all a wonderful lunch, I began yawning. So much had happened the past two days and I was exhausted, Edward then excused us so that I could take a nap. Rose and Jasper told us that they would see us later, because they were staying the night; and Billy and Jacob said their goodbyes and reminded me to call them if I needed anything.

"Jacob's dad seems like a nice guy, he seems to really care about you." Edward said to me.

"He really is and he does, I guess that he has finally accepted that I'm not going to marry Jacob after all." I laughed. God it felt good to laugh, it seemed like forever since I had laughed about anything.

We went into our room and curled up together, I just needed to be close to him, I have already come to depend on him so much, and when I'm stressed out it seems like contact with him is the only thing that can soothe me.

He held me forever, stroking my hair and kissing me gently; neither of us were in the mood to talk but in times like these, words are not needed.

A few hours later my stomach began growling, he began laughing at me, I could tell that he was tense, but he was beginning to let some of it go.

"Come on love, let me feed you both."

"Edward, I'm going to get fat, if I keep eating like this." I whined.

"Bella, I hate to tell you this, but that's part of it, and I'm positive that you will never be more beautiful to me." "So come on sweet girl, let's go feed our baby." He said kissing the top of my head.

"Edward, what if you don't want me when I'm huge and ugly?"

"Bella, are you seriously telling me that you're worried about that?"

"Yes, how can I not be, you're so gorgeous and I'm going to be roughly the size of a beached whale."

He sat down and pulled me onto his lap, I wonder how long he'll be able to do that before I break his legs, and turned my face towards him.

"Bella, you are the most gorgeous woman that I have ever seen, there's no way in this world that you will ever be ugly to me." "I don't care what you weigh, as long as you and the baby are healthy, I know beyond a shadow of a doubt, that I will want you as much as I did the first day that I saw you."

"What you may see as fat, I will see as a miracle, it's going to be your body, doing what it's supposed to be doing, please don't think that I'm so shallow that I would ever be repulsed by you."

"I'm sorry Edward, it's just so much and the thought that you wouldn't like me anymore because I'm fat, scares me to death."

"Bella, there is a huge difference between fat and pregnant, even if you were fat, I would love you the same, but pregnancy is a beautiful thing, please, please, never forget that." "Bella, look at something for me" He showed me that picture that we took together on Halloween, it was really beautiful. "I want us to take another one just like that, right before the baby is born."

I didn't know how to respond to that, because I doubt even he will be able to talk me into that.

"Really Edward, when was the last time that you saw a pregnant woman and said damn she's hot, I want her now?"

"Easy, right now." He laughed at me and I couldn't help but laugh back.

I was still in my pajamas and I got up to go downstairs to find something to eat; Truly I was hungry.

"Bella, are you starving this minute or can you wait long enough for us to go out to dinner?"

"Edward, you don't have to do that, I know that there is food here, I can whip up something."

"I know that I don't have to, but I want to; I am not going to let you shut yourself in the house for the next nine months, and the way that I see it, we still have a lot of dating that we need to do." "So Bella, could I please take you to dinner tonight?"

"Yes Edward, of course thank you; just nothing too fancy please, I don't have anything to wear."

"Whatever you say sweetheart, in fact I have an even better idea, how about I call and book another room at the Fairmont; After we eat, we can head to Seattle and in the morning we can work on rebuilding your wardrobe."

"Truthfully Edward, I had thought about going to school tomorrow, I don't want to fall behind."

"Bella, I promise that you will catch up, do you really want to go back there?"

"Well no, not really." I confessed.

"Then please, let's do this, you know that you need the clothes and I would love to just get away for a couple of days, just the two of us, I think we deserve it, don't you?"

"Ok Edward, let's do it." I am trying to learn to accept his spending money on me graciously.

"Thank you Bella" You go change and I'll pack a bag for us and speaking of bags, I still have this one from our last trip that you haven't seen the contents of, if you're nice, I may pack it." He gave me an evil grin.

"Let me see what's in it and I will let you buy me whatever you want." I countered.

He looked like he was contemplating this when he just laughed, "nice try, but I'm going to do that anyway."

Fifteen minutes later we were packed, reservations had been made and we were ready to go;

As soon as we made it downstairs we saw Esme,

"Hey you two, where are you going?" She asked.

"Mom, I'm getting her out of town for a couple of days, I think that we both need it, we'll be at the Fairmont." Edward said.

"Good, I agree, a couple of days away will be really good for you." "I will call you if anything comes up, but just try to relax and have a good time."

"Thanks mom" Edward said.

"Oh Edward dear," Esme said before we were allowed to walk out the door; "Bella needs to eat, would you like me to make something for the road?"

"No thanks mom, we're going out."

On the way out of town, Edward found a nice little Mexican place, the food was delicious and the atmosphere was very casual, it was the perfect place.

I must have slept all of the way into Seattle, because it didn't seem like any time had passed before he was pulling the car up to the valet stand at the Fairmont.

"Edward, this place is so beautiful, thank you for bringing me back."

He leaned over to give me a kiss; "I'm glad that you like it Bella, but there are so many other places that I want to take you, and I will as soon as things settle down a little, right now I think that Carlisle and Esme are afraid to let you too far out of sight." He chuckled.

"They're so wonderful" I said. "They are aren't they?"

After checking in, the bell boy showed us to our room, wow, how did he manage this, we are staying in the same room that we did just a few short days ago.

"Damn it's freezing in here." He said; "I'm going to build a fire, are you cold love?" I told him that I was and he suggested that I go put on one of the fluffy bathrobes that they keep in the bathroom.

That sounded wonderful, so while I was in there, I went ahead and brushed my teeth and washed my face; by the time that I emerged from the bathroom, the fire was roaring and Edward was laying on the bed and flipping channels.

I could already tell that getting away was just what we needed, his body language was so more relaxed and I was feeling it too.

"Have I told you what a great idea this was?" I asked while crawling onto the bed.

"No you haven't actually, why don't you come show me instead?"

"And just what would showing you my appreciation entail?" I asked coyly.

Apparently Edward has a thing for hotel sex, maybe it's because he knows that we won't be interrupted.

"Well first of all, you need to get closer, you are much too far away to properly thank me." He reached over and pulled me to where I was straddling his already rock hard cock.

"Um hmm, and then what?" I asked, if this is the way that he wanted to play it, I'm game.

"Well since I built the fire, I'm afraid that you're going to be too warm in that robe, so to save you from any discomfort I think it needs to go."

Fortunately for both of us, I was ready for him, and wore nothing beneath the robe.

He untied the belt and let it fall open; "Fuck Bella, you're already naked." He moaned.

"Yes, and I have a problem with that, it seems that you have way too many clothes on." I complained.

He reached up and pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the floor, while I was working on his jeans.

I finally succeeded in removing his jeans and fortunately for me he was going commando, umm immediate access.

I crawled back up his body to return to our previous position. He had other ideas though. He continued to pull me upwards until I was straddling his face. Oh yeah, I like this.

He attacked me with his mouth and I was fighting with myself not to cum instantly;

"Don't hold back on me Bella, let go." He growled.

God he could read my body so well. "Ugh Edward, feels so fucking good."

"Then prove it, cum Bella." He began plunging his tongue inside of me, he was fucking me with his mouth.

"Oh shit, Edward" I screamed as I came apart.

He gently rolled me over and began kissing me; I could taste myself on him and it turned me on even more.

I tried to reach over so that I could take him in my hand, but he pulled his body away from my reach. "Un huh, not yet" He whispered.

"I want one more out of you, before I give you what you really want."

Oh shit, does that mean what I think that it does? I just looked at him raising my eyebrow as to question him.

He kissed me and said simply "tonight love."

He began lazily rubbing circles on my clit; "Edward, god," Hell I didn't know what I was saying,

"Edward I want to touch you too." I begged. "Shh sweet girl, let tonight just be about you." He whispered.

He plunged two fingers into me and hooked them so that he was hitting my G-spot every time; He then began pressing down gently on my lower stomach, "Edward, I've got to…." "No you don't, remember we've done this before, just let go." and I did, the sheets were soaking wet and I was so afraid that I had an accident. I blushed suddenly embarrassed, "Edward, I'm so sorry." He just kissed me and smiled at me.

"Sweetheart you didn't I promise." "Then what the hell was that?"

He just bent down and pulled a book out of that damn paper bag he had been teasing me with; Opened the book up and pointed to a page with a picture on it. " That's what it was baby."

"Oh, oh, I didn't know women could do that?" I laughed. "What else do you have in that bag?" I'm dying to know now.

"You really want to know?" He asked teasingly.

"Please" I was dying of curiosity.

The next thing that he pulled out was a spray bottle; "soothing spray, what is this for?" He just looked at me and told me to read the label. "Oh, yes."

"It will help to keep it from hurting so much." He said

"What else?" I was acting like a kid at Christmas.

He pulled out another tube, oh it was just lube, ok so that was for him.

I think that he was teasing me now, he then pulled something else out of the bag, it was pink, silicone and shaped like a rabbit. Oh my God, he went into a store and bought that? I must have given him a weird look, because he just smirked and said " I can only be one place at a time."

"Anything else, I need to see?" I asked him.

"Not at the moment" Was his answer.

He took me in his arms and began kissing me passionately; "Bella, are you sure that you want this?" "Yes Edward please."

"Ok sweetheart," he flipped the lid off of the spray bottle, and began spraying it. It felt kind of weird, sort of like going to the dentist and getting a shot of Novocain. "It takes a few minutes to work completely" He told me.

Boy he's prepared. He began kissing me and massaging my breasts, damn they are sensitive. "Does that hurt love?" "Not really hurt, just feels different." I told him honestly. "God Bella, they're beautiful, they feel so full already, simply exquisite.

I see that he likes pregnant Bella boobs. I had to admit that even I had noticed that I was filling out my bras better.

Without saying anything he rolled me over onto my side and he was spooning me, I heard him open the tube of lube and I knew what was coming. He gently inserted a finger and gave it a minute so that I could get used to the sensation, he then added a second and finally a third.

He stayed still just for a moment letting me get acclimated to the fullness that I was feeling.

"Are you ok love?" He asked "Perfect" I answered.

He rolled me over a little more so that he was laying half on top of me and half off and slowly began to enter me.

"Bella?" He questioned. "God Edward, feels good." I encouraged him to begin giving me more by thrusting back on to him.

"Fuck" he groaned.

"More Edward, harder please." I began begging him. With one swift thrust he was completely buried inside of me. He stilled immediately, trying to give me time to adapt.

"Damn Bella, I never knew it would feel like this." "It's so fucking tight, God Damn I'm not going to last." I was still trying to thrust back on him. "Bella baby, please, give me a second."

He then took my hand and directed me to touch myself.

"That's it sweet girl, I love watching you do that." "You're so fucking beautiful."

I was moaning and writhing now, he then picked up the pink vibrator and inserted it into me, God I was dripping, he turned it on and I exploded.

"Yes Edward, fuck yes." I was begging him for something, but I had no idea what. He had started pounding into me from behind and I came again, he followed immediately behind me with a roar.

He slowly pulled out of me and pulled me into his arms and began stroking my hair. "Are you ok sweetheart?"

"Better than ok actually." "That was incredible."

"Good love, I'm glad that it was what you hoped it would be."

"It was because of you Edward, I love you so much."

"I love you to baby." "Come on let's go run a bath, I don't want you to be sore"

We soaked in the tub for quite a while and I caught myself dozing off; He picked me up and carried me to bed and tucked me in. He grabbed a beer out of the fridge and began cleaning up our mess.

The next thing that I knew it was morning and Edward was already up and dressed. "Good morning beautiful, you may want to go take a shower, breakfast is on its' way."

As soon as I was dressed I emerged from the shower and saw that the table was covered in dishes, way too many for us.

"Edward what did you do?" I asked.

"I wasn't sure what you would be in the mood for so I ordered everything."

The food was delicious, I had French toast and fruit and a couple bites of eggs."

After we finished eating we piled the dishes onto the cart and wheeled it out into the hall.

"Grab you coat baby, it's shopping time." He laughed.


	30. chapter28

A/N:

First of all thanks so much to everyone's amazing response to this story; I'm really blown away, this started out as just a project to see if I could do it, but has turned into something much more and for that, thanks goes to all of you.

Also of course I own none of this, except a desire to spend the day shopping with Edward.

Oh and I used a direct quote from the book, so for this line, you'll know it when you read it, all praise and credit goes to Stephanie Meyer.

**Chapter 28**

_**EPOV**_

I awoke this morning feeling better than I had in a while; It seems that things are working out incredibly.

Despite or maybe because of all of Charlie's bullshit, Bella and I had finally been able to sit down and work through many issues that needed attention.

I was really looking forward to today, I had received a text from Alice earlier begging to be allowed to come along for the shopping; I know it hurt her feelings, but today I wanted it to be just us, so I told her no.

She then sent a text back listing stores that were must visits including a store called A Pea in the Pod.

Hmm, that didn't sound like a store that Bella would be interested in; It sounded more like a place that mom would shop.

I was lost in thoughts of things that I wanted to accomplish today when I noticed that Bella was beginning to toss and turn a little. I didn't sleep a whole lot last night, but that was nothing unusual, but Bella slept like a baby.

I felt immensely proud of myself because of last night, I was able to overcome my fears and give her what she had been asking for, not only that we both seemed to find it incredibly satisfying. I knew that I needed to get my mind off of that before I woke her up for other reasons.

I decided to go ahead and order breakfast, we were in for a long day and I hoped that she wouldn't be too sick to enjoy it.

I knew all about her last shopping trip with Alice and I was determined that this time she would be calling all of the shots or at least when it came to the stores that she wanted to go to, not so much with regards to the money that was spent.

I only have two requests are far as today is concerned; one is that we go to Agent Provocateur and two that she finds a nice dress for dinner tonight. I had made reservations at a beautiful restaurant, it's called Six Seven and is quite romantic with views overlooking the water.

I checked and rechecked my bag to make sure that I still had the little, blue box that I had brought along with us.

I knew that I was being ridiculous because where would it have gone, but I was extremely nervous and I want everything to be perfect.

Bella really began to stir now and I knew that it was just a matter of minutes before she awoke; I started to go crawl back in the bed with her but was afraid that if I did, there would be no leaving the hotel today.

After about an hour, she was up and dressed, we had already eaten and were out the door.

I really couldn't wait to shop with her today, I just hoped that she didn't start arguing about money again.

It turned out that she was in an exceptionally good mood after all. Hmm, I guess that she's feeling pleased herself; Mental fist bumps for me.

We hit the mall at full force, the place was packed for a weekday, but it is the Christmas season, so I shouldn't have been surprised.

We spent several hours going to her favorite stores; She became a little dismayed when she realized that already clothes weren't fitting her the way that she was used to, in some cases she had to go up a size and some just didn't fit at all.

I thought that this was a little unusual, ok I admit it, recently while she's in bed sleeping, I had been reading books about pregnancy and what to expect. None of them mentioned growing this early.

I could tell that she was wearing out and I still had a couple of stops that I wanted to make.

First up lingerie, ok call me a perv but she looks so hot in it, especially with her new enhanced boobs. Thankfully she went willingly and even allowed me to pick out some of the pieces.

I think that I need to get a credit card from this store so that she takes the hint, use it and use it often.

Next a dress and accessories for dinner tonight, Now this falls more into Alice territory but hopefully we can figure it out.

We went into Bloomingdale's and found what I was looking for quickly, It was by a designer named Herve Leger, I wonder if Alice would approve.

It was a black dress made of a slightly stretchy fabric, it fit her like a glove.

We then went to the shoe department and found an amazing pair of Jimmy Choos, God even I had heard of him, I have spent entirely too much time with Alice.

"What is all of this for, Edward?" "I doubt that when I'm a mother I'll have much of an occasion to wear these, and these are expensive."

"I have made reservations for dinner tonight Bella, and the restaurant is special enough that it calls for an outfit like this, please humor me."

"Fine, where are we going though?" She asked me.

"It's a surprise, you will just have to wait until we get there." I teased.

I hope that she likes this place as much as I do.

We then went to the jewelry department and she tried to protest, but I stood my ground and we left with a beautiful diamond and platinum infinity necklace and earrings to match. They would look perfect with her ring.

While we were in Bloomingdales we happened to pass the baby section and though I knew that she was tired, I really wanted to stop.

"Bella, do you want it to be a boy or a girl?" I asked. We really hadn't discussed this at all and I was curious as to what she wanted.

"Truthfully Edward, I don't think that I've taken the time to think about it." "It seems that everything has been happening so fast, I'm just now coming to grips with everything." "What do you hope it is?" She asked.

"Honestly I don't know, healthy of course is the only thing that matters, but I can see a little girl with your eyes and curls, with my hair color; but on the other hand I hope to have at least one of each one day, and I might feel better if she had a big brother as an extra protector."

"Wow, you're already planning more?" She laughed.

"Bella, I'm sure that you know by now, family is extremely important to me and I do want more than one child, but not necessarily any time in the near future; how about you, do you only want one?"

Please say no, please say no, I would be devastated if she only wants one, but it would be something that I would accept if I had to.

"Well sure one day, but I'd like to finish college before I do this again." "I hated being an only child, I always wished that I could have a brother or sister for companionship." "Being an only child can be very lonely."I let out the breath that I didn't even realize I was holding; One less hurdle to deal with.

I saw her pick up a stuffed white teddy bear, it had a ribbon tied around its' neck that was both pink and blue. It was beautiful.

I grabbed her hand and headed to the register, now we had bought the baby its' first of what I'm sure would be too many toys. It felt good.

I was already imagining just how spoiled that he or she was going to be; God knows that if it's a girl, Alice will teach her to shop before she can even walk.

Hell we'll probably need a room just to hold her wardrobe. I have a feeling that all of us are going to have to learn some serious self control.

Finally we decided to call it a day and head back to the hotel; I really hope that Bella will be able to take a nap, I have plans for tonight and I really want her to be rested.

"Are you hungry love?" I asked her, after walking to pick up the car in order to keep her from having to walk any further.

"Honestly a little, but I don't want to eat much, I can't stand the thought of spoiling this wonderful dinner that you have planned."

"Well what are you in the mood for?" I asked.

"Maybe something sweet, I'm kind of craving chocolate." She said.

That's my girl, she loves chocolate, hell what am I saying? I love chocolate.

I drove a couple of miles to this cupcake shop that Esme orders from all of the time, their cupcakes are heavenly.

We walked inside and went to place our order but suddenly Bella couldn't make up her mind. She thought that she wanted chocolate, that was until she saw red velvet and carrot and banana split. I bought six hoping that we could have some later when hopefully we'll have something to celebrate.

I was getting more and more nervous by the minute, I was positive that by the time we got to the restaurant I would be about to explode; I know that I have told her numerous times that I intend to spend the rest of my life with her, but that's a bit different from getting down on one knee and pulling out a ring.

What if she doesn't like the ring? Jacob had assured me that it was perfect for her.

What if she just wants to live together? I could live with that for now.

What if she doesn't believe in marriage? I didn't have an answer for that one, but maybe mom and dad could help me out.

All of these thoughts were running through my head.

Fortunately for me she had fallen asleep on the ride back to the hotel, so she couldn't see me fall apart.

As I pulled up to the valet stand, I was trying to tell myself to get it together, but seriously I was losing it.

She woke up once we came to a stop. She took one look at me and asked "Edward, what's wrong?" "You look like you're scared to death, did I do something?"

"No love, of course not, I just have some things on my mind, nothing at all for you to worry about, I swear." I said while helping her out of the car.

The valet motioned for the bellhop to come help with all of our purchases while I handed the keys to the valet and told him that we wouldn't need the car for the rest of the evening.

I had arranged for a limo to take us to dinner. I had a feeling that no matter how things went later, that I would not want to have to drive us back to the hotel.

I could have just booked a room at The Edgewater, which is where the restaurant is located, but I really do like this hotel better.

Our reservations were for 8:00 so that gave Bella about three hours to take a nap and to get ready. It also gave me three hours to drive myself crazy with worry.

Bella fell asleep instantly once we entered the room, I had laid down with her, even going so far as to set an alarm, but I couldn't sleep. My nerves just wouldn't let me.

I went to the mini-bar and fixed myself a very strong drink; and then went back for a second one.

I didn't want to get drunk and I was cutting myself off after this one, but they were beginning to help.

I went into the bathroom and took my shower, letting Bella sleep as long as possible.

The hot water seemed to help sooth what was left of my rattled nerves.

"Come on Cullen, you can do this, she loves you." I kept repeating this to myself.

I got dressed and tried to tame the insanity that is my hair, but as usual it would not cooperate and finally it was time to wake Sleeping Beauty.

I bent down and kissed her beautiful, red, lips. "Wake up beautiful, the car will be here in an hour." I whispered to her.

"The car, what did you do?" She asked while rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"I hired a car to take us, I don't want to drive tonight, do you mind terribly?" I asked her.

"No, that's fine, whatever you want." She said as she was taking in my appearance. The smile that lit up her face let me know that she liked what she was seeing.

"God, I love seeing you in a suit, hmm, maybe we should just stay in tonight." She suggested.

As tempting as that was, I had a plan and no matter what I was going to see it through. I had to know if she would be willing to spend the rest of her life with me as my wife.

She quickly showered and got dressed; Fuck that dress was amazing on her, I wished that I had bought more of them. I definitely would be doing just that after the baby is born. Christ it made her boobs look insane.

She piled her hair up in a messy but sexy as hell updo. She even applied more makeup than I was used to her wearing. Truly she doesn't need it, but it wasn't overdone, it just made her even sexier. I didn't even know that was possible.

I helped her with her necklace as she added the earrings. She slipped into her shoes and we were on our way.

Neither one of us had thought about getting her a dress coat and I was suddenly worried about her being to cold, because she said that she wouldn't wear her regular coat over that dress.

Oh well, I guess it will be up to me, to find ways to keep her warm.

God, I was hard as a rock just looking at her, fortunately I was wearing an overcoat and quickly pulled it closed hoping that no one noticed.

The limo was already waiting, and I helped rush her into the warmth of the car. Smooth jazz was playing on the sound system. This was the perfect beginning to hopefully the perfect evening.

The ride took a little over a half an hour and I held her in my arms and kissed her all the way there.

Finally we arrived at the hotel and the driver opened the door for us, I held her hand and walked her into the separate entrance for the restaurant.

The lighting was very dim, candles were everywhere. There couldn't be a more romantic atmosphere.

I gave the host our name and he quickly ushered us to our table overlooking the water. The full moon was shining brilliantly over the water and for once the sky was clear allowing us a glimpse at the stars.

Well at least something was on my side tonight, I couldn't have planned this better if I tried.

"Edward, this is so beautiful." "Wow, just thank you, I love it." She said.

"And I love you, I hoped that you would like it." "This is where Carlisle brings Esme every year for their anniversary." I told her.

We were approached by our server, and we ordered dinner; I was really in a hurry to get to the main reason for this occasion.

We both ordered lobster and it probably would have been the best that I ever had, except that the lump that was in my throat made me feel like I was eating wet sand. Nothing wanted to go down.

"Edward, you're starting to scare me." Bella said, "Don't think that I haven't noticed that you're acting strangely tonight and don't think that I didn't notice the empty vodka bottles back at the hotel." "What's going on?"

"Bella, let's just finish dinner first please." I beg her.

"How can I eat now?" She asked. "I'm terrified that you have something to say that is going to pull the rug out from underneath us again, please talk to me."

Ok since she's not going to let this go, I know that it's put up or shut up time.

I scooted my chair backward slowly, stood and walked to her side. I checked my pants pocket to make sure that the ring was still there, I turned her around to face me, I took a deep breath and proceeded to get down on one knee.

I heard her gasp softly and I could already see tears beginning to form in her eyes; God I hope that's a good thing.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever, would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?"

I opened the ring box and presented it to her, and then dared to take a look at her face.

Her tears were falling freely now and I was terrified that this wasn't something that she wanted, but after a second or maybe an hour, who knew, she smiled brilliantly at me and said simply "Yes, I will."

I slipped the ring from its' box and slid it onto her finger. I wanted to know what she thought of it, but I had to kiss my fiance first.

I stood up and pulled her into my arms, kissing her with everything that I had, hoping that she knew just how happy that she had made me.

After a moment, we both heard the applause going on around us. She immediately blushed, but I was so thrilled that I wanted to take a bow.

A moment later our server brought us a chilled bottle of champagne and congratulated us, explaining that the wine was on the house.

I had already talked to Carlisle and told him what I was planning, he told me that if she could tolerate it, one glass of wine would be perfectly safe, but only one and preferably only on this one occasion.

The server opened the bottle and poured two glassed. Bella tried to push hers away and I quietly told her what Carlisle had said about it being ok this once.

I didn't tell her but I had also done some research and found that a lot of doctors prescribe one glass of red wine a night for women with iron problems.

She looked at it and appeared to still be reluctant, "Bella, love, you don't have to, I would never force you to do something that you're unsure of." "I just wanted to let you know that one glass would be ok."

"Thanks Edward, but I don't really want it." She said.

Truth to be told, I was relieved, I didn't want her to feel deprived, but when it comes to her or the baby, there is no such thing as too safe.

I drank my glass and her glass too, since I'm not driving tonight, I felt like celebrating. But the more I thought about it and the more that I looked at her, looking at her ring, the more ideas I had about other ways to celebrate.

I quickly paid the check and ushered her back to the waiting car.

The driver had the door open for us, before we reached it; I got in first and then helped her in behind me. Her eyes still hadn't left her ring;

"Do you like it love?" "If you would rather have something else I can take it back." I told her.

"No, God no, I love it, I've never seen a heart shaped diamond before, it's so beautiful."

"Not half as beautiful as you are." I told her.

"But Jacob, Dad, Emmett, Jasper and Ben all agreed that it looked like you."

"They all went with you?" She asked.

"Yep, the day after Thanksgiving, I really wanted dad's opinion, but I didn't want to exclude anyone, so we all went." "You should have seen Jacob's face when he saw it." "He loves you very much you know, you're very lucky to have him in your life."

"I know, he's always had my back, no matter what." "There have been times when I didn't know what I would do without him."

"When he saw the ring, he took me aside to ask if I could afford it because he had never seen anything more perfect for you."

"He did that, really?"

"He really did, so he's a very big part of why I chose that particular ring."

We were still discussing all of this when we arrived back at the hotel.

"Edward, in case I forget to mention this later, this has been the most amazing night of my life, I love you and I can't wait to be your wife."

She kissed me deeply before exiting the car.

A/N Part II

OK, sorry for the delay, I wanted the proposal to be special, so I wrote it and re-wrote it and you guessed it re-wrote it again. I finally decided that I couldn't do it the justice that S.M. did so I borrowed the words from her.

I hope that you liked it.

So for you patience, next chapter Bella, Edward and Carlisle will hear heartbeats for the first time.


	31. chapter29

A/N:

Wow, once again the response is overwhelming. Thank you all so much.

Second of all: I'm sorry that it is taking me longer to update now; I swore that I would never try to write two stories at one time, but I guess I lied.

I had an idea that wouldn't let me go further on this story until I got that one started. So I'm sorry about delays.

However, if there are any Spike/ Buffy shippers reading this one, you may want to check it out, but be warned it won't be everyone's cup of tea, in fact it may and probably should offend many. It's quite twisted and will probably become very dark. In other words it's the opposite of this story.

And just in case I haven't mentioned it before, nope still don't own any of this, nada, zilch.

**Chapter 29**

_**BPOV**_

I can't believe it, I'm engaged. If you had asked me three months ago, I would have told you that I really didn't believe in marriage.

I really didn't have a great set of role models to help change my mind.

Not only had Charlie never remarried after Renee left him, I don't think he's even had a date since then; Maybe that's what his problem is.

Renee drifted from man to man always on the lookout for someone to take care of her. She finally found that in minor league baseball player Phil Dwyer.

Phil is a good guy, but I don't expect their marriage to last, there's only so much that a guy should have to put up with.

So I was completely shocked that when Edward got down on one knee and presented me with an amazing ring, in that magnificent restaurant, there was not even a seconds' hesitation.

I can't imagine my life without him in it, I felt that way even before I found out about the baby.

Once the limo dropped us off at the hotel, we quickly made our way back to our room. I really wanted to thank him properly for the most perfect day ever.

We walked into the room and I was shocked, the bed was turned down and a fire was roaring in the fireplace.

There was a bottle of sparkling grape juice and a gorgeous arrangement of cut flowers; I had told him once before that I prefer them to roses.

Wow someone had been busy, how did he have time to do all of this? I was just in the bathroom for a couple of minutes.

I would have to guess with the promise of a very generous tip.

"Edward" "Oh my god this is amazing."

"Do you like it love?" He asked with his sideways smirk.

"You know I do, it's perfect."

"No, it's nice, you're perfect." His gorgeous green eyes were smoldering.

He took me in his arms and began kissing me, soft, slow, deep kisses.

A fire began burning deep inside of me and I could feel the moisture pooling between my legs already.

I fisted my hands in his hair, I needed more of him, I needed to get lost in him.

"Bella, sweetheart" He said after pulling his mouth gently from mine.

"Slow down angel." "I want to make love to my fiance, there is no need to hurry."

He knelt down in front of me, slipping my shoes off for me; He began running his hands up and down my legs, raising the skirt of my dress a little higher with each pass.

On and on this continued until his hands landed on ass, he was eye level with my throbbing core now and he pulled me tightly against him so that he could kiss me through my panties.

"Ohh baby you're so wet already" , he began to tease me softly with his tongue. His hands made their way to my waist in order to help me maintain my balance.

He stood up and picked me up to carry me to the bed;

He helped me remove the dress saying "As sexy as that is I want to see you wearing nothing but my ring."

His words sent another rush of fluids pouring from me and I knew that the gorgeous thong that I was wearing was completely ruined.

I began rubbing my thighs together; I wanted him to touch me so badly but he seemed to be in no hurry.

"Patience love, I'll take care of you I promise."

He then unclasped my bra and began lowering the straps very slowly; one a time until finally his arm was the only thing holding it in place.

He let fall and began kissing my neck, biting softly all the way down.

He was holding his body far away from mine and he had my arms trapped at my chest.

"Edward, baby, I need to touch you please."

"You will sweet girl, but you are way too over dressed still." He grinned at me mischievously.

If possible he arched his body even further away from mine.

"Bella, I want you to put your hands behind your back and don't move them." He said with a tone of authority to his voice.

Oh God, dominant Edward was coming out to play, hell yeah.

He began sliding down my body taking my panties off with his teeth.

"Fuck" Was all I could say, it appeared that my brain had officially melted.

Once I had kicked them off, he was back on his knees; "Yes much better".

He used his thumbs to spread my folds open and firmly bit down on my clit.

"Ung, so wet, you taste so fucking sweet, I want to devour you baby."

He gently laid me back on to the bed for he threw his suit jacket on to a chair that was loosened his tie and just stood there watching me; I had begun touching myself now.

My right hand was massaging my erect nipples, I wanted his touch so badly; my left was teasing my clit. I expected him to jump in to stop me at any moment, instead he kept watching while stroking his erect cock through his thin suit pants.

I barely noticed him take out his phone and snap a picture of my left hand.

I started to panic when he said "for me only Bella, I will delete it once we get home." "You have no idea how beautiful you are when you are pleasuring yourself, please don't stop." He begged.

He began to undress himself more quickly now, the next thing that I knew he was undressed except for his silk boxers and was next to me on the bed.

"I want you to stop right before you cum Bella, do you understand me?"

I guess I didn't answer fast enough to please him because all of a sudden he grabbed my hand and said "Answer me now Bella."

"Yes" I whimpered

He placed my hand back down and began guiding my fingers to continue.

"I'm really glad that you took that long nap today Bella, because I'm in the mood to play, I have a feeling it's going to be a long night." His smirk was back.

He could tell that I was close now and suddenly he grabbed my wrist again and pulled my hand away.

"I said not to, Bella."

"I didn't" I cried.

"I know but you were close." "I didn't think that you were going to stop, was I wrong?" He arched an eyebrow and waited for my answer.

"No, you weren't wrong." I said suddenly ashamed.

He saw the look on my face and he pulled me onto his lap "Hey, stop, sweetheart" he began caressing my face and kissing me. My tears were falling now. "I didn't mean to disappoint you." I sobbed.

"Hey look at me, baby it's just a game, you should know by now, if something is too much, or you need me to stop, or if your too close to stop, baby it's not a problem." "You know I would never deprive you, don't you?He looked hurt now.

"I know Edward, it's just been such a weird few days, I guess my emotions are getting the best of me."

"Baby you have every right to everything that you're feeling, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you the way that I did, it was thoughtless and cruel."

"Christ, I'm a monster" He said running his hands through his hair.

"You made me the happiest man alive tonight by agreeing to marry me and I pulled this stunt instead of worshiping you the way that you deserve, please forgive me."

"Edward" I said snapping him out of his self flagellating.

"What love?"

"Could you help me finish, please make love to me."

"With pleasure love" and he did.

He spent so much time worshipping every part of my body, easily causing me to have three orgasms before he even entered me.

When he finally did it was the sweetest sensation that I had ever experienced. Our fingers were intertwined resting by my head, if he wasn't kissing me he was whispering words of love and adoration.

The tempo was slow and gentle, every so often he would shift slightly to hit a new spot deep within me.

I had never felt so loved or so satisfied in my life;

Finally we came together and collapsed into each others' arms; Neither of us moved all night.

When I awoke the next morning, I was instantly drawn to a pair of emerald green eyes, beaming at me. "Good morning beautiful." He said before kissing me on the forehead.

"Did you sleep?" I asked.

"I did, remarkably well in fact." He handed me a glass of 7-up and some saltines. We had finally learned that if I had some of that before I got up, the nausea usually wouldn't be too bad.

"How do you feel this morning?" He asked.

"So far so good." Was the best that I could answer.

"Well as much as I hate to leave here, I think that we need to get back to Forks." "I want to go ahead and get you withdrawn from school and I can't wait to introduce my family to the future Mrs. Cullen."

"Are they going to be ok with it?"

"Bella Seriously?" "Are you kidding me?"

"What if they think that I'm after your money?"

"Sweetheart nobody would ever think that about you." "I'm pretty sure that mom and Alice have been planning our wedding since they met you."

"Is this about what Charlie said?" he asked.

"I'll sign a pre-nupt if you want one Edward, I would totally understand." Shit he looks like he's getting angry now.

"Bella, no, there will be no pre-nupt." "Nobody thinks that you're after money."

"Charlie is just a dick and used his insecurities to hurt you." "Don't you get that sweetheart?"

"I'm sorry Edward, I just want to make sure you knew that what he said wasn't true."

"Baby, I know that and my family knows that, we all love you and you are part of our family already, even without the wedding."

"You don't have to marry me you know." I muttered.

"Bella where is this coming from?" "Have you changed your mind?"

"Oh God no Edward, it's just my insecurity I guess."

"Bella, I do have to marry you, not because of the baby, but because I can't stand the thought of living without you, come on baby, let Charlie go."

"I'll try."

We quickly packed up our things and I grabbed the most comfortable outfit that we bought yesterday, Edward and I jumped in the shower and made love one more time. I hope that we are able to stay this way forever, not being able to get enough of each other.

We checked out of the hotel and were soon on the road back to Forks.

About half way home, Edward stopped at an adorable little café for lunch.

I hadn't finished that delicious meal last night and now I was starved.

I napped the rest of the way home, and Edward had to wake me when we arrived at the high school.

I felt myself starting to get sick now, but this time it was due to nerves and not the baby.

Edward grabbed my hand and started leading me inside. "Bella, it's going to be ok, I'm here and nobody is going to give you a hard time." "Let's get this over with and go home ok?"

We walked into the registration office and were instantly greeted by the kind Mrs. Cope.

"Bella dear, we've been very worried about you, we've tried calling Chief Swan, but he just said that you don't live there anymore."

"No, I don't." "I just came by to clean out my locker, return my books and withdraw." I said.

"Bella, is there anything that we can do? You don't have to drop out you know, I'm not sure what the problem is but I'm sure that we can make things easier for you."

"Thank you but that won't be necessary." Edward spoke now.

"She is living with my family now, we've already hired a tutor and she is going to be home schooled." "She is hoping for an early graduation."

I saw her staring at the ring on my finger before she asked "Are you sure that this is what you want Bella?" "You know that you're not the first girl in this condition that we've had here."

"I'm sure Mrs. Cope, but thanks."

"Well we have some forms for you that you will need to sign, let me get them."

Fifteen minutes later I was officially withdrawn from school and after receiving well wishes from Mrs. Cope was on my way to my new home.

"That wasn't too bad was it?" Edward asked.

"She's such a sweet woman." I told him.

"We'll invite her to the wedding." "She was positively drooling over your ring." He laughed.

"Now that you mentioned the subject, what kind of wedding are we talking and when?" I asked, really nervous about the answer.

"Well love, if I had my way I'd drag you off to Vegas today, but I have a feeling that if my mom and sister have anything to say about it, that's not going to happen."

"Oh God" I moaned.

He laughed, "Bella, do you remember the Halloween party?"

I just groaned in response, "Love that was a small intimate affair."

"Wait until you see the Christmas party, and then double the number and that will probably be our wedding." "As far as to when, how much do you object to a quick engagement, like in as quickly as they can throw this thing together?"

"Please tell me you're kidding, I wouldn't mind getting on a plane to Vegas now." "Vegas sounds good, I'll marry you tonight, but does it have to be a three ring circus?"

"Don't worry love, I'm sure that it will be big and over the top, but I'm positive that it will pale in comparison to Alice's, if she and Jasper ever decide to do it, that is."

"There's something else I want to ask you about the wedding though?"

"What is it Edward?" I could see that he was wearing a serious expression.

"Bella, when do intend to tell your mom?"

"I don't know Edward, I'm so afraid of how she's going to react."

"Well, at least it will be over the phone, it can't be any worse than telling Charlie can it?"

"No, I guess not, just give me a little more time please."

"Of course sweetheart, whatever you need."

We arrived home and were met by a pissed off pixie; "Why do either one of you have phones if you don't turn them on?"

"We wanted privacy Alice, what is your problem?" Edward demanded.

"Renee has called here like three times, apparently Charlie called her and gave her our number to use to contact Bella."

"What did she say Alice?" Edward asked calmly. However, I was about to freak out.

"Mom and dad talked to her for quite a while, she and your stepfather are coming up for Christmas, to meet everyone, she asked that you please call her when you can and oh to tell you that she loves you."

"Really?" I could barely believe it.

"Yeah, she's ok Bella, she was shocked of course, but she seems to be handling things pretty well, except for the fact that she wants to murder Charlie for throwing you out, she offered to bring you home with her if you want." Alice said.

"No, no, I won't leave Edward."

"It's ok love, you're not going to." "How can you we're getting married and having a baby.""Oh man you proposed already, I thought that you were going to do it on Christmas, so that we could witness it." Alice whined.

"I decided it should be a little more intimate than Christmas morning chaos, Alice." "Plus what if she had turned me down?"

"I would never have done that." I said.

"Well let me see the ring then, Edward hasn't let me look." "He said he was afraid that I would start designing your wardrobe to coordinate with it."

I held my hand out to let Alice get her first glance at my ring.

She whistled between her teeth and said "Damn big brother, good choice, it's stunning, how many 4?"

"5" He said simply.

Wait, is that carets? No way.

"Do you want me to call the insurance…."

"Already done." He said.

How do they do this, it's maddening the way that they can finish each others thoughts.

"Mom, get in here, they're home." Alice yelled.

I swear to God what is she four?

"Alice, try to tone it down a little please." Edward scolded her.

"Alice, what is it dear… oh you're home, did you two have a good time?" Esme asked.

"He proposed." Alice pouted.

"I accepted" I needed to add something.

"Oh this is so wonderful, congratulations Edward, Bella welcome to the family officially." She said and hugged us both."Oh Edward, the ring is beautiful, you did an amazing job picking it out."

"I had some help" He smirked.

"Bella, do you love it?" She asked me.

"I really do, it's so beautiful, I wish that he hadn't gone to that expense, I would have been happy with just anything or no ring at all."

"Like that would have happened" He growled.

"I assume that you want to get married before the baby comes, am I correct?" She asked.

Edward just looked at me to let me know that it was completely up to me.

"Uh, yes please."

"And do you have any ideas about what kind of wedding you want kids?"

"Understated." I suggested, Edward just arched his eyebrow at me. Alice snorted, "yeah right."

"Bella, I'm sorry, really I am, but Edward is the first to get married, this is going to be the event of the year." Alice said.

"Great" I muttered "I'm going to be waddling down the isle to here comes the bride and everyone is going to be substituting the words beached whale instead."

"Oh sweetie, no they won't, there are all kinds of designs for maternity wedding gowns now, they're very flattering and a lot of the times, you're not able to tell the bride is pregnant. We'll find the right one, I promise."

"You're going to be the most beautiful bride ever." Edward said with a smile.

"I'm going to call the event planner and make an appointment, so that we can see how quickly we can put this together, the sooner we do it, the less obvious it will be honey. " Esme said. "Do you have any preferences to when we go see them?" She asked Edward and I, trying to include us in all of the decision making.

"We withdrew Bella from school today, so any day but the 12th is good." Edward said.

"Bella, I assume Alice told you about our talks with Renee." Esme said.

"She did, thanks for talking to her, I really appreciate it, I will call her tonight."

"Any time sweetheart, she seems like a very nice person, she even apologized for apparently having forgotten to tell you about antibiotics and birth control."

I didn't know what to say to that, typical Renee I guess.

Later that evening Edward and I called Renee, the conversation went a whole lot better that I had expected it to, She even promised that she was going to have a talk with Charlie when she and Phil came to town.

Of course Edward was quick to tell her that we were engaged and planning our wedding now, so that there would be no need to plan on taking me back to Florida. Surprisingly she understood, she said that she knew after talking to Esme, that there was no way I would be going back with her. She even agreed to give Esme and Carlisle temporary guardianship of me in case of any problems, until Edward and I were married.

I promised that I would talk to her soon and give her updates of wedding planning and my doctor's appointment until she arrived right before Christmas. I was actually excited to see her.

There was so much occupying our minds right now that time began to fly; My doctor's appointment was later today and tomorrow we have an appointment with the wedding planner.

I'm actually very relieved that I wasn't dealing with school right now, there is no way that I would have been able to deal with it all.

Finally after a wonderful lunch that Esme prepared for me it was time to leave for the doctor's office. I was a little excited and a whole lot nervous, I knew that they would be drawing blood and I don't do real well with that or needles.

Once we reached the office, that was conveniently located in the of the medical towers at the hospital, we were given a bunch of paperwork to fill our. When I gave them my insurance card, they called me back and said that my medical coverage had been canceled.

Damn it dad struck again, now what am I going to do?

"Relax Bella, dad had already warned that Charlie would probably do this." He quickly pulled out a matching card to my newly acquired black Amex.

"Edward, there's got to be a cheaper way to do this,…" I started to say.

"Bella, stop now," He said firmly "You and our baby are my responsibility and I will cover every expense, and no expense will be spared, so please don't start."

"Good man you've got there" The receptionist said sweetly, "must be like father like son."

"You know Carlisle?" I asked.

"Sure, everyone around here loves him." Edward just beamed his megawatt smile at her.

"Do you want us to keep this card on file and run it for all procedures and treatment?" She asked.

"Please." Edward volunteered.

"Well now that's taken care of, would you two like to follow me back?" She offered.

"Well there are a bunch of other women waiting, don't they come first?" I asked.

"Not before a Cullen" She whispered.

We were lead to one area where they took my blood pressure, my weight, oh my god I'm almost 130 lbs already, and asked me for a urine sample. Once all of that was taken care of they led me to a treatment room; The nurse gave me a hospital gown and asked me to completely undress and put it on; She told me that she and Alec would be back in a couple of minutes.

"You call him Alec" I asked shocked. "Sure everyone does, you will too." She answered before walking out.

I changed and climbed up onto the table, Edward still wasn't saying much, maybe he's as nervous as I am.

There was a knock on the door before the nurse who said that her name was Becky and a handsome man who I could only assume was Alec walked in.

"Isabella Swan" He said, "Call me Alec, please." "And you must be Edward Cullen, nice to meet you finally, I've heard a lot about both of you."

He made me feel at ease immediately, Edward didn't look so comfortable.

"OK, your file here tells me that yes, in case there was any doubt, you are most definitely pregnant, it also says that you believe that conception was around 10/31 is that correct?"

"Yes" We told him.

"I was at that party, you two looked amazing that night."

"Uh, thanks" Was all that I could say, inside I was dying of embarrassment.

"Well if that's the case, then your due date will be July 23rd, I need to do a pelvic exam to make sure that everything looks ok, I assume it's ok if he stays." He said to me.

Edward was staring daggers at him, I just nodded that yes Edward should stay.

Ok, so Edward was still dealing with Jealousy issues.

I hated this part and it was really weird for Edward to be in the room, but I wouldn't have sent him out for all of the money in the world.

A couple of minutes later he was through, and Edward relaxed.

"Ok so everything looks fine and right on target, would you like to try to hear the heartbeat? He asked kindly.

"Yes please." Edward said softly.

"Just one second, I need to get something out of my office, I'll be right back and we'll see if we can hear it yet."

A couple of minutes later he was back and following him was Carlisle.

"Hey kids, is it ok? I would love to hear my grandchild's heartbeat."

That was so sweet, I thought I would cry, I really couldn't say anything, but thankfully Edward came through for me.

"Of course dad, come on in"

"How are holding up Bella?" He asked before he bent down and kissed me on the forehead.

"It's weird, but I'm ok."

"Are you ready guys?" Alec asked.

"Yes, we all said together."

Alec pulled my gown up to expose my stomach, fortunately I had a sheet to cover the lower regions. He squirted some cold goo on my stomach and placed this electronic device on top of it. He adjusted the volume and at first I didn't hear anything, but all of a sudden, I could just make the sound out, it was almost like a horse's gallop. Strange sound.

Edward looked mesmerized and Carlisle looked like he could cry. Then I started hearing something that sounded like an echo of the heartbeat.

"Carlisle, do you hear that?" Alec asked.

"Yes, but, no way it couldn't be."

Edward and I looked at each other and the panic on his face probably reflected my own.

"Carlisle what is it?" Edward asked.

"Hold on Edward."

"Good strong heartbeats" "Becky could you go get the ultrasound machine please." Alec asked.

"Is there something wrong with my baby?" I asked, I didn't care who answered, just somebody please answer.

"No, I don't think so Bella, but there's something that we need to see, please don't worry, it should only take a couple of minutes" Alec said soothingly.

"Carlisle" Edward was pleading now.

Finally after an eternity Becky was back with a huge machine in tow.

Alec squirted more goo on my stomach and promised that this wouldn't hurt. He placed the wand on my stomach and started rolling it around until he found what he was looking for.

"Carlisle, look" he said with a smile. Carlisle looked and let out a huge laugh.

Ok they were laughing and smiling so it couldn't be that bad right?

"Dad, you want to clue us in please." He was getting irritated.

"Come here and look, I want to show you something."

Once Edward was by the machine, Carlisle started pointing things out to him, "Do you see this?" He asked, Edward just nodded "That is your baby" Carlisle said, then he pointed to another spot and simply said "see it?"

Something had completely stunned Edward speechless, he couldn't form words.

"Hello, I'm still here, could somebody please tell me what's going on?"

"I think that you should tell her son." Carlisle said

"Edward?"

"Bella, can you see the machine?"

"Not very well with all of you standing around it" I snapped.

Becky pulled the machine over closer to me so that I could get a better look.

Edward pointed out a little spot, there was a letter A above it.

"Bella, love, that's our baby." I was about to cry, but it didn't make any sense that everyone was so stunned by this, but then he pointed out another spot where right above it there was a letter B.

"Bella, that is its' brother or sister, we're having twins baby."


	32. chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

_**EPOV**_

She isn't saying anything, why isn't she saying anything?

"Bella, love, are you ok?" I asked concerned.

"Twins" she just squeaked, I'm not sure if that was a question or a statement.

"Yes sweetheart, twins." I said brushing the hair from her face.

"How, I mean, yeah how?" She said.

Fortunately for me Carlisle and Alec were still in the room, "Bella is there a history of twins in your family?" Carlisle asked.

"Not that I know of, wait I think my gran was a twin." She said.

"Well twins are usually contributed to by the mother's genes." He told us."Why don't I give you some time alone, take as long as you need, Carlisle when you are finished come find me I have some instructions that I need to go over with Bella." Alec said before he and Becky walked out the door.

"Bella, tell me what you're thinking love." I prodded.

"I don't know what to think, it seems that I was just accepting the fact that we were having a baby and now I find out that we're having two."

"You're sure that you didn't miss anymore in there?" "I don't want another surprise when they're born." She said.

"No Bella, I promise there were only two." Carlisle said laughing.

Oh well, at least someone finds this funny. Don't get me wrong I'm happy with twins, I've always wanted a big family, but I'm concerned for Bella.

I don't have such a hard job, all that I have to do is take care of her.

She however has to carry two babies for the next eight months, she's such a tiny woman, how is there ever going to enough room. She's going to be miserable.

"Edward, how do feel about this?" She asked.

"I think that it's amazing, definitely a surprise, but amazing at the same time."

"You're not worried?" She asked.

"Worried about what love?" OK so I was confused.

"About how we're going to take care of them, we don't know anything about taking care of a baby, let alone how you manage to take care of two at the same time."

"Bella, you know that you two are not along, you have Esme and I, not to mention Alice and even Emmett." "You're going to have help sweetheart, we are not going to kick you out when the babies are born, we want to be there for you." Carlisle said.

"Thanks Carlisle" She whispered.

"Seriously dad thank you." I told him.

"Besides that, I highly recommend that you two take childbirth classes, they will help a lot."

"Where do we find those?" I ask.

"They teach them here at the hospital, as you get closer to your due date, we'll get you signed up."

"So now that you know that you're not just going to be given the babies and told that you're on your own, do you have anymore questions or worries?"

"Dad, look at her, how is she going to be able to carry two?" I asked him."Edward, women do it everyday, relax."

"But I bet there not all as tiny as she is." I argued.

"No son, some are smaller, trust me there will be room." "Now the closer that she gets to her due date, they may become too crowded and they will have to come a little early, but that's not unusual."

"I do need to get back to work, is there anything else that I can help you with before I send Alec back in?"

"No thanks dad, really thanks." I told him

"Thanks for letting me be here for that, Esme was so jealous." He chuckled.

"About mom, dad, could you not call her right now? I want us to be the ones to tell her if you don't mind."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, don't worry I won't say a word." He said before walking out the door.

A couple of minutes later Alec came back in the room, "Is everything ok now? He asked.

"Yeah, I guess it was just a little bit of a surprise." Bella said

"I'm sure it was, it usually is." He chuckled.

"How about you Edward, are you ok."

"I'll be fine thanks, as long as you take good care of her I'll be great." I told him.

"So do you have any questions?" He asked both of us together.

"I can't think of anything at the moment, how about you baby any questions?" I asked Bella.

"Not right now, but I'm sure that I'll think of something as soon as I walk out the door."

"Well feel free to call with any questions or concerns that you have before your next appointment, I want to see you back in four weeks." He said.

"Bella, I assume that Carlisle already has had you taking prenatal vitamins?"

"Yes."

"Well just keep on doing what you're doing, everything seems to be going great, don't over exert yourself, rest when you feel like it, if you have a hard core caffeine addiction now is the time to give it up, but otherwise you have no limitations or restrictions."

"Thank you" She told him. "Edward, take good care of her, you're job is going to be harder than you think." "I will, I promise." I said while extending my hand to shake his; suddenly I felt like a shit about the way that I acted earlier.

"Oh and kids, we thought that you may want these." He handed me a couple of pictures of the sonagram.

"Yes we do." I grinned, our babies' first pictures.

After making an appointment for the next visit, Bella and I headed out of the hospital; "So love anything in particular you want to do now?"

"If it's ok, I think that I just want to go home, let's tell the family, we really need to get going on the wedding before I'm unable to walk down the isle."

"You know Bella, I wasn't lying, I would fly you to Vegas tonight if that's what you want, we can always have a formal wedding after the babies are born."

"Edward, you know that we can't, that would hurt your family." "I appreciate it really I do, but let's do this once ok."

She continues to amaze me, I thought that she would jump at the chance to elope, but no she's so concerned about my family that she won't even consider it.

"Have I told you today just how much I love you?" I asked her while I linked her fingers with mine and brushed the top of her knuckles with a kiss.

"I think that I have an idea." She said with a smile.

We pulled up to the house and before I could even help her out of the car, Alice, mom and Emmett were in the yard waiting for us.

"What?" I asked.

"How did the appointment go?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, how's my nephew Nick doing?" Emmett asked.

"Puleeze, it's your niece, and how is she doing?"

"Come on can you at least let Bella into the house before the inquisition begins?"

We walked into the house and I led Bella to the couch where I promptly sat down and pulled her into my lap, wrapping my arms around her waist and began rubbing her stomach.

"Well?" Mom said.

"You know it was just the first appointment don't you?" I asked.

"Sure, but how are things going?" Alice asked.

"Well, Bella's doing really well, and we heard the heartbeat, dad was there for that." I began.

"I knew he was going to be, he was so excited." mom replied.

"They even did an ultrasound." Bella added.

"Really, so soon, isn't that a little unusual so early?" Mom asked.

"I think so but they thought that they heard something when we were listening to the heartbeat, so Alec decided to take a look."

"What was it?" They all looked very concerned now.

"You want to do this or should I?" I asked Bella.

"Come on, what is it?" Emmett seemed to be growing impatient.

Bella reached into her bag and handed mom the pictures, for a minute mom looked confused and then she understood.

"Oh my goodness, is this what I think it is?" "Are you having…..?"

She looked at both Bella and I for confirmation.

"Having what?" Emmett shouted.

"Twins" Bella, mom and I said at the same time.

"Twins, really? Yes that means twice the shopping." Alice squealed.

"Congrats man, like I said before, you don't do anything half assed do you?" Emmett said while pounding me on the back.

"Hey talk to Bella about that, dad said that twins come from the mother's side."

"Awesome dude, we are going to have a start on our own football team."

"Or cheerleading squad." Alice added.

"I'm going to have two grandchildren." Mom gushed.

"Oh I have to call so many people and tell them the good news." She started.

"Hey mom, Bella and I want to talk to you about something, if you don't mind." I stopped her before she could pick up the phone.

"Sure sweetheart, what is it?" She asked finally sitting down.

"Well we want to put the wedding on the fast track, I mean as quickly as we can." "So we probably need to tone it down, Bella really wants to wear a wedding gown and since we're having twins, she's really concerned about that."

"Of course dear, since we're going to Seattle tomorrow anyway to visit the planners, maybe we could go ahead and hit the bridal boutiques, while we're there."

"Uh, I don't think that I'm supposed to be there for that am I?" I asked.

"No, but there are other things that you can be doing, like seeing about tuxes and things like that." Alice said.

"Alice go get the books dear, maybe we can make some decisions before we get there tomorrow." Mom was in charge now and when she is Alice doesn't even compare.

"Ok kids, have you thought about theme?" Mom started once Alice came back with armloads of books, binders and magazines. How long have they been working on this?

Somehow Alice knew what I was thinking, she just said, "since the day you two met."

"Theme?" Bella asked before I could, seriously weddings are supposed to have themes?

"Of course, like all parties there must be a theme." Alice said like we should have known better.

"I thought that it was get a dress, some flowers and a cake, a couple of rings and a preacher." I said.

"That's getting married silly, not a wedding." Alice said.

"Dude, good luck but your on your own, I'm out of here." Emmett said.

"Ok so what are wedding themes?" Bella asked.

"Well there are millions, it can be just about anything, mom did Aro tell you how quickly he can throw this together?"

"He said three months minimum, but that was before we knew that we need it faster."

"So late February, early March, hmm themes that go with that time of year."

"There's always winter wonderland, but it's been overdone lately." Alice said.

"It's too early for a Spring wedding" Mom added.

"How about just a traditional formal wedding?" I suggested.

"Bella, is there anything in particular that you want dear?" Mom asked.

"Just to say I do" Bella said. She's beginning to get tired, I can always tell and I want to take her upstairs for a nap.

"Mom, whatever you want to do is fine, I'm taking Bella upstairs for a nap." I told her.

"Of course, we can finish talking about this after she wakes up, we just need a general idea before our appointment tomorrow."

"Have a good rest sweetheart."

"Thanks for everything both of you" She said as I began pulling her away to walk up the stairs.

"Are you ok baby?" I asked as she climbed into bed.

"Yeah, I'm just tired, today has been kind of …." she started.

"Yes it has." I finished.

"Edward what were you saying about Vegas?" She smiled up at me from underneath her eyelashes; "I know sweet girl, it sounds good doesn't it."

"I just hate being the center of attention, and since I'm pregnant with twins, keeping the focus away from me is going to be difficult.""We'll figure it out, now get some rest, love." I said before kissing her softly.

She fell asleep in my arms with my hand rubbing her stomach; wow those are my babies in there, not just one but two. I'm so ready for them to be here, I can't wait to meet them.

I had thought about getting up and going to play, I had a new tune running through my head and I want to work on it, but I also knew that the we weren't going to have a lot of time for moments like this from now on.

With wedding plans and babies to get ready for, things were about to become hectic and I love this quiet time with her, it soothes me just as much as it does her.

I must have fallen asleep too, because the next thing that I knew Bella was trying to climb out of the bed, but she had become tangled in the sheets.

"Bella are you ok?" She just shook her head and continued fighting with the sheets.

I yanked them off of her and helped her get up and followed her into the bathroom, why do they call it morning sickness anyway? It seems to be anytime sickness, if you ask me."

After she finished vomiting and rinsed her mouth out, she just crumbled onto the floor.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked, usually after she gets sick she's fine.

"Edward, I just can't do it, I'm sorry, I know that your family expects it, but I can't start planning a huge, overblown wedding, when I can't go a whole day without a nap or vomiting."

"It ok sweetheart, but I need to know, are you saying that you don't want to get married or that you don't want a wedding?"

"Oh Edward, I'm sorry, you thought that I wanted to call off the wedding, I want to get married, I want it more than anything, but I can't do a big wedding right now."

"You're family is going to hate me." She cried.

"No they're not, sweetheart they will understand, I may have an idea that will appease them, but give us more of what we want."

"What?" She asked sniffling.

"How about a destination wedding, just family and a few close friends, we all go out of town together and get married, you can wear a gown, I can wear a tux, we can even have a couple of attendants, but it won't be this monstrosity they are wanting to throw." I said pleased with myself for thinking of this, and I knew just where I wanted to take her.

"Maybe after the babies are born, we can do it again their way, but let's do this now and let it just be about us."

"I think that's perfect, but won't you be disappointed?"

"Are you kidding me?" "As long as I get to marry the woman of my dreams, I'm perfectly happy."

I sat with her for a while until she had managed to get control of her emotions; I can understand how overwhelmed she must be, at times I feel that way too and I'm not the one that is pregnant.

We walked downstairs and mom was setting the table for dinner.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Bella offered.

I could tell that she was nervous about telling them that we didn't want the wedding, but I knew my family, they would understand and support any decision that we made as long as it is what we want.

"No thanks sweetie, Edward dear, could you go get Alice and Emmett and tell them that dinner is ready please."

"Sure mom."

By the time that we made it back to the dining room, mom, dad and Bella we already seated.

Once everyone was served, mom started talking about wedding plans and I knew that this was my cue to tell them of our new plans.

"Uh mom, dad about the wedding Bella and I made a decision, that I hope that you will both understand and respect."

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked and poor mom looked like she was ready to cry.

"We have decided that right now, too much is going on to worry about a big, formal wedding." "What we would like to do is, for us, the rest of the family and a few close friends to go away to get married."

"Esme, I want you to know that I really appreciate what you are trying to do by throwing us a wedding, but honestly right now all that I want is to be married." Bella said, I nodded in agreement.

"Look, after the babies are born, and we get into some sort of routine, you guys can throw us the wedding of the century if you still want, but truthfully Bella is under so much stress as it is, the wedding would just add more."

"Son did you really think that we wouldn't understand?" dad asked.

"No, but I know how much the wedding was going to mean to mom." I answered.

"Edward, I admit I was excited about the wedding, but honestly I think what you're suggesting is a better idea for now." " Let's just get you married, and later we will throw a wedding."

"So any ideas of where you want to go?" "How about the island?"

Bella just looked at me in shock, oops I had forgotten to mention that my parents owned a very small island.

"No, I want to keep her out of town for a week or so as sort of a honeymoon, and there is no medical care close enough for me to be comfortable there."

"Well, Carlisle and I could stay with you."

"Esme, dear, I don't think that they would enjoy having us along for their honeymoon."

"Actually I was thinking about the chapel at Julliard." "I know that she is curious about my life at college, I want to share that with her, I'm sure that I have enough connections at the school that I could make it happen."

"Really?" She asked.

"I know it's not everyone's idea of a romantic wedding and honeymoon destination, but I think that you would enjoy it there."

"Please" She was begging me with her eyes; Well that settles it no matter what everyone else thinks, I am marrying Bella there.

"Yay, I love New York" Alice shouted with glee. I should have known that at least she would be happy with my decision.

"So mom, I'm sorry but I guess you'll need to cancel the appointment tomorrow."

"No, we can still go, they can use their connections to make the arrangements in New York, and we'll tell them that they can still do the wedding in a couple of years, trust me they plan them much further out than that."

"Plus Bella needs to get to a bridal shop ASAP." Alice added.

"So when do you think that you want to do this, I'll need to arrange the time off from work." Carlisle asked.

"Alice how long will it take to get a dress?" Bella asked.

"It depends on the dress, but a lot of them you can have in about a month."

"So how does January 21st sound, it's a Saturday, we could all fly in on the 20th?" I asked.

"Is that too soon baby?" I hope that I wasn't pushing her too fast.

"It sounds perfect."

Mom and Alice started talking about things that "just had" to be done tomorrow, they began asking about attendants, flowers, food, music and all kinds of other things.

"Hey guys the point of this is to keep it low-key." I reminded them.

"So Edward what do the two of you have in mind?" Mom asked.

I told her of our vision, a small intimate wedding in the chapel, instead of a catered reception, I thought that we could all just go out to a nice restaurant. I told them that I was pretty sure that I could find a pianist to play for the ceremony, we don't even really need decorations, and a few flowers would be ok, including Bella's bouquet.

"What about a cake?" Alice asked.

"Why can't we just order dessert at the restaurant?" Bella asked.

"Attendants?" Mom chimed in.

"Two each" I said.

"Dad and Emmett for me, and who do you want love?"

"Rose and Alice" She said without thinking about it.

"Uh, Rose and Jasper will be going won't they?" She asked.

"Of course love, I'm sure that they won't miss it."

"Uh, I'm sorry but I have to ask this Bella, but who do you want to walk down the aisle?" Alice asked while looking somewhat ashamed.

"Oh, I hadn't really thought about it, I know who I would love to do it, but he can't afford the trip, so maybe Jasper."

"Bella, if you want Jake there he will be there." I told her.

"Edward, I can't let…"

"Bella hush, he's family too and if you want him there to walk you down the aisle, then it's going to happen as long as Billy will let him go."

"He can even bring Nessie."

"Edward.."

"No arguments, call him and ask him to make the arrangements with Billy and Nessie's parents."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me."

"You're very welcome love."

There were a few more details that needed to be worked out, but all in all this looked like it was going to be pretty easy.

My parents decided to invite Ben and Angela and each of their parents also. We didn't want them to feel excluded because they have been such good friends to Bella and would also ask Reverend Webber to officiate the ceremony.

My parents would be very happy to cover all expenses of course.

After another hour or so of wedding planning, Bella and I decided to call it a night, I saw her eyes trying to close as we all sat around the dining room table.

Mom told me what time we had to leave in the morning, and I promised that we would be ready. I grabbed a 7-up for Bella, I really need to see about getting some kind of fridge up there for her and for the babies when they come. Maybe I can find time to get one tomorrow.

"Bella, I didn't want to ask you about this downstairs, but do you want to invite Charlie?"

I saw the tears before they began falling, "No Edward, I can't I'm not ready."

"I understand sweetheart, I just had to ask." I held her to try to comfort her.

"How about Renee and Phil?" She smiled slightly.

"I don't know about Phil, but I doubt that Renee would want to miss New York." She laughed.

"I'll go ahead and book her a room also."

"Edward, thank you." She said.

"Thank you for what love?" I was confused.

"For everything, for getting them to lighten up on the wedding thing, for making it about us, instead of everyone in the town, for wanting to share Julliard with me, for loving me, for taking care of me, for including Jake, just thank you."

I didn't really know what to say to all of that, I don't feel like I'm doing anything special, just loving her, but her declaration touched me deeply.

"Bella, it's me that should be thanking you." I said into her hair.

"Thank you for changing my life, thank you for loving me, thank you for making me the happiest man on earth, for giving me not one but two children.

We both fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N:

First of all thanks so much for the response that I'm still getting, you guys are amazing.

Also sorry about the delay, I've been working on this chapter for a while now, and I never seemed to be pleased with it, the more that I worked on it, the unhappier I became, so here it is for what it's worth.

Please leave me some feedback, I love it and do take it to heart, it also motivates me to write faster.


	33. chapter 31

A/N: Thanks to all of you that are still hanging in there with me on this story, all of your feedback and reviews are so appreciated. Seriously you guys rock.

This chapter is also going to be from Edward's POV, I know that I usually alternate them, but I guess that he's not through talking yet.

Oh in case you were wondering, nope still don't own any of this.

**Chapter 31**

_**EPOV**_

I was awakened by the sound of thunder, with the acoustics in my room sometimes it sounds like the thunder is inside bouncing off all of the glass.

I knew that we had to go to Seattle but on days like this all that I want to do is stay in bed with Bella in my arms.

Speaking of Bella and bed, I groaned as I tried to relieve a little pressure from my morning erection; it had been a few days since Bella and I had made love and I was beginning to feel it.

It didn't help that Bella is a very active sleeper; currently she is moaning and her hands are everywhere; obviously she is having a very good dream and is managing to kill me in the process.

Part of me is tempted to wake her and try to make those dreams a reality, the other part is kicking myself in the ass, reminding myself that she has a long day ahead of her and that she needs her rest.

She only has an hour and a half before she has to wake up to get ready for the trip to Seattle and I should let her sleep, the other part of me and I knew which part it was, was also reminding me that she only had an hour and half to sleep anyway and the she could make it up on the ride.

Guess which side won, yes it's official my name is Edward Cullen and I'm a dick.

"Bella" I whisper in her ear, "Bella wake up baby" I said, this time a little more loudly.

"No" she whined, "so close, please don't stop".

Not wanting to waste any time, I removed my sleep pants and wife beater before attempting to remove pajamas.

"Come on baby, wake up please, I need you" I begged her.

Still no response, so desperate times and all that being what they are, I reached down between her beautiful thighs and gently inserted first one finger then a second.

"Ungh Edward, yes please more" She begged, but still she hadn't opened her eyes.

She began pistoning her hips to encourage my hands to move faster, " Oh God, Edward, so close, please baby." Then her eyes sprang open.

I used my thumb to rub feather light circles on her swollen bundle of nerves;

Immediately I felt her inner walls clamp down on my fingers and with a shudder she fell over the edge.

"Oh God Edward, what did I do?" He comes the blush.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have done that but you were killing me with your dream."

Then a smile lit up her face, "Well good morning to you too." she giggled.

She reached down between us and began stroking my throbbing dick.

"Well it's not very fair that you were left out, now is it?"

"Baby as good as your hand feels, that's not what I want right now."

I spread her legs before kneeling above her, begging her permission with my eyes, she simply nodded.

With one strong thrust of my hips and a kiss, I was finally where I belonged, buried deep inside of Bella.

I wrapped her legs around my waist, I knew that there was not going to be anything slow or sweet about this; This was raw, burning need.

"Yes, so fucking good, so fucking tight, so hot" I whimpered while plowing into her at an angle so that I could hit that spot so deep inside of her.

"Edward, I'm going to….." I cut her off with a searing kiss, "go ahead baby, let go, I'm right behind you."

She leaned up and bit me on my shoulder, the mild pain from the bite went straight to my cock and instantly triggered the most intense orgasm ever.

Where the hell did she learn that trick?

We laid there for a while, listening to the storm, being lulled back into sleep when the alarm began blaring.

"Do we have to?" I couldn't agree more but unfortunately life must go on.

"I'm sorry love" I sat up pulling her with me; I just wanted to lay like this all day, not even bothering to dress, a day like today practically demanded it.

A half an hour later we were showered, dressed and downstairs feeding Bella.

She has had a pretty good morning, no sickness.

Hmmm, I wonder if I have figured out the secret to morning sickness, it definitely merits further investigation.

A few minutes later we were joined by Alice and mom. Emmett, Jasper, Rose and even Jacob would be meeting us in Seattle. We were going for tux fittings and everyone needed to be there.

Bella had tried to argue that Jacob really didn't need a tux, and suggested that maybe Emmett had a suit that he could borrow.

Alice shot that down explaining that Jacob was a good bit taller than Emmett and it wouldn't fit properly. Besides that she knew that there would be prom at his school and he would just need one then anyway.

Soon we were on the road and true to form Bella slept the whole way; of course I kind of owed her this nap considering the way that I woke her earlier.

Mom and Alice had chosen to ride with us, mom hated driving in this kind of weather and she refused to ride with Alice driving.

I could hear them in the back seat talking softly about plans for the big wedding, and dresses and all sorts of things that I didn't even begin to comprehend.

The meeting with the planner Aro was short and sweet, he said that he was thrilled to make the arrangements for the New York wedding and that it would be no problem including reservations for all of us at Delmonico's.

He asked a few questions regarding the big affair that we planned on having after the babies were born, truthfully Bella and I had no idea. He told us that once we picked the date he would be on it. We promised to let him know as soon as we did.

30 minutes later we were met by the others and the women whisked Bella away. I made them promise to take care of her and to go easy on her. If she needed to stop or to eat there would be no arguments.

I was joined by the guys as they tried to drag me to the suit shop; I really just wanted to stay and peek into the bridal store and see what Bella would choose. The thought of her in a wedding gown caused a lump to form in my throat.

It didn't take us long to pick out the tuxes, we were going with classic Armani. The suits themselves were black and I would be wearing a black silk tie, the others would be going to be going with charcoal gray.

Mom had given me dad's measurements and we were able to order his and I had decided to choose our bands together so until she was free from dress shopping, I really had nothing to do but wait. I tried to make my way back to the dress shop but the guys stopped me.

"You are not to be anywhere around there, Girls orders." Emmett said.

I still needed to buy Bella a wedding gift, so the guys and I changed directions and headed to Tiffany's.

I was really at a loss on this, Bella was not really the typical if all else fails give her jewelry kind of girl.

My gift needed to be sentimental; I searched and I searched, nothing was screaming her name though.

I did see some beautiful wedding bands though and decided that Bella and I would come back after she had a chance to have lunch.

I also saw Jacob looking into a case that had some very pretty necklaces on display.

"How much is that?" I heard him ask the clerk. He was pointing to a silver necklace with a heart shaped pendant the heart was silver with a purple inlay.

I was positive that he wouldn't have the funds, there is nothing cheap about Tiffany's.

Once he had walked away disappointed, I pulled the clerk to the side and asked that she put it aside and that Bella and I would be back later that day to purchase it along with our wedding bands.

He's been such a source of support with regards to Bella and Charlie, it's the very least that I could do.

Finally I received a text from Alice saying that they were through and were heading to the food court, Bella was exhausted and needed food.

It took all of the control that I had not to run to meet her, just the couple of hours that we had been apart felt like an eternity.

It was rare that we ever left each other's side, I knew that this was something that sooner or later we would have to work on, but right now, there were more important things than giving each other space.

When I saw her sitting at a table in the food court I felt like I could finally breathe again.

I walked up to her and took her in my arms, God I missed her just those hours apart felt like eternity.

"Did you find a dress?" I asked, trying to control my emotions.

"Yes, I did, it's beautiful." She said, a smile lighting up her face.

"Wait until you see it Edward, it's gorgeous and I want you to know that she picked it, not me." Alice said proudly.

"Yeah, but it's something that Alice would have chosen anyway." Rose added.

"Bella's learning to shop, I'm so proud of her." Alice said while pretending to wipe a tear from her eye.

"I got shoes too, don't forget." Bella announced, obviously she had enjoyed herself.

"Monolo's at that, I'm impressed." Rose bragged.

"Yeah, but mom picked those out." Alice added.

They had officially lost me at shoes, but as long as she was happy, I was thrilled.

After a quick lunch of soup and sandwiches everyone started talking about things that they wanted to do while we were still there; I announced that Bella and I were going to pick out wedding bands and asked if anyone cared to join us.

I really hoped that no one had wanted to, to me this was sort of a private thing, I really wanted it to be just us.

Fortunately everyone had other plans.

Jacob had said that he had to find something for Nessie while he was there, Alice just approached him and said "come on, Rose and I will help you find something perfect for her.

With a promise to meet each other in an hour, Bella and I left the group hand in hand.

I couldn't believe that I was actually on my way to pick out wedding rings, how was it possible that it had only been three months?Three months since this amazing woman had walked into my life for a music lesson; now I'm about to be a husband and father to two.

Surreal is the only word that comes close to describing the feeling.

We were able to pick out rings pretty quickly, the only hitch was that I had found a gorgeous band another caret of diamonds in a channel setting. It was amazing and I wanted Bella to have it, but she refused.

"Edward this is outrageous, my engagement ring is enough diamond, I don't need anymore." "Plus it really doesn't match my ring." She said.

Now I'm beginning to worry about Alice's influence on her.

We settled on simple platinum bands with our wedding date and initials inscribed on the inside.

I made sure that the same clerk that had been helping Jacob received the sale and after showing us matching earrings to go with the necklace, which after explaining to Bella, Jacob's predicament , we gladly purchased, we were on our way to meet the family.

"Why did you do that?" She asked me.

"Why did I do what?" I was confused.

"I guess all of it, but why have you and your family just adopted Jacob so easily?" "You include him in everything and cover all of the financial burden, you know that you don't have to do that, don't you?"

"Bella, it's no burden, he's the closest thing that you have to a brother and that makes him our family also."

"All that I want is for you to be happy and Jacob being included makes you happy, to me that's priceless."

I saw the tears in her eyes and wanted to make them stop, I took her in my arms and kissed her and then I said "besides he gives Emmett a run for his money, that alone is worth it all." I smiled.

"Are you ready to go home or is there anything else that you need to do?"

"Well since Renee and Phil are coming for Christmas I need to get them something, but I have no idea what."

"Well love, what is she interested in?" I asked.

"Who knows, that tends to change from week to week, what she was interested in last week has probably passed and will definitely be different from what she will be interested in by Christmas."

"I can see the problem then."

"How about jewelry, we can always go back to Tiffany, I'm sure that they would love to see us coming again." I offered.

"No, she would lose a good piece of jewelry, I promise you."

"Does she have a laptop?" I tried again.

"She's technologically challenged."

"Well she could learn and it could be a gift for both of them." I offered.

With that, it was decided, we would take a quick run to The Apple Store before we left and then we could finally head home.

After that day time seemed to move in fast forward, Bella had been spending a lot of time sequestered with Alice, I tried to find out what that was all about, but neither one of them were saying anything.

She even spent a couple of hours with Carlisle at the hospital, I was beginning to worry that something might be wrong, but mom seemed to be in on whatever was going on and she seemed to be fine about it.I was pretty sure that Bella was up to something and my guess was that it had to do with Christmas, finally I decided to let it go and not pry anymore, because little did Isabella know, I was up to something of my own and I was employing Jacob's help to accomplish it.

Bella and I had been getting very little time to ourselves but with Christmas in two days and our wedding coming up in a little less than a month, it was to be expected.

I had yet to find Bella the perfect wedding gift and I was becoming more and more frustrated, maybe when Renee arrives tomorrow she would be able to give me some help.

A/N: Ok so it was just a little filler chapter with just a sprinkling of citrus, but next chapter is Christmas and at least part of it will be Renee's POV including a showdown with Charlie. I'm looking forward to it.


	34. chapter 34

A/N: Big thanks and hugs to all of you who have stuck with me through this story, I really appreciate all of you.

This is going to be a chapter that I know quite a few people have been looking forward to, I only hope that I can do it justice.

Oh and still, don't own any of this.

**Chapter 32**

_**Renee's POV**_

I usually hate flying, but thanks to the Cullen's generosity Phil and I are flying first class for the very first time.

My nerves are really starting to kick in though as we land in Seattle, despite all of the champagne that I had consumed during the flight.

Don't get me wrong, I'm so excited to be able to see Bella again, and I have to admit, I'm very curious about this family that has so lovingly taken her in.

But my baby is having a baby, and I'm having a hard time coming to terms with that.

Obviously they have resources to financially support the baby, but there's more to life than money, do they have any idea what a challenge raising a baby at their ages is going to be?

Phil and I were one of the first ones to depart the plane, as soon as we walked down the ramp, we began scanning the waiting crowd for Bella.

I had no idea what Edward looked like so that wasn't going to be any help.

When out of nowhere approached a beautiful young couple, you could just see in their body language how much in love they were.

Then I took a closer look, her hair was longer, she had gained a little weight and she had a glow about her that I had never seen before.

There standing in front of me was my baby, and holding her hand was the most beautiful young man that I have ever seen."Oh my gosh Bella, look at you." I had to fight the urge to shout and jump up and down, I was so happy to see her.

I embraced her in a tight hug and both of us began crying uncontrollably.

"Hey mom, I'm glad that you came."

"Oh sweetie, I wouldn't have missed it and this I assume is Edward."

Poor Phil was just standing there like he was an outsider.

"Edward, this is my mom Renee and my stepfather Phil."

"Guys, this is Edward." She was beaming just at the mention of him.

Edward stuck out his hand to shake both mine and Phil's hands, instead I embraced him in a hug also.

No matter how apprehensive I was about their future, with one look I knew, this man is perfect for Bella.

"It's very nice to meet you both" he said while still trapped in my hug.

"Renee, honey, I'm sure that the man needs to breathe, let him go." Phil offered.

"So how was you flight?" Edward asked while guiding us to the luggage pick up area.

"It was fantastic, we really appreciate your family flying us in like that." Phil said.

"It was our pleasure." Edward responded. So I see he doesn't mind spending his family's money, but I really need to know what his plans for the future are, I hate to think of he and Bella living off of them forever.

"So Edward, Bella tells me that you are a musician." I prompted.

"Yes mam, I have my degree from Julliard." Wow he's polite.

"And what do you think that you want to do in the future?"

"Mom, stop." Bella scolded.

"Bella baby, it's ok, it's a fair question, she's concerned about how I'm going to support you and our family."

"Exactly I just think that's an important thing to think about." I explained to Bella.

"Well, to be honest, I think that I have decided that I want to compose and fortunately in doing so I will be free to do it from anywhere Bella might want to go."

"What do you mean where she wants to go, if you're going to be making the living, then it will be up to you."

"Renee, I want Bella, if she wants, to go to college."

"Really, I just assumed that she would be a stay at home mom."

"Mom, you know me better than that."

"Well I'm just warning you, raising a baby and going to school, is a lofty ambition."

"I'm sure that we'll be able to handle it together." Bella told me, apparently she has forgotten what happened when I depended on a man to help me when she was a baby.

It didn't take me long to realize though that Edward was not just any man.

Once we retrieved our luggage, he insisted that we wait for him curbside. He had parked some distance away and didn't want Bella to have to walk the distance again.

So he and Phil went for the car and in the meanwhile Bella and I were able to reconnect.

"So baby, when's the date?" I asked.

"What date?" Was her response, I think that she was being purposely dense.

"Well a blind person couldn't help but see that ring on your hand and the way that it seems to hurt each of you to be more than a few feet apart, I assume that there's a wedding in the near future."

I had picked her hand up so that I could inspect the ring further, "Oh my God Bella, is that real?" It was the most beautiful piece of jewelry that I had ever seen.

"Of course it is."

"Did his parents have to pay for that too?"

"Mom, no, please stop with the money talk, I've put him through enough of that on my own, Edward is independently very well off, we're not sponging off of his folks."

"So the date?" I asked again.

"Can we wait until we get home, so that we can all talk about it together?" she begged.

"Bella, are you sure about all of this, you know you have options."

"Mom, I've never been more sure about anything in my life."

One look at her face let me know that she was absolutely committed to this, so while I have my concerns there is nothing that I could do but to support her decision.

"He seems to love you very much."

"He does mom and I love him too, I can't imagine a day without him in it."

"Ok, you both seem to know what you're in for, so I'm happy for you Bella, I really am."

"I wish though that you two had waited to begin your lives together before you brought a baby into the picture, but what's done is done"

"I know mom, it wasn't like it was planned, but we'll be ok."

"So how have you been feeling, have you had a lot of morning sickness?"

"God, don't even mention that word, I'm pretty sure that it will trigger it again."

"Yes, a lot of morning, afternoon, evening, middle of the night sickness, and why do they call it morning sickness anyway?"

"I always wondered that myself, I was sick the whole nine months with you and any time of day was fair game."

"Great" She grumbled. I could only laugh.

Finally Edward and Phil pulled up to the curb and they jumped out to load the luggage into the trunk.

Bella told Phil that he could sit up front so that she and I could talk some more in the backseat.

"Renee, Phil" Edward spoke up after carefully making his way out of the airport parking lot; "I hope that you don't mind, but my parents would like us to meet them for dinner while we're still in the city."

"That would great actually" Phil said. I agreed, it would probably be better to meet his parents on neutral territory.

I was nervous and could only assume that they are too. I somewhat feel like I know them already after all of our phone conversations, but meeting in person is another thing completely.

What if they decide that they don't like me and that by association Bella's not good enough for their family. I hope that's not the case.

"Are we dressed ok though, we could pull something else out of our bags?"

I asked suddenly very self conscious.

"You're fine, it's just a steak house."

At the mention of steak, Bella's stomach growled loudly enough that they could hear it in the front seat.

Edward laughed. "We're almost there baby, just tell them to hold on."

Wait what did he say? Did he say them?

I looked up and saw Bella's face, she had that deer in the headlights look about her.

"Uh Bella, honey?"

"Thanks big mouth." She mumbled.

"Sorry love, but we were going to tell them anyway, so might as well, Renee, Bella and I are having twins."

"Twins, seriously?" I almost felt sick.

"Isabella Marie Swan, why am I just now hearing about this?" I asked her.

"Well we only found out a couple of weeks ago mom and we thought that we would tell you in person."

"Wow, twins, I'm not sure what to say, are you two going to be able to handle it?"

"Yes, we can handle it mom, it's not going to be easy, but we'll be fine."

Where has all of this confidence come from? If I had been told that I was having twins, I would have been a certified nut case.

"Well, I guess that means double the grandchildren to spoil." What else could I say.

Before long we were pulling into the parking lot of a very nice restaurant. Edward had barely stopped the car, before he was jumping out and walking to the back to open the door for Bella, offering her his hand to help her out.

I wonder if this is an every day occurrence or if this was more for show. Phil didn't seem to take the hint, so Edward walked around the car and did the same for me. Hmm it seems like he could teach Phil some manners.

"I saw dad's car so they are already here." Edward told me; "Don't be nervous, they're going to love you." He whispered to me.

Did I mention Bella gets her lip biting from me?We walked up to the hostess stand and before he could say anything, the hostess said "Oh Mr. Cullen, this way please the rest of your party is already seated."

"We eat here often." He just shrugged it off, but I could see the way that the girl was looking at him that isn't why she remembers him.

I wonder if Bella gets jealous of the attention that he seems to get from the female sex?

He seems to be aware of it too, because as soon as the girl started trying to start a conversation with him, he grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her closer to him.

Protective, I like that.

Once we arrived at the table, introductions were made. I felt at ease with Carlisle and Esme immediately.

They seem to be genuinely wonderful people and seemed to love Bella completely.

As much as I wish that Bella were back with me, I couldn't help but be happy for her, her new extended family was all that I could wish for my baby.

I also couldn't help but notice the way that Bella and Edward were with each other. It seemed like some part of them had to be touching the other for them to be comfortable.

It was an intense experience to say the very least, and still a bit weird for me to see a man touching my daughter. It was never inappropriate, but still. In my eyes she's still my little girl.

Once our meals were served, I was fascinated to watch her eat. Bella had never been a big eater and was almost completely vegetarian but I guess that the babies seemed to enjoy their red meat.

Before long though I could see that it wasn't agreeing with her, and Edward noticed too, because suddenly he jumped up to help her. She was stumbling trying to get out of her chair and I was afraid that we were about to experience a disaster.

Finally he was able to get her up and she began making her way to the restroom and poor Edward looked completely helpless.

"Edward sit down son, there's nothing that you can do for her, I'm sure that your mom and Renee can take care of her." Carlisle said as Esme and I began following her."Are they always this…..?" I couldn't find the right word, but Esme seemed to know what I was thinking.

"Intense? Always"

"Wow" I said.

"Yeah it's something to watch, you know Edward had never been in a relationship before, it feels like he was just waiting for Bella." Esme told me.

"This is his first relationship?" I wasn't sure what to make of it; he seemed so comfortable in his role as her partner.

"Yeah, he always just claimed that he didn't have time, but I believe that he was just picky."

A few minutes later, Bella after having rinsed her mouth and washed her face, seemed to be feeling better, but she was so embarrassed.

"It's ok sweetheart, it's happened to all of us" Esme said while pulling her into a hug. I was so touched by the way that she treated Bella like a daughter.

"Are you ready to go back baby?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

We walked her back to the table and I could feel Bella begin to relax the minute her eyes met Edwards.

"See what I mean?" Esme said.

"Are you ok Bella?" "Do you need me to get you anything?"

"No, I'm fine, embarrassed but fine."

"Bella" Carlisle said, "Maybe just try to stick with the potato, that should go down better."

I had almost forgotten that Carlisle was a doctor, Bella's very lucky to have these wonderful people.

I want to do what I can, but unfortunately my finances are limited and living in Florida doesn't help either.

The other person that Bella should have been able to depend on was another story all together and just thinking of him made my blood boil.

I knew somehow I would be paying him a visit the next day.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Bella asked me.

"Nothing sweetie, I was just thinking." I tried to assure her.

"About what, I can tell when you're mad and you are mad right now.""Renee, what's up?" Phil asked. He always says that he can read me like a book.

"I was just wondering, if someone could drive me to Charlie's tomorrow, he and I need to have a discussion."

"If someone could drop me off and I will call when I need to be picked up."

"Renee, you can take my car" Edward offered, I don't want you having to wait to be picked up.

"Mom, you don't need to see him, I'm ok."

"I know that you're ok honey, but I'm going to see him."

"Then I'm going with you."

"No" Edward, Esme and I all said at the same time.

"Bella, I'm going to go with her" Phil said. "He wont do anything stupid with me there."

"Bella, has he done anything else, since I talked to you last?" "I want to go prepared."

"No not really." She said.

"Except cancel your medical coverage, it's not a big deal but he knew that you were going to need medical care, he did it just to hurt you." Edward all but growled.

"He did what?" No he wouldn't have done that would he.

"How are you seeing a doctor?" I asked.

"Renee, it's fine, I've got it covered." Edward told me.

"I'm sorry but do you have any idea how expensive the medical expenses are going to be?"

Carlisle just chuckled and answered, "Yeah, I think that we have a pretty good idea, don't worry, it's taken care of, she will have the best care."

"It's just not fair that you have to absorb all of that, I will make him have her added back."

"Renee" Edward said. "I'm going to marry Bella, I know that you've seen the ring and we were planning on having this discussion another way, but it is what it is." "Bella and the babies are my responsibility and I have no problem with taking care of them."

"Oh I see that they have told you the other news." Esme said.

"Edward let it slip" Bella grumbled.

"Once Bella and I are married, I can have her added to my insurance, they probably won't pay for her care and the delivery, since it's pre-existing but the babies will be covered and she will always have coverage after."

"So when do you plan on getting married?"

"January 21st in New York, of course all of your expenses will be covered."

"Why New York?" I asked.

"Because it's part of my life that I want to share with Bella and besides if we had it in Forks, it would have to be a huge thing and neither Bella nor I are up for that right now."

"Will you come mom?" Bella asked.

"Of course baby, I wouldn't miss it, but honestly I can cover my own expenses."

"No you won't, consider it part of my wedding gift to Bella, we want you there and I want to pay for it."

"I won't be able to make it guys, sorry Spring practice will be kicking off." Phil said.

"We understand don't we Bella?"

"Of course, we're going to miss you, but we understand."

Finally dinner was over and I could tell that Bella was close to collapsing from exhaustion.

Once the bill was paid we all walked out to the cars together. "Phil, Renee would you like to ride with us, we can talk about the wedding and give them a little time alone." Esme asked.

I wanted to ride with Bella, but I also knew that she probably wouldn't be awake for most of the ride , so I quickly agreed. I was really enjoying Esme's company anyway.

The ride was shorter than I remembered and it seemed to be no time at all before we were pulling up to the Cullen's home.

I wasn't prepared for their home though; Hell I didn't know that houses like this existed in Forks. Well technically they don't live in Forks, but still.

The house was lit up from top to bottom for Christmas and it looked like it should be on the front of a greeting card.

It appeared that Bella and Edward had beaten us back not only that but he had unloaded our luggage and put it in the guestroom.

There was a fire roaring in the fireplace and candles along with the Christmas lights lit the home.

They were cuddled up on the couch waiting for us.

Bella looked completely at ease and rested.

I knew it she slept all the way home.

"Have a good nap baby?" I asked.

"I just hope that the babies are as easy to get to sleep as she is." Edward grinned.

"Don't count on it" I warned him.

"Where are your brother and sister?" Esme asked Edward.

"I got a text from Alice, they're at Rose and Jasper's, they said that they would be here first thing in the morning and would probably be bringing them with them."

"Well that was rude of them, they should have been here to meet our guests." Esme said.

"I told them to go, I thought that there might be conversation tonight that they didn't need to be here for." Carlisle said.

Esme made everyone hot cocoa and brought out a platter of cookies that were decorated so beautifully it should have been a crime to eat them.

It didn't take long before Bella's eyes were drooping again and truth be told I was getting rather tired myself; I knew that tomorrow was going to be a long day, so I decided that I needed to get some rest also.

After goodnights were said, Phil and I followed Edward and Bella as they showed us the guestroom.

It was beautifully decorated of course with a huge bathroom across the hall.

Hugs were given and Edward said "Our room is upstairs, you can't miss it, if you need anything at all, come on up."

"How will I know which one is yours?" I didn't anticipate needing anything, but I don't want to disturb anyone else in case I did.

"There are only two rooms up there and the other one is his library." Bella told me.

"Soon to be nursery" He corrected.

I fell asleep the minute my head hit the pillow and can honestly say despite being in someone else's home, it was one of the best nights sleep that I can remember.

Maybe it was because I knew just how well Bella was being taken care of.

Which reminded me, I have some unpleasant business to take care of today and I needed to get a start on it.

I tiptoed across the hall, Phil was still sleeping and I was afraid that everyone else might be too.

After my shower, I heard noises coming from down the hall and from downstairs. I guess that I wasn't the only one up now.

I got dressed in my warmest clothes and made my way downstairs hoping to find coffee.

To my surprise everyone was up and sitting in the kitchen, including Bella and Edward.

Bella looked like she just fell out of bed, but Edward was impeccably dressed.

"Morning mom, did you sleep?"

"Yes I did, thanks."

"Coffee Renee?" Edward asked while standing up so that I could take his seat.

"I can get it." I told him, he already waits on my daughter hand and foot, he didn't have to wait on me too.

"I've got it, how do you like it?"

"Black please."

He brought me my coffee and walked to where Bella was sitting, he motioned for her to get up and he sat down, pulling her back down into his lap.

I almost had a mom moment for a minute, but when I saw his hands rubbing her stomach like he was trying to touch his babies, I was fascinated.

I can already tell that he's going to be a great dad.

"Bella, give me the number to the station, I want to find out what time Charlie is going to be there, so hopefully I can catch him at home."

She gave me the number and I was told when I called that he would be coming in at 7:00 p.m.

I knew that the Cullen's had quite a few plans for the rest of the day so the sooner I went, the sooner I could be back.

By this time, Phil was up and ready to go also, willing to forgo the coffee, claiming that the lack of caffeine would make him more irritable and less likely to take any of Charlie's crap.

"Edward gave him the keys to his car and gave him his cell number in case we had any problems finding our way back.

We were about to walk out the door when Bella called for me to wait a minute.

She ran upstairs amazingly without tripping and came back down with a wrapped box; she had tears in her eyes but managed to choke out "give this to him please, it's from me and Edward."

She began falling apart before Edward came and took her in his arms, and began trying to calm her.

My daughter is an angel as is her fiance.

The closer that we got to the old house, the angrier I became. How dare he do the things that he's done to his only child. I'm pretty sure that the anger that he was directing at her was really meant for me, so I was going let him do his worse with respects to me, then he can start trying to make amends with Bella; Though if I were her, I'm not sure that I'd be very forgiving.

Finally we pulled up into the driveway of the house, my god, nothing has changed at all.

I could see him looking out the window, when we got out of the car.

Phil and I marched up to the porch and before I could even knock on the door, he had opened it and greeted me with:

"Renee, what in the hell are you doing here?"

I barreled through the door, pulling Phil with me.

"Well come on in then make yourself comfortable if you insist."

I put the present down on the table, I wanted to throw it at him, but the kids had spent their money on it, so I decided to be a bigger person.

"So what do I owe the displeasure?"

"Charlie Swan, what the hell did you do to Bella?"

"What do you mean, what did I do, I didn't lay a damn finger on her, I just told her that if she was going to whoring around that she needed to live somewhere else."

"I'm not going to put up with that shit under my roof."

"Whoring around, you've got to be fucking kidding, she slept with one man, the man that she loves and that loves her, that is not exactly whoring around."

"So she said, you don't know how many boys she's really been with, she just managed to put the blame on the one with the biggest bank account, you taught her well."

"WHAT?" "Are you saying that she and I are gold diggers?"

Phil snorted, because that was so ridiculous.

"Well you got knocked up and said she was mine and trapped me into marrying you, because I had a job."

"Said she was yours, have you looked in the mirror you ass?"

"Lots of men with brown hair and brown eyes out there."

"When you saw I wasn't going to be bringing in the big bucks, you decided to take off, but you still took my money every month."

"Yeah, that whopping $300 a month was bleeding you dry and just for the record, that wasn't why I left you."

"I didn't give a damn how much money you made, I just wanted us to be a family."

He tried to interrupt me, but I wasn't having it.

"I left you because you neglected both Bella and I, all you cared about was work, fishing, sports or spending time down on the res with Billy Black."

"I'd beg you to spend time with us, but no, you didn't have time." "You'd come in from wherever and Bella would hold her arms up to you for you to pick her up instead of doing that you would just pick up a beer."

"I figured if I took her away, eventually she would quit crying for her daddy."

"She did that?" He asked, his face looking like he had been slapped.

"Yes, every night, I would tuck her into bed and she would cry for you, I got tired of making excuses for you."

"As far as her having trapped Edward, that's a joke." "I've spent time with them, I have never seen two people more in love in my life." "He told his father that Bella was a virgin the first time they made love and I'm pretty sure that he would know."

"So that just means that her plan was to trap the richest guy in town." "She waited for him."

"Do you have any idea how stupid you are Charlie?"

"Did Bella ever ask you for anything but time, when she was growing up?"

"We didn't have a lot, but we were both happy, she's not motivated by money you idiot."

"Speaking of belongings you owe her." "How could you destroy her things?"

"I just figured she wouldn't need them anymore, since she had the Cullens to mooch off of."

"And her health care?" I demanded.

"She can go to the free clinic like all of the other whores."

I couldn't help myself, I raised my hand back and hit him with every ounce of strength that I could find.

He didn't even hesitate he backed me into a corner and was prepared to slap me when Phil stepped up and grabbed his arm saying "don't even think about it."

God, I had forgotten that Phil was here.

"You know what Charlie, you're going to die a lonely and bitter man, and I hope you suffer."

"You had a daughter that adored you and you're about to be a grandfather to two babies, that probably would have worshipped their grandpa, but no, I won't blame her if she never lets your ass around those babies."

I was about to stomp out the door there was no reasoning with him, when I remembered the promise that I made to Bella.

"Here" I handed the package to him "It's from Bella and Edward. Merry Christmas asshole."


	35. chapter 33

A/N:

Aww you guys overwhelm me, the response to the last chapter was more than I could have ever hoped for. Thanks again for the support and feedback, I do appreciate it all.

No matter how much I beg, S.M still won't let me borrow Edward, it's not like she's using him anymore, but I digress.

**Chapter 33**

_**BPOV**_

"What time is it now?" I asked for about the fifth time.

"It's only been an hour love, please try to relax, Phil's not going to let anything happen to her."

"I know, but I won't relax until she's here" "Mom can have a pretty ugly temper, it's takes a lot to trigger it, but once you have, she can be brutal."

"I'm sure that everything's fine, hopefully she has been able to get him to sit down and talk about this like a reasonable adult." Esme said.

We all were sitting in the kitchen, waiting for mom and Phil to return, Esme was busy making last minute preparations for the "little get together" as she called it, that she was hosting that night.

"Can I help you with anything, Esme?" I offered, thinking that maybe if I could keep busy, then I wouldn't be so on edge.

Just as she was about to answer me, we heard the front door open and close, I rushed out to the living room to meet them, instantly I saw the tears on her face and the fact that she was using one hand to brace the other wrist.

Edward was right on my heels, and was calling for Carlisle before I could say "You hit him?"

"Oh God mom, what did you do?"

"Relax Bella, I'm sure that I did more damage to my wrist than I did to his face."

Phil was helping her to the couch when Carlisle came in looking at me, with the way that Edward sounded when he called for him, I'm positive that he thought that something was wrong with me.

"Not me, her." I pointed to my mom.

"Here let me take a look at that?" He told her gently, "I guess there's no need to ask how the meeting went,"

"God, that man, I would never have thought that he was capable of saying the things that he did."

Her face was so red that for a moment, I thought that she was going to have a stroke. I think that Carlisle was on the same page, because before he even looked at her wrist he began taking her blood pressure.

"Renee, I know that it's easier said than done, but your pressure is very high, please try to calm down."

Edward immediately went to the kitchen and before I knew it he was back with a glass of red wine for mom.

"Here Renee, drink this." He offered.

She grabbed the glass with her good hand and with one gulp it was gone.

I could see her begin to relax before she even finished it.

"Well, I don't think that it's broken, it just seems to be badly sprained" Carlisle said. "I'm going to wrap it for you, so that you don't injure yourself any further, but you should be fine in a couple of days."

After he finished wrapping her wrist, Edward refilled her glass and within a few minutes, she was almost calm.

"Thank you, very much, all of you, for everything."

"So do I even need to ask what he said?" I asked her.

"Oh baby, don't worry about him, it's not worth repeating, you just concentrate on taking care of yourself and my grandchildren, don't let yourself get torn up over him, he's not worth it Bella."

A few minutes later, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Rose came into the house.

Introductions were made and Emmett and Phil hit it off immediately.

Alice and Rose began dragging mom into a discussion about wedding plans and baby showers.

It was then that Emmett noticed the bandage on mom's wrist and in typical Emmett fashion said "Oh, now I see where Bella get's her grace."

"Emmett" Edward warned.

"No," I told him "She decked Charlie." I told him.

"Really, way to go" and he tried to give her a high five, but Edward pulled him away. "Hell, if I had known that was going to happen, I would have gone with you, I would have loved to do it for you, dude seriously needs his ass kicked."

"Emmett" Esme and Carlisle scolded him.

"What?" "I'm just saying, I could have done it and she wouldn't have hurt her wrist."

After a quick lunch of soup and sandwiches, I decided that I was going to go take a nap, hoping that my spirits would be brighter for the festivities later on that evening.

"Guys, I think that I'm going to lay down for a little while." I told everyone, and mom added that she thought that a nap was in order for her too, it seems that the wine had gone to her head.

"Love, I've got to go out to take care of a couple of things, I won't be gone long, but why don't you two go use our room, that way the activities going on down here won't disturb either of you." Edward suggested.

"We'll wake you in plenty of time for you both to get ready." Alice promised.

After giving Edward a kiss goodbye, I led mom upstairs, it felt a little weird taking her into our room, occasionally Alice and Rose would come by to hang with us, but pretty much everyone avoided the floor altogether, I'm not sure if it was just habit, or as Emmett would say they were afraid of what they would hear.

Like he can talk, I don't know how many times that I have had to run away from the second floor, because of the sounds coming from his room.

I showed mom the room that was currently Edward's library and was going to become the nursery.

"Wow, all of these books, I bet you love this room don't you." Mom asked.

"I really do, he has some amazing books."

"Why don't you guys turn another room into the nursery?"

"No way, we don't want them on another floor, he and I both agree that this is for the best."

"So since we're on the subject of the babies, have you two talked about what you want? Boys, girls, one of each?"

We walked into the bedroom and she looked around in awe, I knew how she felt, it was the same for me the first time I saw it.

"Wow, this is amazing."

"It has everything we need, there are some days that I hate to leave it." I told her honestly.

"So about the babies?"

"Emmett wants boys, Alice wants girls, Carlisle, Esme, Edward and I, just want healthy."

We curled up together on the bed and mom told me how happy she was for me, and how excited that she is about her grandchildren.

I was moved to tears, I knew that she was going to be ok with this, but for her to be excited about everything was more than I could have hoped for.

I had no idea how long we had been asleep, it seemed that it was no time at all, before I heard a soft knock at the door.

"Bella, it's time to get up" I heard Alice saying.

"Alice, how long have we been asleep?" I asked.

"About three hours, I hated to wake you up, but the guests will be here in a couple of hours.""Where's Edward?" I asked her.

"He's downstairs playing, he said that he had something that he wants to work on. "

I instantly felt horrible, it seems like he never plays anymore, he tries to be by my side always, and he never makes time for himself anymore.

That would have to stop today.

I guess that Alice could tell what I was thinking, "You know he'd rather be with you" She stated.

"Well, let me let you get Renee up, go see Edward for a few minutes and after you have your showers, you two meet us in my room."

Mom was already beginning to stir, so after getting up to get a 7-up out of the mini-fridge that Edward had delivered last week, I relayed Alice's message and made my way downstairs, to hopefully listen to Edward for a little while.

He had the door to his music room open, and I slipped in without him noticing me, or at least I thought so; He continued to play a beautiful melody that I had never heard him play before, once the last note had faded, he turned to me.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"It's wonderful, what is it?"

"Just something that's been going through my head for a while, I don't know, maybe something for the babies."

"You don't play much anymore, I want you to promise me that you will start making more time for your music."

He stood up from the bench and took me in his arms, "Bella, I'm doing what I want to be doing, but you're right, I promise to try to make more time for it, I don't miss it much, but I think that I remember talking to you about balance, and it's still something that we need to work on."

"Did you two have a good nap?"

"I can't speak for her, but I slept like the dead."

"I came up after I got back and checked on you, you both seemed to be sleeping very well." "How are you feeling?"

"Actually, really good, for a change."

"So about this thing tonight, how bad is it going to be?"

"Not too bad, mostly cocktails and dinner, I usually play a few songs and that's it. Everyone usually leaves fairly early so that they can continue on with their family festivities."

"That's a relief, I was afraid that it was going to be a lot like Halloween, and I'm not really up for that."

He kissed the top of my head and said "well love, we'd better start getting ready or Alice will have our heads, do you feel up to a shower?"

After our shower, which turned out to be just a shower, Edward feels that it is just too dangerous for me to try anything else, I found myself being drug by my mom and Rosalie to Alice's room of horrors.

She already had my dress and shoes, my jewelry and everything else that I would be needing that night.

"It's about time, what happened did you and Edward take longer than expected in the shower?" Rose asked.

"Rosalie" I said in horror, my mom was in the room.

"Oh Bella, get over it, let's see you're pregnant and living with your fiance' I'm pretty sure that your mom has figured out that you two have sex."

"Maybe so Rose, but she doesn't need announcements and for the record, all that we did was shower."

"Bella, it's ok honey, I'm coming to terms with the fact that you're not a little girl anymore, as long as you know that you'll always be my baby."

"No matter what mom, I promise."

In no time at all, Alice had my hair and make up done to perfection, I wish that I had a knack for it like she does and was working on my mom, while I finished dressing.

My dress was emerald green, with spaghetti straps and an empire waist line, just in case.

I wore my black Laboutins, even though, every time that I wear them I am convinced that I am going to wind up on my ass.

By the time that I had my jewelry on, mom was ready to go and we all walked out together and joined the men who were already waiting by the door.

"You look amazing." Edward smiled and kissed me, with a warning by Alice not to mess up my make-up.

"Me, what about you?" "I'm pretty sure that every woman in this place is going to have her eyes on you." I told him.

God this man in a suit, is something to see.

"Well, I think that you both look pretty amazing." Mom said, always the diplomat.

"As do you, Renee." He told her.

It seemed that the whole town had shown up for this dinner, the house was packed, but it seemed that everyone was having a great time.

Even Ben and Angela were there, and I was thrilled because I hadn't seen either of them in a while.

Angela and I spent time catching up, she told me that Lauren and Jessica had been expelled; they were caught breaking into the school computers trying to change grades. She said that they probably would have probably gotten away with it, except Jessica used her student id number to log on to the system.

After dinner, Edward sat at the piano and began playing Christmas carols. You could have heard a pin drop, everyone was so engrossed in his playing.

Mom came and sat down next to me, I couldn't take my eyes off of him.

"He's very talented" Mom said.

"Yeah, wait huh?" I asked.

Mom just laughed at me, and said " Yeah, I would probably be like that too."

"I hope that the kids have his talent and looks for that matter." I told her.

"Well personally, I would like at least one of them to look like their mother." She said.

"Please, I'm nothing special, mom I don't even know what he sees in me, I feel so plain in comparison."

"Remind me to tell you later, everything that I see in you" I hadn't even seen him approaching us.

"Bella, you don't see yourself very clearly, you're absolutely beautiful." He continued.

"You have to say that, you love me and I'm having your kids." I teased.

"Yes I do love you, but that's not why I'm saying it, I say it because it's true."

The people were beginning to leave, I hugged Ben and Angela goodbye, promising that we would get together soon. Mentally kicking myself for forgetting to get them Christmas gifts.

Finally, there was only family left; Unfortunately the Denali's weren't able to make it, I wanted mom to meet them, but they swore that they would be at the wedding, so she can meet them then.

We were all gathered in the living room in front of the Christmas tree, Emmett was begging to open his presents.

"Aww, come on just one" He begged.

"How old are you?" Rose asked him.

"Rosie, you know that you're never too old for presents." "I know that you like them too."

"Yes, but I don't act like a five year old, when I don't get my way, you know that you have to wait until morning."

"Come on Rosie, I'll give you one of yours, if you give me one of mine."

"Forget it, you have to wait just like everyone else, now come on let's go to bed, the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner Santa will come."

"Yes, maybe I'll get something after all." He grinned deviously.

"Emmett" Esme and Carlisle yelled.

"Sorry" He at looked ashamed, even more so after Rosalie slapped his head.

I began yawning and Edward chuckled, "Come on baby, let's get you to bed too, Emmett will have everyone up by the crack of dawn."

We wished everyone a good night and headed to our room. Once we were alone I felt that I could really relax.

I walked over to the window and noticed that it had begun to snow; usually I hate snow, but for tonight it was perfect.

The fact that it was the first snow of the season made this night even magical.

"What are you thinking about love?" Edward asked as he approached me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Just how perfect this is, you, me, my family, your family, all here together; how if someone had told me last Christmas that this one would be like this, I would have laughed at them."

"I know what you mean" He then rested his chin on my shoulder, " I had always hoped but never dared to dream, that one day I would have all of this, a beautiful woman that is going to be my wife, not one but two children on the way."

"I can't wait to marry you" I told him.

"Me too love." He began to unzip my dress and lowered it for me to step out of.

He finished undressing me and picked me up and carried me to the bed, laying me down gently. He threw off his jacket and loosened his tie, kissing me gently the whole time.

"Edward" I whispered.

He began kissing down my body, stopping to take one of my breasts into his mouth, while massaging the other with his hand.

"So beautiful" he moaned.

After paying plenty of attention to my breasts, he began placing open mouthed kissed on the rest of my body, down my rib cage, over to my stomach, stopping only to place a feather light kiss on my little bump that was already developing.

I heard him whisper "daddy loves you." and it brought tears to my eyes, it was jus so sweet, how much he adored the babies already.

It's funny, it had only been a month since we had found out that I was pregnant, but it felt like a lifetime, the babies couldn't be more loved if they were already here.

Suddenly as if he remembered something that he had forgotten, he began kissing me again, lower and lower until he was positioned between my thighs.

He stood up to finish undressing, he touched me lightly before plunging one finger gently inside of me.

"God, so wet already," "I've got to taste you."

He pulled me down to the end of the bed and knelt down on the floor; propping my feet on his shoulders and began kissing my clit softly;

"Yes, I moaned, more please."

"Patience love, I want to worship you, now hold still." He smirked.

"Now where was I?" "Oh yes, right about here," and gave my swollen bundle a flick with his tongue, before taking it between his teeth and biting gently.

"Shit Edward"

"Shh Bella, before I lose my place again." He then plunged his tongue inside my aching hole.

"Oh God, I'm going to come."

"Come gorgeous, I want you to." He began massaging my clit lightly while his tongue was inside of me, with a shudder and a pull of his hair, I completely came undone.

After my breathing evened out we climbed under the covers where he held me against him. I was beginning to fight sleep, but didn't want to leave him like this.

"Edward, please make love to me." I begged him.

"Baby, you're too tired, don't worry about me, I'm fine." He said while placing kisses on my forehead.

"No, please."

"Bella, it's ok sweetheart."

"No, in a few months, we're going to have a hard time finding time to be together, I don't want to waste any time now."Reluctantly he rolled me over and entered me slowly, his forehead was resting on mine and I could tell that he was having a hard time restraining himself as we fell into a slow, steady tempo.

"So fucking good Bella, you feel so good." He said before giving me a very passionate kiss, I could feel his muscles trembling and I could tell that he was trying to wait for me.

He hooked his arms under my shoulder and pulled me into his chest, I felt him shudder and heard him groan "Bella, I'm so sorry." and with that he let go, pushing me over into my own orgasm.

"Wow, that was amazing" I sighed.

A kiss was his simple response.

"I love you Bella" He said while fingering a strand of my hair.

"I love you too" I told him while rolling over so that I could cuddle up against him. The last thing that I remember was him saying "Merry Christmas baby."

It seemed no time at all had passed when I was awakened by a knock at the door; I just groaned in complaint.

"Yeah" Edward said.

The door opened and it was my mom, I was awake now and suddenly very aware of mine and Edward's nudity

"Uh, oh I'm sorry, Emmett has been driving everyone crazy, they nominated me to come up here and get you."

Edward immediately saw where I get my blush from, "It's ok Renee, I'm sorry that you had to see this."

"No this is your room, and you're both adults, I just thought when you said Yeah, it meant that it was safe to come in."

"Mom, we were only sleeping, I promise, you didn't interrupt anything."

"Tonight, we wear clothes to sleep in" he whispered in my ear.

"Definitely."

"Mom, just ask them to give me a few minutes, we'll be right down."

"That's fine honey, take your time."

"Oh and Bella, you should pick your dress up off of the floor and put it back on a hanger, before it's ruined."

"Got it mom."

A few minutes later we were in the living room with the rest of the family giving us knowing looks.

Even Jacob and Nessie were here, I made introductions, of course mom remembered Jacob, but it had been such a long time since she had seen him last, she was flabbergasted by how big he had gotten.

"Wow Jacob" "You've grown a little."

"Yeah, I think that I was four the last time I saw you, so I guess I did." He chuckled.

Merry Christmas's we wished all around and we decided to cut Emmett some slack, he was just too cute.

"Here Emmett" I handed him a package, I had found the perfect thing for him and it was from both Edward and I. It was a framed print of Bear Bryant and Nick Saban, with the national championship trophy centered between them.

Edward informed me that Bear Bryant had passed away in the early 80's but Emmett, still saw him as a hero.

After he opened it, all that he could say was "Dude!" I guess that meant that he liked it.

Alice was the official gift distributor, as soon as she came to the two little boxes, that Edward had purchased for Jake to give to Nessie, she handed them to Jacob and told him that he had left his bag in the car, the last time that we had gone shopping together and that she hoped that he didn't mind, but she went ahead and wrapped them for him.

Poor Jake, he looked thoroughly confused, but played it off the best he could.

"Uh thanks Alice, but I bought so much that day, who were these for again?"

"They are Nessie's I assume."

"Oh right, how could I have forgotten."

He handed the packages to her and was as anxious as she was to see what "he" had gotten for her.

She opened the box with the necklace that he had wanted so badly for her first, she squealed excitedly, and began to open the other box, the matching earrings.

"Oh my God, Jacob, how did you manage this?" "They're from Tiffany's, Oh I love them, thank you." She planted a big kiss on him and asked him to help put it on her. He was speechless.

Have I mentioned how amazing Edward is?

Other gifts were passed around, and everyone loved what they received. Edward had told me that he had already taken care of Alice and for me not to worry about her.

He simply handed her an envelope, when she pulled out the paper, for the first time Alice was speechless.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Oh Edward" She cried.

"Well, I felt like I owed you big time."

Alice handed me a copy of her American Express bill, with a zero balance.

"Whoa That must have been huge, I said.

"She helped me get you, she deserved it."

The pile of gifts seemed to be never ending, Edward handed Jake and Nessie identical packages, the laptops that he had told me were gifts, were meant for them.

Mom and Phil also loved their laptop and couldn't thank Edward enough.

Finally there were only a couple of packages left under the tree and after the things that I had seen today, all of a sudden I didn't want to give Edward his.

Esme and Carlisle, gave me an envelope with a blank check in it, with a letter saying that all of my college expenses were being paid for in full by them. I didn't know what to say. Instead the water works started and it wasn't just me, my mom joined in too.

"Bella, I have a present for you too, I just hope that you will not hate me for it and please don't get mad."

"UH-oh, I was scared."

He grabbed my hand and asked me to follow him, the rest of the family were right behind us.

We walked outside and there in the driveway was a brand new Audi Q7.

"You bought me a car?" I asked incredulously

"Well in my defense you need one and second of all, we need something bigger because of the babies and this is a great car."

All around me, I could hear the ooo's and ahh's, I didn't know what to say, he bought me a luxury car and I have a scrapbook and a dvd for him.

"Edward, I don't know what to say."

"Say that you like it, say that you're not mad."

"Edward it's beautiful," it was ice blue in color and was the most beautiful car that I had ever seen.

"Of course I love it, but it's so much."

He leaned down and kissed me, "Nothing is too much where you're concerned." He said.

We walked back inside and I knew that it was my turn.

I grabbed the two small packages and everyone was watching, all that I wanted to do was to hide in shame.

"Are these for me?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah, but I think that I've changed my mind." I said while biting my lip.

"Bella, what's the matter love?" "I know that no matter what it is, I'm going to love it."

"Bella, remember what we told you" Alice said.

"Well, this was really Alice's idea" I told him before handing him the first box.

He opened the box and saw the book, he slowly opened the cover and began going through the pages at an excruciatingly slow pace.

First were his pictures, going back all the way to his baby pictures and up to now, the second section were pictures of me and mom had brought a few more of my childhood photos to contribute.

The third section was for pictures of us together, I had intentionally left one page blank, I knew that he had one picture in his possession that he would probably want to add, but it was for our eyes only. It was the one that he had taken of us together, Halloween night after the party.

When I added that page, fortunately Alice didn't ask any questions.

The final section of the book was for the babies, I had included pictures that Alice had taken of me right after we found out, and included one that we had taken yesterday. We left blank pages so that I could add another one every month, until they were born.

I included the babies ultrasound photos and one that Alice had taken when he didn't know she was even there, with his head laying on my stomach.

I was beginning to get nervous, he was almost to the end of the book and he still hadn't said a word.

I was afraid that he was disappointed that it wasn't something expensive and I vowed to run out tomorrow and find him something truly worthy of him.

Finally he looked up at me and I could see tears in his emerald eyes, "You did this?" He asked.

"Well, I had a lot of help." I told him.

"This is the greatest gift, I've ever been given, I couldn't love anything more."

I released the breath that I had been holding, I could see the truth in his eyes, he loved it.

"I have one more for you, Carlisle helped me with this one." I told him.

He looked at his dad questioningly and I handed him the tiny box.

He opened it and on the cover it said simply 12-18-11.

He opened up the plastic case and pulled the DVD out"

"What is it?" He asked. "

"Just play it." I told him

Everyone followed us into the family room, where he popped it in the player.

Mom, Esme, Alice and Rose had been begging me to see it, but I wanted Edward to be the first and so this would be their first time also.

He turned on the t.v. and hit play with the remote.

You could hear it before you could see it, it was a video of the babies.

Carlisle had recorded several minutes of them, you could see them pretty clearly, you could watch them move around and you could hear their heartbeats.

He was captivated and kept playing it over and over.

I looked at mom and she was dabbing tears from her eyes.

"He made a copy for you too." I whispered to her.

After watching it several times, mom and Esme went to begin dinner, I offered to help, but they suggested that I go take a nap.

Edward picked up all of our boxes, including the ones that mom had given us.

There were two, mom and Phil didn't have a lot of money either, but their gifts were special.

The first was a quilt that she had made for the baby, when she thought that it was only one. It was made with pinks and blues, yellows and greens and purples. It was beautiful and gender neutral.

The other was a silver picture frame, with a place to engrave a name and birthdate.

They were perfect and we let her know that, she promised that she would make another quilt before the babies were born.

Once we were upstairs, Edward laid everything down and took me in his arms, and held me tightly.

We talked about the book and I told him what the extra page was for, he jumped up immediately went to a box in the back of the closet and pulled the picture out and added it to the pages.

We both knew that was the night our babies were created and felt that it deserved its' own space.

He crawled back into the bed and curled up beside me and held me until we both fell asleep.


End file.
